With Every Breath, You Save Me
by romeothewriter
Summary: It was not a decision based on love though love existed. It was out of convenience and lack of any other option at that point in time. The first return, Beca found her broken. The second return, Beca found herself broken, concealing it as per her MO. So Aubrey believes they no longer need each other. It's furthest from the truth. Will they part ways or stay to heal together? AU
1. What Do You Propose?

**_A/N: Okay, so yeah, two stories at once. I know, such a daredevil. I just couldn't leave this story alone. Thank you to Miss Kate for helping me get this one in line. I really love it. So Ive had this one on my mind for a long time now, like during As Thick As Thieves. Anyway, I really hope people enjoy this one in case A Hero and Her Heroine isnt your cup of tea because that story's pretty quiet. So trigger warning. I guess this is my first one. I promise though I wont go into it in graphic detail. It was hard enough for me to agree to do it, so once again, thank you Miss Kate for your reassurance that Im not a bad person for considering it. It's rape in the past tense, but like I said, nothing graphic. Just mentioned. But okay, here we go. Let's see how this turns out. Please let me know and review!_**

_**and CXCXCX I hope you feel better soon!**_

* * *

Entering Barden summoned a wave of nostalgia over the cab of the Chevy truck. It hadn't been all that long in reality, but for the driver, it felt as so. She had never expected to miss this place, but then again, she had always anticipated leaving for good. She had been set on escaping the moment she had been coerced into entering, but now, all of that had changed. Maybe it was the people. Yeah, she missed them. _All _of them, even those who had spent the better part of their time together butting heads with her. Yes, coming home was bittersweet, but it was subtly refreshing. She would not be able to stay very long, but any time at all was a blessing.

She reached the storied Barden University campus, a smile gracing her features as she did so. She had left it fifteen months ago at the conclusion of her freshman year, her only year. All had expected her to depart afterwards, but they had never anticipated the destination she had headed for. Yes, she had planned to follow her dreams of making it big in LA with her music. That had not happened because in the two weeks following the end of the semester, everything had changed. Tragedy struck, and she had been put on a new path, one of honor and commitment, one much more beneficial and fulfilling than making music.

She parked her truck in the parking lot outlining Baker Hall, her old dorm building. It would be easier than parking outside of campus. She had no idea how much had changed since she had left, but it was Saturday night, and if her friends were still striving for that degree, she knew where they would be on this second weekend of the new semester. She smiled, stepping off of the truck and removing her jacket. She needed to change. There was no obligation to be dressed in such a way now. She would leave the pants and settle for a white v-neck. Comfort had not been a common luxury since her departure. She had planned to stop by her father's place first to change and greet him, but he had not been home, and she doubted he was still in the english building at this time of night. She had wanted to surprise him otherwise he would have been able to tell her where he was. Oh, well. There would be time to meet with her old man. Now, she had others to see before she went mad.

Once she changed, she headed across campus and across the street to the Tiki Lounge, the infamous bar and grill where they failed to card after ten o'clock. She walked in, relaxing into the familiar atmosphere with a small smile gracing her features. She surveyed the lounge for a moment before she located a table filled with friendly faces. Her smile widened as she made her way over. The first to notice her, of no surprise to anyone, was Jesse, the boy who had pined over her for the entirety of their freshman year to no avail. When he had found out why he would never have a chance, it was quite priceless. Beca was no mere womanizer. She was one with a fully functional extra piece of equipment between her legs. The next were her best friends from high school on, Amy and Stacie then Stacie's girlfriend, Chloe.

"Becawwww!" he hollared, surprising his companions as he stood up.

Now the others turned as well, gasping at the sight of the tiny brunette approaching their table. In moments, she was engulfed in multiple hugs. What she instantly noticed however was that not _everyone_ was present to her chagrin, but she didn't acknowledge it vocally right away. She greeted her friends, including Cynthia Rose and Benji, who she had become very close to during her college stint, before sitting down at the table. The waitress immediately brought her a beer, and she smiled at the familiar blonde that she remembered from her Barden days.

"So, Mitchell, how's being a badass been?" Jesse asked.

"I've been doing it all my life, Swanson," she smirked. "It's always worked out for me."

The table chuckled. "Did they make a man out of you?" Stacie asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"She was already halfway there," Amy pointed out, and they laughed once more.

"Oh, they did a number on me, I'll tell you," Beca sighed.

"You have another three years?"

"Yup, and I'll be sent out come November, but I'll be stationed here, so that's always good."

"Yeah!" Amy whooped. "It sucks not having our third musketeer."

"Eh, I'll still be gone eight months come November." Stacie pouted, and Beca smirked. "Come on, Stacie. I warned you. I offered to help you find a replacement."

"I did. Jesse, but he's all optimistic and shit. That's so not you."

"Uh!" Chloe gasped, feigning offense. "What about me?"

"You're all optimistic and shit," Amy deadpanned, and the others chuckled save for Jesse, who glowered at them. "Point proven.  
Beca snorted a laugh. "Of course not. Well, you know. They say the first tour is the hardest, so after that, I hope it evens out."

"Where are they sending you?"

"Kuwait."

That's right. Beca Mitchell had enlisted in the United States Air Force. No one had seen it coming. Hell, she hadn't seen it coming, but when her mother, a journalist, was killed during the terrorist attack in Washington a week after the end of Beca's freshman year, the younger Mitchell knew that she had to avenge her mother. It was in her nature to seek redemption. She had joined the military the day after the funeral, and with the demand installed by the war, she had been sent off to basic training only weeks later. In a time where the military was at last accepting transgender, and intersex, soldiers and acknowledging same-sex marriages, it was as good a day as any to be a soldier in Beca's case. She had not been judged or underestimated in the least. She was tough, and she was respected in her profession. Soon she would be on the front lines of a war that had been fluctuating for years in her mother's name.

"Oh my Gosh, Beca, that's like the main war zone," Chloe gasped.

"Wow, are you scared?" CR questioned, intrigued at the prospect.

"A bit nervous but not really," Beca returned. "This is what I enlisted for, so I hope all goes well."

"Damn, my best friend's an American Hero," Amy breathed, eyes glazed over as she thought about it a moment. Suddenly, she stood, speaking over the room. "Hey! My best friend is an American Hero! Do we get a free round?"

Beca was mortified until the waitress came over with the free round, and she barked a laugh. Amy thrusted a victorious fist in the air.

"Amy, you can't be using me for free drinks," Beca chuckled.

"Okay, last time, I promise," the Aussie sighed.

"I don't believe you."

"Yeah, you shouldn't."

Beca laughed lightly, sipping her beer before looking around the table. Now seemed as good a time as any to ask the question that had been lingering on her tongue since her arrival though she strived to seem as nonchalant as possible.

"Hey, uh, where's Aubrey?"

Everyone froze now, looking over at the brunette before their eyes settled on the redhead. In retrospect, Chloe had been fielding this question since term began, but she had been unable to provide a substantial offer. Her own eyes bulged when she registered herself being thrown under the bus, nervously twiddling her thumbs.

"Uh, we haven't seen her actually," Amy answered when Chloe only bowed her head. "Not since last semester. She went on some internship in New York at the Empire State building, but we never heard from her after she left."

"She didn't come back to school? She's gonna graduate this year."

"Yeah, we know, but we haven't heard from her or seen her around."

"Did you guys go by her apartment? Chloe?"

"She isn't there," the redhead returned all too quickly. "I don't know, but - you know Aubrey. If she doesn't wanna talk to us, she won't. We didn't wanna push her, you know."

"Yeah."

But Beca didn't believe that Chloe, the almighty intruder of personal space, would just allow her best friend to disappear. Aubrey and Beca had not exactly been friends throughout their year together in Barden. In fact, they had never truly acknowledged one another's presence in high school apart from Beca's snide remarks until the brunette's junior year, Aubrey's senior year. She had been the uptight, pragmatic academic who had initially become close with Stacie that year at Barden High only because Stacie was dating her best friend. She and Beca had always butted heads because the brunette just loved getting under her skin with her compulsive snark and natural sarcasm. Still, in the closing of Beca's year at BU, Aubrey had been the one to help her study relentlessly for finals at Dr. Mitchell's insistence, including late sessions at the library or in the brunette's shared dorm room with Cynthia Rose since neither Chloe nor Stacie had much time for either of them, and Amy had found a tutor of her own. In that, they had learned more about each other.

Aubrey's father was a stern man who had served in the military, and he had been drilling his daughter since she could walk and talk, only accepting success. She however could never please him no matter what she did, and in some sense, Beca could relate to her daddy issues. Beca's father had walked out on her and her mother when she was fourteen, and they had only begun to mend their relationship when he railroaded her into attending the university that he taught at. Proceeding that, Beca found that she really enjoyed the blonde's company, and feelings deepened. She had never admitted it to anyone, but Aubrey became an important person in Beca's life. What further baffled the brunette was the blonde's reaction to her leaving after freshman year. She had not been thrilled though she tried to hide what could only be perceived as anger behind a weak smile Beca didn't believe. Once Beca explained her departure, Aubrey found it a bit easier. Still, Aubrey would only write her every once in awhile though the brunette wrote her at least three times a month, and Beca soon came to terms with the fact that maybe she didn't mean as much to Aubrey as Aubrey meant to her. So she did what she did best and avoided the situation in its entirety. Regardless, Beca could not imagine Aubrey just leaving school without warning to anyone, and it alarmed her.

* * *

_"Can you please stop being such a childish asshole and take this seriously!" the blonde snapped, but the brunette only smirked._

_"Can you take a fucking break and stop being so wound up all the damn time?" Beca retorted._

_"If you don't care about your grades, why should I!" _

_Beca shrugged, and with that, Aubrey slammed the book on the floor and headed for the door leading out of the dorm. She was sick and tired of Beca's carelessness when they were trying to study. In turn, Beca was fed up with her drill sergeant tactics. Nonetheless, she stood up, grabbing Aubrey's wrist gently and halting her departure._

_"Aubrey," she sighed. "I'm - sorry, okay?"_

_"No," Aubrey choked out. "I'm sorry. I just-" She turned around but did not meet the brunette's eyes. "I know I've been hard on you. It's just - my father always said that - 'if at first you don't succeed, pack your bags'." _

_Beca's eyes changed in that moment, a flash of empathy and understanding adorning her features as Aubrey at last looked up._

_"I - get it. My dad gets on me too. Not like that, but - I guess, we really don't know much about each other."_

_"It isn't like we've given each other much of a chance, have we?"_

_"Well, I guess not." She led her back to the bed, and they sat down. "My dad just - he wants me to be this scholar to show off to his friends, and we're getting better at understanding each other, but - I don't know. I don't want this. College isn't really my thing."_

_"Yeah, and it _**_has_**_ to be my thing. My father never gave me a choice."_

_"Well, um." Beca could not believe she was about to invoke upon this, but she felt the urge to comfort Aubrey, to level the playing field. "Can I - tell you a secret?"_

_Aubrey scoffed. "You don't have to do that just because-"_

_"What if I want to?"_

_Aubrey eyed her a moment. "Okay."_

_"Well, my dad and I never really saw eye to eye when I was a kid because, I was different. I've always been different, and by choice, I always will be. I mean, it wasn't initially my choice, but - anyway. Um, when I was six, I started - changing. Things that had always been there made themselves known, and - things changed. I - have a - a...I have ambiguous genitalia, according to my doctor."_

_"Like - you have a - a-"_

_"I have a package, Aubrey." She chuckled nervously, but Aubrey showed no disgust, only surprise. "I have an extra piece of equipment between my legs, and -"_

_"You have a penis."_

_Beca sighed. her cheeks flushing. "Yes, and my dad always tried to baby me and stuff because he was afraid that I would be a target as if I would really tell everybody."_

_"I can't believe you hid that all through high school. There seemed to be - a lot of girls around."_

_Beca smirked. "Yeah, but I never could - you know, go much of anywhere with them. In college, things got easier, but before then, he always worried too much. My mom was more lenient with me, and she would just talk things out with me and stuff. I mean, both of them were supportive in their own ways, but my father was suffocating until he just - left, and I always thought he left because of that, but - he didn't. But, uh, yeah."_

_Aubrey paused a moment. "Well, that's - interesting."_

_"I probably turned this friendship in the wrong direction. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"_

_"No, Beca." The blonde gripped her hand now. "I appreciate you sharing that with me. I know I haven't been the easiest to get along with, but that doesn't scare me or make me think any different of you. I mean, I guess now I understand why you push people away. Does - anyone else know about that?"_

_"Amy, Stacie, Cynthia Rose because of being roommates and all, and - well, Jesse because if I hadn't told him, he would have never left me the hell alone." Now Aubrey giggled, nodding in understanding. "And I'm sure Stacie told Chloe. It isn't that big of a deal to me anymore, you know. I don't care who knows. I mean, the whole military will know. I'm cool with it, and they're cool with it, so..."_

_"Well, I'm cool with it."_

_Beca grinned now. "Wow, that's the shortest word I think you've ever used."_

_Aubrey smacked her arm with a laugh. "Don't become accustomed to it."_

_The brunette rolled her eyes. "Don't worry. I didn't."_

_"Well, my father just wants me to be perfect. He has this prototype in mind with inhuman standards and unrealistic expectations, and no matter what I do, it'll never be enough, but I try anyway because he's my father."_

_"Well, Bree, I hate to say it, but no one's perfect, so if you're not gonna meet those expectations anyway, you may as well try to enjoy life."_

_"And be a rebel like you?"_

_Beca smiled. "Exactly. I could help you too. We could go vandalize the english building, or-" Aubrey's eyes bulged, and Beca chuckled. "I'm kidding, Aubrey. Relax."_

_"Of course you are."_

_"Yeah, I already did it once, and it was a close call. I won't start you on that level." Aubrey only smiled tentatively. "Now come on. What are we on? Math?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Well, let's finish this business."_

* * *

After a night of catching up and fathomless entertainment courtesy of her Australian best friend, Beca agreed to stay the night at Chloe's and Stacie's off-campus apartment just south of Barden U. While Stacie took a shower, Beca found Chloe in the kitchen.

"Hey, Red," she called, and the redhead turned around in surprise.

"Oh, hey, B," she replied shakily, and Beca could see she was jumpy. "Did you need something?"

Beca looked down at her shoes a moment before returning her gaze. "Chloe, don't lie to me. Where's Aubrey? I know you know because you of all people wouldn't just 'let her be'. She's your best friend, and you're immune to boundaries."

Chloe giggled albeit nervously. "What's with the concern?"

"Is she okay? I mean, we didn't get off on the best foot, but we were friends, and - I'm worried."

"Look, B, I honestly don't know. She was in New York, and when she was supposed to come back on the fifteenth of last month, she just - lost touch. She never answered calls or texts, and -"

"But she would tell you if something happened."

"She didn't. I swear."

"Is she or is she not in Barden?" Chloe looked away now. "Chloe, I'm military police, and I have a civil duty. If something happened, I need to-"

"She's still at her apartment I think. I've seen her car there, but she never answers the door. She - she won't talk to me. I swear that's all I know."

"Okay. Thank you. I'm gonna figure it out, and I'll let you know."

She nodded. "And B?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, I'm glad you're home."

The brunette smiled weakly. "Me too."

The following morning, Beca was still up early for her routine workout then she had to check in on base and retrieve the keys to her new home within it. Once she had done this, she showered, dressed and headed out. The truth was that she had not stopped thinking, worrying about Aubrey all night, and she planned to at least attempt to find the blonde and make sure that she was okay. If even Chloe couldn't break through, it had to be serious.

She arrived at Aubrey's complex just past noon, navigating through it expertly to the blonde's apartment. She remembered helping the blonde move in the week before she left Barden, the final place that she had seen Aubrey. The soldier knocked tentatively several times before moving aside to lean against the adjacent wall. When no answer came, she knocked again, but it was in vain. She left after several minutes, but she returned that night to do the same thing. Just when she was about to give up this time, she heard footsteps behind her. She turned to see a tall, slender figure heading in her direction. Even though the person was draped in an oversized hoodie and sweats, she easily recognized it as the blonde she sought. Aubrey had her head down as she scurried towards her apartment, and she nearly bumped into Beca. She looked up, and when she saw the small brunette, she gasped.

"Bree," Beca breathed. "Hey."

"Beca?" came her shaky reply, immediately putting the brunette on alert. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm home. I -I'm stationed here now, and I went to see the others, but they said they hadn't seen you, and I -I was worried. That doesn't sound like you at all."

Aubrey's voice sounded so cracked and withered. "Well, things change. People change. Now if you excuse me-"

"Can we talk?"

The internal battle in her eyes was hidden by her hood. "Um, now isn't a good time. I just-"

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I really have to go, Beca. I'm sorry, but-"

"Bree." She carefully grabbed Aubrey's arm, but the blonde quickly yanked it away with a yelp. "I -I'm sorry, but I just-"

"Beca, please." Now, Beca saw tears falling from her eyes.

"Aubrey, what happened?"

The blonde did not answer. Instead, she threw open her door, slamming it behind her and leaving Beca in the hall shocked and confused. It was terrifying her to no end. Never had she seen Aubrey this way. Sure, she had seen her stress vomit prior to her sociology midterm, and she had seen her hyperventilate before her valedictorian speech in high school, but she had never seen her so broken and - afraid. It unnerved Beca completely, and she needed to know what was happening.

For the next three days, Beca came and knocked on the blonde's door, once in the morning and once at night, staying for several minutes. On the fourth night, she was beyond impatient, and she consistently knocked for over fifteen minutes.

"Bree!" she called. "I know you hear me! If you're not gonna answer, I'll sit out here all night until you're ready to talk to me. I'm worried sick about you, and I'm not leaving here until you tell me what's going on." Nothing. "You may be able to get Chloe to back off, but you know me better than that! I'm more stubborn than you, and if the military taught me anything, it's disciplined patience. One of our exercises had us sitting in a mud pit for nine hours." Still nothing. "I had to be subjected to a gas chamber for like seven seconds, so sitting in this hall is nothing!" Nothing, but a few doors cracked open to get a look at the brunette. "Okay, I'm here."

And she was. Beca may have not been the easiest person to talk to or the friendliest, but she was indeed stubborn, rivaled by only Aubrey herself. So she sat down in front of the door, lightly banging her head against it. When she became hungry, she ordered a pizza and had her meal right there in the hall, ignoring the bewildered looks from passing residents. With being on vacation time at the moment, she was in no hurry to leave. Had anyone who knew her asked her why she did it, she wouldn't be able to supply a satisfactory answer. What she could say was that she was no longer able to walk away and play "Come back tomorrow". She needed to know what had happened to Aubrey so that she could do everything in her power to fix it because even after fifteen months, her feelings for the blonde had only been replenished. Seeing her had done so, even in the state she was in. In fact, that may have only intensified it, but she could never say that aloud.

Two hours later, she remained, and the door at last opened to reveal an irritated blonde. Beca fell back, looking up at her from the floor.

"What do you want, Beca!" Aubrey growled.

"I wanna know what's wrong," Beca choked out, the rage in the blonde's eyes freezing her momentarily. "I - I wanna know why you're locking yourself away."

"Why!"

Beca slowly stood up now though her eyes would not meet Aubrey's. Now that she had opened the door, nerves overtook Beca. She stilled them as best as she could before proceeding.

"Because - I'd say we're friends. I - I just - I'm worried about you. We're all worried about you. Chloe's worried sick. I just don't give into your need to be left alone as easily as everyone else." She smiled timidly, at last looking up to face the blonde. "Now, may I please come in?"

"I can't do this right now."

"Why not?"

"B-because I can't!"

"Well, then I'll go back to sitting in front of this door until your ready. I'm not - here to judge you, Aubrey. I mean, look at you. You're scaring the shit out of me, and I can't just walk away from this."

"Why do you care! We were never really friends!"

Beca shrugged. "I - I guess that when I left, I - I kinda missed you."

Aubrey's finger shot out, shaking in her face. "_Don't_ do that, Beca! Do _not_!"

The brunette quickly backtracked. "Uh, like getting under your skin and stuff, I mean, and I wanted to see you, but when they said no one had, I was worried. I can't tell you why. I just was. Now I'm more worried because this isn't you, so please."

Aubrey scrutinized her for what seemed like ages, intent on detecting the deception in the concern, but she found none in the brunette's pleading stormy blue eyes. At last, she moved aside to allow Beca access into the apartment. This truly alarmed Beca if she hadn't already been. The place was a mess, nothing like the OCD order of things she was accustomed to in the blonde's case. It was complete chaos, and the faint stench of vomit permeated the air. Aubrey shut the door, locking it and brushing past her to sit on the couch. Beca followed, sitting beside her. They didn't speak for a long time. Now that Beca was in here, she had no idea how to go about this. She had already told Aubrey what she wanted, and the next step was over her head. She never considered her next step if Aubrey were to open the door.

"I can't - give you what you want," Aubrey croaked, shattering the silence.

"And what is that exactly?" Beca asked, turning to look at her. "You can't tell me what's wrong?"

Aubrey shook her head slowly. "Well, I'll sit here until you're ready."

"Beca, why - are you doing this?"

"Because I care. It's the same reason you didn't walk out of my dorm when I told you about - my condition. Because I'd like to think that no matter what sort of relationship we had, you would do the same for me, and since no one is as stubborn as you, I know I'm probably the only one with any chance to succeed. Therefore."

"Everyone else - gave up."

"Well, I'm not everyone else, and trust me. They're worried, but they don't know what else to do."

"I - I don't want anyone else to know."

"Then I won't tell anyone else. I just wanna help you."

"You can't help me!" she suddenly shrieked. "You can't make it go away! You can't make him understand that it wasn't my fault! I never asked for this!"

Beca quirked an eyebrow, gently resting a hand on the blonde's knee. It was a bit crazy. Beca had never initiated contact with anyone, but she felt driven to. Maybe it was the fact that Aubrey's reserved disposition was so much more intense. Therefore, between the two, Beca had to be the bolder one, the one more open to everything. However, Aubrey jumped away immediately, cowering from her touch and further alerting Beca's instinct of what may be revealed when the time came.

"Bree, what happened?" she asked shakily, her own eyes welling with tears now. "I am genuinely terrified for you. I just wanna know so that I can do anything I can to help you through this. You can't just - hide here. You can't do that. That's not you."

She said nothing. Instead, her body began to shake with sobs as she fell apart once more. Instinctively, Beca pulled the taller girl into her arms, stroking her hair as she lay back on the couch against the arm of it. The blonde did not pull away now. She didn't have the strength to. She just wept into the brunette's chest, alternating between banging a fist on her chest and clinging to her shirt like a lifeline. Beca did not move or ask anything more. She only lay there with her friend, holding her tightly and giving her as much comfort as humanly possible at this point while blinking away her own tears. Yes, Beca was terrified. She had no experience in consolation or comfort. That had never been her forte unless you counted the one time that Amy's pet hamster died, and she made the blonde a cheesecake (or stole it from the farmer's market, but whatever) to make her happy again. This was brand new to them both, but they did their best for one another.

Hours later, Aubrey's sobs had reduced to light sniffles, and the brunette still had not stopped rubbing her back or combing lithe digits through her honey locks. The silence soon settled, a dense one that made it hard to breathe, but Beca refused to diminish what little tranquility they had been blessed with for the moment. Instead, it was Aubrey who at last broke it. She knew that if she held it in any longer, she would implode, and Beca was strong. She knew that. She also knew that the brunette wouldn't tell Chloe or even Stacie or Amy. She trusted her for whatever reason, maybe for the fact that a year ago, Beca offered her the same benefit of the doubt and entrusted her as well. So she spoke.

"I - he disowned me," she rasped, Beca straining to hear, and she now knew that Mr. Posen was a cause of this to anything but her surprise.

"He blamed me for it, and -and it wasn't my fault. I - I never asked for this, but - he won't listen to me. He - he took all of my money. He withheld tuition for this year, and - I only have two months paid on this lease. I - I won't have anywhere to go, and - I don't know what to do."

"What happened, Bree?" Beca softly questioned. "Why did he do that?"

"I - I-"

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. Just tell me. You can tell me."

"I'm - pregnant, Beca."

The brunette froze, eyes bulging in the darkness as she processed this. In all of the time they had known each other, Aubrey had never had boyfriend. Well, aside from that douchebag Bumper during high school, but during college, those two had had an acidic standoff with one another, the boy always doing his best to unnerve the blonde. Yeah, Beca could have decked him on more than one occasion though she had refrained. Although she had hit him in the head with a socket wrench during shop once.

"Pregnant? You're - sure?"

"Th - that's where I was the day you came, when I - saw you. I was - late on my period, and - I didn't want to wait any longer, so I - I went to have a test, and - I -I'm pregnant."She choked back another sob. "About six weeks, and I - I tried to - to get rid of it, but - I can't. I just can't."

"From who?" she questioned cautiously.

"I - I don't know," Aubrey gasped before the sobs began again.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. It's fine, Bree. Just talk to me."

"I - I was - I went to New York during the - the summer for an internship, and - there was a party at the end of it for all of the student. I - I went, you know, and I - I never go. I shouldn't have gone, but I - my roommate coerced me, and - and - someone gave me a drink, but - there was something wrong, Becs. It was only one drink, and I - I blacked out. I just - I was in so much pain the next morning, and - and there was blood, and I - I don't remember anything. Then I was pregnant, and -"

Beca's throat constricted, her heart plummeting. "They - someone - _raped _you?"

Aubrey nodded sadly into her chest, unable to say it. "I - I didn't - no one would believe me. The police didn't - believe, and my father. He - he didn't - I-"

"But, Bree."

"I don't know what to do! I - I can't do this by myself! I can't-"

"Bree, there has to be something we can do. We can-"

The blonde now shot up, anger flushing her features. "No, Beca! There is no 'we'! I'm alone, and there's nothing I can do!"

"Bree, I-"

"Get out!"

"But-"

"Just get out!"

Without waiting for Beca to oblige, the blonde stood up and ran from the room. Beca wanted to follow her, but she knew it would be no good tonight. She would return though. She just had to figure out a way to help her in anyway possible. First however, for the sake of Aubrey's health, she would have to encroach their agreement.

* * *

Beca stared down at her coffee cup deep in thought, fingers tracing the styrofoam container idly. She had yet to sleep in the five hours since she had departed from the blonde's apartment. Her noble companion's eyes were trained on her, awaiting the commencement of the conversation that the brunette insisted could not wait until morning. She didn't mind at all. Seeing the brunette, her closest friend she had ever had, after so long was a blessing, and hearing her so distressed was alarming. The fact that Beca had not called Stacie or Amy or even Chloe was more disconcerting, so at three in the morning, she found herself at Roger's 24-hour diner sitting across from the tiny brunette.

"I can't tell Chloe," Beca at last huffed as if reading her thoughts. "None of them can know. I know I can trust you with the information. If I tell Stacie, Chloe will know and eat her alive. Literally. I can't tell Amy, and - well, you're a lot more insightful. I trust you, and I need your help. This is the most serious situation I've ever been in, and no one else can help me."

"Okay, shoot." she nodded determinedly, offering Beca her undivided attention.

Beca leaned closer over the table, and other mimicked it as her voice lowered. "Aubrey's father has frozen her tuition. He's kicking her out of her apartment in two months, and he's taken all of her money to live. That's not the scariest part. The scariest part is that soon, it won't be just her. She's - pregnant." The darker girl's eyes widened as Beca croaked out the final word. "She was - someone drugged her back in New York, C, and she won't let any of us help her. She doesn't want anyone to know, and I had to force it out of her, so if I can help her myself and save her face then I will, but what can I do?"

"Damn, that's tough," was all Cynthia Rose could immediately manage.

Both slumped backwards now, pondering the options of what could be done. They were at loss. Nothing seemed right at all. Nothing seemed substantial.

"You don't wanna involve the police?" CR asked.

"She went to the police," Beca sighed. "They didn't believe her. I mean, something like that at a college party, you know. Especially in The Big Apple. Even if they did, her dad wouldn't, and we know that."

"What about you? What about military police?"

"If anything, that's tougher. They can't do anything with something civil like this. They barely react when it happens with soldiers. That's why my dad was so against me going in." Beca chuckled bitterly now. "It's ironic. Becoming a soldier to help people, to avenge them, and I can't even help her."

Cynthia Rose paused a moment before a lightbulb went off in her head, and her eyes lit up. She leaned over the table once more, and Beca eyed her skeptically as a smile graced CR's lips.

"B, do you think you'll get married anytime soon?" she asked sweetly.  
Beca quirked an eyebrow. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer me."

"Not while I'm serving, no. I don't have time for-" Her eyes now bulged. "No. No, no, no, CR, we-"

"Come on, B. As a soldier, you _can _help her, _and_ that baby."

"That's insane, CR. I don't-" She leaned forward once more, dropping her voice to a sharp whisper. "A fake marriage? That's - I can't even - that's like intentionally filing for divorce. You know how that is for me after my parents."

CR smirked. "Who says you have to get divorced? I mean, think about it. It won't just be marriage, and I'm not stupid, B. I know you care about her."

Beca scoffed. "I do, but as a friend."

"Sure. Go with that."

"I don't see how that can work though. It's - marriage! It's not - She wouldn't even agree to-"

"You can try, B. That's your best option. Plus, you're well equipped. You marry her, take responsibility for your 'unborn child', and all is right. No one will ever know what happened, and you don't end up wasting the benefits that many soldiers like you in the past were denied."

"Chloe and Stacie aren't stupid, C. They'll know that it isn't mine."

"No, they won't. You don't have to tell them right away, and Aubrey won't. How far along is she?"

"Six weeks."

"See, that's not so bad. We don't tell them until later. It's not uncommon for kids to be born a bit early, right?" Beca shook her head more out of disbelief than response. "If anything, you tell them that you came home early and didn't tell them."

"I'm not comfortable with lying to them, CR."

"B, come on. It's for a good cause. If you do this, Aubrey will be well taken care of. You won't be around much, but she'll be fine. She can get a loan, finish school, and you get free childcare, right?" She nodded. "Then do it. You're not marrying anyone else, right?"

"Right, but - I don't know. I just don't-"

"Okay, B, as your close friend, I'm gonna call you on your bullshit. I know that you have feelings for that girl. You don't have to lie, and i know you're afraid that when it's over, she's just gonna leave, but - who knows what will happen when you come home? Truth be told, it was always a bit obvious that there was something between you two."

"Seriously?"

CR chuckled. "For real, but besides that, in the end, you'd be doing a good thing."

"I - do you think - she'll go for it?"

Cynthia Rose reached over and patted her shoulder. "All you can do is try."

"But - CR, there's a baby involved, a baby that I can't just ignore. I mean, we'll be sharing a home, and if this is going to work, I'll have to claim that baby as my own. Therefore, I have to - you know, raise it."

CR deflated. That was an even bigger step. "Yeah, you're right. I forgot about that. Well, how do you feel about that?"

Beca snorted. "Let's put it this way. I've never wanted kids. Never have I pictured having a family or any of that. You would know with my one-year-in-college track record." CR smirked. "Long-term isn't my forte. At all. My parents really fucked me up, and I don't want to intentionally turn up like them, CR. I don't want to divorce Aubrey in three years then have that kid hanging in the balance. I don't -"

"Then it's time to be honest with yourself, Beca Mitchell. Do you or do you not love Aubrey?"

Beca was taken aback, her mouth opening and closing a few times before she simply looked away. Cynthia Rose waited patiently, nails tapping her cup. At last, Beca chuckled to herself.

"There was always something about her, you know? Something that drew me in, that made me want to get her mad even in high school so at least I knew that I had an effect on her, so she could acknowledge me. I just wanted to be around her for whatever reason, but - this is so much bigger. This is marriage and a baby. This is like skipping from level one to - to the final boss level. She may just agree but only for the convenience. I don't know."

"I understand it's serious, B, but you're leaving soon. She needs you now. If something happens to you, which I'm not saying it will, at least you know she's okay. When you come home, you can explore that, you know. Let's not be dumb. That girl missed you too. Even when she stopped talking to you last year, she always asked about you. She was afraid because if she talked to you, she wouldn't get over you, and she was worrying way too much about you. She was even more wound up and irritable last year after you left, so we know it affected her more than she led on, but she wouldn't even talk about it. We bring you up, and she turned green, but she always had to know. Chloe said that each time she got a letter though, she would be locked in the house all day."

Beca's eyes bulged at this, but she soon sobered. "Well, what if - it doesn't work out when I come home and she wants a divorce?"

Cynthia Rose shrugged. "I doubt it, but hey. That's something you would have to discuss when you reach that bridge. Right now? That's the only way to help her without involving anyone else. I mean, you know that Chloe and Stacie would take her in, but none of us can really afford to help her with a baby, and - you know."

Beca was quiet for a long moment. It wasn't the worst idea on Earth. It would insure the brunette that Aubrey and her baby would be thoroughly provided for. She would leave soon, and she wouldn't be able to do so without knowing Aubrey was safe. Yet, marriage was not a subject she wanted to mock after it had been the source of her pain growing up. Well, not marriage per say but the imminent ending of divorce that proceeded it. Putting another child in the place where she had been all of those years ago was torturous, evil. Yet, maybe it didn't have to be that way. In that, Beca somehow found a spark in herself. She had a chance, a way to give back what was taken from her. She could give a child and a mother a life that she and her mother had been robbed of. She could save Aubrey, and maybe she could grow into the idea of being a parent, so at last, she nodded. All she could do was try, and if Aubrey agreed to it, that had to mean something.

* * *

Beca was at the blonde's apartment bright and early with breakfast and coffee the next day. She had taken a full twenty-fours to ponder her solution, and she was now certain of it. There was no immediate answer of course, and Beca was beyond manners at this stage of anxiety. She set down her bearings and pulled out her Swiss knife. She then carefully picked the lock with the pin after making sure she was alone in the hall and stepped inside. It probably wasn't her greatest idea seeing as Aubrey was afraid of the world after a traumatic event, but the blonde needed someone to fight for her now, and Beca would have to be that. The others didn't have the courage to be.

She could hear the water running in the bathroom, so she deduced that the blonde was in the shower. That was a good sign. Beca cleared off a space on the coffee table, setting the meal down before moving into the kitchen. Finding a bag of garbage bags, she began cleaning up the space. This was quite ironic, and she chuckled to herself. The alt - girl rebel cleaning the pragmatic princess's place? Just over a year ago, Beca wouldn't even clean her own room save for her desk, and Aubrey would rant about her disgust each time she came over to study. Well, things change. People change. Beca had grown accustomed to precision, pristine condition and perfect posture during boot camp, and Aubrey's pragmatic and perfect life had crumbled to ruins. Trading places was now vital.

When Beca heard the door to the bathroom open, she decided to warn the blonde.

"Aubrey? It's Beca. I'm here just so you know, and don't yell at me because I brought coffee and sweets, and that's a peace offering in any language."

Beca waited, leaning against the counter she had just wiped down. Seconds later, a confused Aubrey tentatively entered the kitchen, towel clutched in her hand where she had been drying her honey locks. She had on that oversized hoodie and loose sweats. The brunette smiled sheepishly as the blonde gazed around at her much tidier apartment with pursed lips. Even now, the brunette found her beautiful. Beca then leaned over to pull the two coffees out of the microwave, setting them on the counter with the cinnamon roll box. The blonde's eyes returned to the other woman.

"Did you - pick my-"

"Standard military Swiss knife. I just didn't want the coffee to get cold sitting out there for forty-five minutes if you were ignoring me, so..."

"Beca, why-"

"I already gave you that answer. It hasn't changed. Now come on. Let's eat. I'm starved."

Now the blonde noticed Beca's red eyes encircled by darkness and long face. "Beca, have you - slept?"

Beca now froze. "Huh? What? I'm fine. I just-"

For the first time in a long time, Beca witnessed that trademark Aubrey Posen, stern look as it returned to level her. "Beca."

She opened her mouth to assure once more, but those piercing green eyes stopped her. With a deep sigh, she gave an honest answer.

"No, I - I couldn't. I just - I was trying to figure out something, and I think I have a solution, and I know you're gonna argue with me, but I think it's the best we have if you won't tell anyone else, so I'll share it after we finish breakfast."

Via her peripheral, Beca could see Aubrey's mouth open and close several times before acquiescing and taking a seat at the kitchen island. They ate in a comfortable silence, Aubrey only now acknowledging the fact that she had yet to eat anything substantial for weeks now. Once they finished, Beca discarded the empty containers before offering the blonde her hand. Aubrey eyed it cautiously, biting her bottom lip. Beca was patient. She understood that contact of any kind must not be ideal at this time. She hated contact for much more trivial reasons, so she could not imagine the intensity of Aubrey's fears. When the blonde at last took her, Beca carefully closed her fingers around Aubrey's. She led her over to the couch, sitting the blonde down on it and kneeling before her with her hands now grasping both of hers. Aubrey's lower lip trembled as she chewed it, and Beca's nerves had her shaking slightly, but she focused on the task at hand.

"Aubrey," she sighed. "Okay, so - I know that me helping you isn't the most ideal thing. I know that we weren't the closest of friends, and I know this is hard for you. You don't want Chloe or Stacie or Amy or anyone else to know. That's fine. I'll shield you from that, but I can't just leave you here like this. I understand that the police won't help us, that your dad won't listen, and that you won't go anywhere else, so - I think I have a solution. It's kinda crazy, but then again, it makes sense. Look, no one has to know about this but us. Obviously, we can't hide from them forever, but we can do so long enough to fabricate a story. What I'm asking is that - uh, we - that you let me marry you."

Aubrey's eyes bulged. That was the last thing she expected. "What! Beca, no! I can't -"

"Hey, listen. The military acknowledges those marriages now. You and the baby will get benefits. As a military spouse, they can help you with getting a student loan to finish school. There's free childcare, and you never even have to leave the base if you don't want to that whole time. They have everything you need. I have a few friends from training that are moving up here with their wives soon. I leave for Kuwait November twentieth, and I'll be gone eight months, but with my - _condition_, they'll give me leave to come back when you give birth."

"Beca, what are you - you're saying-"

"I'm saying that I want to take care of you both. My only way to do that is to claim you both legally. It isn't like you wanted him to keep your daddy's last name, right?" Beca smirked, but Aubrey still seemed in shock. "Bree."

"I - I can't ask you to do that."

"You're not asking. I'm offering. In fact, I'm stating."

"I can't just - just let you take responsibility for someone else's kid, Beca! I can't just-"

"Aubrey, it's your baby, and no one else's. Well, and mine," Beca smiled softly. "I'd want that."

"No, you don't, Beca! It's not - a puppy or anything like that. It's a child! A human being that you can't just support financially for awhile and think they'll come out okay!"

"Don't you think I know that? Don't you think that if that was the case, I would just love my father the moment he sent me a mixing board when I was fifteen or a Macbook when I was seventeen or - free college tuition?" Aubrey froze now, realizing that, yes, Beca had considered this thoroughly. "I don't, and I know that your father providing for you didn't make this any easier. Therefore, I understand the responsibility I'm taking on. I know I can't just be in a child's life and not play a role, and I know that if I'm claiming it as my own, I have a specific role to play. I don't know the first thing about being a parent. I have no clue, and no. I never expected this. I never saw myself settling down. Why do you think I run from everything, but the truth is this, Bree. I care about you so damn much that there is no way in hell I'm leaving the country without knowing you and that baby are completely taken care of. I don't know how to be a dad or a mom or whatever, but I can do my very best to try and learn, and we can do it together. Like I said though, I won't be around much. I'll be gone a lot, but you'll be provided with any and everything you need, both of you. That baby is part of you. You mean something to me then so does he or she. This isn't just a spur of the moment thing. I went over all details in my mind for the past twenty-fours straight, going over every pro and con, and I still haven't changed my mind. You know that if I wasn't sure, I wouldn't even be proposing this. I'm not going to just up and leave when it's over. I saw my parents' mistakes, how they ended up, how _I _ended up. We can work through the details once I get home, but for now, I just want you safe. _Please _let me help you."

Aubrey was silent now, examining the brunettes demeanor and eyes intently. Beca did not waver, allowing the information to seep in and process within the blonde's brilliant mind. She continued to hold her hands, offering a reassuring smile. The elder's lower lip continued to tremble, her cheeks flushed, and in that moment, Beca would still internally admit that this woman was stunning. Yes, Beca wasn't just doing this because it made sense. She wouldn't do it for just anyone. She would maybe do it for Stacie and Amy but not just anyone. Aubrey was special to her, and that was one fact that could not be denied.

"You - you're sure about this?" the blonde breathed.

"Yes," Beca returned. "I talked to my superiors this morning. Once we have our license, I have sixty days for papers to be processed then we can move you onto the base. Until then, I'll pay the proration of the rent before moving you out. You get dressed, and we can go take care of the license, and we'll be wed on base Friday morning. No one has to know."

"What about - witnesses?"

Beca smiled. "Still so pragmatic." Aubrey blushed as the brunette chuckled. "Like I said. Friends on base. You think all this charm was wasted during basic training?"

She smiled slightly. "You - you'll really do this? For me?"

"Yes, and don't question me again, Posen. I'm doing this. Mostly because I hate saying that last name." Aubrey couldn't help but giggle now, and Beca basked in the sound. "No, but I'm gonna do this for you because I can, and I'll do anything to make sure you're okay. Just take that."

"You - wow. I don't know what to say."

Beca smirked now. "Just say yes, woman."

The blonde expelled a breathy laugh before pausing. At last, she nodded. "Yes."

* * *

_"You're leaving?"_

Aubrey tried to mask the disappointment and hurt in her words, the accusatory element of them, to no avail.

_"Yeah," Beca sighed. "It's just - something I feel I have to do." Aubrey didn't answer, and Beca looked up to see her bracing herself against the couch. "I mean, I was gonna leave anyway, remember? But - you know, my mom died, and I - I want to do something to make her proud. I wanna help prevent more innocent people from dying."_

_"You can't win the war alone, Beca. What if - something happens to you? It won't bring her back."_

_"I - I know, but - I feel like I have to help. She dedicated her life to speaking for the people, to helping them find their voice, and I wanna do the same."_

_Aubrey scoffed. "Then be a journalist."_

_"You know I'm no good with words." She smiled, attempting to lighten the mood. No dice. "I just - I'm fit for this. I can help. I have the necessary tools to do this. I passed my ASVAB with flying colors on the first try. That doesn't happen often for the Air Force. Plus, it's a new day for people like me. A couple years ago, they wouldn't even consider me."_

_"Yeah, well now they're willing to sacrifice everyone because they know this is probably a war we won't win. I watch the news, Beca. I see what's going on."_

_ "I - I know. It's crazy out there, and it's getting rough. I didn't even expect to be shipped out so quickly, but - I need to do this. It's a lot better than running off to LA, you know. I don't wanna be selfish anymore."_

_"What about -" _**_Me_**_. "Us? What about your friends and family?"_

_"It'll be hard, but I hope that in time, you all understand my decision."_

Let's be frank. Beca was running. Sure, she did in fact want to avenge her mother in what may be a reckless plan of running off to fight in the war, but it was not the only reason. She had to escape before she could no longer fight the transgressing feelings in her heart for the blonde. Aubrey had goals and a bright future. The last thing she needed was an alt - girl rebel, with a bad attitude and walls higher than the Eiffel Tower with all of her issues, bringing her down. She deserved so much better than that, and Beca refused to be a detour or road block in her path to success. She would not resist the blonde's passion and admirable ambition. Not now. How could Aubrey ever feel the same about her anyway? They were two completely different people. Right?

Aubrey had fallen for the girl before her before she knew what was happening. It had all transpired so fast, within weeks if not days. Okay, so maybe it was before that. Maybe she hadn't hated Beca's snark as much as she led on back in high school, but that's beside the point. She had hoped that Beca would change her mind about running off to LA, and she had truly believed that the brunette would with how hard she had worked these last few months to pass finals. She had not expected for Beca to come and tell her that she was being shipped off to Lackland Air Force Base in San Antonio, Texas to be a U.S. Airman. No, never had she predicted this. Now that she had however, Aubrey had to sidestep all of the feelings she had developed for the brunette. She was a Posen. Posens don't beg, don't chase, don't pine, don't long and don't wait. They get what they want, and if they fail to do so, they move forward and toss that desire aside for something better. The question? Well, was there anything better than Beca Mitchell?

_"I do," she at last sighed, correcting her posture and schooling her features. "It's an honorable thing that you're doing, and I respect you for doing what you believe is right. I know you'll be a fine soldier. You're tough, and you're a fighter."_

_Beca's eyes widened. It had been too easy. Yet, this was good, right? What she wanted._

_"Uh, thank you," the brunette managed. "Yeah, I'll be fine. We - we'll keep in touch, right?"_

_"We can attempt to do so. We will have our obligations however, and that's fine."_

_Beca choked down the lump in her throat. "Uh, okay. Yeah. I really do wanna try."_

_"Take care of yourself, Beca. Good luck."_

_"Thank you." _

_"Yeah." And with that, Aubrey vacated the dorm room. _

_"I love you," Beca whispered to the empty space, her heart shattering with no one to hear it._


	2. I'm Coming Home

**_A/N: Okay so Im really proud of the response on that first chapter. I hope that you guys are enjoying this. I really do. Its getting difficult to find the motivation to keep writing. i dont know what it is, but I thank you for showing your support. It keeps me going, so please continue to review and let me know what you think. So I will promise that pretty much through each chapter, there is fluff. The times skips here from the first chapter. Flashbacks in italics, and they won't always be in order, but more going by importance so here it goes._**

* * *

_Beca saluted her lieutenant before moving around him into the building, removing her cap. She had only just made it. The time had been miscalculated, and her absence had been scheduled three days from now. The luck of it was that they had called her home on this flight because another would not be able to leave Kuwait for a week with how the war zone had intensified. Therefore, the moment she stepped off of the plane and turned on her phone, text and voice messages flooded the device. Sergeant Darius Hall's wife, who had been watching over Aubrey in Beca's absence, alerting her that it was time. _

_She was cut up, bruised, but she was alive. That was more than could be said for her comrade Wade, a man she had met in training along with Luke Bryant and Darius Hall and had found easy to get along with. In addition to battle, she had found relief from stress in friendly boxing matches with other soldiers. The men were at first apprehensive about it, until they witnessed her speed and jolting left hook of course. She wouldn't be telling Aubrey of this anytime soon however. Her hair was pulled back in a tight standard bun, her fatigues pressed to perfection and her boots shined just that morning. She made her way along the hall to the desk of the receptionist. She should be moving much faster. The texts had come in three hours ago. However, the nerves and fear she had been submerging for nine months had been unleashed in one majestic wave, knocking her senseless._

_"Mitchell," she croaked._

_"Yes, L & D 224."_

She reached the room minutes later, minutes too soon, and Lisa Hall sat beside Daniella Ferris in the waiting room. They smiled brightly when they saw her, gesturing to the door with a nod. She offered a timid smile before entering the room where Aubrey was gritting her teeth and pushing, a doctor positioned between her long legs. Her face held a coat of perspiration, her honey blonde locks plastered to her skin. Beca shouldn't feel nervous at all, but she was. To everyone on base, her child was being born from her wife today, and there was nothing odd about it. Her superiors respected her whereas, just a few years prior, transgender and intersex individuals were a disgusting joke that would be brutally antagonized if they even made it into the service. No, Staff Sergeant Beca Rey Mitchell held her own on base and in battle, her squadron on the front lines making great progress in the middle east. With Kuwait's southern borders cleared, paternal leave was easily given, and Colonel Marshall had known her mother very well. Therefore, he was quick to assent to her desires.

_Now Beca zoned in, registering what exactly was happening, and she rushed to Aubrey's side, gripping her hand. The blonde looked up with a gasp._

_"You - made it," she breathed. _

_Beca smiled softly. "Yeah, I did. Of course he has to be as pragmatic as his mother and wait for me to arrive on time, right?"_

_And Aubrey smiled now as well. "Of-"_

_She was cut off as she screamed out with one final push, the doctor about to give the order anyway. She didn't need to. He was ready to enter the world, and he did so with a sputtering wail that sent chills down Beca's spine. This was real. A beautiful babyboy taking the breath from their lungs as he shouted at the top of his. Before she knew it, Beca was severing the umbilical cord, and a bundle of blankets was placed in Aubrey's arms. She smiled down at him. It had taken her months of psychiatric appointments and soul searching to become even mildly prepared, but in those months, Beca had been there. She had written, e-mailed, Skyped and called to aide in preparation, and she never wavered from one fact that she had made true in their minds. This was their son, no one else's. Beca's enthusiasm had at first been fabricated for the blonde's sake, talks of the future that awaited them with their baby. Aubrey had known this to be true, but still. The small brunette had given her hope that in this world, they could be happy as a family. She had conveyed doubt, woes of postpartum depression and anxiety, but now as she held her son, his small tuffs of light brown hair and pale skin, she saw nothing but a blessing. _

_Then, to Aubrey's shock, Beca held her arms out, nodding to him, requesting permission to hold him. The blonde could only hold him out, and Beca tentatively took him in her arms, fear gripping her as she cradled his head. Then she looked at him, really looked at him, and in that moment, she truly believed in miracles. He was perfect in every sense, and her heart soared. His tiny hands flailed every which way before coming in contact with her fingers, and he firmly grasped one, emitting a content gurgle. The tears brimmed her eyes instantly, and she could not believe that she had been so scared in the first place. She had been warned that this little boy would change her, but it was only now that she completely believed it. Her breath hitched, the little angel in her arms taking a firm grasp on her heart. She had never imagined children, but now that she held the boy, she could not imagine a life without him. She gently placed a kiss on his head._

_"My boy," she choked out, just a whisper, and the blonde could no longer fight the tears._

_The nurse requested a name, and Aubrey looked up with a tired smile._

_"Maverick Rey Mitchell," she replied, her eyes then falling upon the brunette for acceptance._

_Beca smiled now, a wide, radiating grin. "Maverick Rey Mitchell."_

* * *

She pushed the door of the Humvee open, thanking her driver with a firm nod and a salute before gathering her bags from the back and slinging them over her shoulder. There was a slight twinge due to the exertion, but she ignored it. It would heal in time._ She _would heal in time. For now, she put on a stern and composed look, masking what lie beneath. The Humvee departed as she stepped onto the curb, eying the house before her. Her black pickup was parked in the driveway, and it seemed to be in tip-top shape. In fact, it looked in better shape than she had left it. She quirked a brow, noting the clean shine and polished rims. She then shrugged it off, tossing her bag in the back before heading up to the door. She had not announced her arrival, so she only hoped that this was okay, that the residents were currently home. Nervously, she pressed the doorbell, hearing it echo within. Her beret was still tightly grasped in her hands as she now realized. She was anxious and nervous and scared all at once. At last, the door opened to reveal a tall brunette man with thinning hair and a scruffy beard. He was lanky, in his late forties, but he was pleasant with a warm smile and a glint in his eye at all times. When he revealed Beca on his doorstep, his smile split into a wide grin.

"Oh, God," he breathed. "Beca! You - you're home!"

She smirked. "Hey, Dad."

He pulled her into a bone - crushing hug, running a hand over her hair, which was pulled back in a tight bun. Beca instantly felt hot tears hit the top of her forehead, and she gripped the man tighter. It had been difficult in the beginning. When she had told him she was going to the military, he had been fully against it, more against it than her original desire to run off to LA and produce music. No, though her intentions were good, the task of going off to war seemed crazy when they both knew it would not bring her mother back. Regardless, he had at last accepted her decision, come to terms with it, and they had become incredibly closer in those last couple of months. Leaving had been a bit harder that way, but Beca was grateful. Having one parent was better than having no parents. Not to mention, she and Leah had discovered some middle ground.

"Did you detail the truck?" she asked with a pointed look. "Looks brand new."

"I figured a new one would make a good homecoming present. Come in here," Will insisted, pulling her inside. "How are you?"

"I'm good," she replied as they walked into the living room. "And you?"

"Great. I'm doing really well."

"Where's Leah?"

"She's at a conference in Baltimore, but she should be back tomorrow. Uh, when did you get here? How did you get here?"

"I arrived on base early this morning. Once I was finished there, I came straight here."

"So you haven't been home yet?"

"No, Sir."

He shook his head with a soft smile. "So I saw my grandson last weekend." Beca grinned. "He's getting so big."

"Yeah, I know."

"And boy, is he smart."

"Blame his mother."

Beca still remembered the day she had told Will of his grandson. It had been three days after his birth, and she told him of her rushed marriage to Aubrey after finding out she was pregnant. Will had been baffled but was eventually happy when he met the two. He had known Aubrey of course during her time at Barden, but he didn't know her all that well. He was only aware of her outstanding grade point average. Still, he had been thrilled to meet little Maverick, to be in the boy's life and possibly redeem himself for his past mistake with his daughter. Aubrey had been apprehensive of telling him at first, but once they had brought Maverick home, she was aware that family would be vital. Although they appreciated the support of her fellow military wives, she had missed her friends. Telling them had been nerve-wracking of course, but two weeks after she was discharged from the hospital while Beca was still home, she at last faced them. They had quickly discarded all anger and grief to find happiness in the development.

_"So, you two are married? With a son, and you didn't tell us!" Chloe screeched, Aubrey cringing at the sound. "I'm your best friend, Bree! Stacie's _**_your_**_ best friend, B! How could you not-"_

_"Chloe, it was - confusing, okay?" Beca cut in._

_"Well, explain. I need to know why Aubrey stopped talking to us, and then I-"_

_"It was my fault." All three woman looked at Beca now. "I - I came home early. I had tech school to finish up at Fort Detrick up north, and I called Aubrey. She was still in New York, and we met up. Then, you know, it - happened, and we were both really confused. I - I took off, okay? I ran, and I hurt her. That's why she didn't talk to you. That's why I was so worried about her, why I made you tell me where she was. Then she was pregnant, but it wasn't that easy. She was going through a lot, and-"_

_"My father disowned me, Chloe," Aubrey interjected, finding her voice. "He took all of my money, froze my tuition, and I had nothing. I thought Beca would be mad if I told her, and I was just so confused, so - I didn't tell anyone."_

_"But then I finally got it out of her, and I knew I wanted to have a family with her, to raise him, so we got married before I left again. She was struggling with all of it. Then he - he was born, and everything was just so scary. She couldn't tell you yet. We're sorry, but - we're telling you now."_

_"I still can't believe you hid that from us," Amy now sighed as she walked into the room from her place in the bathroom, and Beca and Aubrey were shocked. "Sorry, I was gonna come out, but then the gingah was screaming, so I thought, mmmm, better not."_

_Beca only shook her head, smiling softly. "Can you just forgive us? Please?"_

_"Where is he? The baby?" Chloe asked now. _

_"He's downstairs with my dad. We wanted to get the yelling out of the way first."_

_"What's his name?"_

_"Maverick. Maverick Rey Mitchell."_

_Chloe now grinned brightly. "Can we meet him? Please?"_

_"Yeah, of course."_

Beca left the room to fetch their son, and Aubrey stood, wringing her hands. Chloe instantly pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

_"Bree, you're my best friend, and you don't ever have to hide things from me. I love you, and I would never judge you. I would have helped in any way that I could."_

_"I know, but - it was just so hard for me," Aubrey sniffled. "I had to sort it out on my own first. Beca sort of just bulldozed her way in._

_"Yeah, I figured she would. That's why I told her where you were."_

_Aubrey rolled her eyes but smiled. "Can you please forgive me?"_

_"Yes, I can. Of course I can. " Chloe pulled back now. "Best friends?"_

_Aubrey smiled. "Best friends."_

_"So...can I tell the others then?" Amy now inquired thoughtfully._

_The taller blonde giggled. "Yes, of course."_

* * *

Will nodded, silence falling for a moment as he gathered his wits. She watched his face become thoughtful, eyes downcast as he scratched his chin. She knew what he wanted to say, wanted to ask and discuss, but he was struggling. There had been one thing that had occurred overseas that only he and Aubrey knew about, mainly because he was her secondary emergency contact at his compromise of her leaving. It had been procedure.

"Dad," she sighed. "I'm fine."

"Beca, you were shot," he returned in a hushed tone. "I - I thought you weren't coming back, and - and you just went right back in. They let you return to the battlefield a week later."

"Dad, it was months ago, okay? I was fine, and when they cleared me, I only had these last four months before my term was over. I had my men to consider. I wanted to do as much as I could."

"But you're on reserves now, aren't you?"

"That's fine, Dad. I'm not going anywhere, okay? I have training once a month, but-"

"Beca, this war isn't going to end just like that. They have you at their disposal for four more years, and look at the world. They may need you. You could have died, and for what?"

"Dad, it's over. I promise you, okay?"

"You didn't want them to tell me."

"Because I knew I would be okay, and you would get worked up over nothing just like Bree did."

He scoffed now. "She's your wife, and you were laying in a hospital on life support for two weeks, Becs. Of course she would, and what about Maverick? I mean - I know that I myself haven't been the best father, but-"

"Okay, stop, please. We made amends. The past is past, and we're okay. _I'm_ okay. Your parenting has nothing to do with me getting shot, and it has no effect on my parenting. I know it was scary. I made a mistake. I walked into a place that had yet to be scouted, and they sniped me. It could have happened to any of us, but I saved twenty-seven men from just barreling in there and getting gunned down. I was a hero. I did something worth doing, and I'm okay with that. I came out alive and well, no long - term damage. I'm here. I think my son would be proud of me too."

He could say no more, his eyes softening. Instead, he stood up, and she followed suit. Soon, they were enveloped in one another's embrace, and he kissed the top of her head softly.

"I'm so proud of you, Becs," he whispered through his tears. "I was scared. I was against it. I was mad, but don't ever think I wasn't proud of you."

"I know, Dad, I know."

"And your mother would be too."

"I hope so."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

After stopping to pick up a Red Bull and a bag of Twizzlers, Beca headed home. She hadn't had junk food in months if not longer. It had been Jesse, Will and the girls who had helped move Aubrey off of base to their home in northern Barden a year ago. They knew it would come, but the military had helped greatly with finding an affordable home and getting settled. They still had full access to the base, and they were just down the road, so they were content. It was much easier to raise a child outside of the base, and Aubrey was grateful because once upon a time, she had been that child being drilled without any freedom to do as she wished. Though Beca was a Master Sergeant, she had never been overbearing. She was only slightly different than the snarky, sarcastic girl that had left Barden four years ago, more mature. She had held onto her own independence, and though the military had taught her discipline and structure, she didn't allow that to completely eclipse her character. This still amazed Aubrey to this day, and it had not been as scary as she had once believed being married to a soldier, even if it was only out of convenience. She still cared and worried of course, and she was thankful that the service had not completely changed her. Point blank, Master Sergeant Beca Mitchell was _not _Colonel Eric Posen.

Beca entered the house, shutting the door behind her and setting her bags down in the foyer. All was silent, and Aubrey's car had not been parked outside though she had not checked the garage. The brunette frowned. The blonde knew she would be returning today, and Beca wondered if her wife was angry that the brunette had insisted she not pick her up from base. She had really wanted to see Maverick. The picture she kept in her helmet and the one she kept in her wallet were always her ammunition to keep pushing, keep surviving. It was rather enticing. She had never dreamed of having children, but the day Aubrey handed over that little boy was the day Beca's whole perspective on life changed. She had honestly wanted to drop out of the military at that very moment and just stay with him in that moment forever. Had she been able to do so, she would not have seen all that she had. She would not have been altered and broken by all she had endured. She only hoped that all of the trauma would not hinder her ability to be a parent. She missed him. He knew her. He knew who she was. He was present during video calls and phone calls, but she hadn't been home enough. She knew that. In the three years she had been married, she had been home maybe a total of five months. With the war intensifying by the month, she had always been the first shipped out at her original request. After waking up in the hospital from what should have been a fatal two shots, she had run right back out. Now, it seemed as if she had wasted time. Missing his second birthday just months ago when she had been offered the option of being there had been rough, and she knew Aubrey was anything but happy about it, but she was here now. So...where was he?

She entered the kitchen, and the moment she did, the lights flickered on.

"Welcome home!" came the chorus, and Beca was stunned.

There stood Aubrey, Stacie, Chloe, Benji, CR, Amy and Jesse with a large "welcome home" banner hanging over the sink. Beca smiled softly, shaking her head. Though she wasn't all that in the mood for celebration, she knew she couldn't expect anything less from her friends. Then there was a blur of brown that shot out from behind Aubrey's leg, bounding towards Beca. She kneeled down just in time to catch him as he flung himself into her form.

"Su-pwise, Daddy!" he squealed, his bright emerald eyes lighting up.

"Hey, soldier," she chuckled, ruffling his light brown hair, and he kissed her cheek.

"You back!"

"Yes, I am!"

"Yay! Mommy, Daddy back!"

"I see that," Aubrey smiled.

It had been natural, Maverick identifying Beca as so and forming a bond between the two. She wasn't home all that often, but he knew who she was with Skype calls and pictures. He associated best with her voice, and she had never denied him her presence, her love and adoration. For that, Aubrey would be forever grateful. She would never have to explain to her child where his father was. She was there.

"Becawwww!" Jesse now squawked, patting her shoulder. "Welcome home."

"Hey, I told the lady at the liquor store that you were coming home today," Amy now informed her. "You remember Anna from high school?"

"Anna McAlester?" Beca chuckled. "Yeah."

"Yeah, the one who used to leave sticky notes on your locker. Anyway, she gave us two free kegs because I told her you were an American hero now, and I left the part out about you having a kangaroo back in the pouch."

The gang chuckled as Beca shook her head. "I knew I shouldn't believe that whole 'last time' thing."

"And I supported that decision. Now come on, boys. We've got barbecue on the grill. Come get yourself a well-earned drink, Short Stack."

Once everyone had hugged Beca and retreated outside, she found the blonde making macaroni salad near the counter. If their friends ever noticed their lack of intimate touches, they never spoke of it. They only figured that it was their dynamic given their initial relationship, or lack thereof, back at Barden and in high school. To Aubrey and Beca, they were good friends raising a son together, and it worked. Now that Beca was home permanently however, the blonde wondered how this would change.

Beca wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist tentatively, nuzzling into her neck as Aubrey gasped. She was still iffy on contact after all of this time, but more so from Beca because she was having trouble functioning in the friend zone with a ring on her finger. No surprise there. After being married for three years and raising a child, feelings tended to be developed...right?

"What are you doing?" she hissed.

"I can't give my wife a hug?" Beca asked, feigning offense. "Jeez."

Aubrey chuckled albeit nervously. "Sure."

Beca sobered now, pulling away. "No, I - I missed you."

The blonde tensed slightly. "Did you?"

"Yeah, I did. I missed you both. Are you - still mad at me?"

Aubrey sighed, turning around so fast that Beca retracted. "Beca, you were shot. You were shot twice and nearly killed. You were on life support for two weeks, and we talked that night that you woke up. You told me you were coming home, that you would be here for his birthday, and what do you do? You pick up arms and go back out into that hell where you could have been killed. Not to mention the fact that you didn't call! He was looking for you Beca! He opened one his presents expecting you to be inside of it, and you weren't. Then, on top of that, Daniels was parading your 'fight night' videos all over the web. You were not only at war, Beca, you were fighting for sport!"

Beca cringed. "It was stress relief, and I liked it. I just-"

"You knew you weren't one hundred percent. Your officers knew that too, but you still let them put you right back."

"Okay, Bree. I had one more shot, and I had to think about my men, about Luke and Darius. I had four more months then I was done for good, and -"

"And what was it worth? What did you get going back apart losing your friend? You don't know what it was like for me to have to go to Lisa and tell her that he wasn't coming home. You couldn't protect him either way. That could have been you."

Beca immediately tensed, backing away and hanging her head. Her resolve began to tremble, threatening to break, but she held it together. She was home with her son now, and the terrors of the middle east had to be locked away, at least until she was alone. Aubrey however was not deterred.

"You lied to me," the blonde hissed, looking around to make sure no one had come back in from the backyard. "You told me one thing and did another."

"I - I know, but had I told you, you would have flipped out."

"So me finding out via a letter was better? A soldier coming to my door was a better option? Do you know what that usually means when a uniform that isn't your husband or wife shows up at your door?" Beca nodded shamefully, eyes downcast. "You can ask Lisa. I nearly had a nervous breakdown, Beca. Had Chloe and Stacie not been here to get it, I don't know what I would've done."

"Bree, it's okay. I'm here. I thought you didn't even like me." She smirked now, attempting to lighten the mood for her own sake, but Aubrey was far from amused. "I was only-"

"Okay, fuck it, Beca! Forget about me! I don't matter, but what the fuck would you have me tell him? That little boy in there that thinks the world of you!"

Beca dropped her head once more. "The past is over, Bree. I'm home. I'm not leaving."

She scoffed. "You think I don't know the meaning of reserve soldier? Beca, look at your record. Sixteen successful infiltrations, diffusions, and liberations in Afghanistan alone. Three successful European and Asian tours. Twenty-seven medals and honors. Guess which reserve sergeant's name is at the top of their list of emergency contacts. Go on. Guess."

"Bree, nothing is going to-"

"You can't promise me that! You can't."

"I can, and I will. I'll always come home to him." There was a pang in Aubrey's stomach, and it must have flashed through her eyes because Beca immediately backtracked. "I'll always come home to both of you."

"Don't make this about me, Beca," she sighed, obviously deflated. "You offered to help raise him, to be in his life. I appreciate that, but I'm back on my feet. I've finished school. I'm working, and you don't have to pretend anymore. Once you settle in, we can go over the necessary-"

Beca's heart plummeted. "Whoa, wait a second. There's no rush, Bree. We don't have to just - _jump_ into divorce."

"We jumped into marriage."

"That's different, and you know it. I mean, I - like this."

"You don't know what '_this' _entails. You're never here."

"We can try it, can't we? I want you two here. I don't wanna do that whole sharing days and joint custody and split holiday thing."

Aubrey's eyes softened now. "Beca, we're friends. We'll always be friends."

Beca choked back the lump in her throat. "Okay, but - can we be married friends for awhile longer?" Aubrey's eyes shot up to meet hers, and the brunette pouted. "Please."

The blonde couldn't help but chuckle, knowing she wanted to be married to the brunette but as far more than friends. For now however, she locked those thoughts away. "Yeah, yeah, go have a beer, hero. After all, those kegs were for you, and I'm pretty sure Amy's already cleaned out one of them."

Beca smiled softly, leaning in to kiss the blonde's cheek. However, the blonde turned at that exact moment, and Beca's lips impacted with half of her own. The brunette was not fazed, heading outside immediately after with a content grin. Aubrey however pressed her fingers to her lips, a tingling sensation now lingering.

That night, once everyone left, Beca locked the door and engaged the security system while Aubrey stored the last of the food away. The brunette then went into the living room where Maverick was watching TV, his sippie cup in his mouth. She picked him up as Aubrey entered, hugging him tightly and kissing his forehead.

"Hey, soldier, you ready for bed?" Beca asked softly, and Aubrey always smiled at just how good Beca was with the little boy. "You look tired."

"You too!" he retorted, and the two adults chuckled.

"Yes, I am. Come on, Mommy. Let's tuck the little monster in."

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, son?"

"I go night night wit you and - and Mommy."

Beca glanced at Aubrey, who was caught off guard. The two rarely shared a bed when she was home. It was four bedrooms, and they each had their own.

"Well, Son, you have to sleep in your own bed, like a big boy," Beca reasoned as they headed upstairs. "We'll see you at breakfast."

He pouted now, eyes watery as his lip trembled. "Daddy 'weave' all time! No! I night night wit you. Pwease!"

Aubrey was nearly in tears now at her son's behavior, but she looked at Beca for a moment. She then shrugged.

"Okay, Son, you can sleep with mommy and daddy tonight, okay?" the blonde said. "One night."

"Yay!" he squealed.

The trio made their way into Aubrey's room where the large mattress was, Aubrey pulling back the covers while Beca went into Maverick's room, grabbing the stuffed tiger that she had won him at the fair during that first homecoming before the boy was even born. She also grabbed his pajamas and returned to the blonde's room, changing Maverick and handing him the stuffed animal. Beca laid him down in the middle and tucked him in snugly before each of them placed a kiss on his forehead. He wasn't worried about them not turning in yet. He was in the big bed, and that meant that Mommy always wound up next to him. Daddy would too because Daddy always came back.

"I love you," both said.

"Oh no!" the boy shrieked, clapping his hands to his cheeks, and his parents chuckled. "Ducky!"

"Oh, right! The Ducky Dance!" Beca gasped. "We still do that."

The two lined up beside the bed and began to sing, doing the signature dance to the boy's bed time song. They always pretended to forget just to hear him remind them. Beca had done it in a tent full of her men over a Skype call on many occasions, Darius and Luke soon joining in at times, and they had been doing it for nearly a year now. Needless to say, that video became an instant hit on Youtube though Beca could never bring herself to watch it now. It had started after Maverick became enthralled with one of the morning cartoons that came on, and he would not sleep until one or both of them executed the ritual.

_The Ducky goes quack and swims in the water_

_And then they-WADDLE! WADDLE! WADDLE!_

The little boy giggled, his eyes lit up as he clapped.

_The Ducky goes to bed but before that, his mother says_

_Little ducky, WADDLE! WADDLE! WADDLE! WADDLE!_

The boy attempted to sing along, soon cut off by an overwhelming yawn, and two repeats later, he was fast asleep. Beca and Aubrey smiled fondly at him before the taller woman smirked over at the other.

"Who knew Badass Master Sergeant Beca Mitchell waddled so well?"

Beca snorted. "You know, I got that all of the time from my men. I take that as a compliment."

Beca sobered when she saw the glint in the blonde's eyes as she surveyed the brunette.

"What?" Beca asked.

"Nothing," Aubrey shrugged, looking away.

"Aubrey."

"What?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I just, I don't know. It's just that - you never change all that much. If anything, you're a lot happier than you were at Barden. You - you're not-"

"No, I'm not, Bree." She took the blonde's hand now. "I'm not your father, and I never will be. To him, having a child was a chance to carry on his legacy. To me, it's a chance to watch a legacy be built. I'm just lucky to have him, you know."

"I know, it's just - oh, it's so crazy. How you - I was so afraid of marrying a soldier. I mean, I know it wasn't real, but still. It seemed all too ironic to me. I was terrified, and -" She looked away now.

Aubrey now berated herself. Since the start of their marriage, they had not spoken about her parents. She delved into the depths of her home life growing up with Dr. Harris, her psychiatrist, but she never brought the burden upon her wife since the initial talks of it. Saying it aloud now inadvertently terrified her because she had spent three years convincing herself that Eric Posen was no longer a factor in her life.

"Bree?" Beca called now, moving in front of the blonde and lowering her head to see her eyes. "Hey, it's okay. I - tell me what you wanted to say."

"No, it isn't - I'm fine."

"Bree, you're my wife, and-"

"Not for real though, and we're only here to raise Maverick. I don't want to pester you."

Beca's heart dropped at that. She hated to be reminded of why they were married, wishing it were so much more but never getting the same conveyance from her spouse. Truth be told, Beca Mitchell was still the self-conscience alternative girl from high school whether she outwardly expressed that or not. Behind the authoritative title, the medals and stars, the badass repertoire, she was still sensitive to rejection. Unrequited love would always be her greatest fear, but she pushed that aside now, taking an alternative approach.

"I - well, I - we're still friends which is why we're here, so we can talk." Aubrey only shook her head. "Please. I wanna know. I hate when you're upset."

Aubrey looked up now, softened by the deep concern in the brunette's eyes, and she sighed. "It just - it makes me see what could happen, what you _could_ have become. Let's - put it this way. Eric Posen is my father, my _biological_ father, and he was still able to so easily discard me. Yet you love Maverick without limitations, and - and it's just-"

"Hey, don't go there now, Bree. That's my son as much as yours, and that won't change. My name's on the birth certificate. He has my middle and last name. That's fine, but that's not why I love him. I love him because he's a piece of you, and I love all of you." If only Aubrey knew how deep those words ran in the brunette's blood.

The blonde's body went rigid, her cheeks flushing. "You don't-"

"Aubrey Danielle Mitchell, you doubt yourself way too much. You gotta stop that shit. You're not a Posen anymore."

"He told me I was too weak to be a Posen," she sputtered out now without thinking, the name alone triggering a stored cupboard of fear. "He said, 'if you are able to be overpowered, you could never be a Posen, so either tell me the truth or be gone'."

Beca put her arms around the blonde now. "Fuck that guy. I don't know how else to say it. He doesn't deserve a damn thing from you especially your tears, so don't give them to him. Look at him, Bree." She gestured to the bed where Maverick slept, and the blonde smiled through her tears. "Is that a mistake? He's amazing in every sense of the word, and I am so lucky to be his daddy. You should feel the same. No matter how, we have him. He's _ours_, and he loves us as much as we love him. We don't have to let him be a monster. You think this wasn't hard for me? I just - I don't know what to do. I never thought about how it would be once I got home, once you didn't need me anymore, but - I - divorce isn't exactly what I had in mind. I mean, if you want it and you find someone you actually wanna be married to, by all means. I just-"

"Beca." She put a finger to the brunette's lips. "I'm not looking for anyone or anything else. I appreciate everything you have done. I can never thank you enough, and - if you don't want a divorce, that's fine with me. He's the only one I care about, and tearing his family apart just because it seems to be the next step? I would be no better than either of our parents."

Beca nodded, kissing her cheek. "Thank you."

"No, thank you."

"No, come on. Let's go to bed with our little guy."

Aubrey smiled as the two slid into bed, flanking their little boy. In that moment, both felt more comfortable than they had in months. Sure, they had married with ulterior motives, but neither could deny (nor vocally acknowledge) that this felt right. Well, as right as anything could feel for Beca. She attempted sleep, wrapping her arm around the little boy beside her and basking in his presence, but the moment Aubrey's breaths had evened out and the silence fell, her mind erupted with gunfire and blood splatter. She squeezed her eyes shut only to see past events replay, so she opened them once more. Her muscles began to spasm slightly. Anxiety, her closest friend and greatest nemesis the past few months. Yeah, and to think that she truly believed coming home would cure the madness.

After a few tosses and turns, she slid out of bed, heading out of the room quietly. She was not aware of the green eyes fluttering open behind her, the frown beneath them appearing. The brunette headed downstairs, grabbing the Jack Daniels bottle that Amy had left out of the cabinet and a cup before retreating upstairs to the fourth bedroom where her music equipment was stocked. She ran her fingers lightly over the titanium Macbook on the desk and over to the chunky headphones that lay beside it. Aubrey must have dusted the entire room before her arrival. She sat down in the chair, opening up the laptop to find it fully charged. Yes, her wife had surely prepared. She clicked a random mix and poured herself a glass, slamming it down to try and numb the anxiety twitching in her body. When that did not help, she resorted to chugging from the bottle, the burn in her throat soothing the ache and the music muting the gunfire in her head. Her eyes grew heavy soon enough, and she finished the bottle before shutting down her laptop. Her inebriated mind did not register the sigh of relief emitted from the blonde when she re-entered the room. She only slid back into bed, throwing an arm over both her slumbering son _and _her surprised wife before dozing off.

* * *

_Aubrey smacked the brunette's hands away instinctively, jumping out of the bed as she jolted awake with a shriek, breathing hard. Beca bolted upright in bed, looking over at the blonde with wide eyes._

"Bree? What's wrong?"

_"Oh, God," the blonde breathed. "Beca, I - I'm sorry. I forgot you stayed over, but - you - you were - holding me."_

_Beca's eyes widened. "I was? I, uh, oh. I - I'm sorry, Bree."_

_"I just, ugh!" _

_She began pacing a moment before leaning against the dresser. Beca stood up as well, standing at a safe distance so as to not further frighten the taller woman. Tears now sprung from the blonde's eyes, and Beca's heart broke at the sight._

_"Bree, are you okay?"_

_"It's - it's been - I'm so scared. The nightmares just... that night comes back in - in pieces, flashbacks, and - I just-"_

_"Hey, it's okay. Bree, no one's going to hurt you again. I promise you that."_

_"You can't. You're - leaving. In like, a month."_

_"Not for good, and you'll be safe on base, far away from New York or any of that. You'll have a place to call home, to be comfortable in, and you don't have to leave it."_

_"It's not your job to - to take care of me, and ugh. I'm so selfish for letting you do this, and it's pathetic. I'm such a charity case, and it's -"_

_"Hey. Stop. Asking for help doesn't make you weak. Floundering around and putting you and that baby at risk? Now that's weak. I'm going to help you because I want to, because I care."_

_The blonde sniffed now, wiping her eyes. "I just - I can't stop thinking about it."_

_"It's only been a couple of months. It won't just go away, but you're making progress. Remembering it is progress. Remember what Dr. Harris said? You can't face it if you can't see its face. The sooner you remember it, process it, the sooner you can get over it. It's gonna be fine. I - I'll sleep on the floor, and you can-"_

_"No, no, I'm sorry. It's okay. I want you here. On the bed."_

_"You're sure?"_

_"Yes, I - I am."_

_"Okay, come on."_

They lay down once more, Beca maintaining some space between them. After a few seconds however, Aubrey reached back, pulling the brunette's arm around her. Beca did not object as the blonde scooted back into her embrace, and the shorter woman smiled softly, falling back to sleep.


	3. Is It All So Obvious?

**_A/N: Okay so I thank everyone for the awesome response. Im so glad that youre enjoying it. Yes its slow building up but just trust me. Ive got it. Okay I really dont have much else to say aside from this so here we go!_**

* * *

_"Hey, congratulations, Mitchell!" Darius Hall called from across the bar as he entered, making his way over. "I heard you saw your little one today! Lisa showed me the sonogram, same size as you!"_

_"Yup," Beca sighed with a small smile, sliding him a beer._

_"So I'm gonna be an uncle then?"_

_She chuckled lightly. "Yeah, you are."_

_His smile fell away as he took in her appearance, a grim expression adorning her features. "Hey, you okay there, Mitch?"_

_"Aside from being nervous as hell? Yeah."_

_He chuckled, patting her shoulder. "Hey, it's scary. I won't lie to you. It's terrifying as all hell. I was eighteen when Lisa told me she was pregnant, and we had only been dating like a year. I was leaving for BST in two weeks when she told me, so you know. I married her. Then we had Jada, and everything was okay. It's terrifying when you have your head focused on this job, and suddenly, everything changes, but trust me. When you come home, and those little arms are there to wrap around your neck, you'll understand. When you're out there fighting and struggling, tired as hell and asking yourself why you can't give up, those little hands and little feet and little face will come to you. Then you'll have something to fight for. Besides, your wife is a stunner too." _

_He chortled as she smacked his arm. "Eyes off, Hall."_

_"No, seriously though. You've been glowing since you tied the knot."_

_"Shut up. No, I haven't."_

_"Uh huh. Sure. Anyone can see that you love that girl, and it's more than obligation." _

_She smiled albeit nervously. Was she really that obvious? Did Aubrey know? "It's just - crazy, you know? The whole shotgun wedding and baby on the way. I never expected that for myself. I never thought this would happen, but I - I like it I guess. It's - exciting."_

_"I feel you. You're one of the lucky ones though."_

_"But I was so set on just - being in the middle of this, fighting this war and not worrying about coming home to anyone. Now I have responsibilities. I have a reason to live, and that makes this scarier."_

_"Hey, there's no cure for that except courage. I'll have your back, and Lisa will have Aubrey's. Our kids will grow up together. You get me home to my family, I get you home to yours. Speaking of which, what the hell are you doing here? You should be home with your wife!"_

_She blinked rapidly, consulting the clock on the wall. "Yeah, I know. Can I just - ask you a question though?"_

_"Anything, Brother. Shoot."_

_"Before you had Jada, did you - were you expecting to ever have kids?"_

_"Man, hell naw." He chuckled now. "Most people our age don't though. I grew up in foster care, you know. Going to public school was just the worst possible thing for me until I met Lisa. It's just that way, you know, but I never saw myself settling down. When it happens though, it's a choice. You can own up and be a man, or you can run. Let me tell you something though. If you just make that decision to step up, you won't regret it. When you meet your seed, it'll all be worth it. You'll never be the same again. They change you, for the better. They make you push yourself to limits until you no longer have any. Then, you're infinite because there is nothing you won't do to make them proud."_

_Beca smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right."_

_"Hey, it may not make sense now, but the day you meet them, it all falls into place."_

_She nodded, standing up and placing a twenty on the bar. He grabbed it though, stuffing it back in her shirt pocket. She raised an eyebrow._

_"I got it, soldier, don't worry," he assured her._

_She patted his shoulder. "Thanks, Hall."_

_"No problem. You won't be the first or last soldier in this predicament, and we all need guidance. Just trust me. You'll get there in a few months and wonder what the hell you were so worried about."_

When Beca arrived home, Hall's words replaying over and over in her head, she found Aubrey on the couch reading over a textbook she would need when it came time to finish out her courses. She was only three months pregnant, and there wasn't much to show, but Beca was still conscious of the life growing within her small belly. After her talk with Hall, her mindset had altered. She moved over to kneel beside the blonde, who fixed her with a curious look, then Beca placed her hand and ear on Aubrey's belly without a word. The taller woman could not move or speak. She just waited. Then Beca was speaking.

_"I promise I'll do my best to make you proud," she whispered. "I promise not to let you down."_

_There were tears in the blonde's eyes before she knew it, listening intently as Beca went on._

_"I promise that I won't run when things get tough. I promise not to abandon you just because I think you're better off. I swear that no matter how things are with your mother and I, I'll forever be dedicated to you. Therefore I'll respect your mother as I expect you to respect your mother. I promise to believe in you, to support you in your goals and dreams, to tell you every single day that I love you, that I'm proud of you. I promise to try and never make you feel as if you can't come to me for anything, to be a role model and a friend to you when needed. I will also be your daddy though, and that means I have to do what's best for you. I have to teach you wrong from right. I have to raise you so that you're not like me but better than me. You may not like me all of the time, but I won't let that deter me. I'll always come home to you. That's my promise to you. I am your daddy. You are my child, and I promise that will never be brought into question as long as I'm alive."_

With that, she pressed a soft kiss to the blonde's stomach, caressing it softly. Aubrey's hand instinctively moved to brush a stray strand of hair from the brunette's face. They had no idea how long they remained that way, Beca's head laying on the blonde's upper abdomen, lithe digits combing through chocolate locks. The only sound was their even breathing though their hearts thudded viciously against their ribcages. Aubrey gazed at the smaller woman with all of the love in the world in her eyes though the latter was oblivious to it as she herself became lost in the reality of being married to the blonde. Still, Aubrey once - Posen would never understand how, of all people, Beca Mitchell had come to save her. Nonetheless, she was glad that it had been her in comparison to anyone else. Even if it was only out of convenience.

* * *

"Come on, B! Two more!" Luke commanded. "Get it up there! Come on! Work for it! Work for it!" Beca roared as she hoisted up the two hundred thirty pounds on her bench press once more. "Let's go! You've got it." One more time. "And - good. You're done."

Beca sat up from the bench, wiping sweat from her brow. Luke patted her shoulder, handing over a towel and her water bottle which she took a long drink of. They had been in the gym since six a.m. that morning. It was now nine, and she watched the door intently to witness the promptness of her wife. On cue, the front doors opened to reveal Aubrey with Maverick in her arms. When he saw Beca, he wriggled in his mother's hold until she set him down, and he rushed towards the brunette as fast as he could.

"Daddy!" he shrieked, jumping into her arms.

"Hey, buddy," she chuckled, running a hand through his hair. "What are you doing?"

"I see you!"

"I missed you."

"I miss you, Daddy."

"You ready to go home and eat some pizza?"

"Yeah!"

"Well let's go!"

Beca stood up now as Aubrey reached them. She pecked the blonde on the cheek before bidding Luke and Amy goodbye and grabbing her bag.

"You do realize that this isn't much better than sending you to war, right?" Aubrey pointed out as they entered the parking lot, hurrying beneath the rain with Beca shielding Maverick.

"Sure it is," Beca debated. "I'm home. I'm here, and I'm not getting shot at."

"But you're taking shots."

"Not too many."

Aubrey only shook her head as Beca grinned cheekily. Being married was rather easy for the two friends aside from a few tiny details. There were no complications though the occasional arguments with any two people in the same space for an extended period of time, especially raising a child, occurred sporadically. They were comfortable in the set up, and Aubrey knew she had Beca in her corner for whatever may come. The thing was that Beca had her in her corner as well, in more ways than one.

When the trio arrived home bearing pizza and drinks, they found Stacie awaiting them on their porch. Beca quirked an eyebrow at the grim expression she held but said nothing until they were inside. She prepared a piece of pizza for Maverick, placing him in his high chair before moving to sit down at the table. Stacie then tentatively slid over the newspaper in her hands. Beca took it skeptically and read over it. Aubrey shot the taller brunette a questioning look, but she offered nothing. They only waited. Beca at last indignantly dropped the newspaper onto the tabletop with a huff, taking a drink of her vitamin water with a hint of annoyance etched in her features. Aubrey quickly snatched up the paper, eyes widening as she read it while Stacie eyed her best friend timidly, awaiting the inevitable rant to proceed the discovery on the front page. Instead, there was only a vexed sigh.

"Come on, B," the taller woman reasoned. "We knew they would do something like this. Hilliard did _not _want you to take the bout. He warned us time and time again."

"He warned," the smaller brunette shot back. "He didn't threaten."

She scoffed. "As if that would've stopped you."

Beca shrugged. "Probably not, but a head's up still would have been nice."

The front door opened now, and a flustered redhead entered the kitchen, hair damp from the rain now blanketing the city outside. She was oblivious to the tension in the room due to her own disarray, and it was only when she stepped foot in the kitchen where the two brunettes and her best friend were situated that she was subject to the apprehension that impregnated it. She grimaced as she took in the smaller brunette's expression.

"I guess you read it then," she sighed, dropping another newspaper on the table before sitting beside her girlfriend, and Beca nodded. "B, it isn't that bad. I mean we knew-"

"Yes, I understand that," Beca huffed. "And everyone already knew. I get that too. What I don't like is that it is being used against me. I mean, I told the league about it already, and they still put me in the women's bracket. Now, Hilliard has this grudge, and they're trying to sue me for fraud."

"The case is invalid," Aubrey now assured her. "The league was aware of it, and therefore, they have no ammo."

"Then what's the problem?" Chloe questioned.

"She doesn't like being 'targeted'." Stacie huffed, rolling her eyes. "It's a pride thing."

"Isnt it always?" Chloe giggled. "B, you beat Marshall. That should be enough. You beat him, and they're finally moving you into the male bracket. That was the goal, was it not?"

Aubrey sighed inaudibly at the reminder. "Yes, it was."

"Okay then. You're fine. What we should be worrying about is what you're gonna do with your hair." The three taller women snickered while Beca glowered at them. "Hey! The California kid battles with long ass hair. I'll be fine."

"She'll be the only one in a sports bra," Stacie pointed out, wiggling her eyebrows. "Maybe Chloe can perform breast reduction surgery."

"I'm going to be a cardiologist, not a plastic surgeon, Babe," the redhead reminded her for the nth time. "If I _was_ going to be a plastic surgeon, your boobs would be the first thing on my to-do list, sweetie."

"They're already on your 'to-do' list," Beca grunted.

"Yes, but aside from that."

"Yeah, sure," Stacie snorted. "You love them."

Chloe shrugged. "Maybe I do."

Beca now groaned. "Chlo, can't you just quit the hospital gig, and be my medical team? Then I don't have to go looking for a replacement for Hilliard."

"I would, but - that's a pretty big pay cut we're talking, B."

"Like hell it is. I'm pro now. I can pay you lavishly."

The redhead giggled. "B, you couldn't match my net."

"But I'm your best friend, so net shouldn't matter, and you haven't even finished residency!"

"Sorry, Boss. It's final. Your wife should have triple majored in sports medicine."

Aubrey opened her mouth to retaliate, but Beca beat her to it. "Hey, don't knock my wife's double major. She did that online while raising our son. She deserves a damn award."

Aubrey smiled now. "I never said she didn't. I'm just saying."

Beca now rolled her eyes as the other couple chortled. "Whatever. Point is, my _junk_ is all over headlining news, and you two are over here bullshitting. Stace, this is your job, right?"

"B, I'm your publicist, not your lawyer, so my window of opportunity has passed, but like Aubrey said, nothing will happen. Yes, you have a dick, but Hilliard had informed the league of that long ago. Still, they put you in the woman's league. I mean, come on. We tried to fight it. That's on them."

Beca knew that she was overreacting. Being a professional prize fighter had instantaneously become her dream once she exited active duty. It had been the only way that she could dissipate all of the excess energy that kept her mind wide awake at night, reminiscing on the tragedy of the past. While the blonde had been adamant about Beca giving up the barbaric sport, the soldier's love for boxing had not relented. Regardless of that, it was an addiction she held that kept her from getting wasted every night or screaming in her sleep. Hanging out with her old war buddies, like Luke, who had nicknamed her "The Omen" in the ring, had not helped at all either. Since her return home, the sport became so much bigger than just beating someone up as a form of stress relief though not by much. She loved the sport. She loved watching fighters like Manny Pacquiao, "Sugar" Shane Mosley, Miguel Cotto and old films of Muhammed Ali. She loved gaging their strengths and weaknesses, picking apart matches and delegating on the direct causes of victory or defeat. The sport itself became a love for her, something she shared with Maverick now that bound them together. Soon, MMA fighting was put into that category, and though they hadn't decided on pursuing that venture yet, Beca knew she wanted to be in that ring. It was her element. Therefore, she had hired a giddy Luke as her personal trainer with some help from Amy. Turned out that she wasn't kidding when she stated she had wrestled crocodiles and dingoes simultaneously during her summer vacations in Tasmania, and her training syllabus was killer yet effective. Luke's intense workouts in the gym kept her stamina and speed superior to all others. On top of that, Stacie had surprisingly ditched the E! Network publishing offer to stay in Atlanta to be Beca's publisher while Chloe continued medical school. Someone like Beca became big news fast in the world of boxing.

However, that dream of professional boxing had stalled on countless occasions. With lower male anatomy and a generous chest, the debate as to which league, men's or women's, she should be put into had been constant. For the past year, she had been forced to fight in the women's league though the council knew of her male genitalia. Just two nights ago, that had changed. For the last seven months, Beca had been vocally antagonizing Jacob Marshall, the male bantamweight champion of the World Boxing Council, until the man had finally cracked, agreeing to an unsanctioned fight on her home turf of Atlanta. She had knocked him out in the second round, the same MO she had had since the start of her career although against only females. Female fighters cowered from the tiny brunette, her speed impeccable and her left hook fatal. The moment that Jacob Marshall hit the mat for the first time in his undefeated five-year, thirty-five-fight career, Beca had been offered endorsement deals by each and every major sponsor in the states. She had taken Monster Energy and Chevrolet off top. The league had then agreed that she had earned her right to fight with the big boys although the event had not been organized by them. Had it been, Beca would have a belt right now. She had a shot at it though, and she and Marshall would be in the ring officially in about eight months' time once she completed these first two fights on the schedule. Aubrey was not pleased watching Beca fight other women in a ring for sport up to four times a month in the past year, and she was even more terrified now because who would be okay with their tiny, five-foot-nothing wife and friend in a ring with grown men? Nonetheless, she had accepted the position as Beca's manager and legal council. This gave her flexibility with Maverick as well as independence, the feeling of doing something with the degrees she had worked so hard for.

In all honesty, Aubrey had known from the start that Beca would need legal council, aware that her condition may become a weapon if she were to win a belt in either division. She had first become a big player when she won the women's featherweight belt in only her fifth fight across the span of two months. There weren't many female fighters to defend it, making Beca's reign easily welcomed. Then everyone began to question her eligibility when she dominated. Well, the WBC had never seen a case like this, so they had not written in their guidelines about it. That case was settled quickly thanks to the league's prior knowledge of Beca's "special equipment", but it had led the brunette into several months of taunting from the male fighters. This coerced her into antagonizing the head honcho, the belt holder himself until he took the fight to shut her up. He had not taken it easy on her either. She had left the ring with two black eyes and a busted nose, but she beat him. That was the point of it, and her team, her son, had been thrilled.

Yes, Aubrey was worried, and for good reason. What she failed to understand was why. Why Beca needed that stress relief that accompanied the passion. Beca was more than glad not to share a bed with Aubrey because after a year, despite her constant reassurance for her family and the smile she threw on for her son, she had not come away from war, and the two bullets she took, cleanly. The nightmares had begun two week after her injury when she awoke from the sedative she was distributed, and when tragedy struck only weeks after that, they had intensified. They haunted her, the blood and the chaos and the screaming, the feeling of lying in the sand with a chance of never making it out, never going home. Ironically, the only way to keep the nightmares at bay was to return, to finish what she had started and face her fears. Therefore, even after telling Aubrey she would take the early leave and go home, she had returned to fight. In that, she had put herself through an even more traumatic event, possibly scarring her conscious mind forever. Now that she was home, the only ways she had of escaping the madness in her head was one of two. If she wasn't spending time with her son, she was in the ring. She made mixes too, but that entailed far too much of her soul. She only wanted to invoke anger, and fighting was her outlet. Still, sleep came arduously, and it was rarely pleasant. On many nights, alcohol was necessary, and it worried her wife. When Maverick and Aubrey slept beside her, she was usually able to fight it, jerking herself into consciousness before the groaning began. Alone, she was a mess, more often than not making sure she was surrounded by pillows to better muffle the sound or just blackout drunk to prevent dreaming. On some occasions, she would resort to sleeping in the basement, waking up before her wife to return upstairs. It was something she knew she had to deal with on her own however in the way Aubrey felt she had to deal with her inner chaos herself. But - Aubrey went to a shrink...Yeah, that's different. Ask Beca.

"Okay, I'm over it now," Beca at last sighed, picking up a slice of pizza.

"Always the same," Stacie huffed. "Twenty minutes, food, and she's good."

"And you know this."

"When's the Reagan fight?"

"November twenty-third."

"You're gonna have black eyes for Thanksgiving," Aubrey breathed. "Of course."

The others chuckled. "I'll use more vaseline." She then caught the smirk on Stacie's and Chloe's faces, Aubrey's cheeks flushing. "On my face, you pervs!"

"Yeah, sure," Stacie snickered.

"Uh, can you two ever just be adults?"

"What's the fun in that?"

Beca rolled her eyes. "Right."

"Daddy!" the three-year-old now shouted from his chair.

"Yes, Son!" Beca gasped dramatically, turning around.

"I go pee!"

"Okay, Okay!"

Beca was up in a flash, extracting him from his chair and rushing down the hall. Stacie watched her go, the everlasting awe remaining in her eyes after so long.

"He's already potty trained?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah," Aubrey smiled. "B taught him."

Stacie snorted. "Well, that's convenient."

"Shut up."

"I still can't believe that of all people, my best friend is good with kids. She was an asshole when she was a kid. Well, high school, but she never liked kids. I remember we had to read to kindergartners for community service one time." The other two women shot her a bewildered look. "Not the point. Anyway, Beca thought it would be 'dope' to tell her kid a horror story instead of actually reading the Hungry Caterpillar. If that little girl hadn't been hyperventilating, she would have told on her."

"She was a teenager, Babe," Chloe pointed out.

"Still. It's kinda cool seeing her like this in comparison to that. I mean, come on! She was this badass soldier just a year ago. Now she's this badass boxer. And she's still so good with Maverick. It's amazing."

"Yeah, it is. I agree. I still can't believe you guys are married."

Aubrey tensed slightly. It was rare that she was reminded why their friends had not been present at the courthouse, why they had waited so long to tell them about Maverick. It was also painful to be reminded that Beca only married her out of the kindness of her heart. Nothing more. Nothing less.

"Yeah, it's - crazy," Aubrey managed before taking a sip of her tea. "Still crazy."

"Maybe now that Beca's home, you guys could have a legit ceremony, so we can be there."

"I don't know, Chlo. With everything going on, we-"

"Well, we can start planning it. It wouldn't be right away." Beca appeared in the hallway with Maverick now. "B, I have an idea!"

"Oh, boy," Beca huffed. "What is it, Red?"

"You and Aubrey should renew your vows, have a big wedding so we can be there."

"Are you paying for this wedding?"

"Hey, you stand to make over 300k for the Reagan match alone."

"And I have a child to provide for."

"I'll chip in then," Stacie offered. "I'll let you lower my pay this time."

"There you go!" Chloe chimed. "I'm sure your dad would help too."

"Well, I don't know, Chloe. With training and all that. Plus, we're not gonna just get married for you!" Aubrey and Beca chuckled albeit nervously.

"Maybe, an anniversary party or something."

The redhead pouted. "Your anniversary just passed."

"Hey, you wanna see a wedding so much, why don't you propose!"

Stacie's eyes bulged before narrowing at her best friend. "We will, but we're waiting until I finish school, you know."

"Right. Well, if you start planning it now, it will be all set by then."

"Come on, Guys. Was it really all that magical getting hitched in the base's courthouse?"

"Not all of us dreamed of a Disney wedding," Aubrey retorted, panic imminent.

"Yeah, but you had to have a bigger dream than that. Now you have time."

"Why are we pushing this?"

"I don't know. I think you two deserve a magical wedding. I mean, it isn't like you're getting divorced any time soon. You guys together is just - so cute! You're like that family they do TV specials about."

Beca fidgeted in her chair while Aubrey's cheeks flushed. "What are you talking about?"

"Just - you guys together with Maverick or just you two when you talk, or just sit with each other. The man on the moon can see you guys love each other. I just think that a love like that deserves a grand gesture."

The brunette only smiled at her before turning back to her son while Aubrey ate, unable to fully comprehend what Chloe was saying. It couldn't be however. Their redheaded friend tended to read too deep into many things, therefore riddling her opinion invalid. She couldn't possibly know what the hell she was talking about. Yet, Aubrey still found herself curious as she watched Beca now. The brunette began to toy with her wedding band on her finger, and it was only then that Aubrey acknowledged the fact that she never took it off. In fact, each time they had a video call while Beca was deployed, the ring had been present on her finger as it had been on the blonde's. She had to be reading too much into it however. She had to wear it, right? Her fellow soldiers had to believe she was married. Then again, they no longer lived on base, so... Why had they never infracted upon the confrontation of emotions regarding one another? Simple. Fear.

"What's wrong with you too?" Stacie asked quirking an eyebrow now. "Do you not like being married?"

Bec shook her head quickly. "Of course we do. I love being married to Aubrey," She wrapped her arm around the blonde and pecked her cheek. "Yeah, sometimes you're a bit much to handle, Babe, because you're - you, but I still like it."

Aubrey chuckled. "Waking up to a new challenge everyday?"

"Yeah, it's fun, and - who knows? Maybe we can have a big wedding someday."

And Aubrey could only smile because she was sure that it was only for show while Beca only wished it to be true. A year of pretend was much too long, but she was much too afraid to admit.

* * *

"Daddy, wook at the bears!" Maverick squealed, pointing to the massive exhibit before them. "Bear!"

"Yeah, buddy!" Beca gasped. "Wanna see them?"

"Yeah! Aunt Chwoe! Wook!"

"Yeah, I see them, Mav!"

They moved closer to the glass, Maverick pressing his body up against it for a better look. Chloe and Beca chuckled at his awe. The two had brought him to the zoo while Stacie and Aubrey met with the boxing organization reps after Chloe's noon class. They had spent the first hour in front of the tiger exhibit which had mercifully enthralled Maverick. Now they had moved on, the little boy finding the bears.

"Isn't it nice to finally have time to do this with him?" Chloe asked. "After fighting almost every week last year, your schedule's finally evening out."

"Yeah, it is," Beca agreed, smiling lovingly at the little boy. "It's great."

"He looks so much like Aubrey, huh?"

"Yup."

"I think he has your nose though."

The brunette cringed only slightly. "You think?"

"Yeah, and he's gonna be a badass just like you. He had a head start with the name."

Beca chuckled as they sat on a bench in front of the exhibit. "Yeah, I guess he did. It's just - it's crazy, you know. I never expected it."

"Trust me, I know. Stacie says that every time we visit on the entire drive home."

"I bet she does."

"With Aubrey of all people. I mean, okay. We all saw how you looked at each other, even while you were biting each other's heads off. You always had that sparkle in your eye when you looked at her, and she did too. I know her better than almost anyone, and I knew she liked you without her having to tell me."

Beca was taken aback now. "You - did?"

"Of course. She always ranted about you, but it was because if she didn't, she would lose her mind. She always had to talk about you."

"Wow. I - I didn't know that."

"Well, it's true. Seeing you two together is pretty amazing."

"Yeah."

"B?"

She looked up. "Huh?"

"What's wrong? Each time we say things like that, _both _of you get all - uneasy, like it bugs you."

She chuckled skittishly. "Well, it's just - you know. I'm still that awkward hard-headed kid I always was, even with a kid of my own, you know. And Aubrey's still - Aubrey. I mean, it was crazy for us too, how it all happened. We're not all - googly eyed over each other because we never really had time to be a couple much less spouses, so hearing it from the cheesiest of our friends is a bit much." She chuckled as Chloe smacked her arm. "No, but seriously. It's just - still hard to believe at times, you know. I just - never really saw it coming. It just happened, so for other people to see what I see is just - it's crazy."

"I guess so."

"I mean, we weren't like you and Stacie in the communal showers for the world to hear right off the bat." The redhead giggled, her cheeks flushing.

"You two have no boundaries. Aubrey and I aren't that brave."

"Yeah, you are. No matter how long it takes, the main thing is that you eventually admit your feelings." The brunette slightly tensed. "As long as you do that, everything is okay."

"Huh. Right."

* * *

_"Oh shit, look at that one!" Beca boomed, earning a few bewildered glances from fellow shoppers._

_"Beca," Aubrey hissed. "Language! This is a baby store."_

_"Oops." Beca winced at the glare her wife was giving her. "Sorry. But look! That crib looks like an airplane! B-52 just like the one we fly! Let's get it!"_

_"You're sure? It's-" She picked up the price tag, her eyes bulging. "Beca, that's one thousand, five hundred dollars!"_

_"You mean fifteen hundred," Beca pointed out._

_"It's four figures!"_

_Beca shrugged, pressing her hand into the fluffy mattress with a satisfactory nod. "You can't put a price on our son's comfort."_

_"We don't even know if it's a boy yet."_

_"Well, if it's a girl, I'll just paint it a different color. This is silver and blue, so it's very unisex contrary to popular belief. Either way, babies adapt well to cooler colors of tranquility like a soft blue. Pink is actually not ever the best choice. Neither is yellow because it could really irritate them when they first start seeing colors. It's too bright, like looking into the sun. We don't want that. Green is good depending on the shade, not lime green. That's harsh, but blue is always a safe haven, so-" Aubrey stared in awe at her wife as she rambled, and Beca halted when she saw this. "What?"_

_"You - you read the baby books?"_

_Beca scoffed. "Of course I read them. Well, one, but I'll read the other on the plane ride over to our base, and then whenever I can. I have to get some kind of idea of what I'm doing here. I downloaded them onto my tablet, so it'll be easier."_

_"You - read the baby books? Before me?"_

_Beca shrugged. "I - guess." _

_"And you - put them on your tablet?"_

_"Well, yeah. I mean, I had to delete a few mixes and some apps I used to use for my mashups, but I won't really need those, you know."_

_Aubrey was on the verge of fainting now. "You read - the baby books."_

_"They're pretty interesting once you get past the whole preface of it. But, can we get it please? This is just so cool. Then you can pick the mobile, but Luke, Hall and I are going to make some model planes on our down time to hang around the room, you know, and then-"_

Beca was cut off as Aubrey pulled her into a bone-crushing hug, the wind being knocked out of her. They never initiated contact with one another. They didn't even really kiss at the wedding, just an awkward peck on the side of the mouth though both had wanted more. Still, Beca only wrapped her arms around the woman. Aubrey had no idea where she would be without Beca's everlasting support, but with the brunette's growing excitement for the baby, it only made the journey as a whole more intriguing for her. Beca left in three days, and still, she had insisted on going shopping for the baby before then. Instead of just allowing Aubrey to handle all of it and only do the minimum, she was initiating the planning and preparing. It warmed the blonde's heart to no end, and she now remembered why she fell in love with Beca Mitchell, realizing she had done so without even seeing the best side of her.


	4. Pride and Precedence

**_A/N: I AM SOOOOOO SORRY GUYS! IM SO OUT OF IT. WRONG CHAPTER! I APOLOGIZE. HERES THE ACTUAL CHAPTER AND I WILL POST AGAIN TONIGHT AS REIMBURSEMENT LOL SORRY!_**

**_Apologies. When it hit 15 reviews, I was in just in the first stage of a very long day. Therefore I couldnt get to it immediately. I love the feedback. Im glad that everyone is enjoying it and is continuing this ride with me. So more fluffy stuff, more little Maverick Mitchsen and you know, the usual. I know that it was a sharp turn on Beca being a boxer, but it was another fic i was thinking of, and I figured it would work here after Beca coming back from war. She doesnt like to appear broken, so seeing her in a light where its all rage is scary, but dont you worry. It'll be okay. Here we go_**

* * *

_When life leaves you high and dry_

_I'll be at your door tonight_

_If you need help, if you need help._

_I'll shut down the city lights,_

_I'll lie, cheat, I'll beg and bribe_

_To make you well, to make you well._

_When enemies are at your door_

_I'll carry you away from war_

_If you need help, if you need help._

_Your hope dangling by a string_

_I'll share in your suffering_

_To make you well, to make you well._

_When you fall like a statue_

_I'm gon' be there to catch you_

_Put you on your feet, you on your feet._

_And if your well is empty_

_Not a thing will prevent me._

_Tell me what you need, what do you need?_

_Give me reasons to believe_

_That you would do the same for me._

_And I would do it for you, for you._

_Baby, I'm not moving on_

_I love you long after you're gone_

* * *

_"How's it going?" the brunette asked, looking into the camera at the tired blonde._

_"It's going," Aubrey sighed. "He's teething, so."_

_"Yeah. I know. I just - I can't believe he's already nine months. It's crazy."_

_"You've been gone for four, Beca. He doesn't stop growing just because you leave."_

_Beca hung her head. "Yeah, I know."_

_Aubrey huffed. This was getting no easier. She had allowed herself to permit Beca to take full responsibility for her situation, and she shouldn't have. Posens weren't dependent. Posens weren't weak. Then again, Posens didn't get violated. She was no longer a Posen. Yet, in between finishing the school year and raising a son, she had time to reflect on her life. She had no idea what was happening to her, but she missed Beca. They had only been married a little less than two years, but the brunette was rarely home. Aside from this, Aubrey had begun to miss her long before that. They spoke all of the time, but it was a strictly platonic relationship. Aubrey, through her battle with nightmares and defenses against postpartum depression, had been able to maintain the one standard that Eric Posen had stressed more than anything else, and that was pride. She would not allow herself to be a victim. She refused to be broken, to be left to die by life, by the world itself. She was going to live and persevere. She was going to move forward, and she was going to survive. She knew that when the time came, she and Beca would have to part ways. Beca would want her own life, and though they would remain friends and raise Maverick, they would never be spiritually bound, only legally married. This was how it had to be because deep in her heart, Aubrey was still a Posen, and it would be pathetic to allow Beca to stay out of obligation. Therefore she continued to convince herself that she felt nothing but appreciation and respect for the brunette. Then why did she constantly feel the need to do this? To guilt Beca into apology and make her think of coming home? Why did she want the brunette home when she knew it would end the moment that happened? Still, she could not help herself. To the blonde, Beca was so much more than just the friend that married her out of convenience, and she had been so for years now. That could not happen however. She could not give into false hopes, so she had to combat it in any way possible._

_"I'm sorry. I just - is this really what you want, Beca? To be a parent because I know I put a lot of pressure on you, and I don't have the right to-"_

_"Aubrey, you're my wife. That's my son. Plain and simple. I know that I should be there, but - we're at war. It gets hectic. When I come home though, I'm going to be a parent. I love that kid. I don't just want him to disappear when I come home."_

_Aubrey chuckled in spite of herself. "Who are you, and what have you done with the infuriating alt girl I met in high school?"_

_Beca leaned into the camera, face serious as she whispered. "They locked her in the gas chamber. She's gone forever." The giggle that escaped the blonde made Beca grin. "There's that smile, and that laugh. Music to my ears."_

_The blonde ducked her head to conceal the blush creeping up her neck. "Stop kissing ass, Mitchell."_

_"Hey, that was an honest sentiment."_

_"Was it?"_

_"Yes. I - I wanna say that I appreciate you, Aubrey."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because no matter why we got married, you have been the best wife I could ever ask for, and - well, I don't think that marriage is so bad anymore. I wouldn't trade you for anyone else though because I don't think every marriage would be this comfortable for me. I thank you for raising our son, for finding the strength to move forward when - you could have succumbed to your fear. It happens all the time, you know. Women become incapable of raising their child for reasons far less justifying than yours, but you kept pushing, and I appreciate that. I know my boy and our home are in the best hands."_

_Aubrey smiled. "Keep it up like that, Mitchell, and I won't remember why we got married in the-"_

_"Then don't." _

_Beca's eyes bulged. She had not meant to say that, and Aubrey was looking at her curiously as if attempting to decrypt the inner message. Of course she meant what she said, and there was so much more she wanted to say, but she was away from home in a place with no room for emotions or longing. She had to hold it together, so the soldier quickly went on with something lighter but still genuine for the sole purpose of comfort._

_"I miss you two. So much."_

_"Both of us?"_

_"Yes, both of you. One more month. I'll be home."_

_"For how long?"_

_"About three weeks."_

_The blonde refrained from conveying disappointment. "That's longer than last time at least, even though you'll still miss his birthday."_

_"I know, but hey. Just you watch. This last year is gonna zoom by, and then you'll be pulling your hair out and wishing they would call me back."_

_"I doubt that."_

_"I guarantee that." _

_Aubrey chuckled. "Of course you do. Ever the rebel."_

_"You know it."_

* * *

"Come on, Short Stack, be the bag!" Amy boomed.

"You want me to hit myself?" Beca asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Amy paused, mulling it over. "No, but you know what I mean. Combo! Combo!"

Beca beat into the heavy bag mercilessly, ducking and dodging imaginary punches before throwing her own. Once she finished that, it was sparring with Luke. As big as he was in comparison to her, he moved so gracefully over the mat. He aided her in honing that immense speed, her hands a blur when throwing a punch.

"Keep your guard up!" Luke reminded her. "Follow through on those punches. Come on, B. One week! We have one week to get ready for this fight. Reagan is going to baby that left hand, and you have to capitalize. He likes to uppercut, so I need that guard tight. Come on!"

Twenty minutes later, Luke was satisfied and called a break. They had watched film of Cali Reagan all morning. At one hundred twenty-five pounds, he was stocky and solid. Beca was at one hundred seventeen pounds, but with Reagan's weight, the fight had gone from a bantamweight bout to a featherweight trial. She had taken it regardless, opting not to wait for a fighter between 115 and 117 pounds. Besides, Marshall was an even 126 pounds, fighting to stay at featherweight. If she wanted the title, she had to fight bigger guys. The fight would be much cleaner under the league, so small ticks they had been able to get away with in their first fight would be stripped from them.

"Looking good," Luke assured her as they sipped water. "That left hand is killer, but we can't rely on it. That right jab is coming around superbly though, so we'll be fine. If all else fails, I need those body shots, kidney shots. Just alternate them." She nodded. "How you feeling?"

"Great," she huffed. "You think Marquez stays in the division before our fight?"

"We're hoping so. If not, we beef you up. It's gonna be hard because you're naturally small, but we can make it work. I know a few fighters who are dropping classes due to Pacman's reign, so they're going to be fed to us soon enough."

"Sounds good. Okay, let's go ten more."

"Let's do it."

As the two resumed sparring, the door opened to reveal Aubrey and Maverick. As usual, the little boy rushed across the length of the gym to find Beca, but he was intercepted by Amy.

"Amy - Roo!" he squealed, clapping his hands on her cheeks.

"Hey, Squirt," she greeted. "How goes it?"

"Hi, Amy - Roo!" Amy's kangaroo tales had accounted for the nickname he had adopted.

"Did you come to see your Daddy?" He grinned and nodded. "Look. Up there!"

She gestured up to the raised ring where Beca was slamming her fists into the mitts on her trainer's hands. The little boy lit up, clapping his own hands.

"Go, Daddy! Go! Go!" he cheered as Aubrey reached them, tussling his hair.

"You ready for fight night?" the Aussie asked the taller blonde.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Aubrey sighed.

"Hey, don't worry, Blondie. She's got this. She's ready to unleash the kracken."

"I sure hope so. That guy has been all over Twitter running his mouth."

"Yeah, I saw that. Oh well. Beca will retaliate in the ring."

"She better."

After the gym, Beca showered in the locker room before leaving with her family. Aubrey insisted on stopping at the mall because she had promised Maverick a new toy if he was well behaved at her meeting. He was, so she had to keep her promise. They hopped off of the car, Beca gathering their son before they headed inside.

"Okay, I'll meet you at the toy store, okay?" Beca informed her.

"Where are you going?" Aubrey asked.

"To pick up some protein from GNC. I completely forgot this morning."

"Okay."

"See you in a bit, buddy."

"Daddy, where you go!" the little boy asked, panicked.

"I'll be right back, okay? You're gonna go pick out a toy with Mommy."

"Yay!"

She kissed his forehead before darting off in the direction of the health store. Aubrey continued on towards the toy store, and when they entered, Maverick was hyper as could be with all of the things he saw. He pointed at a bunch of things, breathless as he tried to tell his mother what everything was, which one he wanted. The blonde smiled, the boy's honed skill of being adorable always getting the best of her. That was a trait he had undoubtedly picked up from his daddy though she would never say it aloud to said parent. She parked the stroller up front with others and allowed Maverick to walk around. He instinctively grabbed her hand, knitting through the store and perusing the aisles. Other children could be heard squealing and yelling around the large department store, but Maverick was quiet as he mulled over his choices. His logic was far beyond any other three-year-old. He was always sensical and precise, and Aubrey had to be proud of that. Beca teased her for it more often than not, but internally, the brunette was both awed and relieved at the inheritance.

As they turned a corner, Aubrey bumped right into someone who had not been paying attention to where they were going, their eyes cast over their shoulder. Aubrey jumped back, holding fast to her son's hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the woman began to say as she whipped around. "I didn't - Aubrey?"

"Barb?" the blonde breathed.

The brunette now chuckled, scanning the blonde up and down with what had morphed into a sneer. This brought back so many memories. Barb had been banished from glee club in high school by Aubrey and Chloe, and she had never let it go. In college, she had been just as vile if not more so, and their entire stand off had been initiated by the shared affections of none other than...

"Oh, honey, look who it is!" she called over her shoulder.

"Who?" came a familiar male voice, and Aubrey went rigid as Bumper Allen himself appeared. "Aubrey? My God. It is you!" He chuckled now.

"Bumper," she managed with a curt nod.

"Oh, and who's this little guy?"

"My son."

He quirked an eyebrow now. "Huh. You have kids? That's - interesting. A - donor?"

She nearly choked. "Excuse me?"

"Well I just figured your whole 'girl power! sisters before misters' philosophy would have led you to have a donor and not an actual husband."

Barb smiled sweetly. "As you can see, Bumper and I married now, with twins. Two boys."

"Yes, boys to carry on my legacy."

"And what legacy would that be?"

"Well, I am now moving up the ranks of a fortune 500 company rapidly. Soon, I'll be CEO. So what are you doing now? Wait, let me guess. Um, single mother on welfare."

"Wha-"

"I'm just saying because there's no way that you can be married." The couple chuckled. "I mean, come on now. We can be honest. Just friends having friendly conversation."

"I'm not - I happen to be-"

"Oh, peaking in high school is nothing to be ashamed about, Aubrey. No worries. We all expected it."

As if God were looking down on Aubrey at that moment, she felt an arm around her waist and a pair of warm lips graze her jawline.

"Sorry, I took so long, Babe," Beca sighed before kneeling down beside her son. "Hey, Buddy!"

"Daddy!" the little boy squealed, shocking Bumper and Barb.

"Did you find a toy yet, Pal?" He shook his head. "Well what have you two been doing? Come on, let's-" She looked up now though she had seen the confrontation from a mile away, feigning oblivion as she stood. "Oh. Hello."

"Holy shit. Beca Mitchell?" Bumper now gasped, unable to fight against his fanboy instincts.

"Uh, hey. Umm..." She knitted her eyebrows in mock concentration. "Speed bump, right, and... Bologna Barb? The one with the..."

Barb glared at the shorter brunette as she gestured to her own chest while Aubrey stifled a giggle, but Bumper remained in awe.

"Wow, you're fighting Cali Reagan on Saturday, aren't you?" he asked. "In Nevada?"

"Yes, I am."

"And - wait, Aubrey is your - manager?"

"Yeah, but first and foremost, she's my wife."

"Wait, you had a child with Beca Mitchell? The ex soldier turned pro boxer Beca Mitchell?"

"The one standing right here, yes," Aubrey replied, refraining from an eye roll.

"Well then." The shock remained evident. "Well, it's always nice to catch up with old school buddies. How about when you get back, we have dinner?"

Beca went to object, but Aubrey continued. "Yes, of course. When would be good for you? We get back in two weeks after a little family time."

"Oh, okay, well how about the night after you get back? I'll, uh, message you on Facebook. We can introduce our children to each other and have a good meal."

"Okay, sounds great."

"Okay."

Once the Allens had departed, Beca burst into unadulterated laughter. Maverick eyed her suspiciously, still unsure as to why his parents had yet to move. He had been polite as they spoke however, his mother always reminding him of his manners.

"I do _not _want my son playing with the Speed Bump Juniors," Beca at last managed. "He has done nothing to deserve such punishment."

"I panicked," Aubrey pouted, and Beca chortled. "Thanks for saving me though."

"It looked like you were gonna vomit on them, so therefore, I figured you needed me. Now, don't get me wrong. I would have loved to see them covered in puke, but there are children, namely ours, so... You really wanna do dinner with them though?"

"I couldn't just turn it down. Ugh, I'm sorry. You didn't wanna go. We don't have to. I'll cancel, and-"

"Hey, if you wanna go, we'll go. It's okay. Just - Bree." She reached up, taking the blonde's chin in her fingers. "You don't have anything to prove to those - douche B's, okay?" Aubrey smiled softly. "The guy's a tool, and he always has been. There has been more than one occasion where I would have loved to sock him in the face."

"Well, he was pretty starstruck by you."

"Pshh, have you seen me?"

"Oh, shut up."

"I can promise you this. In the battle of coolest spouse, you're gonna win hands down."

Aubrey grinned now. "I know."

The gang was on a plane to Las Vegas the following evening where the fight would take place at the Thomas and Mack Center on the UNLV campus. Cynthia Rose, who worked with a nationwide marketing company, had worked overtime on the fight, bringing in a sold-out crowd, and she would be there as well. Benji and Jesse, who had been in LA working on screenwriting and composing a new film, would be attending also since they had completed the job, and Chloe had cleared her Thanksgiving break schedule to come along. Therefore, they would be celebrating the holiday in Las Vegas at the home Beca's sponsors had rented for her. Will and Leah would fly in the day before to be there with them, and Maverick was elated to see the whole of his family together.

When they arrived in Vegas, the gang made their way to the house which was only minutes from the venue. Since Beca fought on Saturday, they had agreed to postpone Thanksgiving dinner until Sunday. Aubrey and Beca would be sharing the master bedroom, and Maverick would room with them at least for the first night as he had trouble adjusting to new places.

"Damn, this is classy!" Stacie noted aloud, looking around.

"Yup," Beca agreed. "Paid for by Monster Energy. They have an indoor pool and gym equipment downstairs. They rent it out to a lot of fighters."

"Like who?" she asked, intrigued since she had been the one to begin watching boxing with her best friend. "Big names?"

"Uh, yeah. 'Sugar' Shane Mosley. Pacman. Juan Manual Marquez."

"The guy you fight next?"

"No, that's Miguel Marquez. Two different countries."

"This is so awesome. I can't believe you're a pro boxer."

"Is there anything you can't do?" Chloe huffed.

"She can't do a keg stand for shit," Amy pointed out, and they chuckled.

"I have a little body!" Beca defended.

"And a big ass head! Plus, your lack of weight should help you there. Face it, Short Stack. You're a featherweight in more than just boxing."

Stacie patted Beca's cheek as she glowered at them. "Okay, Chlo and I are hitting the pool."

"Oh, come on!" Beca groaned. "Don't taint the pool! Your nephew wants to swim too."

"I swim!" Maverick spoke up.

"He can come with us," Chloe assured her. "Come on, Mav. Let's get your trunks on."

"Mommy, I need twunks!"

"Okay, come on."

Stacie shoved Beca as the redhead and blonde disappeared, and the shorter brunette chuckled.

"What?" she asked, feigning innocence.

"Cock - block," Stacie hissed.

"Don't talk about your nephew that way."

"I'm talking about you. Bree, you need to control your husband!" Her voice lowered. "When was the last time you got laid, B?"

Beca froze. "Uh, well, you know. I -" She suddenly went from nervous to insulted. "I'm not talking about this with you!"

"Whoa, Master Sergeant Defensive. We're besties. We talk about this stuff."

"Nope, I'm good. Thank you. The last time we talked about it, I couldn't get Lena Fenton's nipple piercings out of my head for weeks."

"That was like nine years ago, asshole!"

"That's something you don't forget!"

"I had forgotten. You definitely haven't seen enough nipples." Now Aubrey and Chloe appeared at the top of the stairs with Maverick as Beca smacked Stacie's arm. "Bree! When was the last time you gave it up?"

Aubrey nearly tripped down the stairs, face mortified as Chloe gasped.

"Babe!" the redhead snapped. "You can't just ask that!"

"Why not!" Stacie argued. "We're all family! I'll tell you. We do-"

Before she could continue, Chloe had leapt off of the stairs, slapping a hand over her mouth. She then whispered something in her ear that drove her girlfriend's eyes to bulge before she nodded viciously. Beca only shook her head before turning to her son, kneeling down before him.

"Okay, Daddy will be down there soon, but until then, you listen to Aunt Chloe and Aunt Stacie, okay, Pal?" she explained to him.

"Yes, Daddy," he nodded, his hand moving to Beca's shoulder in reassurance. "I listen."

It never failed to amaze anyone just how deep their bond ran, the way that Maverick responded to the brunette when she could barely be categorized as stern. She was nothing compared to the sergeant she had been a year ago, but she knew how to properly discipline and guide the boy. He was always cooperative with her, and it was a sight each and every time.

"Okay," Beca smiled, kissing his forehead. "Go ahead. Get Aunt Chloe's hand."

He took the redhead's hand, and they headed downstairs to the pool area. Aubrey remained at the foot of the stairs admiring the brunette, unaware that the moment had ended. Beca looked up at her, quirking an eyebrow. When she felt those steel blue orbs on her, she snapped out of it, coughing and moving around her into the kitchen. Before Beca could question her, Luke entered the house with Cynthia Rose in his wake.

"What up, People?" the blue-haired woman greeted. "Where is everybody?"

"Stacie and Chloe took Maverick down to the pool, and Benji and Jesse are about forty-five minutes out still," Beca informed them.

"Ooh, indoor pool?"

"Yup. And a gym too, so Luke and I can get some sparring in."

"I'm all for it, Mate. You wanna do a few rounds now then take a swim to work on endurance?"

"Sounds good to me. I'm ready to work it out and take this fight."

"You're gonna kill it, B," CR assured her. "We got this."

* * *

Beca's eye was swollen. Luke had only just been able to stop the intense nosebleed she had experienced throughout the last two rounds. Reagan's eyes were both swollen though, his cheek enlarged. He was slowing down. Beca could see that. He had been running all over the ring at the start, taunting her and yelling insults, but he had soon run himself down. Amy smeared more vaseline on the brunette's face before putting her mouthpiece back in. Luke grasped her gloved hands, a few words of encouragement before she stood up. The arena was packed, and after three rounds, the cards had to be pretty close. Beca knew that Reagan could never last all ten rounds in his condition. He was going for the big hits, attempting to knock her out. She was too quick, and he was wasting his energy on fruitless power shots.

The bell rang, and Beca batted her gloves together, squaring up to the man and awaiting his attack. He came barreling towards her, and at the last possible moment, she moved out of the way. Right hook dodged, duck the left jab, parry the uppercut. He was breathing heavily, having difficulty standing up straight. She patiently waited for Luke's signal. He had elaborately designed their strategy for this fight. He was always prepared for each and every bout, every single round, and she put all of her faith into him.

"Bait! Bait!" the Brit yelled.

At that, Beca dropped her hands. Reagan watched her warily, his wheezing wafting into her ears. Everyone was confused. Then he came like a bull in a China shop, charging with his fist cocked back. He missed with the first, and went stumbling past the brunette. He came back, and she looked over at Luke. He saluted her now. It was time. Reagan came up to her again. He throws two consecutive right hooks, duck and dodge. He backs up, reevaluating his approach, a left hook. Miss. A right jab to the body. It hits her elbow. He cocks back as her hands drop just an inch. Here comes the right jab. He throws it, and she ducks in a split second, weaving beneath his arm as her own left hand cocks back. Her left hand came around so quick that he didn't even see it before it impacted with his jaw. His body was lifted up in the air a few inches before it hit the mat. The referee was down, counting it out as Beca returned to her corner. There was no doubt about it however. Reagan would not be getting up any time soon, his eyes closed. When the countdown ended, the crowd roared. The brunette returned to center of the ring where the referee grabbed her wrist.

"And your winner...by total knockout...with one minute and three seconds left in the fourth round...Beca 'The Omen' Mitchelllllllllllllll!"

The roar was deafening throughout the arena as Beca's arm was hoisted in the air by the referee. Trainers and medical personnel swarmed around them to tend to an unconscious Reagan. Beca removed her gloves and mouthpiece before pulling on her shirt. She was then being congratulated by sponsors and her team, Luke, Amy and her new medical trainer Sarah. She gave high fives and shook hands, taking many pictures before being pulled aside for the cameras.

"Now you came into this match facing adversity of many kinds," the interviewer began. "First, they questioned your eligibility due to your prior military training where you met their standards. Then came the debate as to which league you were to be put in. Coming out and fighting with men, how did you maintain focus on the bout at hand?"

"It's what I do," she went on. "I've faced it all before in the military, and I fought with men there. It's a mentality you have. As a soldier in this day and age, gender has become irrelevent. We have gained our equality, and I stood and fought as a human, as an American. Coming into the league was no different, and we faced those obstacles head on. I'm a fighter. That's what it is. I came in and did what I have been trained to do."

"Now, as a military veteran, has that given you an advantage?"

"I believe it leveled the playing field. Had I not been a military veteran, many would believe me unfit to fight in the men's league. That doesn't scare me. It never has. I was trained like men were trained, with men. I led men and women alike, and I never categorized them as such. I will not categorize myself now either."

"What are your thoughts on this win? How do you feel about it?"

"I believe that it went the way we planned. I came in here and stuck to our strategy. I wore him down and kept patient throughout the fight. We came here to win and prove that I can stand my own in this league."

"Now there was a lot of taunting early on from your opponent? How did you combat that?"

"Simple. I tuned him out. This isn't a battle you win with words. It's not a debate competition. I had nothing to say to him, and I let my fighting speak for me."

"Are you afraid that male boxers will take it easy on you?"

She chuckled. "Quite the contrary. These men believe they have something to prove as some did in the military. They stand to outdo me, to - 'put me in my place' if you will. More liberal fighters will take the contest as they would take it with anyone else. I'm here to fight. As you could see, Reagan was giving me everything. He was going for power hits. I'm sure that may act as an excuse at some point in time, but in reality, I'm no less of a man than anyone here. Except I have a nice rack."

The man laughed heartily as she smirked. "That can be agreed on. Now going into the fight with Marquez in February, what are your thoughts on that?"

"Same game, different strategy. He has the speed Reagan lacked. Wearing him out won't come as easy, and I understand. He's a speed fighter, and it'll be a close battle."

"But do you believe you can beat him?"

"I wouldn't be in this sport if I didn't. I believe I can beat anyone, but that is also a mentality. If I don't believe that, I have no business in the ring. It'll be a good fight. I promise you that, but it'll go to the fighter with the better strategy. He'll watch me the way I'll watch him because I know he's a smart fighter. If he brushes me off, I'll pray for him."

The man laughed again, patting her shoulder. "Well there you have it. Beca 'The Omen' Mitchell with a grand entrance into men's professional boxing with a knockout in the fourth round of 24-3 Cali 'The Kid' Reagan. Back to you, John."

At last, Beca exited the ring, heading to the locker room where Sarah tended to her wounds, rubbing cream on her swollen eye and around her nostrils to moisturize them. Aubrey and Stacie entered the room now after Stacie offered a statement on the win and the next fight to the rest of the press. Aubrey cringed as she took in her wife's appearance, her eye nearly swollen shut. Beca could feel that emerald stare on her.

"It looks worse than it is," she assured her, eyes remaining trained ahead.

"I'll never get used to that," the blonde admitted, moving forward.

"I think she looks better," Stacie nonchalantly injected.

"Yeah, sure," Beca drawled. "Where's Maverick?"

"He was in the skybox with your parents. They'll be down in a bit. Chloe and Jesse went to get them, and Benji and Cynthia Rose are waiting outside with Amy."

"How did it look, Luke?" she asked now.

"Flawless," he returned with a smile, stepping into her line of sight. "Just as we planned. The guy was flailing the whole time. He knew that if he didn't knock you out, he would collapse."

"Well, that backfired, didn't it?"

"Hell yeah, it did. Now Marquez _is _faster. His footwork is impressive, but he favors that right hand. His left jab is weak, so we let him work it out a bit, spar with him on that right side before taking it to the body. You'll be fine, but we'll work on it. You're ready for this, kid."

"You better believe it. Now everyone knows we're for real."

* * *

On Sunday afternoon, the family gathered at the table for Thanksgiving dinner. They held hands and bowed their head, each going around the table to say what they were grateful for. When it reached Aubrey, the blonde took a deep breath.

"I'm - thankful for family, for friends, for you all who took me in when my own family turned away. I'm grateful for this handsome little boy that I have been blessed with and each day I've been given."

Beca went next, taking a deep breath as well with a smile. "I'm so grateful for my family. I'm thankful for my son who has given me strength and taught me courage, and - my wife." Aubrey glanced at her though she kept her head down. "I couldn't ask for a better mother to my child or a partner that's been beside me through all of the hardships and my bold and dangerous career decisions. I have been blessed with an amazing woman, and I'm thankful." She now turned to Maverick. "What about you, Buddy?"  
He looked at her curiously then shrugged. "I wuv Mommy and Daddies and my - my uncos and aunties and Gwampa and Gwamma!"

Everyone chuckled as Beca ruffled his hair. "We love you too, Son."

After a dinner of amazing food prepared by Leah, Aubrey and Chloe and light conversation, everyone settled on the back patio to have a few drinks and enjoy the vast blanket of Las Vegas's lights and famous signs surrounding them. Maverick sat in Beca's lap as she sipped her beer, banter shooting between her, Jesse and Cynthia Rose. Aubrey, Chloe and Stacie talked with Leah and Sarah while Luke, Will and Amy spoke about the fight. Soon, Maverick was yawning, snuggling into the brunette's chest, and she wrapped her arms around him. When she finished her beer, she headed inside to put the boy to bed. Aubrey noticed their departure and followed them after excusing herself. She leaned against the door frame as Beca laid Maverick in the bed, tucking him in and placing his sippie cup beside him. Maverick then reached up, placing his tiny hand on the brunette's cheek. He was looking at her so intensely that Aubrey's eyes clouded with tears. Beca's breath caught, those bright green orbs boring into her soul, seeing past her swollen face.

"You be good, Daddies," he whispered softly, stifling a yawn as Beca placed her hand over his. "No more owies, okay? C-cause I don't have no band-aids."

Beca smiled, her own eyes welling up. "I'll be good, Son. I'll try and be more careful next time."

"Daddy, I wuv you."

"Yeah. How much?"

He spread his arms tiredly. "This many."

"I love you so much more."

"How - much?"

She spread her arms wide. "More than this many."

He gasped. "Wow! You wuv me a wot, Daddies!"

She chuckled. "I do. You want me to sing you the Ducky song tonight?"

He giggled as if it was the silliest question in the world, hugging his stuffed tiger to him. "No, Daddies, I a big boy. I not pway ducky no more."

She ruffled his hair. "You need to stop growing up so fast, Son. I'm scared to blink."

He gasped. "You bink? That a monster?"

She smiled. "No, Babyboy, no monsters. I just - you're getting so big that soon you'll be bigger than me, you know."

"No, I still be you buddy, 'wight'?"

"Yeah, you'll always be my buddy, and I'll always love you."

"Night night, Daddy. I wuv you. I wuv mommy too."

"We love you too," Beca said, and Aubrey's voice chorused with hers.

Both brunettes looked up at the blonde with a grin. Maverick stuck his arms out, and Aubrey moved over to hug him and kiss his forehead. They waited patiently as his eyes closed, and he fell into a peaceful sleep. Aubrey placed her hand on Beca's shoulder as they gazed at him.

"I'd say we're doing pretty well," Beca breathed.

"I'd say so too," Aubrey agreed.

Beca stood up, looking into the blonde's eyes with a glint that Aubrey could not readily place. Neither moved. They only stood there staring for what seemed like ages. Before she knew it, Beca was moving closer to her, and her breathing slowed. Beca's eyes flickered from hers to her lips sporadically as she closed the distance.

"Beca, look!" came a shout from downstairs, and the two jolted away from one another in surprise.

Before the brunette could do anything, Aubrey was out of the room. Beca watched her longingly, unsure of what had almost just occurred, more unsure of why it hadn't before at last being grateful that it didn't. With a huff, she turned off the light and retreated downstairs where everyone was watching the TV. ESPN was discussing the fight, and they were commending her on a beautiful performance in the ring. Then Miguel Marquez appeared on the screen, and he was asked for his thoughts on his upcoming fight with Beca.

"I think that if she wants to play with the big boys, that's completely her decision," he began in a thick Latin accent, the smugness evident. "I won't take it easy on her. I'm not here to give out free passes. This is fierce sport, and she will soon learn just what she's got herself into. I don't care what's between her legs. It's all about what's up here." He pointed to his temple with a chuckle. "We will debunk this hoax that these people are biting into soon enough, and you guys can move on to your next hot topic."

"What a fucking tool," Luke snorted, gripping Beca's shoulder. "That's perfect. If he wants to have a big head and think it'll be easy, let him put his guard down. We're coming full force."

"You ready for that, Short Stack?" Amy questioned, determination in her eyes.

Beca nodded, pushing away the thoughts of what had just happened upstairs. "I've been ready."

* * *

_"Hey, Buddy!" Beca greeted as the little boy came on the screen babbling. _

_He looked up, and when he saw Beca, he gasped, looking at Aubrey with wide eyes. He then looked back at Beca and began babbling again, fingers reaching to touch her. She placed her hand on the screen, and he giggled, touching her palm._

_"Happy first birthday, Babyboy," she whispered. "You're getting so big."_

_"Ba - Ba - Ba - D - D-"_

_"Tell Daddy your new word," Aubrey coaxed. "Who is this?" She pointed to herself. "Who's this, Mav? Tell Daddy who this is?"_

_"Who is that, Buddy? Who is it? Is that Mama?"_

_"Ma - ma- mama!"_

_Beca grinned. "All right!"_

_Hall and Luke now appeared behind Beca. "Happy birthday, Little dude!" they greeted, and the boy giggled, waving at them. "Hello, Miss Mitchell."_

_"Hello, Hall, Bryant," Aubrey returned. "Are you watching her for me?"_

_"Like a hawk," Hall assured her with a salute. "We'll bring her home, no worries."_

_"You better."_

_They clapped Beca's shoulders before walking off, Beca's eyes trained on her son. "How did the party go?"_

_"Good," Aubrey sighed. "He loved the pajamas that you sent as you can see."_

_Beca grinned at his fleece green pajamas, a replica of her fatigues. "My little soldier. Daddy misses you, Buddy. Daddy misses you so much."_

_"Da-da- Dad! Dad!"_

_And Beca nearly broke down then and there, her grin only magnifying as he repeated it. "Oh, you're growing up way too fast, Son."_

_"He sleeps with your picture," the blonde informed her. "Every night, he has to kiss you."_

_"I miss you guys. It's almost time to come home though. It won't be long."_

_"You were supposed to be home for this." Aubrey couldn't help but say it._

_"I know. I tried to move back my time off, but they needed us back by now. One more birthday, and I won't miss anymore. I promise. You're my soldier, Bree. Don't ever forget that."_

_She scoffed. "I think it's the other way around. I don't know what we would do without you."_

_"You're doing perfect."_

_"You know what I mean. I mean, _**_really _**_without you."_

_"Well, you never have to find out."_

_Instead of a smile, Aubrey frowned. "Don't do that. Don't make those promises when we both know-"_

_"Bree." Her voice was stern now. "It's our son's birthday. Just don't. Please."_

_She sighed but nodded. "How is it going out there?"_

_"It's hot, like 104 today, and we move out in two days' time, but we're fine. We're moving."_

_"Are they feeding you? You look smaller."_

_She chuckled. "They're feeding me, but I'm just sweating it all off faster than I'm eating it."_

_"Well, I'll make sure to gather some recipes for when you come home. Will you be back this year?"_

_"November. I'll be home for Thanksgiving. Just a lot of recon right now."_

_The blonde smiled. "Good."_

_"Thank you."_

_She quirked an eyebrow. "For?"_

_"For caring?"_

_"You're the father to our son. How could I not?"_

_"By being Aubrey Posen."_

_She smirked as Aubrey playfully glared at her. "Well, lucky for you, I'm Aubrey Mitchell now."_

_"Thank God."_

_"Mitchell!" A voice came from behind her now out of Aubrey's sight. "Head count."_

_Beca looked back and nodded before turning to the screen with a sigh. "Okay, I gotta go."_

_"Okay," Aubrey nodded._

_"Bye, Buddy. Daddy loves you."_

_"D - Dad! Dad!"_

_"I can't wait to come home to you, Son." She looked up at Aubrey now. "And good night, my amazing wife. Be careful out there."_

_Aubrey chuckled breathily. "You take care of yourself, Sergeant."_

_"Copy that."_


	5. It All Feels So Right, It Must Be Wrong

**_A/N: So my apologies on that last screw up for chapter 4. Then my phone was dead so I wasn't getting my email notifications with the reviews, so I apologize. It's been fixed now, and here is the double update I promised. It wouldve been sooner but I had to put kids to bed. Okay. And Happy Thanksgiving! Im really thankful for all of you as cheesy as it sounds, its true. Thank you for sticking with me._**

* * *

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

* * *

_Emerald eyes surveyed the bustling terminal, intent on seeking their most prized possession. Gripping tightly to the hand in his own, he twirled around. Green clothes, green clothes, green...THERE! The crowd parted like the red sea, giving him a crystal clear sight of the brunette soldier now approaching. There were several others dressed identical to her, but he knew exactly which one was his. His face lit up, emitting a squeak of excitement. He tugged on his mother's hand now gleefully before releasing it and sprinting towards the soldier. Steel blue eyes illuminated as they locked on him, and she kneeled down, catching the eighteen-month-old in her arms._

_"My Daddy!" he squealed, snuggling into her neck as far as possible, his arms locking tightly around her neck. "Daddy!"_

_The tears were welling up before Beca could say a word. "Hey, my little soldier."_

_"I wuv Daddy," he breathed, his tiny lips tickling her neck._

_"I love you too, Babyboy. I missed you so much."_

_He looked up now at the crack of her voice. "Why cwy, Daddy? I here!"_

_She chuckled as he reached up to rub away her tears. "I know, and I'm so glad you are. I just - you're so big now."_

_"You pick me up?"_

_She grinned. "Of course I can still pick you up. Come on."_

She hoisted him into her arms, readjusting her bag on her shoulder as Aubrey reached them. Beca smiled at her, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her into a hug. Aubrey choked back tears as she gingerly wrapped her arms around the soldier's neck. The brunette indulged in the scent of green apples and that lovely Chanel perfume that she had been mad over since high school. The blonde was unaware of the one t-shirt at the bottom of Beca's duffle bag doused in it, one she hugged to her face on the roughest nights along with the picture of their boy.

_"I missed you," Beca whispered, and Aubrey's eyes widened before becoming hooded with content._

_"I missed you too, Sergeant," she replied. "Come on. Let's get home. Amy and Stacie have been bugging me all morning."_

_Beca chuckled. "I told them the afternoon."_

_"Yes, because they pay so much attention. If Stacie isn't groping herself or Amy isn't indulging in her addiction to puns, they're laughing at each other."_

_The brunette snorted a laugh. "Not much has changed then. Come on. Let's go. I'm ready to relax and get ready for some real food."_

_"I already have the turkeys cooking. Chloe, Jesse and I prepared them, and Leah's making her fruit salad while I make my-"_

_"Please say peach cobbler."_

_"Peach cobbler."_

_"Yes, I knew there was a reason I loved you!"_

_Aubrey's cheeks suddenly flushed red, but Beca kept cool, reaching down and intertwining their fingers. Aubrey tensed slightly but did not pull away. She assumed it was for show since they were surrounded by so many other military families. Hall had come home two days earlier with the first group coming back, but there were still so many. There were also all too many more spending Thanksgiving in the desert. In reality, Beca was just really glad to be home with her two favorite people. She had missed them both dearly, and she knew now that Hall had spoken the truth. Having those little arms wrapped around her neck as the first signal of arrival home was the best experience she had ever had._

* * *

So it turns out that the Speed Bump Juniors, at three years old, should have been named Chaos and Havoc. Of course the ever majestic Bennett "Bumper" Allen would not be so honest, and he named them Calvin and Dean. Beca had to choke back bile. Sixteen-year-old Beca would have punted the two bickering children across the restaurant, but with the way Barb was nearly tearing her hair out trying to reprimand them while her husband kissed Beca's ass, she decided against it. She figured that if she were to comment on the children's misbehavior, Barb may just end up going postal on the whole of Luciano's Italian Bistro, and she had been shot at enough times to last her a lifetime. She found solace in the fact that her son sat quietly beside her with the most bewildered look in his eyes as he watched the twins thrash around in their chairs, throwing bread and anything else they could get their hands on in between slap boxing each other. That look said to Beca "Jeez, they are barbarians, their parents are dysfunctional, and I am so grateful for my mom and dad". Of course, Maverick was probably just terrified of the two younger boys, but Beca fancied her interpretation and held onto it. Aubrey sat at her side chugging down glass after glass of wine, tense as all hell. When Bumper began bringing up high school anecdotes about the blonde stress vomiting during the class speech as well as a pep assembly, Beca could see her wife's fists ball up as her face paled. She reached over, taking the blonde's hand and lacing their fingers together as she fixed Bumper with an unimpressed look. Beca Mitchell kissed no ass, and she wouldn't lead Bumper to believe otherwise.

She then proceeded to recall him saying that he had been called up to the "musical big leagues" by John Mayer, which had obviously been a complete sham, and the man quickly digressed.

"Man, that fight was amazing," he stated for the nth time. "You killed that guy."

"Yes, you said that already," Beca chuckled sardonically, sipping her wine while Aubrey and Maverick ate their dinner. "Did you order it on pay-per-view then?"

"Yes, I had Barb program it on the DVR. It was marvelous."

"Right. So you work for which company now?"

"Uh, uh, it's a large company. We are contractors for - uh, many businesses, and it's-"

"What's the name of it?" Aubrey squeezed her wife's hand tighter.

"Uh, it's a - Reid and Greeves. It's a very promising company once we move into new real estate, and -"

"Oh, right! Yes, you said Fortune 500?" He nodded though his body was rigid now. "I didn't know that third-party call centers had that standard, but hey. Congratulations. Thanks for your great customer service. You work for Horizon Mobile, right?" He nodded, his cheeks flushing, and Aubrey dabbed at her lips with her napkin to hide a smile. "Yeah, they sponsor me, along with, you know, Monster Energy and Chevrolet and - other companies. No big deal."

"You know, we could sponsor you too. Maybe -"

"Well, I mean, what business can I bring you when you work as a middle man? I highly doubt that could bring me any profit, and I'm fine where I am. Props though. Everyone needs customer service, you know. Where would we be without it?"

"Uh, right."

Now Aubrey found some courage, her body relaxing. "Barb, what is it that you do?"

"I work at - ow!" She looked at her husband who only smiled at her with pleading eyes. Beca refrained from smirking. "I - uh, work at Zion Bank. I'm head of their loan department."

"Oh, well that's - ambitious. Far from the whole 'stockbroker' dream from high school, huh?"

Barb glowered at her. "It's still in the works."

"I'm sure it is."

"Mama!" came a high-pitched screech from both twins now. "I pee! Now!"

"Oh, okay," Barb sighed, thankful to escape the table for the moment. "Excuse me. My little angels need to go to the bathroom. Is your boy not potty-trained yet?"

"Oh, he has been since he was about two," Aubrey assured her to Barb's chagrin. "He just knows to go before we leave the house."

"Is that right?"

"Yes, ma'am," Maverick answered now with a curt nod, and Beca and Aubrey smiled at him.

"What a good boy." The sarcasm dripped from her words. "I'll be right back, sweetheart."

"Don't be too long, Honey Bunny," Bumper cooed, and both Aubrey and Beca had to refrain from vomiting now. "I'll miss you."

"Aww." Barb leaned over, rubbing her nose against his. "I'll miss you more."

"Oh, never."

Before Barb could say another word, Dean grabbed a handful of her hair, tugging at her. Beca coughed in order to conceal her chuckles as Aubrey once again dabbed her mouth. Beca then checked in with her son, and his plate was all clean. He sat happily, drinking his chocolate milk. Oh, she sure did owe her son a huge present for sitting through this without throwing a fit. She surely wanted to.

"So Aubrey hasn't changed much since high school," Bumper now sighed.

"Excuse me?" the blonde gasped, eyes snapping back to the man.

"I mean, look at you two. You would think you've been married for fifty years. You barely touch each other, and it's like - you don't even like each other."

Beneath the table, they gripped one another's hands tighter. "I just don't feel the need to display it to the world. We know what we mean to each other."

"Well, Beca, I mean. Let's be honest." He clasped his hands together, leaning over the table. "What is it that you like about her, huh? Is it the perfect posture, or the OCD, or-"

Beca tensed. "Well, uh, I mean. I can't just pick one, you know." She chuckled nervously for the first time all night. "There are so many, and if that's all you remember, you obviously didn't earn the rest."

"Well, Barb and I like to do this thing before we go to bed." _Eww_. "We tell each other three things that we're grateful for from the other each day. Why don't you try it?"

"Oh, yeah, sure. We most certainly will," both agreed quickly with nod.

They were sure it was over until they found Bumper looking at them expectantly.

"Oh, like, now?" Beca asked.

"Well yeah. I mean, it's never a bad time, but, you know. It isn't for everyone."

"No, we can do it now," Aubrey assured him swiftly, and Beca knew her wife had been infiltrated. "Beca can start since she's always doing this anyway."

"Of course," Beca replied.

The awkward silence commenced as she turned to Aubrey. This was nerve-wracking. She wasn't lying. She loved everything about her wife, but - telling her wife that in such an intimate way where they weren't in their simple friend role? Well, that was different. Then she stared into her eyes. Each time she did this, the impact was the same. It was almost as if seeing her for the first time, registering the structure of her face, the many shades of green in her eyes, the perfect curl of her honey blonde locks. She was beautiful.

"You are beautiful," Beca breathed instinctively, and Aubrey was taken aback at how real it sounded, but Beca went on. "I love you. I really do. I love how you always put Maverick and I first, making sure that we're okay and looking out for us. I love - how you - you always try to act mad at me when I do something stupid or crazy or just plain goofy, but then you crack because you can't deny my charm." Aubrey giggled like a school girl, butterflies beginning to erupt in her stomach despite her desire to remain calm. "I love how you always run your hands through my hair when you know that I'm stressed for nothing because that's your job. You take all the stress for yourself, and you keep me grounded." The blonde now smiled, oblivious to Bumper rolling his eyes. "And that. That right there. That smile is just - it's like a diamond in the rough, you know. That genuine smile that tells me you aren't just doing it for my benefit, that you're seriously happy, and that's all I've ever wanted. To make you and our son happy."

Aubrey grinned wider, patting Beca's hand which remained in her own. They then turned back to the table, but Bumper's eyes remained trained on them.

"Oh," he quipped. "This is a one-sided thing? I see."

Aubrey quickly turned back to her wife, intent on finishing the task, but all thoughts of upping Bumper Allen fell away when her eyes met that stormy blue. Her mind shut down, but her lips began moving of their own accord.

"There are so many things I can say," she sighed. "I don't know what you're talking about me for. You stepped up. You were out there saving the world and fighting for the country, but you always wrote home. You always had our son as priority, and you never denied me gratitude. I love how you always, _always _told me how much I meant to you, how proud you were of me, how you thanked me every chance you had for things that I felt I had to naturally do. You noticed the little things. I love that smirk. Oh, that damn smirk has been making me weak since college." The blonde's eyes suddenly bulged as said smirk found its way onto Beca's face, but the brunette squeezed her hand in reassurance. "Um, I - I love how excited you get for the smallest things, that childish mirth in your eyes when you see something or hear a song or read a story to Maverick. I love how loving you are. Even when the rest of the world sees you as badass, prize-fighting, Master Sergeant Beca Mitchell, when you come home, you're just - our Beca. You love us without limitations, and - I love that. I-"

She was cut off by screaming children as Barb and the twins returned. Both Beca's and Aubrey's eyes and minds returned to the table, remembering where they were and in whose company. The waitress arrived seconds later, and Beca handed over her card. Bumper tried to stop her, but she waved him off, assuring him she could handle it, to buy his children an ice cream with that money. At last, what seemed like ages later, the two families dispersed, Beca and her family making a beeline for the exit out to their vehicle.

"Wow," Beca huffed as she buckled in Maverick.

"They cwazy, Daddy!" Maverick huffed in exasperation, throwing his hands up, and his parents chuckled. "They scary!"

"I know, Son, I know. That was the last time you have to see them. I promise, but thank you for being such a good boy. Guess what you get now."

"What!"

"Ice cream in December!"

"Yay! You a good Daddy!"

She smiled. "Thank you, Son. I do try."

After fetching ice cream, the Mitchells headed home. Beca stole glances at the blonde throughout the drive, feeling bold tonight. She reached over, placing her hand over Aubrey's who only glanced at this before averting her gaze and staring out of her window, a small smile playing at her lips albeit tentatively. Maverick was singing some tune while he enjoyed his ice cream cone, and it was a pleasant ride. He was fast asleep with chocolate lining his lips by the time they arrived home, and Beca carried him upstairs. She washed him up and changed him before tucking him in with a kiss to his forehead. She would never get tired of taking those small moments just to gaze at him, the boy who had saved her life. Had it not been for him, she never would have been a U.S. Air Force sergeant. She would have been the rebellious kamikaze that recklessly fought without a care in the world regarding what happened to her. No, she had found the utilization of discipline, strategy and logic to do her job, to make a name for herself and ultimately come home to him. It was not without cost. After so long, she still remembered the day she held Darius Hall in her arms while he passed on, a memory that not even Aubrey fully knew about. She would never forget lying in a pool of her own blood for what felt like ages before all went black. The scars remained, many of them for many different reasons, but they were only proof that she was tough, that she could handle herself and move forward. One day, it would be her watching her son follow his dreams, whatever that may be, but she knew that no matter what he did, she would do everything in her power to make sure he did it well.

"Thank you, for coming tonight," Aubrey breathed as they sat in the kitchen drinking coffee.

"What? Did you think I'd just abandon you and miss my chance to put that douchebag in his place?"

"How did you know that he worked for a call center?"

"I did some - research. Bumper's a very flamboyant guy with an even more idiotic name. Someone had to know him. I just wonder if he ever Googled himself. Then maybe he would stop lying."

She giggled. "Why? What came up?"

Beca shrugged. "Just a bunch of hate mail from his employees."

"Wow, very slick, Sergeant Mitchell."

"Hey, no one's going to get under your skin other than me, alright?"

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "Of course. It was - enjoyable though."

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm just so glad that we didn't have twins. Jesus, I'm pretty sure Barb was about two noodle shots away from shooting up the place."

They chuckled. "I do agree. Her hair was greying as we spoke."

"Right? We do well then because you're still that beautiful blonde and no wrinkles."

She smirked. "Shut up, Mitchell."

"What? I'm serious."

"Uh huh."

"Hey, come on. Compared to that, you know who won. You have the best family in the world!"

Aubrey smiled warmly now, eyes on her cup. "Yeah, I do."

They fell into a comfortable silence though Beca was gazing intently at the blonde. Her eyes traced over each curve of her face, each shade of green in her eyes, each movement of her lips and the way her eyebrows perfectly arched over those emerald orbs, the perfect cascade of honey blonde locks framing her beauty. Her hands so delicate, each movement precisely calculated as she sipped her coffee, the way her lips only opened slightly to do so before pursing as she set it back down. Aubrey didn't look at her, but she could feel her gaze, how warm and soft it was, how computed it seemed. She was beginning to feel self-conscious beneath it. She carefully stood up now before this became more than it should.

"Good night," she whispered. "I have to be up early tomorrow to meet with Marquez's council."

"Uh, yeah," Beca replied, snapping from her trance. "Right. Training in the morning, so-"

"Yeah."

With that, the blonde left the room, rushing up the stairs to her own. With a heavy breath, the brunette stood, rinsing out their mugs before heading upstairs to her own room. Why must they dance around this? They were married. They lived together. They were a family. Why must it be so difficult to try and embrace the emotions brewing between them? Yet each time something _didn't _happen, Beca was more than thankful in the end. Aubrey deserved so much more than the broken soldier begging for release from the brunette's subconscious mind. What they had was good, and she never had to let Aubrey see the truth. She was able to hide from it while awake, and that was the best for everyone.

* * *

With some time before the holidays arriving, Beca and Stacie both agreed that it would be a good time for a real family outing for the brunette's birthday, the first one she had been home for since she had left. The year prior, Beca had been fighting in Spain and had only made it for Christmas. They purchased tickets to the NBA basketball game between the New York Knicks and the Atlanta Hawks, basketball being one of their guilty pleasures all through school. It may or may not have begun due to the gorgeous girls on Barden High's basketball team, but nonetheless, they enjoyed the sport. While Beca was gone, Cynthia Rose and Stacie had introduced little Maverick to the sport, and he loved everything about it. He would buzz with excitement when he heard the screeching of sneakers on the hardwood or the bounce of the ball. Beca loved to see that cheesy smile on his face.

They arrived at the arena, settling into their seats only a few rows up from the home team's bench. Beca had purchased Maverick, Aubrey and herself matching jerseys of scarlet and gold to represent the Hawks, and the others donned similar fashion. Once they were complete with snacks and drinks, they waited patiently for tip-off, watching the players warm up.

"Daddy, wook!" Maverick shrieked, pointing at the court.

"What is it, Buddy?" she asked him excitedly, her wife watching them with an amused smile.

"Bas - ket - ball!"

"That's right! High five."

He slapped her hand with his own, giggling madly as she wrapped her arm around him. When the game started, all three brunettes in the center of the group were cheering and roaring. Chloe and Aubrey traded smirks as they watched Beca, Stacie and Maverick get into it. Cynthia Rose was already talking trash to the opposing Knicks while Jesse waved his gold foam finger around. Amy and Luke were sharing nachos, yelling around mouths full of cheese and chips. The game became intense quickly, even Aubrey at the edge of her seat as the teams traded points.

"Go! Go!" Maverick yelled, thrusting his small fist repetitively in the air.

When the people in front of them began standing up, the toddler climbed up into Beca's lap for a better look. It wasn't all that much better considering Beca's height, but for him, he was content. Aubrey was soon watching the two, how alike their facial expressions and hand motions were. When Beca did something, Maverick mimicked it down to a tee without even looking up at his daddy. Always aware of him tending to follow her, Beca subconsciously kept her language g-rated though the flush in her cheeks suggested she truly wanted to spit a few obscenities at times. The blonde found herself more enthralled with the two than the game at some point, a proud smile etched across her face. Chloe leaned around, snapping a picture and capturing all three of them. In the eyes of their friends, they were the perfect family. Maybe they were, no matter the reason. It was only a shame they didn't see that fully.

During halftime, there were activities going on upon the court including a dance-off between the mascots. When the music came on, Maverick as in the aisle dancing and grooving. Stacie recorded it, cooing at her nephew as he moved to the beat in perfect rhythm. His fitted hat bounced around on his head as he completely let loose.

"Where did he learn to dance because I know that neither of his parents know now!" Amy snorted.

"His Aunt Stacie!" Stacie shot back with a proud glint in her eye. "Whoo, shake it, Baby!"

"I shaking it as fast I can, Auntie Stacie!" he retorted with an exasperated sigh that had his family laughing.

Soon, the mega screens along the arena's rafters were showcasing him, everyone cheering him on. When he turned to see himself on screen, he blushed shyly, rushing to Beca and burying his head in her stomach. She chuckled, patting his head.

"Oh, look what we have there!" the commentator's voice boomed, Beca, Aubrey and Maverick still on screen. "We have Georgia's own Beca 'The Omen' Mitchell and family in the house!" Everyone cheered. "That's Georgia's prized fighter in the featherweight division, and if you don't know, now you know! Isn't Mrs. Mitchell just stunning though!" Aubrey ducked her head, blushing furiously as the cameras zoomed in on her, everyone throwing whistles including Chloe and Stacie. "Let's see it there, Mitchells! Kiss cam!"

Hearts now encircled the image on the screen of a shocked Beca and surprised Aubrey as their eyes met. Chloe and Stacie cheered them on as everyone chanted "Mitchell" over and over again. Stacie shoved her best friend's shoulder now as Maverick looked up.

"Daddy!" he squealed. "You 'posed to kiss Mommy! Now! That guy up there say so!"

The two parents looked at him with wide eyes as he grinned cheekily. Then Beca shrugged, leaning over and wrapping her hand around Aubrey's rigid neck. Their lips connected, the blonde only allowing the action as the brunette's lips moved against hers. Cheers erupted around them, Maverick clapping happily. Beca's lips were so delicate with her wife's, moving smoothly across. Aubrey soon leaned into the kiss, hand on Beca's cheek albeit taut against her skin. When Beca realized how tense the other woman was, she pulled away as nonchalantly as possible and looked back to her son. Stacie and Chloe were now smiling down at the dozen pictures Stacie had just snapped, uploading them to Facebook and Instagram. Aubrey turned around to face the court in her seat as did Beca, both trying desperately to ignore how good it felt, how bad it was. This was only for show. They would never be anything more than wives and parents to their son, and that was how it had to be. Though as time went on with those feelings stagnant at the forefront of their minds, it was inevitable that things would begin to shift. Life would dull because when in love, you are no longer yourself. When you are in what you perceived as unrequited love, you are anything but okay. Add that to the list of issues each was already housing, bottling them away as the pressure built, and you had the makings of either an epic phenomenon or the eye of a devastating storm.

Later that night as they arrived home with a sleeping Maverick in Beca's arms, the silence was deafening. They headed into their son's room, tucking him beneath his Planes comforter and kissing his forehead softly. The moment she did so, Aubrey muttered a barely audibly "good night" and retreated to her room with haste. Beca had no time to answer, slumping into her own room with a huff. Why was the blonde acting so weird? I mean, Beca knew that the kiss was a mistake, that Aubrey had not wanted it, but what were they supposed to do? She wasn't about to humiliate them both on national television in front of their family, their son when he was so happy. She berated herself for being so stupid and proud now, never meaning to make her wife mad. She waved it out of her mind for the time being, undressing and pulling open her dresser where a small bottle of whiskey was kept. She slammed down half of it, smacking her lips before laying down in her bed and attempting to get some sleep. It arrived promptly, but tonight, even with the alcohol in her system, it did not progress well.

A sharp breath shattered the silence as her drenched body snapped into a sitting position. Eyes sprung open, searching for escape, but there was no need. She was alive. He was not. Hall was dead, and she had to deal with it. It was different. Yes, she had lost Wade on her first tour, but she never had to see his body. She was given his dog tags to take home to his little sister. This was so different. She had held Hall, a man she had sworn to bring home and a man who had sworn to bring her home to their families, their young children. Well, they never said alive. Now, she was living with the memory, haunted by the blood seeping through her fatigues, his bright green eyes glossy as they stared up into hers, the moment his hand let go of her arm. She had come home with only his empty vessel of a body and his dog tags, his soul somewhere distant. She had been forced to watch the life fade from his eyes, and that image was forever seared into her mind, never to be scraped away.

"Beca," came the voice, and she looked up to see Aubrey staring at her from her bedroom doorway, concern in her luminous eyes. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah. Yeah, just a - headache."

"It sounded like you were talking."

She chuckled nervously. "Uh - maybe cursing a bit."

Aubrey moved forward cautiously, but Beca could not show weakness now. She was supposed to be their protectors, Aubrey's sanctuary, and she could not worry her family or portray weakness. She tried to stand up, but Aubrey placed her hands on her thighs as she took a seat on the bed beside her.

"Beca, you're drenched," the blonde breathed. "You should-"

"Just - maybe a bit ill. Just -go back to bed, okay?"

"Beca, you-"

"Good night." She attempted to stand again, but Aubrey's hold was firm.

"Beca, it's okay. We can talk about it. It's not-"

"No, I'm fine. I just - I need to sleep. Let's just - sleep."

Aubrey opened her mouth to retaliate but stopped herself. She knew better than to push because Beca was a soldier, and there was no room for weakness, for emotions. She had learned that many moons ago, long before she met Master Sergeant Mitchell, in the home of Colonel Posen. Long ago, Aubrey would not be so easily deterred, but she was no longer the person she once was.

Beca looked up at her, seeing the concern and apprehension in her emerald eyes. With a heavy sigh, the brunette lay back down, pulling the blonde with her. Aubrey gasped slightly though she did not move away immediately. Beca wrapped her arms around her wife's waste, and the blonde caught the faint scent of whiskey. Beca had been drinking before bed again, an occurrence that seemed to be increasing as the months progressed. As much as the blonde tried to fight her growing suspicion of the substance abuse and her rising irritation with it, she would not confront the brunette. Years ago, back in Barden, she would have been the first to call Beca on her shit, back when she was a fearless Posen and not a broken faux Mitchell. Maybe one day she would be able to, for the sake of their son of course, but as of now, it was not her place. She was not really Beca's wife. If anything, she owed the brunette beyond reimbursement, and she would not intervene with her habits unless it involved or endangered Maverick. She knew that the brunette had her own demons lurking in the shadows, but with Aubrey still battling her own, she had no idea how to help the younger woman. So she only laid there until Beca's breathing evened out.

Once the brunette was asleep, the blonde carefully disentangled herself, retreating to her own room. It was only minutes before Beca's eyes fluttered open, reaching for her wife and being met with empty sheets. Once she focused on this, she wondered if she had only dreamed the blonde's presence. No, she could smell the perfume on the pillow now, and she sighed. Maybe everyone had been wrong. Maybe Aubrey didn't see her as more than the soldier who helped her get her life together, as the other half of their parenting duo. Either way, it wouldn't matter. Beca could not be loved. So she sat up, retrieving the whiskey bottle and downing the rest before laying in bed and praying for pleasant sleep to come in vain.

* * *

_The sun seemed to intensify as the soldiers moved out of their vehicles, Luke surveying the area attentively. The remnants of the building before them was still smoldering, the heat waves causing the horizon to blur. _

_"Master Sergeant," he called now, Beca giving him her attention. "All clear."_

They moved cautiously towards the walls of what had been their enemy's hideout only hours prior, before their brigade had bombed it mercilessly. If they were to move into Al Jahra by nightfall, the path had to be completely cleared of all threats. She led her men into the ruins of the small village, the soldiers spreading out with eyes peeled and ears open. Beca and her unit moved into the courtyard of what they assumed to be a medical establishment, charred cots and mangled bodies littering the ground, their gauze that had wrapped their wounds seared into their skin. While her men continued through the building, Hall keeping his eyes on her, she moved out of the first room through a large hole in the wall. They need only supplies for the afternoon until they could reach the main camp right outside of the city. Feeling the heat bear down on her ruthlessly, she stopped, slinging her rifle over her shoulder and wiping sweat from her brow. Their gear was heavy, their backs drenched in sweat with their fatigues sticking to their skin. She subconsciously patted her pocket where the picture of her son rested at all times, a small smile decorating her lips. It would not be long before she returned to him for good, a little over four months. As she took in the fresh breeze in the courtyard, there was a light clicking sound. Turning around, she expected to see her own men moving in, but she saw no one. Then two shots in sequence rang out, the breath knocked from her lungs as she hit the ground. The warm liquid now cascading down her neck alarmed her. She quickly crawled behind an old fountain as more shots rang down. She saw her men rushing towards the entrance, but she halted them, pointing up at the second level balconies. She could not see the perpetrators, but she grabbed a grenade from her belt, launching it up to the level with all of her might as her vision grew blurry. The moment it detonated, Luke and Hall were at her sides, dragging her out. Her men were now engaged with a horde of men who had emerged from the other side of the building. 

_"Medic!" she heard Luke roar. "I need a medic! Master Sergeant down!" And then all went black._


	6. Christmas with the Mitchells

**_A/N: Okay, so here we are again! I know that it's slow building up, but next chapter is going to really be rolling. It was a busy Thanksgiving, so I didn't get to update the last two days, but here it is. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. It's a bit emotional as far as flashbacks go, but there's some leads here for the next chapter. I know this one took awhile but I promise that the next chapter will be up as soon as we hit 15 reviews. Okay so here it goes._**

* * *

_I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed_

_Get along with the voices inside of my head_

_You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath_

_And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy_

_Well, that's nothing_

* * *

_"Daddy!" Maverick shrieked when he registered Beca's face on the screen. "Daddy! Hi!"_

_"Hey, Buddy!" Beca croaked, her voice remaining raspy and cracked. _

_"Daddy, I tubby!"_

_"You took a tubby!"_

_"Yeah! See!" He patted his damp hair with a big smile._

_"Oh, what a big boy. Are you being good for Mommy?"_

_"Yeah!"_

_"Good. That's my little soldier."_

_He looked up at Aubrey now from his seat in her lap. "Cuppie, Mommy?"_

_"Yes, Baby, go get your cuppie."_

He now moved off of her lap, toddling out of the bedroom. Beca now fixed a tentative gaze on her wife, seeing the underlying anger and fear in those emerald orbs.

_"Hey," she breathed._

_"Are you okay?" was the sharp question returned._

_"Yeah, I - I'm fine."_

_"You have no idea what it was like getting that call, Beca."_

_"I know, and I - it's okay though. I'll be home in two days. They offered me early discharge, and I'll be home. I - I'll be there for his birthday."_

_The blonde relaxed visibly now, huffing a heavy breath. "I was so worried, and there was nothing that I could do, and I - they said you were on life support. Usually, that means that-"_

_"I know, but no, Bree. I'm okay. I am, I promise. There was just a lot of blood lost, but they got me back to camp, and I was okay. I feel great."_

_"So - you're coming home?"_

_Beca smiled, and Aubrey couldn't help but mirror it. "Yeah, I'm coming home."_

_"He's going to be so happy that you'll be there this time. He misses you."_

_"I miss him too, so much. I think that's the best part of leaving. Coming home. I just - I'm afraid he'll get tired of having me around so much."_

_"No, he won't. He hasn't become tired of me yet, and I constantly have to be the bad guy."_

_Beca chuckled. "You were always good at discipline."_

_She glared at the brunette playfully. "Shut up."_

_"What, it's true!"_

_"Mmm hmm. You obviously are too, being Master Sergeant and all."_

_"Eh, I learned a few things. You rubbed off on me." The blonde only giggled as Beca gazed at her. "What about you?"_

_"What about me?"_

_"Are you gonna get tired of having me around?"_

_"Well, you guaranteed it, remember?" They laughed. "But no, I don't think I will."_

_"I love you, Bree. Thank you."_

_"For what?"_

_"For everything, and before you say that same old line of 'I should be thanking you', don't. I really mean it, and I'm glad I get to come home to you both."_

_Aubrey smiled genuinely now. "Well, I'm glad that you're coming home, Master Sergeant."_

_"Me too."_

_The following morning, Captain Harrison met Beca in her tent as she returned from the medical tent. She saluted him, standing at attention._

_"At ease. Master Sergeant Mitchell, we understand that you have accepted the premature discharge that has been offered to you," he began, and Beca knew what was coming. Indecision. "However, we request that you finish out your tour here as we have received another mission to be engaged in tonight. They have located and detained one of Kafani's mules, leading us to believe that Hassan is currently in Al Jahra. We are to descend upon the city tonight for reconnaissance." She only stared at him. "We shall give you a moment to ponder it."_

As he turned, headed for the exit, Luke and Hall flashed through her mind. She had sworn to them both that they would all go home together, and though they had urged her to head home early, she knew that they would stay for her. She had Maverick, but Hall had Jada. They had to stick together.

_"Captain Harrison," she called quickly._

_He turned at the exit. "Yes, Master Sergeant."_

_"I will stay."_

_He smiled now softly before composing himself. "Very well. I will alert the Colonel."_

_And she would not gather the courage to call home. Instead, the colonel delivered the reinstated agreement in a manilla envelope to the Mitchell home that nearly killed her wife though she refused to face her. Now, she had to focus on her men._

* * *

Beca wasn't home much during the week, and with Christmas break in effect, Chloe was able to watch Maverick most mornings before her shift at the hospital. The tension in the Mitchell house wasn't all too dense, but it was existent, and that alone was alarming. Tonight, Beca sat at O' Malley's bar, sipping a beer and watching basketball on their big screen. She had been contemplating Christmas gifts for her son and wife all day, attempting to combat the growing trepidation regarding the upcoming holiday. Last year had come in the same fashion, and just like last year, Luke found her at that bar, taking the seat beside her.

"You really gotta stop doing this, Mate," he sighed, gesturing to the bartender for a beer.

"Don't act like you're not here for the same reason," she replied blankly, eyes trained on her bottle.

"You're right. I am, but - well, you know."

"It just -"

"The same shit. We spent three Christmases with him, and it still feels weird without him."

"It does. He would always-" She chuckled now. "He would just stand there and fucking sing Christmas carols at the top of his lungs, and it just - wow. The guy was always so happy, and I couldn't even keep a straight face around him."

Luke laughed too. "He wore that Santa hat for like eight nights straight."

"Then Jada and Maverick would wait for us together to open presents on Skype, and - you know. I just, I guess I miss them too. I miss Jada and Lisa, and Lisa calls here and there, but - you know. It still hurts her."

"It's gonna hurt, Mate. It still hurts you too, and we understand why."

"You know I - never told Aubrey. Like I never gave her details. I didn't tell her that - that-"

"Hey, that's okay. It's hard to say it out loud. When you came in with him, it was - it wasn't easy to watch, you know. With what had just happened to you, it was hard to face, but you did what you could. You saved a lot of men the day you got hit, and you saved many more the day he died. Don't ever forget that. The point is that your home now with your family."

"Yeah, my family. I just wonder, you know. I never wanna let Mav down. I feel bad about Jada, and I don't want her to grow up believing that her father didn't love her enough to come home."

"She won't. I'm sure that ten, twenty years from now, she'll still be reading that letter knowing her father is a hero for what he gave. We helped in this war. People here may not see it because of the way the government, the media presents their information, but we did. We took down an entire branch of that group, and we took down the man that put the hit out on the White House."

"Yeah, but it's like pissing off ants. Kill one, and they all come for revenge."

"If we had to go back though, would you be okay with that?"

"I wouldn't have much of a choice, and you know that. I never - I mean, when I enlisted, Maverick wasn't in the plan, you know. Even when he was born, I was so scared of being a parent that I didn't really think about it. I stayed after being shot after all, figuring I would rather him remember me as a good parent before I came home and fucked up and left a horrible impression on him."

"You're a good parent, B. That little guy loves you."

"I know that now, and I love him too."

"Then go home, be with your family. Show him that. The worst impression you could leave is a father who would rather be in a bar than home with their son."

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

On Christmas morning, Maverick was the first one awake. He already knew what day it was as he had been counting it down. He and Chloe had assembled a chain, twenty-five strips of construction paper linked to one another. Each day, he would tear one off, and he knew that when he reached the final one, it was time for presents. He rushed out to his mother's room in his fatigue pajamas, jumping on the bed. The moment he did so however, he froze, his eyes bulging. His daddy was not in bed with his mommy, and he expected this. He wasn't aware that Beca slept in the other room, and he pulled up the covers to see if the brunette was hiding beneath them. She was not. He then checked under the bed to no avail. Climbing back onto the bed, he looked under the pillow. Nothing. Immediately, his lip began to tremble before he began crying uncontrollably. Aubrey shot up in bed at this, looking around for the threat. When she saw her son curled up with the blanket over his head in tears, she pulled him into her arms.

"Baby, what's wrong?" she asked, out of breath from her sudden awakening. "What happened?"

"It's - Chwistmas, and - and - Daddy not here!" he sobbed into his mother's chest. "Wook!" He pointed at the empty side of the bed, and Aubrey's heart broke. "Daddy weave again! Daddy weave for Chwistmas! I want my Daddy!"

"Hey, hey, Baby, it's okay. Daddy's here."

"No, hims not!"

"Yes, she is, Baby. She's just - wait right here, okay?" She sat him on the bed as he wiped his eyes. "I'm gonna go get Daddy, okay? She was checking to make sure Santa left your presents."

His crying ceased as he looked up with bright eyes. "Santa!"

"Yes, wait here, okay?"

He nodded as she slid out of bed, rushing into the hall to Beca's room. She tried to evade the stale scent of liquor, scrunching her nose in distaste. She wasn't too mad this time because it had been Amy's Christmas party the night before that had Beca downing rum-injected egg nog. She shook the brunette softly.

"Beca," she hissed. "Beca, wake up!"

"Huh?" Beca grumbled, bolting upright. "Huh? What happened? Did Santa miss the house?"

The blonde couldn't help but smirk. "No, but your son thinks you left him because you weren't in my bed. Now, please go freshen up and come see him."

The brunette rubbed her eyes of sleep, smacking her lips, her face contorting into disgust. "Jesus Christ, I need to stop drinking with Amy."

"You need to stop drinking period." Both women froze at this revelation, Beca not sure what to say and Aubrey swiftly digressing. "Uh, just - hurry up. I'll tell him you're in the shower."

Beca nodded, and Aubrey quickly left the room. She found Maverick snuggling the pillow that he perceived as his daddy's, and the blonde smiled as she sat beside him.

"I found Daddy, okay?" she said to him, rubbing his back.

He shot up. "Really!"

She giggled. "Yes, she's taking a shower, and she'll be right out then we can open presents."

"Yay!" He then stopped, looking down at his rumbling tummy. "Can I have some - ce-weal, Mommy?"

"Of course, Baby. Come on."

While the little boy ate and Aubrey prepared coffee, their doorbell rang. Of course, Amy, Cynthia Rose, Stacie and Chloe didn't wait for an answer as they waltzed in baring arms full of gifts for their favorite nephew.

"Merry Christmas, Mav!" they all chorused, taking turns kissing his forehead.

"Aunties!" he squealed, raising his hands. "Amy-Roo!"

"Hey, Squirt!" the Aussie said, ruffling his hair. "Hurry up with that breakfast so you can see all the cool presents you got."

"Wait! I wait for my Daddy!"

"Where is she?"

"Taking a tubby."

"Oh, good. If she smelled anything like me this morning, it's needed."

"She smelled worse," Aubrey assured her, sipping her coffee. "You guys can put those under the tree in the living room."

"Me and Daddy put us a twee up," Maverick informed them.

"Oh, really?" Chloe asked. "Well let me go see it now."

A few minutes later, Beca descended the stairs and entered the kitchen. Aubrey handed her a mug though they did not make eye contact.

"Daddy!" Maverick called. "I was wooking fo' you!"

"I'm sorry, Buddy," she said, kissing his forehead.

"I wook under the - the bwankies, and you wasn't there!"

"Well, Daddy had to take a shower."

"Did Santa weave me pwesents?"

"Yes, he did. Are you done with your cereal?"

"Yeah, see? All gone!"

"Okay, let's go then!"

She put her mug down and picked him up from his chair, Aubrey following the two into the living room. The others greeted her as the doorbell rang again. Aubrey opened it to reveal Luke, Jesse and his girlfriend Ashley, and Benji and his girlfriend Jessica. Luke kissed Amy's cheek before setting down the presents in his arms.

"Unco Wuke!" Maverick greeted.

"Hey there, Pal," the man chuckled, tussling his brunette locks.

"Hi, Unco Jesse. Hi, Unco Ben!"

The two men greeted him, setting their own gifts down under the tree.

"Hi, wadies!" the little boy now waved at Jessica and Ashley, who he had yet to meet.

"Hi, Cutie," Ashley cooed, tickling his chin. "What's your name?"

"I Mav-wick 'Wey' Mitchell," he returned proudly. "Wike my daddy."

"Awww. Wow, I can't believe you and Aubrey had a baby together, Becs."

"Yeah, it's the best surprise I ever got," Beca assured her with a smirk at her wife, who only turned away. Beca looked back at her son, trying to ignore it. "Isn't that right, Buddy?"

"That wight!"

They had all known the two woman in college save for Luke of course, and they were nice but very quiet. None of them had really spoken to the two save for Benji, who had been in a few clubs with them throughout their years in Barden, but they were very shy. When the boys first brought them to a get-together at Amy's, it had taken everyone awhile to realize their presence. When Stacie asked two hours into the party, Ashley had simply stated they had been their the whole time. Everyone only laughed due to Stacie's obvious drunken state.

"Look at all those presents, Mav!" Beca now told him, pointing at the giant pile under the tree. "We picked you some cool aunts and uncles, huh?"

"The bestest!" he agreed, and everyone laughed.

"What did I miss?" came a booming voice from behind them now as the front door open, and Maverick was squirming out of Beca's grip instantly. "Where's my big guy?"

"Gampa!" Maverick squealed, racing into Will's awaiting arms.

"Hey, Buddy," he chuckled, picking him up.

"Wook at all my pwesents and - and cool aunties and - and uncos!"

Will chortled at the boy. "Wow, you have a lot of them, don't you?"

Maverick nodded now as Leah came in holding a platter of her famous Christmas Snickerdoodles. Aubrey quickly took it from her before the older woman turned to see her grandson. Maverick gasped when he caught sight of her.

"Gamma!" He now jumped over to her. "Hap-py Chwistmas!"

"Happy Christmas, Babyboy," she chuckled, hugging him tightly as Will picked up their presents from the couch and moved them over to the tree.

"Are you ready to open presents?"

"Oh, boy, yeah!"

"Okay." She set him down on the floor. "Which one are you opening first?"

He started with the shiniest green and gold wrapping, obviously his Aunt Chloe's doing, as he settled on the floor in front of the tree. Stacie agreed to man the video camera while Beca and Aubrey helped him sort through the gifts. He was in awe, squealing and clapping after each and every new toy that he received. There were spaceships and DVDs and toy planes and boxing gloves like his Daddy's from Uncle Luke, which he enthusiastically pointed out.

"Now I fight witchu, Daddy!" he cheered.

"Oh, boy, I'm in for it!" Beca sighed, and he giggled.

"I take it easy on you, Daddy. I wuv you, so no owies."

Everyone cooed as she patted his back. "Thanks, Son. You're a good sport."

He loved the tablet that his parents got him, an educational tool that Aubrey was set on acquiring from the first commercial she witnessed. Since he would be starting school soon, she wanted him to get a head start on his numbers and alphabet. Beca also gave him a small tent designed so that it looked like Buzz Lightyear's spaceship and a new model airplane that they would build together. Aubrey also purchased the two of them matching Top Gun "Maverick" jackets because to this day, no matter how adamantly Beca denied it, the blonde was convinced that she had first suggested their son's name based on the Tom Cruise movie. It was the first movie they had watched together. It had been the first night in their home on base after moving Aubrey in, and Hall had lent it to Beca. She hated movies, always had because Beca's biggest pet peeves were cliches, and naturally, movies had a plethora of them. It was the reason she and Jesse had first become friends. While she would shoot down each film he insisted she "needed to see", some movie-cation or something, she would go off on a rant as to why she would pass. It became their thing to banter in that way.

Anyway, Beca had really enjoyed "Top Gun". Whether it be simply the movie itself or the company, she had gushed about it for weeks and watched it multiple times with her wife, finding it was also one of Aubrey's all-time favorites. Then one night, she suggested the name, Maverick, to Aubrey. The blonde had initially shot it down because it was "barbaric and illogical", only teasing the brunette about her reasoning of it being a "badass name that the first Mitchell son deserved". In retrospect, the fact that Beca had even suggested a name _and _offered a reason such as this had made the blonde's heart soar, so regardless of them throwing around names from that time until his birth, Aubrey had already decided on it. She had turned it over throughout that time as she gradually broke away from her father's dull and lifeless ways, and she realized that her son, _Sergeant Beca Mitchell's _son, deserved a name that portrayed a colorful character like his daddy. She warmed up and eventually loved the name, knowing it would fit him well if Beca was in fact in his life. In truth, Beca had only entertained the blonde, really wanting to name the boy but feeling it was Aubrey's right. Therefore, she didn't expect Aubrey to ever take her opinion seriously. When her wife had not only taken her opinion into consideration but eventually concurred however, Beca had been elated.

When Maverick had opened every toy and outfit alike, Amy and Cynthia Rose moved outside. When they came back in, whimpering could be heard through the house and the padding of small feet.

"One more present, Big Guy," Beca told him.

"And good riddance because he's tearing up my yard," Amy huffed.

Maverick turned around to see a small puppy on a leash held by Cynthia Rose, and he gasped. It was a four-month-old Siberian Husky with white fur, its back and top of its head dusted grey. The dog walked right up to Maverick, sniffing the little boy. Maverick's eyes lit up, finding Beca.

"Daddy," he whispered. "That's a doggy?"

"Yeah, Buddy," she returned in an equally hushed tone. "It's _your_ doggy."

"Really?" She nodded, and his face lit up before he shouted out. "I gots a doggy!"

Everyone chuckled as he patted the dog tentatively as if to see if he was safe. When the puppy licked his hand, he giggled before tackling it onto the floor in a hug. The puppy licked his face.

"What hims name is, Daddy?" the toddler now asked as he sat up, the puppy in his lap.

"Well, what do you wanna name him?" Beca asked.

"Umm." His face distorted into concentration as he narrowed his eyes at the puppy, the animal staring at him almost expectantly. Everyone stifled laughter. "I name him..." Then he gasped, clapping his hands. "Chug! 'Wike' the twuck!"

Everyone smiled, knowing how much the boy loved the animated movie "Planes", and he was infatuated with the green truck, Chug, that fueled them. It had been the first movie Beca had ever willingly paid for at the theaters while she was home just before his first birthday, and he had loved it ever since.

"Alright, Chug it is."

"Chug's sleeping outside," Amy huffed, referring to the doghouse she had helped Luke and Beca assemble, and Aubrey elbowed her. "What? It's true! I didn't put in manual labor for nothing!"

"Oh, one more present from all of us," Chloe now chirped, pulling an envelope from her purse. "This one's for Mommy and Daddy!"

"Yay! Mommy and Daddy gets pwesents too!" he cheered. "Santa didn't fo-get!"

Everyone chuckled while Aubrey and Beca tensed and turned their gazes to Chloe tentatively.

"So the day after New Year's," the redhead went on, standing and placing the envelope in Aubrey's hand. "You, Mister Maverick, will be staying with Aunt Chloe and Aunt Stacie while Mommy and Daddy go to Glenwood Cabin Resort!"

"What?" Aubrey gasped. "No, Chlo, you guys didn't have to. We don't-"

"Nope," Stacie cut her off, pointing a finger at her best friend to prevent her oncoming debate as well. "Reservations are already made and cannot be refunded during the holidays. Four nights up in beautiful Glenwood, and they have their own cafes and stuff. They'll add it to your hotel bill, and it'll be removed from our card, so you have nothing to worry about. Just keep it reasonable."

"Stacie said that you love fishing, B," Chloe now gushed after jabbing an elbow in Stacie's side. "And I know Aubrey loves ice skating, so we found a place where they have both. Yay! It's a beautiful little cabin resort snug in the mountains where you can escape, but they have a gym in the main building because we know Beca can't miss her workouts with the upcoming fight. Still, we never got to send you two on a honeymoon, and with all of the fights Beca had last year, we had to put it off. Let's face it. You two have _never _spent time just the two of you."

"Except making the little Squirt there," Amy chimed, and Beca nearly choked on her saliva as Aubrey choked down bile. Everyone else gave the Aussie an incredulous look. "Sorry, go on."

"So...we put it all together, and we covered everything!"

The group now grinned at the couple excitedly, awaiting their elation, but the two only stared wide-eyed at their friends in awe. Even Maverick and Buster eyed the two curiously.

"Uh, hello?" Chloe now said. "I'm done. Now you can be excited!"

"Uh, we - we just-"

"What is wrong with you two?" Chloe asked.

Only Cynthia Rose was slightly panicking even though she had thought it a good idea as well. She assumed they had already sorted everything out and were a happy couple. It seemed so to all of them as close as they were. How could all of that really be for show?

Beca was the first to recover, a makeshift grin spreading across her face as she stood and hugged her best friend. Aubrey soon followed suit, enveloping Chloe.

"You guys are the best!" Beca breathed. "We just - we can't believe you guys!"

"Well, we figured you needed some time for the two of you," Will assured her. "Gotta keep the love fresh, you know. Life gets in the way, but you always have to make time for each other."

"We know you guys have been working a lot with the big fights coming up and all plus being the most amazing parents in the world, but you can't forget to be wives and not just business partners," Chloe chided lightly. "It'll be fun."

"Aunt Chwoe!" Maverick now piped up.

"Yes, Sweetie?" the redhead asked, kneeling down beside him.

"I stay witchu?"

"Yes, sir."

"Can, um, Chug come wit me?"

Stacie's eyes bulged as Beca smirked at her, but Chloe only lit up. "Of course he can!"

"Score!" Amy whooped, throwing a fist in the air.

"Fuck," Stacie muttered, earning a jab to the ribs from Beca's elbow.

After a beautiful dinner, Aubrey, Leah, Ashley and Jessica cleaned up the kitchen while the others found a movie to watch and Amy began mixing drinks. Aubrey insisted that Luke help this time. They did not need a repeat of last night with the Aussie's generous amount of rum in each cup. When the women finished in the kitchen, they retreated to the living room.

"Where's Beca?" Chloe asked, as she finished at the DVD player, standing to face her best friend.

"I thought she was in here," Aubrey returned, quirking an eyebrow. "Where's Maverick and Chug?"

The two women began searching the house for the two Mitchells, looking in the bedrooms and Beca's study. Aubrey then moved down into the basement where Beca usually worked out when she couldn't get to the gym or built model planes with Maverick. That's exactly where they found them. Aubrey halted Chloe and Stacie, who had tagged along, at the top of the steps. Beca and her son sat at the desk, Maverick in his booster seat and Chug loyally laying at his feet, as the elder carefully painted the body of the plane with a second coat of deep blue. Maverick's favorite color. As usual, Stacie quickly pulled out the camera, always prepared to document her best friend as well as her nephew growing up.

"And then we'll put your name on the wing, okay?" Beca assured him, eyes not leaving the model.

"Then we - we hang it in my - my woom?" Maverick asked softly, concentrating on the stroke of his daddy's hand. "Wif the gween one?"

"Yes, Sir."

"You make so cool pwanes, Daddy," he breathed.

"I couldn't do it without your help, Son. Now here you go." She handed him the brush after dabbing it in white paint, taking the wing she had yet to attach and putting it before him. "Write your name. Remember how Mommy showed you on the paper?"

"Oh, yeah! Mommy did sees me!"

She chuckled. "Okay. How do we make an M?"

"M wike Mommy!" he squealed triumphantly.

"Yeah, like Mommy. Let's see it."

He nodded, focusing on the wing before him and hunching over it. He slowly and carefully wrote the letter, his tongue slightly sticking out from between the side of his lips, and the women on the stairs had to stifle a giggle.

"And now an A."

"A wike Air - pwane."

"Yes, sir." This letter was three lines that he crossed correctly although it slightly overlapped his M. "Good, Son. Now, the V. Remember the V?"

He giggled. "Wike this, Daddy."

He drew the two lines easily and smiled up at her. She returned it, tussling his hair. She knew that with his large letters, his whole name would not fit, but they were both more than satisfied.

"Wow, look at that!" she gasped as he grinned proudly. "You wrote your own name! You're so smart. Just like your Mommy."

"Mommy know ev-ee-thing!" he giggled, and she did the same, Aubrey elbowing Chloe when the redhead silently shook with laughter beside her.

"Yes, she does. That's why you're so smart."

"You is too, Daddy."

"Yeah, I am, but do you wanna know why?"

He gave her his full attention now, setting the brush in the cup of water. "Why?"

"Because I married the most amazing woman in the world, and I got you out of it."

Chloe aww'd quietly as Aubrey froze, eyes bulging at this comment. There was no one around but their son. She had no one to impress. Unless, she knew they were standing there. Yeah, that was it. She had eyes in back of her head or something. Let's go with that.

The little boy gasped. "Really?"

"Yes, really. You have the best Mommy."

"I know!"

She chuckled. "We're both really lucky to have her though, huh?"

"Yeah, 'cause she wike us."

Beca chuckled, and Aubrey and Chloe had to place a hand over their mouths as Stacie grinned. "Oh, she loves us very much, and we love her."

"Daddy," he stage whispered now, cupping his mouth. "You member the sec-wet?"

She chuckled. "Yes, Son, of course."

"When you give Mommy her pwesent in yo' pocket?"

"Before bed, we'll give it to her, okay?" Aubrey nearly gasped, holding it in. "Sound good?"

"Yeah, she gon' wike us again!"

This was getting to be too much. "I sure hope so because I'm gonna love her forever."

"Me too!"

"Yeah, I know."

Before they were spotted, Aubrey quickly pushed her two friends out of the basement and back to the kitchen. The moment they reached it, Chloe squealed gleefully, gripping her best friend's hands. Aubrey smiled now happily, allowing herself to just savor the moment without picking it apart and analyzing each frame. Falling in love over and over with Beca Mitchell had always been as easy as breathing for her. Whether that was a good thing or a bad thing was yet to be known however.

"That is so cute!" the redhead cooed.

"Only you can make my best friend a giant cheese ball," Stacie scoffed.

"I'm pretty sure that was your nephew," the blonde pointed out.

"Oh, please. She's smitten by you."

"Smitten?" Both the blonde and redhead eyed Stacie suspiciously.

"Oh, don't act like that isn't in _your_ vocabulary, Beale."

"I know," the redhead giggled, pressing a kiss to her girlfriend's lips. "Still though. It's new for you."

"It's necessary. I just -hate getting all sappy and shit, but it's Christmas and if you ever bring it up, I'll just blame it on how wasted I'm about to be, but here it goes. Aubrey, I would just like to say thank you for giving B a chance and helping her grow up by pushing my little man through your-"

Aubrey now choked on her own saliva as Chloe cut her girlfriend off with a mouth over her hand. The brunette only shrugged before dragging Chloe into the living room where Amy was calling for drinks. Aubrey took a moment to herself in the kitchen, attempting to compose herself as she replayed Beca's words over and over again. Sure, maybe the brunette had been sincere in saying it, but she could have meant that in a strictly platonic way. All of her life up until marrying Beca, she had always stated that Chloe was the most amazing girl in the world as her best friend. As the mother of Beca's son, it could easily have been interpreted as such. She knew that now that she was alone, she was about to delve deeper between the lines, over analyze the situation, and drive herself mad. Still, she could not help it. To her relief, Will entered the kitchen to find her lost in her thoughts.

"Bree, are you okay?" he asked cautiously, pulling her from her reverie.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm just - taking a rest."

He chuckled. "Yes, it's been a long day, but the meal was delicious. You never cease to impress."

"Oh, it wasn't just me, and you know that."

"Sure. That honey ham was immaculate as always, and I know for a fact that was all you."

She blushed now, smiling at him. "Well, I'm glad you liked it."

"Where are your rebels?"

She hitched her thumb towards the hall. "Down in the garage building their model plane."

"Oh, of course. Maverick really loves those planes."

"Yeah. When Becs was gone, and he would ask for her, I would always point up at the planes coming off of base and tell him that it was her. He would get so excited. Then they saw that movie."

He gave her the trademark Mitchell smirk. "She named him after the guy in 'Top Gun', didn't she?"

She giggled. "She says no, but I know she did."

He chuckled as well. "She's doing a great job, isn't she?"

"Like you wouldn't believe. He thinks the world of her."

"I just - I can't believe she's a parent, an amazing one at that. I know that her mother and I - we wouldn't always see eye to eye, and that's natural, but we let that get in the way of our parenting. I mean, I'll be honest. When she told me she was married, I was sure that it was just because of him." She tensed. "But now, seeing you all together is just - it's amazing, you know. I know that she's in good hands, and I'm just so proud that her mother and I didn't completely ruin her."

"She loves you, Will. She's moved on from the past, and one way or another, she wouldn't be the parent she is today without you."

"Yeah, and it makes me proud to see that, to know that she didn't continue on that path of pushing people away and closing herself off. I would have been the first to expect her to run for the hills and be a coward. That's wrong to say, I know, but it's true. I told her that, and she agreed with me. I know it would be my fault though because in a way, that's what I did. I ran, and I was afraid she would continue to become me. I just - man, she grew up into an amazing woman."

"Yes, she did."

"She made her own decisions. She used to think pushing people away was good because it was easier that way, but - it's also really lonely." He smiled fondly to himself now before moving to wrap Aubrey in a hug that she tried not to cringe at. It wasn't that she didn't like Will. She loved him, but the contact, you know. "I'm really glad she has you, Aubrey. You made her better."

"Oh, I think it's the other way around."

"No, it's both ways, and I will tell you that it's all in her eyes. One look at her when she looks at you, and it's like seeing the Northern Lights. It's a beautiful thing, seeing your child fall in love with someone who deserves it. For me, it's an amazing phenomenon."

Aubrey only smiled as they parted. Where the hell was everyone getting this 'love' stuff from? "Thank you, Will. It means a lot."

"Oh, thank you, for taking a chance on her."

"Well, she's as stubborn as I am, so it wasn't much of a battle."

He chuckled. "I can definitely understand that."

* * *

Once everyone had left that night, a sober Leah driving nearly everyone home aside from Jesse and Benji whose girlfriends did not drink much, Beca and Maverick helped Aubrey tidy up the house before retreating upstairs for bed. The little boy was exhausted, but he couldn't go to sleep yet. He had to wait for one last thing before he could do so.

"Daddy," he whispered, his head resting on Beca's shoulder. "Now?"

"Yes, now," Beca replied with a smile as they entered the blonde's room.

He shot up now with a squeak, and Aubrey turned to give them a questioning glance. Beca now stood Maverick on the bed to shield her hands before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a small red box. She then discreetly handed it to her son with a nod. He turned around, putting the box behind his back and giving his mother the dopiest grin he could muster. Aubrey chuckled at his antics though her eyes remained trained on him.

"Mommy," he stated softly now, moving to the other side of the bed where she stood.

"Yes, Baby?" she replied.

His hands then shot out, offering her the box. "Su-pwise! Me and - and Daddy gots you a pwesent!"

Aubrey gasped, taking the box from her son slowly. He then rushed back into Beca's arms, and they waited patiently for her reaction. Popping open the lid, Aubrey's breath hitched as she registered the white gold locket inside. Carefully extracting it, she opened it up to find two pictures, one was of Maverick with a big grin similar to the one he had sported moments ago. The second was of all three of them together. It was the picture taken by Lisa the day that Maverick was born. In it, Beca sat on the bed beside the blonde holding Maverick in one arm, her lips pressed against the blonde's forehead and her other arm wrapped around her back. Aubrey's eyes were closed, but she had a serene smile adorning her features, her hand holding Maverick's. Tears streamed down her face now, her hand to her mouth as she stared lovingly at the picture. Maverick began to panic. He turned to his daddy with wide eyes.

"Oh no!" he hissed. "We make Mommy cwy!"

Beca smiled. "I think those are happy tears, Son, but why don't you go give her a hug?" she whispered.

He nodded obediently, trumping across the bed once more and reaching out. Aubrey looked up at him and smiled, pulling him into her arms and kissing his cheek. He looked up, pressing his lips lightly to her eye where the tears were streaming from. His parents both melted at the actions.

"Why you cwy, Mommy?" he asked as he stood back on the bed. "Pwesents is cool."

Aubrey giggled now. "Yes, very cool, Baby. These are happy cries though. I'm just very happy you got me this. It's very beautiful, and I love it."  
He raised his eyebrows now. "Well?"

"Well what, Bug?"

He huffed in exasperation. "Put it on then, Mommy!"

Both of his parents chuckled. "Okay, okay, Sorry. Can you ask Daddy to help me please?"

"Daddy, come on!" he groaned, turning to the brunette.

"Okay, Buddy," Beca chortled. "I'm coming."

She moved around the bed now, taking the locket from Aubrey's hand and placing it around her neck before clasping it. The sensation of Beca's skin against hers never failed to send chills down the blonde's spine. She loved it and hated it all at once. Beca took her shoulders, spinning her around to properly inspect the gift. She nodded in satisfaction before meeting the blonde's eyes, Maverick watching his parents with a small smile as if he somehow knew how good these moments were.

"Beautiful," Aubrey breathed, fingers finding the heart.

"Yeah, you are," Beca returned thoughtlessly, her hand finding Aubrey's hip. When she saw Aubrey flinch however, moving away now, she quickly cleared her throat. "Uh, well, we printed out other pictures too in case you wanted to swap them out or anything, and - yeah."

"No, it's perfect," Aubrey assured her, wishing she could just take the brunette in her arms, kiss her and thank her for everything properly, but she could not find it in herself to do so. "Thank you."

"He picked it out. So."

"Yeah, I did!" Maverick exclaimed, and Beca smiled at him.

"Okay, Pal, you ready for bed?"

"Yeah! Where Chug?"

"Chug sleeps outside in his super cool doghouse because he's a big boy just like you, but you'll see him in the morning, okay?"

"Okay."

"Alright, come on."

Once the lights were out and Aubrey and Maverick were both asleep, Beca sat down in the basement eying the copy of the photo of the three in the hospital the day her son was born. Anyone who had looked at this picture would see the perfect family. Hell, she still did each time she looked at the other two. She just wondered how long she could last _pretending_ to be Aubrey's spouse when she only wanted to be the real thing. She wanted to share a bed and kiss the blonde and hold her longer than a few seconds. She was terrified of how their Glenwood trip would go, uneasy about the way Aubrey usually acted when they were alone in such intimate proximity. She supposed that she had read everything wrong however. Everyone had. Aubrey wasn't in love with her the way she was in love with Aubrey. This was a one-way street, and everyone else had been mistaken in their observations. No, Beca still did not want to be like her parents. She hated even the idea of divorce, and it terrified her to no end. Yet, if Aubrey didn't want her, what would happen when she found someone she did want? It was unnerving, and as Beca took bigger and bigger gulps of the whiskey bottle in her hand, her thoughts further plaguing her, becoming more and more wild with worst - case scenarios. She loved her family the way it was, but she had always known. Aubrey had only accepted her help. She could not expect the blonde to fall for her just because Aubrey had been broken. Beca had done what she had vowed to do, get her back on her feet, and Aubrey didn't need her anymore. That had always been the goal, right? Yet, while Aubrey no longer needed her, the fucked up truth was that Beca needed Aubrey. One hundred percent.

* * *

_"Mommy! Where Daddy!"_

_Aubrey's muscled tightened. "Uh, Daddy's in the plane today, Baby."_

_"Why! Hims be here wit me fo my bir-day!"_

_"I know, honey, and she wanted to be, but she had to work."_

_"Um, can I - put her cake fo when come home for night night?"_

_Aubrey's heart swelled and broke all at once. "Of course, Baby."_

She had only just finished crying several hours ago after falling apart all night. She had only received the letter two days prior that Beca had agreed to fulfill her term, and the fact the brunette didn't have the courtesy to call home herself was insulting, heart shattering at the very least. Still, it was her son's birthday, and Beca had no obligation to be there. This was Aubrey's doing, and she needed to make sure that her little boy had the best party ever. Chloe and Stacie had tried desperately to get the blonde to talk about her feelings regarding Beca not coming home, but the blonde just shut down, refusing to acknowledge it or discuss it. She simply settled for "that's her decision" and moved on. Though they didn't know the truth, Aubrey did, and Aubrey wasn't really her wife. Therefore, she had no say.

_"You ready to open your presents now, Buddy?" Stacie asked, picking up the little boy. "Look at that big box right there!"_

The little boy gasped at the size of it, and he remembered when Beca built him a "clubhouse" with the box for the washing machine about that big. He ran over to it, tearing off the paper before anyone could react. Luke quickly cut open the box, and inside was a battery-powered plane with wheels that he could ride in. Everyone expected the toddler to go crazy with excitement, but as he gazed into the box from his new perch in his Aunt Chloe's arms, his lip began to tremble as tears cascaded down his face. Aubrey quickly rushed to him, cupping his cheeks.

_"Baby, what's wrong?" she asked. "You don't like it? Did it scare you?"_

_"M - my Daddy not in that box," he whimpered, and Aubrey was immediately shivering with sobs as the others' faces fell into distress. "My Daddy not in that pwane."_

Not many would ever understand how difficult the job was of a soldier's wife, but no one could definitely ever begin to even **_try _**_and comprehend the job of a soldier's child._


	7. Ice Queens and Warm Embraces

**_A/N: Beautiful response on that one! Im glad everyone's still with me. I had a bit of writers block earlier for the next chapter which is like four chapters from now, but I think I've broken it. Okay so I had to cut up their little vacation into two, but we finally have them alone! That's always good news lol okay here we go. soon as we hit 15 reviews, ill put up next chapter. Song is "For The First Time" by the Script, and I must say, it's rather fitting for this situation._**

* * *

_But we're gonna start by_

_Drinking old cheap bottles of wine,_

_Shit talking up all night,_

_Saying things we haven't for a while_

_We're smiling but we're close to tears,_

_Even after all these years,_

_We just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time_

* * *

_When the first of the bombs had detonated, everyone was at a loss of what to do. The lead Humvee crashed into a sand dune, ejecting its passengers into the hot sand. The second Humvee flipped several times before landing on its side near the first. Beca halted the third Humvee, evacuating the vehicle and taking cover behind it. All was happening too fast. Gunfire from both sides and grenades being launched left and right. Luke was back at camp, awaiting the next wave's migration. It wouldn't be coming. They had to get back. She waved her men on, taking refuge behind half a brick wall and shooting any enemies who lay in their way. It all happened too fast. One minute, Hall was directing traffic with her, their shoulders touching. The next minute, he had shoved her to the ground as an enemy emerged from behind the wall. Then the shots rang out. She rolled over onto her back, shooting down the culprit before jumping up to find Hall. Then everything slowed down. His eyes bulged as blood poured from his neck. She caught him before he hit the ground, pulling him behind the wall and into her arms. She plugged two fingers into his neck to stop the bleeding before calling out for a medic._

_"Come on, Hall. Stay with me," she breathed. "Come on. It's okay. Stay with me."_

_"You - you have A-Aubrey - go to - Lisa," he pleaded, clinging to her as she did to him._

_"Naw, come on, Hall," she growled through gritted teeth. "Don't you fucking do this. Don't you dare-"_

_"P - Please. Don't - let her - wait for the - the soldier. And you. Write her. Wr-write my daughter. Wr-write J-Jada, and you - you tell her that - I love her. Tell her you - you'll be there for her. Tell her I - I'm sorry. I'm - so -so sorry."_

_"Her dad's a hero. Don't fucking give up on me. Medic!" She scried out, choking back sobs. "Medic!"_

_"I - you - you go home t-to your family, Mitchell. Y-you teach Mav-Maverick right, ya hear?"_

_Tears streamed down her face now as his face paled. "I - I'll tell him about you. I will."_

_He smiled, blood spilling from his lips now. "D - Don't let my daughter for - get me. D -Don't. Sh-She'll be - five n-next week. I - I love her."_

_"No, Hall. Come on, Man! Medic! D-Don't do this to me. We had one week, Hall! One week, and we go home. We all go home! We go back to our kids! Please!"_

_"D - Do me one favor, M-Mitchell."_

_"You do me one favor! Stay with me! Just hold on! I can-"_

_"P-please!"_

_She wiped her eyes. "Wh-what?"_

_"S-survive, B. G-Go home, and - and take me - with you."_

_"I will if you just keep breathing. Just don't-"_

And his body went limp in her arms, her heart shattering into a million pieces as she roared out in unsaturated anguish. She would carry him back to camp once the firefight ended, she being one of only five soldiers to return when they had originally begun with thirty-three. She had fought with all she had to take him home. His body was shipped back to Atlanta, and she wrote his daughter as promised while Aubrey went to Lisa the very next morning before the messenger came. Beca didn't send the letter. She would be heading home five days later, and she would be there for his burial. She wanted to speak to them and hand Jada the letter herself. She felt she owed it to them for failing Darius. Lisa would be devastated, and Jada would be confused. These men and women were prepared for war. Their families were not trained in grief. They had to take it as it came, and Beca would agree their job was harder. Yes, she would see her son and wife again. It had been her promise, but was it worth the cost staying for the duration of her contract? Failing Darius Hall would forever grate on Beca's conscious, leaving her to stow away the feeling of complete guilt.

* * *

"So - are you saying that you're thinking about divorce?"

Beca snorted. "See, that's the thing. That should be easy, but it's not. I'm not - I - my mind hasn't changed, CR. I still don't believe in divorce especially when I love the woman I'm married too. I just -maybe I got ahead of myself. I mean, you know damn well that I never would have had a chance had - _that _not happened."

"No, I know damn well that's a got damn lie. She-"

"Don't. You guys all say that, but each time I try to - make a move, I guess, she literally flinches."

"Beca, she sort of went through a traumatic experience. I doubt that intimate touches are her favorite past time even after all these years."

"Even when I compliment her or something, she always has to challenge me. I mean, yeah, sometimes she goes with it, but-"

"Okay, B, if you want her, you have to talk to her about it. You have to speak up because action scares the shit out of her."

"I just - ugh, I know this. Okay? I do, but I think that sometimes, I'm - glad she rejects me because I'm scared that once I take that leap, one of two things happens. Either she indefinitely rejects me and that fucks everything up, or she gives me a chance and I fuck everything up."

"Wow, you are a nut job."

Cynthia Rose cackled as Beca swatted her arm. "Thanks, CR. You're a great friend."

"Hey, you know I'm messing with you, but still. You have to figure it out. Aubrey couldn't have just married you for that. That isn't Aubrey. If she didn't care about you too, she would either have turned down the offer, or she would have taken what she could get and dipped. Not only has she stayed around, but she's done everything she possibly could for you. She's a good wife."

"Tell me about it. I don't know. I'm just really fucking scared of this trip."

"Hey, this trip is for you two. Maybe it's the perfect opportunity to really get acquainted with one another, to explore what could be when you're just being spouses and not parents or business partners. It's a new vantage point that may help."

"Yeah, I hope so. And CR?"

"Yup?"

"Thanks. For keeping the secret."

"Hey, you asked me to, and I did it. I'd say my idea was still ingenius."

Beca chuckled. "That has yet to be seen." CR quirked an eyebrow with her. "Okay, you're right. If nothing else, I got my son out of it."

"Bingo."

* * *

Beca pulled into the Conrad - Beale driveway, killing the engine and stepping outside to retrieve Maverick and Chug. Aubrey grabbed his bags from the backseat, and they headed up to the door. It swung open before Beca could ring the doorbell to reveal a smiling Chloe.

"Hey, Bug!" she squealed.

"Aunt Chwoe!"

"Are you ready to have tons of fun?"

"Yeah!"

She took Maverick into her arms as Stacie appeared beside her, and Beca smugly handed her best friend Chug's leash. The taller brunette groaned as she led the pet inside. Beca then returned to the car to fetch the dog food, his bowls and chew toys. Had Stacie not been Googling Huskies for Chloe all day, the redhead would have never changed her mind about Chug sleeping in the house. Once she realized that Huskies were in fact fully equipped for the cold, she agreed to the backyard though she built him a fort out of blankets and boxes. Typical Chloe Beale.

"Aren't you guys excited!" the redhead gushed as the two finished going over everything.

"Yeah," both replied quickly with nods and timid smiles.

The redhead deflated. "Seriously, you guys? I've seen more enthusiasm at a funeral."

"Chloe!" Aubrey snapped.

"What? It's true!"

"We're just - you know, it's been awhile since we've been _alone_," Beca saved them.

"Feels like the first time?" Stacie smirked, wrapping her arm around her best friend.

"Shut up, you goof. Please, limit the sex while my son's in the house."

"No promises. We usually give him earphones to- ouch!" She rubbed her side where Chloe had smacked her. "I was only kidding."

"Uh huh. Sure. Okay, we better get going then. Don't wanna be driving in the mountains at night."

"Okay, you guys be safe!" Chloe sung. "Enjoy yourselves and relax!"

"Yup."

The two each kissed and hugged Maverick, who was already on the couch watching cartoons, before heading out of the house, Stacie and Chloe watching from the door. The two sighed, both feeling a bit apprehensive at the current moment about their whole gift.

"Is it just me, or do those two seem like they're on their way to their first date, or like prom or something?" Stacie now quipped as Chloe shut the door. "They're - being weird."

"I don't know, Babe," Chloe now sighed, nuzzling into her girlfriend's arms. "I know what you mean though. I don't know. They both get so - _weird _about stuff like this." She paused a moment now. "Do you - do you think that maybe, they aren't...I mean, do you think that-"

Stacie sighed, knowing what she wanted to say because she had wanted to as well. "That they only got married because Aubrey was pregnant?"

Chloe gripped her tighter. "Yeah."

"I don't know. I mean, I honestly think that - Beca does love her. I know Beca, and even if it was the best thing to do, she wouldn't have just up and done it if she didn't think it could work. You know she's terrified of commitment, but she is completely terrorized by marriage after her parents. There is no way she would marry someone she didn't love."

"I just - they always get so tense. I mean, when we don't look, they're really close and stuff, but-"

"Well, it _is_ Aubrey and Beca. I mean, they're not exactly the most outgoing couple on Earth."

Chloe smirked now. "No, that would be us."

Stacie chuckled. "You know it. Plus, I mean, you heard what Beca was saying on Christmas about Aubrey. No matter what, Beca does not act that way just because. When she says something, she means it. I know that she's in love with Bree, so I don't see the problem."

"I don't know. Maybe - Aubrey still has trouble letting go, you know. Like, letting herself be loved and cared about. I know it's weird when they have Mav, but still. I know it was hard for her when her dad just disowned her like that."

"Yes, but she had Beca, and it's just like - she always get so tense when Beca says or does something romantic. I don't know. Maybe it's just - how they work."

"Yes, because not everyone can be as hands on as us, Babe."

Stacie smiled, reaching down to grab Chloe's face and pull it up to hers. "I love you."

"I love you too," Chloe returned before closing the distance and pressing their lips together. "Now come on. Let's go chill with our nephews."

Stacie rolled her eyes. "Damn dog."

"His name is Chug."

"Shut it, Red."

* * *

The drive up through the mountains was silent to start, Beca afraid to trip a wire that was no doubt surrounding her wife at that time. She allowed the radio to waft lightly through the cab, humming along at certain intervals. Will had helped her pack up the fishing gear early that morning, and she couldn't deny that she was sort of excited for their trip. Aubrey only gazed out of the window, hands folded in her lap and lips pursed. Beca, deciding to try and break the ice to avoid an awkward weekend, reached over and placed a hand atop Aubrey's. She could feel the blonde's muscles clench beneath her touch, but she attempted to ignore it. When her wife remained rigid, she eventually pulled away slowly, awkwardly rubbing the back of her head. It was an hour and a half to the cabin, so she figured she would just indulge in the music until they arrived. However, her wife's tension was soon causing her intense anxiety, so when a song she knew came on the radio, she began to sing. When she did so, Aubrey couldn't fight the smile that adorned her face as they both mentally pictured their rendition of the memory associated with it. This time, she placed a hand on Beca's thigh as the brunette sang, the blonde giggling merrily.

* * *

_"Becs, please!" Chloe pouted, her bright blue eyes wide as she gripped Beca's forearm._

_"Nope," Beca replied once more, popping the 'p' as she sipped her punch._

_"Please!"_

_"No, Chloe! Jesus, I mean, she doesn't even like me. She won't even say yes!"_

_"Yes, she will if you cut the snark and be sincere about it."_

_Beca groaned. "Why do I have to?"_

_"Because you're the one who came without a date."_

_"And where's her date?"_

_"Bumper's outside drinking with his idiot friends."_

_"Chlo, you know B doesn't dance," Stacie pointed out. "The only reason she's here is because the prom committee forgot to budget for a DJ." Beca glowered at her. "And plus Anna McAlester wants her junk." Beca's glare remained. "Oh, and because your mixes are sick!"_

_"Yeah, everyone's really enjoying them," Chloe chirped._

_"Don't kiss ass, Beale, I'm still not asking Aubzilla to dance," Beca returned._

_"Becs, please."_

_"No."_

_"I told you," Stacie sighed._

_Chloe now spun on her girlfriend, pulling her close and whispering in her ear. The taller brunette's eyes widened, her mouth hanging agape, and Beca smirked. The moment Chloe pulled away, Stacie grabbed her best friend's neck, catching the shorter brunette off guard._

_"If you do it for nothing else, do it for the fate of your best friend's sex life," Stacie growled in her ear._

_"Gross," Beca breathed._

_"B, please. Come on. It's one dance, and look at her. I mean, I know you don't like her, but no one deserves to look _**_that _**_bored at their senior prom. You're a crowd pleaser. Please her!"_

_"Alright, fine!" Beca barked, pushing her punch cup into the taller girl's hands._

_As Beca stalked off towards the lone table where the moody blonde sat, Chloe squealed, dragging her girlfriend towards the DJ booth where Beca had queued up a playlist. Stacie went through her iTunes, preparing to play the song her girlfriend now requested for the dance. As Beca approached Aubrey, her anger began to subside. It was no mystery when looking closely how sad Aubrey was, her face long and her eyes glossy. She rested her head on her hand, her elbow propping it up as she swished around a cup of punch. Regardless of their standoff with one another and constant bickering, the brunette despised Bumper Allen and hated how he treated Aubrey. Aside from that, Beca could not deny that the older girl was stunning especially tonight in her cream white gown and her hair half up, half down. Yes, stunning, and the brunette was all of a sudden nervous, straightening her black dress shirt and blue suspenders now. She _**_did_**_ want to dance with Aubrey, but she was afraid of rejection. Oh, well. Here goes nothing. If all else failed, she blamed Chloe._

_The fast music now faded out, and a slow, melodic beat began to drift through the speakers. Beca fought the urge to turn back and check on her equipment, knowing that Stacie was capable of handling it. She reached the blonde now, clearing her throat. Aubrey looked up with a questioning gaze as Beca stood before her, and the brunette tentatively held out her hand._

_"Would you like to dance?" she asked, attempting to maintain composure._

_"Me?" Aubrey blurted with a gasp._

_Beca couldn't help but chuckle lightly. "Yes, Posen, you."_

_Now her eyes narrowed. "Did Chloe put you up to this?"_

_The DJ rolled her eyes. "Aubrey, I'd like to dance with you before I have to get back to the booth because-" She took a deep breath. "You look way too beautiful to be sitting over here alone."_

_Aubrey's eyes bulged. Never had Beca Mitchell given her a compliment, and never had _**_anyone _**_given her one such as this. Her douchebag boyfriend had ditched her shortly after arrival, and she knew that he was cheating on her with Barb Garrison. Before she could continue on this line of thought however, Beca pulled her to her feet and led her over to the dance floor. The current song transitioned into another slow song as the brunette spun around, placing her hands on the blonde's waste. Stacie and Chloe drifted onto the dance floor soon after, the redhead grinning as her best friend and smaller brunette swayed to the music. Aubrey was still holding the DJ at arm's length, so Stacie slyly bumped into her best friend in the back. Beca instinctively pulled the blonde closer, eliciting a gasp from them both. However, Beca liked the feeling of Aubrey's body, and so she wrapped her arms around her. With a smile, Aubrey decided to indulge in the moment, resting her head on Beca's shoulder although she had to slump to do so. _

_You've carried on so long,_

_You couldn't stop if you tried it._

_You've built your wall so high_

_That no one could climb it,_

_But I'm gonna try._

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?_

_Would you let me see beneath your perfect?_

_Take it off now, girl, take it off now, girl_

_I wanna see inside_

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?_

_Beca began singing it into her ear, Aubrey's heart melting at the sound. She completely forgot about the snarky, intolerable Beca Mitchell, lost in the soft hands on her back. When the song ended however is when the real memory, forever to be embedded in their thoughts, began. An upbeat song began that had the crowd jumping and cheering. Aubrey parted from Beca, turning to head back to her table, but Beca grabbed her hand. She then did a spin move, and she pointed at Stacie. Amy now appeared on the dance floor, and the three began to break dance in the middle of the floor, the Aussie demonstrating what she called Mermaid dancing. A circle was formed around them, and Aubrey and Chloe were in awe, watching on with wide eyes. Aubrey had never heard the song much less danced in such a way, but she followed everyone nodding their heads, enjoying the performance going on. Then one of the kids in the AV club was suddenly handing Beca a microphone, and she began to rap, causing every jaw in the place to drop including Aubrey's._

_It's going down, fade to Blackstreet_

_The homies got at me, collab' creations_

_Bump like Acne, no doubt_

_I put it down, never slouch_

_As long as my credit can vouch_

_A dog couldn't catch me straight up_

_Tell me who can stop when Dre making moves_

_Attracting honeys like a magnet_

_Giving 'em eargasms with my mellow accent_

_Still moving this flavor_

_With the homies Blackstreet and Teddy_

_The original rump shakers_

_Then Amy and Stacie backed her up on the vocals before moving into the hook. Beca locked eyes with the awestruck blonde as she sung the words._

_Shorty get down, good Lord_

_Baby got 'em open all over town_

_Strictly bitch, you don't play around_

_Cover much ground, got game by the pound_

_Getting paid is a forte_

_Each and every day, true player way_

_I can't get her out of my mind_

_I think about the girl all the time_

_Sure, Aubrey and Beca went back to their usual bickering after that, but there was always an unspoken respect between the two. Needless to say, the three juniors made the prom memorable for all seniors, including a certain blonde who had been sure just minutes before that it would be one to forget. She could thank a snarky DJ for that for the rest of her days._

* * *

"I still can't believe you could rap," Aubrey chuckled as the song ended.

"I still can't believe you know what rap is!" Beca retorted, earning a smack to her thigh.

"I really didn't before you."

"Oh, well then you're welcome. By the way, you _did _look stunning in that dress."

"I still believe Chloe put you up to it." Beca smirked. "But yes, you were cute in your bow tie."

"I was not nor have I ever been or ever will be cute."

"Sure, Mitchell."

"Truth, Mitchell."

The main arch of Glenwood, constructed from logs, now came into view, the towering main building a beautiful sight for sore eyes on the mountain side.

"Man, this place is dope," Beca breathed.

"Dope?" Aubrey smirked. "Really?"

"You know that was all Hall. Oh, and CR too."

"Yeah, I know."

They parked in front of the main building, Aubrey taking out the reservation tickets that Chloe had given them and handing them to Beca. She disappeared inside, retrieving the key to their cabin as well as directions to it. They then followed the correct trail further into the resort. Snow blanketed the entire mountain, pine trees adorned with white. The raging river was visible running perpendicular to the trail, and they also passed several shops and cafes as well. Glenwood was like a little mountain city nestled away in the tranquil range. A right turn, and Aubrey navigated for the brunette before they pulled the truck into the garage designated for their temporary unit.

Aubrey took a deep breath before stepping out of the car, Beca grabbing their bags once she handed her wife the key. Minutes later, they were closed inside of the cozy little cabin, their bags placed in the one bedroom that it held though the room was quite spacious with a massive bathroom as well. The den was a cliche scene with a fireplace and bearskin rug spread before it. Beca inspected the couch, deciding it would do just fine to sleep on for the week. She then moved into the kitchen. She was over the moon to discover an automatic hot cocoa maker, but she was surprised to find a large box sitting on the table. Aubrey emerged from the bedroom now, peering out of the back window at the beautiful view before taking notice of Beca cautiously eying the box.

"What's that?" she asked, moving towards her wife.

"Uh," Beca hummed, pulling the card off of the box and opening it. "It says..." She chuckled now. "A delivery for Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell from your favorite redhead. Oh, and Stacie."

Aubrey giggled as well. "Of course. What's in it?"

Beca opened the flaps of the box to reveal two pairs of ice skates, a large stack of DVDs, two bags of caramel popcorn, several bottles of wine, a twelve-pack of Beca's choice beer, and another bag of an array of junk food. Not to mention the four-pound tub of Twizzlers nestled at the bottom with a few large cans of Red Bull. Beca smiled, and Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"We are set!" Beca cheered, moving back over to the hot cocoa maker as Aubrey sorted through the box. "I should've known they would send movies though."

"These are good ones though. Top Gun, Black Hawk Down, Pearl Harbor..."

Aubrey trailed off as she realized exactly what movies she was listing off, pursing her lips. Meanwhile, Beca attempted to obscure the tension of her muscles at the thought of watching anything of the sort. Aubrey tossed those back into the box, but she smiled when she came across the final stack, removing a sticky note attached to the cover.

"They sent you all of the Harry Potter films because, quote, 'though the hobbit states she hates movies, we went to see every midnight premier of Harry Potter in high school, and she could watch those movies in sequence for days. This is the last resort'."

Beca grinned as she turned around. "I knew she was my best friend for some reason."

"Yeah, I remember that the first movie we watched with Mav was The-"

"Chamber of Secrets. It was on the TV in the hospital nursery. He seemed cool with it."

"Yeah, he did. Well, I liked that one."

"Yeah, it was a good one."

Beca handed her wife of steaming cocoa now, and Aubrey gave her a grateful nod.

"So what do you wanna do first?" the brunette asked excitedly.

"I don't know," Aubrey replied, sipping the beverage.

"Are you hungry yet, or did you want to go check out the ice rink?"

Now a fond smile played upon her lips. "Yeah, I think I'd like that."

Beca grinned. "Okay, we'll hit the rink then get dinner. Good?"

"Yes."

"I already texted Stace and told them we're here."

"What did she say?"

"To stop texting her and get on with our vacation."

"Yeah, Chloe said I should be too busy to text."

Beca chuckled. "Those two, I swear."

"Right? Tell me why we leave our son with them."

"Eh, Chloe has it covered. Had it been up to Stacie alone, we would be in some trouble."

"This is true."

"Well, let's go. I really wanna see the ice queen at work." Aubrey glowered at her as she chuckled. "I'm only kidding. Come on."

Seeing Aubrey on the ice was truly a sight to see. Acquired footwork in the boxing ring actually paid off here, Beca able to keep her balance while on skates. However, she found being a spectator of a flushed Aubrey darting around the crystal sheet was much more enthralling. There was soft music wafting through the air, a few other people present as well. The blonde was nostalgic being back on the ice, one of few hobbies she had shared with her now estranged mother growing up. Beca smiled as the blonde spun around, each move graceful and precise over the slick surface. As she watched, another woman slid near her, stopping before the brunette. She had billowy raven hair and dark green eyes, and she smiled coyly at Beca.

"Hi," she greeted in a sultry voice.

"Hey," Beca returned, taken aback by her friendliness.

"You're The Omen, aren't you? The boxer?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"I'm Angie." Beca shook her outstretched hand now tentatively. "Wow, you're even cute with all of the clothes _on_."

Beca's cheeks flushed now, unaware that her wife had slowed to watch the scene cautiously. "Thanks, I guess."

"I'm sorry. That sounded so much better in my head," she giggled.

"Oh, it's no problem. I - get that a lot."

"Well, I mean, you're very gorgeous."

"Thank you."

"Um, I don't usually do this, but would you like to get a drink with me?" She now fiddled with the hem of Beca's scarf. "Tonight. There's this really nice pub right down the street."

"Uh, that's a really nice offer, but I'm going to decline."

"It was the pickup line, wasn't it?"

Beca snorted. "No, I'm actually here to spend time with my wife."

"Oh, you're married?"

Beca knew she knew this. Any tabloid who spoke to or about her broadcasted it. "Yes, happily married with a son at home."

"Oh, well that's so sweet. I guess-"

"Hey, Baby!" Beca now waved at a confused Aubrey, summoning her over as the tension grew.

The girl turned to see Aubrey approaching them, lips pursed and expression indifferent. "Oh, right. I remember seeing her in some pictures with you."

"Yes, this is my wife," Beca returned, taking Aubrey's hand and pulling her to her side. "Aubrey, this is - Angie?"

"Yes," the girl replied, shaking Aubrey's hand. "I'm a very big fan of your wife's. Great fighter."

"Yes, she is," Aubrey nodded curtly. "Thank you."

"Okay, well it was very nice meeting you both. Enjoy your vacation."

"Thank you," the two replied before she skated away.

"What was that?" Aubrey asked now, watching her retreat.

"A fan," Beca shrugged. "So awkward."

"So you used me to bail out of a date?" the blonde scoffed, turning on her wife now.

"Well, yeah. You're my wife. I wanna be here with you not out on a date. That's the whole point."

Aubrey's eyes softened, her gloved hand reaching up to cup Beca's cheek. "You know you can go if you want, Becs. It's not like I'm going to tell Chloe or Stacie, and I don't want you to miss out on-"

"I'm not missing out on anything, but had I agreed, I'd be missing out on the blessing of time alone with you which I must admit, I've never really had but have constantly considered. Ever."

Aubrey smiled. "Study dates don't count?"

"Not as my wife, no."

"Oh. Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay. Now let's go eat. I'm starved."

"I'm right there with you."

The two settled on a small restaurant just past the skating rink that served American and Italian food. Each of them ordered a salad and breadsticks to start, and Beca ordered wine for the table. Soon, they ordered entrees, Beca settling with chicken fettucini and Aubrey opting for chicken penne.

"I'm gonna have to run all of this off," Beca huffed.

"You have a nine-pound tolerance at the moment," Aubrey assured her.

"Yeah, but you know, once it's on, it's hard to get it off. Remember for the Atkins fight? I had to sit in that sauna in a shiny suit like the whole afternoon the day before to lose those three pounds."

Aubrey chuckled at the memory. "Well that's because you thought it was a good idea to go to the buffet with Amy."

"Hey! It was all - you - can - eat wings for a dollar. How could we say no?"

"I'm just saying. That's what happens."

"Plus, Maverick really loved their macaroni, remember? That was when we couldn't get him to eat anything except bananas from the jar. Oh, and twizzlers. He loves Twizzlers."

"Oh, and who did he derive that from?"

"Guilty as charged," Beca smirked. "I always have the best ideas."

"Oh, really? Dressing him up as a zombie boxer this year was a 'best' idea?"

"Hey, I really didn't know he'd freak out when he saw himself in the mirror. He watches Walking Dead with me just fine."

She gasped. "Beca, you do not have our son watching that show!"

"He sort of popped in while I was watching it once, and - he liked it."

"I can't believe you."

"Hey, he watches enough educational stuff to balance him out. And besides, you had him dressed up as an Oreo, Babe. That's not nutritional at all."

Aubrey nearly choked on her bread at the term of endearment, but caught herself. Either Beca didn't notice or decided to play it off.

"I thought it was adorable," she shot back.

"Oh, no, it was. I loved those pictures, but his Power Ranger costume last year and the zombie this year were dope!"

"Ugh, stop saying that."

"Sorry. You're right. Don't need our boy talking about dope."

"It's bad enough Amy talks about Crystal Meth."

"Well, at least know she isn't serious." Beca froze now, eyes wide. "Right?"

Aubrey smirked. "I'm sure she isn't. She's just fit now because she's with Luke and training you."

"Oh, right. So, I say we hit the lake at about six or so. That works, right?"

"Six? In the morning?"

"Well, yeah. The best bite is early in the morning when they feed. It's the best."

"Okay, six it is."

"Don't make me drag you out of bed, woman."

Aubrey scoffed. "Please. I'd love to see the day you're up before me."

"Oh, is that a challenge?"

"Indeed."

"Okay, we'll see then."

When they returned to the house after a stroll down the mountain trail, they were ready to turn it in for the night. Beca now ravaged the linen closets, finding sheets but no extra pillows. She then decided she would just take one off of the bed. As she did so, Aubrey came up behind her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Finding blankets," Beca replied, eyes knitted as she sorted through the sheets. "For the couch."

"Oh, you didn't want to share the bed?"

Beca froze. "Well, if you're okay with it, then - yeah."

"Well, yes, Becs. It's your vacation too. You can't just sleep on the couch. It's freezing out here."

"True."

Beca quickly stuffed the blankets back into the closet, concealing her relief at sleeping beside Aubrey. Was it weird that she still became excited like a child over such trivial matters? What she was now praying for was a break from sleepless nights and goading nightmares. As they settled into bed, the brunette smiled over at her wife.

"What?" the blonde questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Thanks for not bailing on me," Beca grinned, and Aubrey giggled.

"Oh, hush."

"What? I'm serious."

"As if I could. Chloe and Stacie would have sedated me and put in the trunk."

"Oh, please. Face it, Mrs. Mitchell. You wanted to come on this trip with me."

The taller woman only shook her head with a smile. "Go to sleep. We have to wake up early, and loser of that wager makes breakfast."

"Why? If the winner's up first, I say they make breakfast."

"Well then winner gets shower first."

"But won't they already-"

Aubrey huffed. "Go to sleep, Mitchell."

The brunette chuckled but nodded as Aubrey rolled over. Without hitch, Beca scooted closer to her wife, wrapping an arm around her midsection with a content sigh. Aubrey did not tense tonight. Instead, she smiled, moving closer into the embrace and placing her hand over Beca's. She had no idea why she was able to remain calm tonight at the contact, but she would not question it. For Beca, it was her anchor to reality while she slipped into sleep. Aubrey was the dreamcatcher that kept the night terrors away, and she loved her wife more than she could ever say, or would.


	8. Come Back To Me

**_A/N: Alright. Sorry, Sunday so church and the kids left for Grandma's house today until next week so you know. It was a tough morning. I've never been away from them this long but we have a first birthday party to plan this week so... Okay, well anyway, I appreciate everyone's input. Kate, as always, you give me the full rundown and I appreciate it more than I can ever tell you. It means a lot so thank you. Okay here's the rest of the trip. let's see how it goes!_**

**_To Wondering: If you don't want to leave a review then don't. by all means. What I would find rude is the authors dedicating their time to writing these stories who actually have to request it because I believe we've earned a solid review about the entirety of our writing. I mean I think I'm being rather reasonable. They're never long reviews or anything. I mean Id prefer something detailed, but I go with it anyway. I usually don't even have to say anything. Its usually automatic, but the thing is that unlike many other authors who take a long time to update, I have at least six or seven chapters written before I even start the story, and im not just going to upload them all at once. therefore, i wait for the reviews. Like I said, whether I said it or not, Id wait because I trust my readers. Most of them have been with me since day one. Therefore, if you don't like it, you don't have to review but you cant deny that even with that rule in place, I still upload PRETTY quickly compared to everyone else. So..._**

* * *

_Backbeat the word was on the street_

_That the fire in your heart is out_

_I'm sure you've heard it all before_

_But you never really had a doubt_

_I don't believe that anybody feels_

_The way I do about you now_

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding_

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_

_There are many things that I would_

_Like to say to you_

_But I don't know how_

_Because maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_And after all_

_You're my wonderwall_

* * *

_Beca nervously rang the doorbell, her hand tightly gripping the envelope within it. The second set of dog tags around her neck seemed to sting her skin through her fatigues. She adjusted her beret once more as well as the bag on her shoulder, her palms sweating profusely at this point. At last the door opened, and her breath hitched. The sight tore her to shreds. The woman before her looked completely destroyed, eyes bloodshot and nearly swollen shut. Her hair was in utter disarray, and Beca vividly recognized the black hoodie she wore. Aubrey had kept the same one with the slogan, "There's strong, there's soldier strong, and then there's a military wife". Beca was at a loss at this point, her nerves completely engulfing her. She had been dreading this moment, and she had expected a look of pure hatred, blame and anger in those eyes. In all honesty, Beca would have preferred it to the lost and distant gaze before her. Before Beca had to say a word though, Lisa flung herself into the brunette, and Beca wrapped her arms tightly around the sobbing woman. She rubbed her back in a soothing motion, the tears hitting her neck summoning her own. She lost track of how long they stood in the doorway this way before Lisa parted, leading Beca inside. They sat in the living room, silence falling upon them for an extensive amount of time before either spoke._

_"Lisa, I-"_

_"No, B," Lisa breathed, immediately looking up. "Don't do that to yourself. Do not."_

_Beca gulped audibly, nodding her head. "You know, he, uh - I held him in my arms, and he - made me promise to talk to you when I - came home. I just - didn't know what to say."_

_"Just don't say sorry." Lisa grabbed her hand now, squeezing it. "You stayed for him when you could have just come home."_

_"I still couldn't protect him."_

_"Then it was God's will, and there wasn't anything that anyone could do. You just can't let it ruin you. You didn't fail him. He knows how far you would have gone to save him."_

_"I - well, I'm here. If you need anything."_

_She glanced down now. "We're gonna leave. After the funeral Friday, so we could use help moving."_

_"What? Where?"_

_"Jacksonville with my mother. It won't be permanent. Maybe a year or two while I finish up school. I just - we need to get away, and Jada would want to be with her grandmother."_

_"Yeah, that makes sense. I-" She looked down at the envelope now, and she carefully handed it to the woman. "I - he wanted me to write Jada a letter, but - I wanna - I don't know if she'll understand it yet. I mean, I - I want you to give it to her when she really starts asking questions, and-"_

_"She's already asking questions, B. She's five today."_

_Beca nodded, grabbing at the bag on her shoulder nervously. Reading her mind, Lisa took her chin in her fingers before gesturing to the staircase. The soldier nodded, standing slowly and heading for the stairs with timid steps. When she reached the second floor landing, she was faced with the pink door at the center of the hall, and she smiled meekly before knocking. _

_"Come in," came the soft reply. _

_Beca carefully opened the door to find a small girl with light brown skin and long black pigtails sitting on the bed. Her deep, sea green eyes looked up at her visitor, and they widened. _

_"Uncle B?" she gasped, and Beca smiled at the nickname adopted thanks to the girl's father._

_"Hey, JJ," she choked out._

_The girl immediately jumped up, running into the elder's arms as fresh tears streamed down her face, the sight of green fatigues only devastating by now. Beca wrapped the little girl in her arms, picking her up and moving over to sit on the bed. _

_"Happy birthday, Kiddo," she breathed softly. "I brought you a gift."_

_"You didn't have to, Uncle B," the girl replied. "I'm glad you're okay."_

_Beca's heart combusted all over again as she stroked the girl's hair. "I wanted to. I - have a gift from your daddy too. He wanted me to give it to you."_

_"He - did?"_

_"Yes, he did."_

She sat up now, allowing Beca to pull the bag off of her shoulder. She reached inside, first withdrawing a box with a princess doll inside. The little girl couldn't help but smile as she took it in her hands.

_"That's from me and your Aunt Aubrey and cousin Maverick," Beca explained._

_"Oh, thank you so much, Uncle B," she gushed, pressing a kiss to Beca's cheek. "It's so pretty."_

_"I'm glad you like it."_

_She now extracted another box from the bag with a purple unicorn and a white unicorn inside. Jada loved unicorns, and Beca knew that Darius had planned to order this specific set because one made noises and the other changed colors in the water. Beca had ordered it the day after he passed, and it had been delivered to the Mitchell house._

_"This one is from your daddy," she explained. "The white one changes colors in the water, and the purple one makes noise."_

_"Oh, wow! This is perfect."_

_"And he wanted to give you this." She now removed the extra set of dog tags from her neck, placing it around the little girl's. "This was-"_

_"His special necklace," she sighed, taking the tags in her fingers. "I remember."_

_"Yes, and he wanted you to have it." Beca set the toys aside, pulling the girl into her lap to face her. "Now, your daddy wanted you to know that he loves you very much, and no matter where you go or where he is, he will always be right here." She put her hand to Jada's heart as the little girl sniffled. "Your dad was a hero, and I - I will always be here for you if you ever need to talk, okay? You have me and Aunt Aubrey and Maverick."_

_"B-but we're leaving."_

_"That's okay. It won't be forever. We can go visit you, and you can call us anytime you like."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes, really. We'll always be here. I loved your dad very much. He was - my best friend, you know, and you're his daughter, so I promised him I would make sure you always were taken care of. You have your mommy though, and you have to be strong for her, okay?" She nodded. "You're going to be strong just like your dad, and he will always stay with you."_

_"I love you, Uncle B." She wrapped her arms around Beca's neck now, the brunette's own tears now streaming down her face. "Thank you."_

_"I love you too, JJ. Don't ever forget that."_

_Lisa now made her presence known at the doorway as she choked back a sob. She shakily opened the envelope Beca had given her, looking to the soldier for permission. Beca nodded, holding Jada tighter to her chest as Lisa moved to sit beside them. Jada moved into her mother's lap though keeping her legs across Beca's, and Beca wrapped an arm around Lisa. The taller woman then read the letter aloud, hugging her daughter._

_"Dear Jada and Lisa, _

_I first and foremost want you to know that I am truly sorry for your loss. JJ, your father was a great man, one of the greatest I've ever known. He saved me out there. He had my back, and I did my very best to have his. I want you to celebrate his life as you grow up. Keep him in your heart, and he will forever be with you. He loved you both so much. I will do anything I can to help you through this rough time. We are a family, and I will always be here for you. JJ, you were just a baby when we first met, and Lisa, you helped my wife bring our baby into the world. For that, I am forever grateful. Jada, here is a picture of and I. He was my best friend out here. We talked about you and Maverick all of the time, about raising you together when we finished out here. I'm not good with words, but I hope this sentiment helps you grow up proud of what your father did for you, for this country, for your freedom and ability to grow up. I pray that you forgive him and never forget him because you were his world. Do not think sad thoughts. Think of all of the times he made you laugh, the times he rocked you to sleep or read a bedtime story to you. Think of the kisses and hugs, the smile on his face when he would see you, the smile on yours. Know that you are his everything, and he will never leave you as long as you hold on. Do not be sad. He is in a better place, watching over you from above and waiting for you. You will see him again when the time comes. If ever you or your mother need anything, you can come to us. You will always be our family. Also, find strength in one another. Your mother is strong because only a strong woman can take on the tough job of marrying a soldier, and only an amazing kid can take on the toughest job of loving a soldier as their parent. Do not forget. With all the love and prayer for you. - Uncle B."_

* * *

Beca felt her phone buzz beneath her pillow and immediately moved to shut it off with a smile. It was 4:45. Yes, she had awoken before her wife. She carefully slid out of bed, but when she looked over to check on Aubrey, she found that the other side of the bed was empty. She groaned softly, placing her hands over her face. She heard a giggle from the doorway, and she looked over to see Aubrey fully dressed with two cups of coffee in her hands.

"How did you - what time did you get up?" Beca whined.

"4:15," Aubrey shrugged nonchalantly.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nope. Now come on. I have breakfast ready. As loser, you get to scrape the ice off of the windshield on the truck though."

Beca's eyes narrowed. "You were plotting, weren't you?"

"Always."

After breakfast, the two were out of the house, and Beca quickly scraped the ice off of the windows before they made their way down to the lake. Once they arrived, Beca began preparing the rods as Aubrey took in the scenery, basking in the tranquility of the early morning despite the fog blanketing the horizon. The sun had yet to make its appearance, but it was a nice temperature.

"So, have you fished before?" Beca asked as she handed over the blonde's designated rod.

"Never," Aubrey admitted.

Beca huffed. "Great."

Aubrey smacked her shoulder as she chuckled. "Ass."

"I'm teasing. Come here. So first, we have to get acquainted with the rod then you'll cast your line."

Aubrey's breath caught as Beca slid her arms around her waist from behind, explaining each part of the rod before helping her cock her arm back and press down the button that held the line in place.

"Okay, you fling it and release the button so that the line spits out," Beca went on.

The blonde did as she was told, watching the silver line shoot out over and into the water. Beca kissed her cheek on a job well done before doing the same with her own rod. The brunette then waded into the water about halfway up her boots, and her wife gasped.

"Beca, you're going to freeze," she snapped.

"Shhh, you'll scare the fish," Beca retorted. "This is how the pros do it."

Aubrey smirked, already knowing her wife too well. She cocked an eyebrow, counting down from eight to herself. When she hit one, Beca carefully backed out of the water with a shiver, trying to be discreet but failing beneath her wife's close watch.

"Shut up," she grunted without looking back at the blonde.

"What? I said nothing," Aubrey gasped, feigning offense.

"But I could _hear _your mind counting down."

She giggled. "I know you too well."

"As do I."

"So when did you start fishing?"

"When I was like five or six. My dad used to take me all the time before he left. In high school, we used to go too. Stacie, Amy and a few of the junior boys. It was just our thing. We usually wound up getting drunk the night before and just casting our lines at like two or three in the morning. Who knows how many lines we lost out there bullshitting."

"Yes, you and your 'crew' were barbaric."

"Hey, don't be so mean. We were just - kids with a bunch of issues we refused to sort out, you know. I mean, I'm not saying we sorted much out since then, but we progressed."

"Yeah, I know you did."

"So when did you learn to ice skate?"

"I think I was like eight. When my dad was deployed or just out, my mom would take me. We would spend the whole day out there, and it was nice."

"It makes sense. You always move so gracefully. Even while giving labor, you were just - precise."

Aubrey chuckled. "Shut up."

"I'm serious! You had it all under control, you know. Thank God too because I would have lost it."

"You didn't even see the worst of it, so you were lucky."

"I still can't believe I almost missed it. I turned my phone on, and I had a plethora of messages. I nearly freaked out. I didn't even get my luggage or anything. I started running from the hangar, and one of the privates asked me if I wanted a ride, but then as soon as I got to the hospital, I couldn't run because I was just trying to breathe."

They both laughed now. "You're such a spaz."

"Well, excuse me. It isn't everyday you have your first kid, and they show up early. Just like his mother." She took on a higher voice pitch now, imitating Aubrey. "'If you're early, you're on time, and if you're on time, you're late'."

"I do not sound like that."

"I know."

"Ugh, you're so infuriating."

"I told you I'd make you regret missing me."

"That's the sad part. I don't."

"I guess I should try harder."

"I think you should - oh, oh my gosh."

"What?"

Beca looked over now to see Aubrey's line spinning out, and she quickly set her own pole down, moving behind her wife and gripping the rod.

"Okay, you have a bite," she whispered. "Reel it in. Slowly. Don't jerk it. You could rip the hook out of their mouth."

Aubrey followed directions carefully, Beca's proximity and the excitement of catching her first fish making composure difficult. Beca talked her through it, hot breath tickling the back of her ear which she tried to ignore. At last, a large olive green fish was dragged out onto the rocks, floundering around helplessly.

"There you go!" Beca cheered softly, hugging her wife. "Bigmouth bass. Good job, Babe."

Aubrey's eyes bulged. Beca had utilized the pet name twice now. "Thank you," she breathed.

Beca now moved away to retrieve the fish and remove it from the line.

"Do you like fish?" she asked, and Aubrey nodded. "Okay, because I'm cooking this bad boy tonight."

"You can cook it too?"

Beca smirked. "You underestimate me."

"It's hard not to."

"Easier to surprise you I guess. Now I'll put this in the ice bucket, and then we'll cast you out again."

After a fruitful morning on the shore, Beca packed up all of their equipment and their catch into the truck. They then stopped at the Starbucks in the main lodge before heading back to their cabin, Beca opting to train later that night once she found out that the main building was open twenty-four hours. They wound up on the couch, the brunette popping in the first Harry Potter movie. Aubrey did not say a word when Beca lay down, resting her head in the blonde's lap with the tub of Twizzlers balanced on her stomach and a Red Bull in hand. Aubrey was both shocked and relived that Beca had yet to even touch the twelve pack of beer. It was nice to just indulge in one another's company, and Aubrey began to relax because Beca had no one to act for. All that she was doing was of her own free will, and being here together was the most amazing feeling. Could it be possible that Beca may have truly felt the same way that she did? Of course, they had never discussed it. With Beca always training and Aubrey working plus raising their son, it had never been brought up. They had just been living. Maybe, just maybe, Beca was staying for far more than convenience or obligation.

That night, after Beca's workout and a shower, the two went to bed, Beca once again wrapping her arms lovingly around the blonde. Aubrey quickly fell into pleasant sleep, but Beca dove into something else. When she began to groan, her body shivering as it rolled away from her wife, Aubrey stirred. When her breathing turned ragged and heavy, the blonde awoke with a start. She sat up in bed, watching as the brunette went to war with her mind, tears streaming down her face. She knew better than to try and shake Beca awake. That could be a trigger for a most violent awakening, and Aubrey would be classified as the threat. Instead, she only called softly to her, letting the shorter woman know that she was present, that she was there. As she listened to the soldier's pleas however, she began to wonder just how deep her anguish ran.

_The gunfire erupted in moments, muting all else around her as it shattered her eardrums and all inner peace. The image was black before her to start, but it soon cleared into heat waves radiating off of the desert floor. Sand erupted around her as the grenades detonated. She could feel his body encased in her arms, but her eyes could not descend upon him. Someone was screaming from behind her. No, it was her. No medic was coming. She felt the warm sensation of his blood leaking through her fatigues, his grasp on her forearm gradually loosening. She was crying out for help, pleading with him to hold on. He was doing what he could, but they were on borrowed time to begin with, and that loan was being liquidated with haste. No one could hear her plea for help. _

_"Got dammit, Hall, stay with me!" she squeaked. "Don't - I got you. Please don't - leave me."_

_Bodies fell around her. She reached for her gun, but it was not there. Nothing was there. The Humvee no longer shielded them. Then all went silent. No, the gunfire remained, but it were as if she had been blanketed or engulfed. The volume had been drastically muffled, and all she heard were two slow steps behind her and the click of a gun. She could not turn around, and the gunshot rang out as her shoulder was gripped..._

"NO!" she roared, eyes snapping open as she bolted upright.

"Hey, hey," came a soft voice, and she blinked before registering Aubrey sitting beside her. "Hey, it's okay. I'm here. You're home. It's okay. We-"

"No! He's dead. He's dead, and I - I called for help. I called-"

She quickly snapped her mouth shut, dropping her gaze to her lap with breathing ragged as sweat dripped down her face. Aubrey reached out for her hand but thought better of it, her idle hands falling into her own lap. The brunette felt completely and utterly ashamed. Never had she been so deep within her subconscious. Sure, Aubrey had heard the conclusions of these terrors before, but usually, Beca was able to pull herself out before it became overwhelming. The brunette was completely disoriented. She had yet to process what had happened, but she had done so well in keeping her terror in the confines of her bed, her room, controlling it while in the presence of her wife and son. No, tonight, her mind had not been focused. She had been so busy contemplating other matters, like how nice it felt having Aubrey in her arms, that she had not fully braced herself for the night. She had allowed herself to be swallowed whole by her fear, and by the time she realized it, it was too late.

"Sorry," she breathed once she came to her senses. "Just - a bad dream."

"Do you - wanna talk about-"

"No, I just - I'm fine."

Aubrey took her hand now, finding her courage. "I know this isnt the first time, Becs. Talk to me. Don't think that you have to do this alone."

The brunette pulled away, struggling to catch her breath. "No, I'm fine. I just-"

The blonde now reached out and cupped her face. "Why try to lie to me? I've been married to you for four years. I know when you're lying."

Beca huffed before she collapsed into Aubrey's arms, her face buried in her wife's shoulder. "I - I just - didn't want you guys to see this. I don't-"

"I'm your wife, your partner, and - I want to be there for you in the way you were there for me."

"I just - I can't face that. I can't."

"You have to face it before you can move on from it."

"I - no, I-"

"Beca, what happened? Tell me."

"They didn't 'find' Hall. No one - came to tell me he was - was gone."

"What do you mean?"

"He - I had him. He pushed me out of the way, and he - he took that bullet for _me_. I - I was there, and - I held him." She choked back a sob as warm tears seeped through Aubrey's T-shirt. "I - had him in my arms when he made me promise to - to come home, to talk to Jada, and I - I had to face her knowing that I was right there, and I couldn't save him!" The blonde stroked her hair now, her own eyes welling up. "He died in my arms, Bree."

"Oh, B, why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't. I - I couldn't tell you that I failed him. I - I did though. He - protected me, and I let him die!"

"No, no, B. You did your best. It wasn't your fault. It was the will of a much higher power."

"But you - you said it yourself. I stayed to protect him, and I couldn't even d-do that."

Aubrey sniffled now. "No, Sweetie, I - I was mad. I know that you stayed to protect them, and I - I was just afraid. I didn't - I'm so sorry."

"I just - I'm supposed to protect you. I'm supposed to be the strong one, and you needed me, and I couldn't burden you with that. I can't let people think I'm weak. I'm-"

"B, your close friend died in your arms. Then you carried him home. I highly doubt that anyone could judge you for that. I know though. You think I wanted to see you when - you know."

"I know you didn't, but you needed me."

"And now you need me, and I'm here."

"I - I don't want him to think that I'm weak. He looks up to me, and -"

"Our son will never think that. He loves you with everything he has. You're his daddy, and he knows that you're tough. I know you're tough, but even the toughest of us have our demons. Being strong doesn't mean holding the weight of the world on your shoulders. It means you have the sense to ask for help when needed, to admit that you need aide. You taught me that."

"But - I'm supposed to help you."

"We're partners."

"I know you're tough, Aubrey. I know that you are. Your job is a hundred times harder than mine. You had to stay here and raise our son and worry if I'm coming home, if you're going to have to tell him that I'm never coming back. If I died out there, my job would be over. You would still have to do yours. I was so reckless, I know, but I know I wouldn't be alive today had it not been for you, had you not trusted me with the responsibility of having a family. Without you and Maverick waiting for me, I never would have found the will to make it back."

"You know that we'll always be here waiting for you, Beca. We would never be - whole without you."

"Well, I know that you were worried about having to tell Mav, but-"

"It was for far more than that."

Beca slowly sat up now, looking into the blonde's eyes, question in her own. Aubrey sighed, averting her gaze as her hands fell into her lap. The brunette took one of them in her own. When she had gathered her thoughts, Aubrey reverted back to eye contact.

"It was never just for his benefit," she breathed, barely audible, and had Beca not been in such close proximity, she wouldn't have caught it. "_I _wanted you home. With me. With us. I needed you home. I - I was so afraid of being married to a soldier. I remember how afraid my mother was, but I never understood it because my father was so mean to her when he would come home. Yet, she still loved him. She never wanted to open the door and find that soldier there that wasn't him, the barer of bad news. I never wanted that either because even when you came home as just the father of our son, as my friend, I loved you. I love you, and I just wanted you home. I was terrified, and I tried to use Mav as the excuse, but in reality, it was me too."

Before either knew what was happening, Beca moved forward until Aubrey could feel her breath tickling her lips. The blonde's breath hitched as Beca's hand carefully reached up, running down the taller woman's cheek to her chin. Once again, Aubrey could not readily place that glint in those navy blue orbs, but she could not move. Then Beca leaned forward, and their lips met. It took the blonde several moments to adjust before she melted into the kiss, her hands moving up to Beca's neck as the brunette's cupped her face, pulling her closer. The kiss was soft, passionate, a million emotions that had built up over years of restraint being manifested here and now. When they pulled apart, Aubrey rested her forehead against the shorter woman's forehead.

"Don't shut me out," the blonde whispered with pleading eyes.

Beca only pulled the blonde into her embrace tightly. Nothing more was said. They lay down in each other's arms, obliviously holding one another together. They should have spoken, so many words unsaid between them. They still had not acknowledged that love between them verbally, but they indulged in the action of it now because they could not speak. In all honesty, Aubrey's revelation was a strong start however. Both were all too stubborn to face their demons, together _or _apart. They took what they could get, being there for one another. Though Aubrey was in love with Beca, she believed that she was only giving Beca what she needed at the time. For all she knew, once the brunette healed, she would no longer need Aubrey anymore. For Beca, this was all that she had ever wanted, but it was possible that Aubrey was only giving Beca what she could in her time of need. Now was not the time to question it. They _did _need each other, and they would not push away when given the chance no matter how long it would last. They had each other, they had their son, and it was all that was left beyond the remnants of their scarred pasts. They had to hold on because they were the anchor of reality for another now. Neither dare ask what this exactly meant because they could still not overcome the fear of rejection, of being mistaken. Too much misfortune had already occurred, tearing them over and over. Their traumatic events remained with them. Aubrey could never give Beca all of herself. She had been violated in a way that prohibited it. Beca could never give Aubrey all of herself. She had been destroyed in a way that forbid it to be so. For now however, they would hand over what was left to the one person that had witnessed their strife and remained. Though the fear of risk endured, the strength to combat it had been depleted. In that, they had succumbed to their weakness for one another for their own reasons they could not voice. Not tonight anyway.

* * *

The moment Aubrey and Beca departed with Maverick from the Beale - Conrad home, Chloe squealed with elation as Stacie picked her up and swung her around. Their friends had been glowing, all smiles when they picked up their son. The two were holding hands and talking idly as they walked up the drive, and Chloe could hardly contain her excitement. It was surely a sight to see, the two toughest women they knew at last indulging in the undoubtable love between them. Seeing her best friend authentically happy after so many years of impenetrable composure and need to portray strength.

"They seem so relaxed," she gushed.

"Right!" Stacie chuckled. "Thank God. The tension was killer."

"They look so happy though. Oh, we did a great job, Babe."

"Does that mean I get a reward then?"

Chloe giggled, cupping the taller girl's face and pressing their lips together. Stacie's hands moved from her back to her thighs, hoisting her further up on her waist. The brunette smiled against her girlfriend's lips.

"I love you," she sighed.

"I love you too," the redhead returned.

Stacie's eyes suddenly dropped down, her smile falling away. "Can I - do you think that, um, well..."

Chloe eyed her quizzically now. "What is it, Babe?"

"I just - I know that it's kind of difficult having - _'us' _time with Mav around, but - I like having him over, you know. It adds some - sanity to our hectic lives, and I mean. We've spent the better half of eight years having wild sex, and I'm not complaining. Trust me. I've just been thinking a lot, and - I just wonder if, you know, would you-" Chloe smiled now, her heart melting at how nervous and out of character her girlfriend currently was. "I just - ugh, why can't I figure this out?"

"What is it, Baby? You can tell me."

"I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to have kids? With me?"

She gasped. "I - really?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, we're not getting any younger, and I know you have school and stuff, and...Ugh, never mind. This sounds so crazy. I just-"

The redhead donned her megawatt grin now, peppering Stacie's face with kisses and silencing her. "Oh, Baby, of course I wanna have babies with you! I just never thought you wanted to."

"Well, I mean, it's just a much larger process. We're not all as lucky as Beca where we can just whip it out and make it happen." Chloe giggled. "I just know it's a huge process, and since you're still in school, I figured we would still have to wait, but - then I - thought maybe that I could carry it while you finish school. I mean, I don't think Beca will mind her publicist being pregnant, but-"

"Oh my God! You are so adorable! Baby, that would be great! I can set us up an appointment!"

"Really? You're with me?"

"Of course I'm with you! Come here! You are _so_ getting rewarded."

Stacie grinned now. "Alright!"


	9. All That Goes Unsaid

**_A/N: Okay so thank you to everyone for the reviews as always. Kate & cxcxcx I just can never thank you enough. Like ever. I mean, you write so much in your reviews that i know for a fact I look forward to it, so its proof it isnt too hard to leave one lol. I love you both very much. As for the story itself, yes, we have some more developments, but they do have a long way to go. They'll get there, but I know that some things have to be addressed and confronted before their happy ending, so here we go._**

**_And Cabrello, I can certainly try to do that. I used to do that, and the only reason I stopped giving an individual response is because many of the reviews just said to update lol so I would usually just do one big one. But I will. This one I just rushed to post, so next chapter for sure. Thank you._**

* * *

_I'm not a fortune teller  
I won't be bringing news  
Of what tomorrow brings  
I'll leave that up to you_

I'm not a fortune teller  
Don't have crystal ball  
I can't predict the future  
Can't see nothing at all

It doesn't mean I'm afraid  
Of all the things that you say  
But I just think we should stay  
Stuck in the moment today  
And as the seasons roll by  
No matter how hard I try  
Summer will end and the leaves will turn again

* * *

"Yatzee! I win!"

A small giggle. "Becs, we're playing Scrabble."

"Well, I spelled Yatzee."

"You have to put it on the board, Babe. You can't just spell it on your row."

"What! Who made up that rule!"

Aubrey chortled, pulling her wife in for a kiss. Beca quickly hurdled over the coffee table between them, eliciting another giggle from the blonde. It was the night before the Marquez fight, and Stacie and Chloe had agreed to take Maverick for the day so that Beca could take Aubrey out on an official date, their first ever though their friends need not know that. They had had a nice night out at the blonde's favorite restaurant before returning to the house for a night of board games at Aubrey's request. Beca had moaned and groaned all the way through a game of Uno, and now she was being torn apart on the Scrabble board. Her wife had explained the rules to her several times now, but Aubrey did not complain. Beca was rather adorable when she was clueless and frustrated.

"Okay, let's call it," the blonde sighed as they fell back onto the floor, Beca hovering over her.

"I swear I thought I was doing it right," the brunette said.

She chuckled. "Sure you did. Just like you thought you were the last five games."

"Hey, it isn't my fault that my wife is smarter than I am."

"Must you always try to sweet talk your way out of things?"

"Well, as long as it continues to work."

Beca leaned down, capturing her lips in a soft but sweet kiss, Aubrey reaching up to cup her cheeks. In the past month, the couple had been closer than ever though they still had not infracted upon the actual conversation regarding what they were. They were married, and that was all that they needed to know. They now shared a bed, and Beca sang to Aubrey when she was stressed. Aubrey massaged her when she was sore. They continued on with their usual banter, and they spent as much time as possible with their son together. Beca wasn't drinking as heavily though the nightmares remained sporadic. She was able to tear herself from sleep when need be, and Aubrey wasn't so jumpy when she awoke from her own nightmares wrapped in Beca's arms. They never went past romantic kisses and caresses, and the blonde quickly adapted to them. She did worry about the day when Beca would want more, need more, and she was afraid that she would not be able to acquiesce. For now, she ignored that thought however, enjoying the romance and intimacy they shared. With Beca's year already gearing up to be rather busy and training intensifying in preparation for the anticipated rematch against Marshall, they barely had time together. Aubrey was now in rigorous negotiations with HBO and the WBC about the rematch regarding the payout, the venue and the amount of rounds. On top of that, Stacie had her hands full fielding press conferences and reactions from the team regarding the countless tweets and posts both positive and negative aimed at Beca. Yes, after their little Glenwood vacation, the two had come home to find their workload heavy, but they were working through it side by side.

"I love you, Mrs. Mitchell," Beca mumbled against her lips.

"I love you too, Sergeant Mitchell."

Beca now laughed softly. "You taste like Oreo ice cream."

"And you taste like apple pie."

"That's dope."

The blonde rolled her eyes, smacking the brunette's shoulder. "Shut up."

"I'm only kidding. You do taste delicious though."

"Yeah?"

"Oh, hell yes."

She claimed her wife's lips once more, wrapping her arms around her before peppering the blonde's cheeks and forehead with kisses, causing Aubrey to giggle.

"Stop, Becs!" she squealed.

"Why!" Beca asked innocently between kisses. "You - taste - so - good!"

"You're - crazy."

Beca stopped now, looking down at her wife with eyes shining brightly. "Crazy about you."

"Such a sap."

"But..." She gave her a pointed look.

She smiled. "But I love you."

"And don't you forget it."

"Oh, my not - so - badass prize fighting war veteran."

"Oh, I'm still badass. You just learned how to disengage it."

"Oh, nice save, Mitchell. You must have known long ago you were losing badass points in order to think that excuse up."

"No, I -"

"Shut up and kiss me."

"Copy that."

Beca did not hesitate to lower herself and once again fuse their lips together. These moments were precious in the midst of their bustling life, and Beca wouldn't trade them for anything. Being able to do this with her wife, just the little things, meant more than anything, and she would forever cherish them.

* * *

_"Come on, Bitch! Let's see what you got! You're nothing, Mitchell. I'm going to kill you in this ring tonight!"_

Left jab. Left jab. Right hook. Duck. Parry. Duck. Right hook. Marquez was dancing around the ring, dodging Beca's periodic punches. She saw no reason to throw many as he continued to jump around, attempting to deplete her energy. She let her guard down now, feigning exhaustion as she stood at the center of the ring. Taking the bait, he swooped in with a driven right hand. She sidestepped him now, catching him in the jaw with that lethal left hook. He stumbled into the ropes now, blinking rapidly to clear his vision before uprighting himself. She hopped up and down as the roar of the crowd became deafening, the fifth round winding down. They had been playing ring -around - the ring far too long for her liking, and she was ready to end it. Marquez's taunting had long since died down. Luke was yelling for her to be patient, and Amy was giving her motivational words wrapped in comedic innuendos that had the audience chuckling behind her.

"He's bouncing around like a kangaroo with a full pouch!" she yelled.

Beca smirked at that, watching as Marquez did another lap around the ring. The moment his gloves fell to his sides this time however, Beca charged, catching him dead in the mouth with a lightning fast jab that caused his knees to buckle beneath him. He had not seen it coming as he hit the mat. She moved back to her corner as the referee counted it down. He reached out for the ropes to pull himself up, Luke giving Beca a thumbs up. The crowd was jeering at the man now, his own corner demanding that he get up. With three seconds left in the count, he was able to regain his footing. They restarted at the center of the ring, and he continued to jump around. Beca was on him now though, seeing his fatigue as she hit him with a flurry of body shots. He dropped his guard to protect his kidneys, and her right hand flew up and into his face. He staggered back, but she did not relent, continuing with blows anywhere she could land them.

"Twenty seconds, B!" Luke updated.

When Marquez heard that, he attempted to grab hold of her and cease the beating to run out the clock. She sidestepped him as his hands flew out, reading his eyes before slinging a powerful blow into the side of his head. He was lifted off of the mat before his body hit the ground. Her hands were far too quick to allow those types of blows, and his corner knew it. His head trainer cursed angrily, throwing his hat off and running a hand through his hair as Marquez floundered around on the mat. As the countdown dwindled, Beca turned to her corner as Luke gave her thumbs up. Then there was yelling, and Beca was sure the fight was over. She turned around just as she was thrown back by an angry and disoriented Marquez tackling her to the mat. Referees all stepped in to pull him off as he screamed obscenities at her, the head referee calling the match immediately. Luke slid into the ring, helping Beca up as her family cringed. She doubled over, recovering from having the wind knocked out of her. She then raised her hands to let everyone know that she was okay, the crowd cheering once more. The referee moved over to grab her wrist, declaring her the winner.

"And your winner...by knockout...with fourteen seconds left in the fifth round...Beca 'The Omen' Mitchelllllllllllllll!"

The crowd was now on their feet whistling and clapping vigorously. Aubrey released a breath that she had been holding for God knows how long as Maverick squealed and clapped along with his aunts. Beca was dragged over in front of the cameras by none other than legendary boxer "Sugar" Shane Mosley for the post-fight interview after pulling her shirt on. He patted her shoulder with a wide grin.

"Man, you were killing out there tonight, kid," he gushed, and she smirked. "How does it feel coming out here and winning with another knockout on a guy whose speed nearly matched yours?"

"Well, it felt good of course because we trained really hard for this one," she sighed. "We knew that it would be a tougher match this time around, but it wasn't impossible. I just kept with him, let him wear himself out. It was all about patience tonight, so..."

"So are you good then? I see he was a bit of a sore loser."

She chuckled. "Yeah, I'm fine. I mean, tensions are high. He was a shoe - in for the championship bout before this fight, so I understand the frustration. They weren't expecting me, but you know. I'm not here to pacify emotions or help other fighters out. We know what we're here for."

"So your team is still in negotiations regarding the official rematch with 'Golden Boy' Jacob Marshall. How are you feeling about that fight?"

"I'm ready for it. I expect nothing. Beating him in an unsanctioned fight was nothing to count on here because he's been training since that day, and he's been resting while I've been earning my shot at him. I know that when the time comes, he's bringing everything he has. Redemption is always a driving force, and we know we can't take it easy."

"Now, you were originally scheduled to fight him in June, but they have been moving it back. An official date has still not been set. How do you feel about that?"

"I mean, that's great for us. I don't know their reasons. I mean, I guess he needs to have a feel for my style as I do his, but we get to rest, so that's always good. Patience is always key in any win, and I want that belt, but I'm not rushing anything. We'll wait as long as we have to."

"So we actually read a tweet just a bit ago as soon as you won from Manny 'Pacman' Pacquiao. Are you familiar with him?"  
She laughed heartily. "Are you kidding, Shane? He's as big an influence as you've been."

"Oh, thanks. Well yeah, he tweeted, and it said 'Congrats to The Omen on a sensational win tonight. You kept your cool, and your patience is admirable and coveted. You handled the 'post fight' fight well also. LOL. Let's spar soon' So does that add anything to the win?"

"I'm honored knowing that he was watching, and I would be even more honored to be in a ring with him. He's an amazing fighter, and it really motivates me to continue to earn my place here because you do not want to let Pacman down."

He chuckled. "Of course not. Well congratulations to you, Omen, and we hope to see you soon."

"Thanks, Shane."

Beca left the Georgia Dome that night sore but in good spirits. When she emerged from the locker room, Maverick bounded over to her. She picked him up in her arms, ruffling his hair.

"You okay, Daddy?" he asked, worry in his eyes as he cupped her cheeks and checked for bruises. "That guy mean!"

She smiled. "I'm okay, Son. Yes, he was, but that's okay."

"No owies?"

"I don't think so."

He kissed her nose. "Good."

Aubrey smiled softly at both of them. Beca wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her in and pressing a kiss to her lips. Aubrey wrapped her arms around her wife's neck with a content sigh.

"Did you stress vomit?" the shorter woman questioned cheekily.

"Oh, so close," she breathed into Beca's ear. "I was torn between running to the bathroom and dragging that dick lick's wife out of the stands when she started talking shit."

"Damn, Baby, the ring changed you."

"Only for a little while."

"Ooh, that lady make Mommy super mad, Daddy!" Maverick observed aloud, eyes bulging.

Beca chuckled as her wife pulled away. "Yeah, we don't wanna make Mommy mad, do we?"

"No, Sir!"

"Good," Aubrey sighed, patting both of their shoulders.

"Yo, B!" A voice called out from behind them now, and they turned to see Jesse followed by Luke. "Let's go. You buy the first round for the birthday boy over here."

"Luke's getting old!" the shorter brunette snorted. "I don't think I'm in tonight, Guys."

"What!" Luke shouted. "It's my birthday!"

"I know, but-"

"You should go, Babe," Aubrey now cut in. "I'll take Maverick home. He's tired anyway."

"You got that wight, Mommy," the little boy nodded.

Beca grinned at him, kissing his cheek before turning back to her wife. "You sure, Baby?"

"Yeah, it's okay. It _is_ his birthday. You owe him for the training he put in."

"Okay, but call me if anything, okay?"

"I will."

Beca leaned forward, kissing her softly. "I'll be home soon."

"Okay."

"I love you."

Aubrey beamed now. She never tired from hearing that. "I love you too."

When Beca, Stacie, Amy, CR and the boys reached the club, they immediately ordered a round of shots and beers. Twenty minutes later, Amy already had the birthday boy on the floor letting loose, and seeing Luke dance had to be one of the most hysterical things his friends had ever seen. Beca chuckled at the scene from her seat at the table. A girl came up and asked CR to dance, and their friend was out of the booth in no time flat. Beca looked over at Stacie who was still nursing her first drink. She could tell that there was something on her best friend's mind, but she couldn't readily put a finger on it. Chloe had opted to accompany Aubrey home and spend time with her best friend, so the shorter brunette wondered if she just felt out of place without the redhead. It wouldn't surprise her. The redhead and taller brunette had been nearly inseparable for eight years. Beca jerked her head towards the terrace of the sky box, and Stacie nodded. They made their way outside into the cool night air, taking a seat on the plush couch on the balcony.

"What's up with you?" Beca immediately asked. "You miss Red?"

Stacie shook her head with a scoff. "We _can _be apart, B."

Beca chuckled. "Just a guess. You're usually a bottle in by now though."

"Yeah, that was before we started talking about having kids soon."

Beca nearly spit out her beer, eyes snapping over to her best friend. "What!"

Stacie chuckled. "Yeah, I wanna carry our baby."

"Wow!" Beca cackled now. "Holy shit. My best friend settling down with a family."

"Hey, it took me a long ass time, but you know. I think we're ready. Eight years, and we're still going strong. That has to count for something, right?"

"But are you ready for your sex life to plunge?"

Stacie snorted. "Please. We find time with her work schedule now. I'm sure we'll be fine."

"Well, hey, I'm happy for you. I'm glad you're finally coming around."

"Well, would you have married Aubrey so quickly had she not been pregnant?"

Beca cringed internally but remained calm. "Honestly? No, it hadn't even crossed my mind. I never thought we would be able to admit to ourselves we loved each other."

"You know you're my best friend, Becs, and I love you with all my heart. I'd do anything for you. So stop bullshitting me and tell me what the hell it is between you two. I won't tell Chloe. Don't worry. I'm capable of keeping a secret."

Beca snorted. "From Chloe Beale?"

"Hey, it was actually Amy that told her about your junk down there, so yes."

Beca chuckled but nodded her understanding. "I just - I don't know."

"Did you or did you not marry her because she was pregnant."

The shorter brunette sighed. "Yeah, I guess so, but that's not it."

"Well, I know it's not. Beca, let me say something here. Chloe likes to tell you two all of the time how adorable you are, how it's so obvious you're in love with each other. Don't get me wrong. It is, but I can tell that you two have yet to acknowledge it for yourselves. Before your little vacay, you two wouldn't even really touch each other. If you did, it was forced, or one of you looked uncomfortable. I thought Aubrey was going to puke all over you after the kiss cam, and I see how you tense up when we talk about you two. I've known you too long for you to be lying to me."

"I just - Stacie, I am completely in love with her, but I - no, we're okay now. I mean, it took us awhile because I guess maybe we didn't realize that we weren't just there out of obligation. Aubrey thought that I was, but I wasn't. I was afraid to make her settle with me, to stay, but we have the hang of it."

"Beca, shut the fuck up."

"What?"

"Have you or have you _not _told her that you're in love with her?" Beca froze now before slowly and shamefully shaking her head. "Then you haven't finished a damn thing. If you don't actually verbalize your feelings then-"

"But I show them to her everyday, and I tell her I love her all of the time."

"Yes, but, B, you tell Chloe and I that you love us too. Aubrey's still apprehensive. Chloe says so. She may think that you're just doing it for her benefit. I mean, do you guys even-"

"Don't go there, Stace. Not everyone needs sex to solidify their relationship."

"I'm just saying. These kisses you have. Are they just the little pecks we see, or-"

"No, we just don't prefer PDA. I love her."

"Can I ask you a question though?"

Beca huffed. "What?"

"Did you ever - was there anyone else while you were overseas?" Beca went rigid in her seat, and that was all Stacie needed from her best friend to proceed. "Who was it?"

"What? I didn't even-"

"Who, B? I'm your fucking other half. You can't lie to me."

"But it wasn't even-"

"Well explain."

"Right."

Beca huffed, slamming down the rest of her beer before waving through the window for another. Once she received it, she began to retell the tale of the encounter.

* * *

_"Staff Sergeant Mitchell," Second Lieutenant Farris called._

_"Yes, sir," Beca replied, immediately standing at her desk in her tent._

_"Lieutenant Staley requests you immediately."_

_"Copy that, sir."_

He left, and she turned back to the computer screen with a sigh. Aubrey frowned at her if only for a second before donning a timid smile.

_"I have to go," Beca managed with an apologetic look._

_"I know," the blonde replied._

_"I'll see you soon though. Are you okay?"_

_"Yes, I'm okay. I'm just - ready to meet him."_

_She smiled softly. "Me too. I'm ready to see both of you. Soon though. Don't let him show up without me."_

_Aubrey smiled genuinely now. "I won't."_

_"No, he won't because he's going to be prompt and on time like his mother."_

_She giggled. "You better believe it."_

_"Be safe, Bree. I - I love you."_

_"I - love you too. And don't beat yourself up so much. Wade was a good soldier, and it could have been anyone."_

_"I know. Thank you. Good night."_

_"Good night."_

_She shut down the laptop before pulling on her fatigue jacket and reporting to her lieutenant's tent. She somehow had an inkling of what this meeting would entail, but she maintained her composure as she entered the tin tent, closing the door behind her. She was met with the sight of Lieutenant Ariana Staley standing near her own desk. Her long black hair fell around her shoulders in waves, and she was currently in only her ash grey t-shirt, and - Beca wasn't sure there was anything beneath. The elder woman's deep green eyes pierced hers now, boring into her soul it seemed. She had always been an intense woman, but that was to be expected in this occupation. Beca gulped discreetly as she saluted her superior, her eyes looking past her, but the woman only smiled coyly._

_"At ease, Soldier," she husked, closing the distance between them and abruptly reaching down and grasping Beca's crotch, eliciting a groan. "Let's put _**_this _**_soldier at attention now."_

She kissed up and down Beca's neck now, grinding against Beca's member. The shorter woman was then shoved onto the cot and mounted, Ariana pulling off her t-shirt in one swift motion. Beca's assumption had indeed been correct. There was not a thing underneath, her perky breasts flinging free as she leaned down to press her lips to Beca's. She grabbed the smaller woman's hands, placing them on her thighs as she moaned into her sergeant's mouth. Her hips ground viciously into Beca's groin, longing for the sensation of her arousal against her heat. 

_"At attention, soldier," she moaned. "Fuck me like the animal you are on the battlefield."_

_"I - I can't -I-"_

_"That's an order, soldier."_

_And all Beca could think was how ironic it was. Her father had been so worried about the men and their reception of her special condition, scared that they would attack her or worse. He was not oblivious to the many stories of female soldiers being put through torture at the hands of their male superiors in foreign and domestic territory. Beca remembered watching a lifetime movie with him and Leah entitled "Call Me Crazy" where Jennifer Hudson was a soldier raped by another comrade. Will had been attempting to scare her, but it had only angered Beca, urging her to take a stand in the military and prove she was nothing to be fucked with. After all, her wife had fallen to such a fate, and she was far past fearing it. She was only one to be feared because trust that had she known who had attacked Aubrey, that man would cease to exist. No one had ever warned her of the female superiors being predators however, and she was much too in shock to say much. _

_On top of that, she could feel her muscle coming to life beneath the other woman, the unrelenting grinding driving her mad with desire. It had been a long time since she had had physical contact with a woman, and she was human. She had needs, and having Stacie Conrad as a best friend had quickly enlightened her to the sensations of sex early on. Of course, her best friend had been constantly praising her for what she held in her underwear, and it had given her all of the confidence needed in high school then college. She definitely could use this to take her mind off of the friend she had lost in battle today. Yes, the woman was gorgeous as well, and the sounds she was emitting were delicious. The moment Beca began to surrender however, her mind flashed. Emerald green orbs were looking back at her forlornly, a bulging belly not too far beneath them. Beca's eyes immediately snapped open. No, this was wrong. She immediately shot up, moving out from underneath her superior and straightening her shirt, buckling the belt that had just been undone._

_"Sergeant Mitchell," the woman's stern tone now came, disappointment etched in her features._

_"I can't do this," Beca choked out. "I have a son on the way, and I have my wife. I - I love my wife."_

_"Sergeant Mitchell, this is-"_

_"No, I can't. Do what you will, but I will not do this. I apologize, Lieutenant. With all due respect."_

With that, she turned and rushed out of the tent. Maybe Aubrey didn't love her in the way she loved Aubrey, but nonetheless. They were married, and no matter what the reason was, she would never stain the spiritual vow that they had made to one another because to her, it did mean so much more than convenience. She was in love with Aubrey, and this was still wrong.

* * *

"So... you wanted to?" Stacie now asked cautiously.

"Well, yeah, I wanted to, but I - it wasn't right, Stace. I just couldn't. I told her I was married, and I was already in love with Aubrey."

"You were at war, Beca. It's only natural to give into temptation."

"Stacie, I didn't do it."

"I believe you, but I'm just saying. It's normal."

"But still. I love Aubrey. I always have, and I - it wouldn't have been right, not to me, whether she knew or not."

"But that was the last time you were remotely intimate with _anyone_?"

"Yes."

Beca's eyes bulged now as she realized the wording of Stacie's question, but it was too late to turn back for her best friend, who was now smirking. The waitress arrived now, handing Beca another beer, and the brunette slammed half of it.

"Did you tell Aubrey?" Stacie cautiously asked now.

"Well nothing actually happened, and we weren't even really together. Then Maverick was born when I got home, so..."

"So you didn't tell her."

"No."

"But do you think that she ever got with-"

"No."

"How do you know for sure?"

"Jesus, Stace, she was pregnant then she was raising our son and double majoring."

"Yes, that's true, but if you two haven't slept together, how-"

"We don't need it the way you do."

"Okay, I'm sorry, B. I know not everyone is as - _aggressive_ as Chloe and I, but - I'm just saying. You're human. You have needs. Is this just some agreement you two have that you haven't done it?"

"No, it's not-"

"Are you sure that this relationship _is_ what you both want and you're not doing it out of obligation of the other?"

"No, it's not that. We just-"

"Well, are you stressed? Is she still mad that you're fighting because-"

"She was raped, Stace!"

Both brunettes' eyes bulged at the roared confession, Beca unaware that she was now on her feet. Silence fell around them save for the blaring music coming from within club, but Beca was immune to it. Stacie was at a loss at this point, and the shorter brunette was now berating herself for her inability to keep her thoughts to herself in her buzzed state of mind. She could certainly handle her alcohol, so that couldn't possibly account for all of the blame, but being put under such pressure by the woman who could read her easiest was unnerving. She had certainly been stowing this secret away for too long. The veteran collapsed back onto the couch.

"Please don't tell Chloe," she choked out, dropping her head into her hands.

Stacie immediately began rubbing her back. "Hey, I'm sorry, Becs. I - I shouldn't have pushed it. I just - I don't want either of you getting hurt is all. You're both so stubborn and slow to confront things. You're so stuck in your own ways that it's infuriating, and I - I just wanted to help."

"I - I know, and I - I wanted to tell someone, anyone, but I couldn't. She made me swear right after it happened, and -"

"So - is Maverick-"

"No, no, Maverick is _my _son. They are too completely independent occurrences."

"Okay, I get it. I just - wow."

"Just don't tell anyone please."

"I won't, B. You know I won't. Especially not Chloe. It would break her, and Aubrey's over it. There's no point opening that wound again, but I'm so sorry."

"No, it's okay. I know that I haven't exactly let you in these past few years. I just - I don't want to remember, Stacie." There were tears in her steel blue eyes now. "I don't want to remember because I - my family is perfect to me, and I don't want to ruin it. You don't understand how hard it was to - see her that way, how much it killed me to see her so broken. I am trying so hard to keep it together."

"Why, Becs? What about you? What happened?"

"I'm fine. I-"

"Beca."

"Hey!" a voice now boomed from the doorway before they could speak further, and they looked up to see Fat Amy. "What are you two twig bitches doing? You're not nearly drunk enough for heart-to-hearts."

The two chuckled. "We'll be right in."

"Well hurry it up. We have about another hour before Luke needs to take my sexy fat ass home."  
The laughed again with a nod. "Noted!"

* * *

"So you and Beca are doing well then?" Chloe asked with a big grin as she and Aubrey settled on the couch after putting Maverick to bed. "I mean, that newlywed dust finally caught up to you."

Aubrey giggled. "Shut up. We just never had time to be a couple. It's - nice."

"Aubrey, you know you're my best friend, right?"

Aubrey eyed her skeptically before she uttered a slow "Yes..."

"And you know I'm _your_ best friend, and I can read you like a book, right?"

Aubrey huffed. "What are you going to say, Chloe?"

"I just - well, before that trip last month, you two were so - squeamish around each other. At least _you_ were. Becs played it off a little better."

"I just - Chloe, girls like me don't get Beca Mitchell, okay?"

"But you've been married four years, almost five."

"Yes, and ninety-five percent of those four years, she was barely home."

"So, here's my question, and just be honest because you know I won't judge you, and this stays confidential between you and I-"

"And Stacie."

"No, not Stacie. We can keep secrets when our besties are involved."

Aubrey huffed. "Okay, shoot."

"Do you - did you guys just get married out of obligation for Mav?"

For Aubrey, this was a loaded question, and she quietly pondered her answer a moment. "I - I don't know. I mean, I have been in love with Beca for - years, but I just - I don't know how she felt."

"Well, did you two talk about it? _Ever_?"

The blonde sighed before slowly shaking her head. "Well, she - she told me she loved me, she cared about me. I just-"

"Well, I'm not saying she doesn't. Anyone with eyes can see that she loves you. I mean, when she came home that first time, she was so worried about you. We all were, but she was dead set on finding you, on knowing what was going on. You know Beca too. If she didn't care, she would have just run off, kept running I guess, but I could see it in her eyes. She was terrified, and - I just want to know that you're both aware of each other's feelings."

"I just - Chlo, I hear what you're saying, I know that Beca wouldn't just marry me even out of obligation. I never even planned on telling her I was pregnant, and - she forced it out of me. Her heart was in the right place, but - I just wonder if, somewhere along the line, she realized that she wasn't _in _love with me. I mean, she could have just been concerned as a friend, and had I not been pregnant, who knows if we would have ever ended up together, if we would have lasted this long, but - being married, it never felt complete. We never talked about our feelings for each other, and maybe - she realized that she wanted something else, but she felt obligated to stay. I just don't want her to regret it and end up resenting us."

"But, Bree, I still don't think she would marry you if she had any doubts. I mean, after her parents, I really don't think so. You know how broken up she was about that, and it took her ages to even tell Stacie. You know it really screwed up her idea of love, of marriage and happy endings. I'm sure she was scared beyond belief, but I just - I'm bringing this up because you look as if you're terrified of her leaving when I don't think you should be. Stacie said the same thing. You seem as if you're still apprehensive, as if you don't believe she loves you, and I don't want you to end up pushing her away because of that. She really does love you, Bree."

"Well, I would have to hear it from her."

"Then talk to her-"

"I can't." The blonde's eyes welled up now as she looked away. "I - I just - I'm afraid of the truth. What if you're all wrong?"

"So you would rather just take the leap without knowing for sure? You would rather sit here and worry yourself ragged? Worry is a payment of a debt that you may never owe, Bree."

The blonde chuckled bitterly. "I - I know, but - I just -we're fine now. I know we're fine, and I don't want to blur that by scaring her or giving her doubts. I love her. She knows that. She _has _to know that."

"Well, it's always better to be safe than sorry, so - you should let her know that."

"I know."

* * *

As Beca slid into bed that night after a hot shower, wrapping her arms securely around her wife's slender waist, her conversation with her best friend played over and over. Aubrey had to know that she loved her, right? The blonde was the most observant person she knew, and if everyone else had seen it, she had to have too, right? Then again, they had danced around it for four years. But on the other hand, maybe that was it. Maybe Aubrey knew, and she _didn't _feel the same way about Beca. In retrospect, the blonde had only kissed her and begun this little endeavor once Beca opened up about losing Hall. Could it be that Aubrey was only trying to do for the brunette what the brunette had done for her in her time of need? Give her what she needed at that point in time? Beca couldn't bring herself to believe that this was a plausible statement, but she never would have had a chance with Aubrey had the blonde not gone through what she had gone through, correct? Aubrey was broken beyond repair and terrified of the world. It was surely possible that she was only settling with the brunette because she was afraid of starting over again, of searching for better. It could just be for their son's benefit, to make sure that he was completely taken care of. It was honorable, but it still would not be honest. These thoughts plagued Beca so much that her buzz quickly subsided, her mind clear for the traffic now bustling through it at a deafening volume. This entire month, she had not allowed herself to over think their situation. She had assumed they were on the same page, that they loved each other, but - Aubrey only said that she loved Beca when the brunette would initiate the act. She had only ever responded to the brunette's affectionate acts, rarely, if ever, initiating them herself. But she was broken, remember? It may have still been difficult for her to do so. Dammit, why did Stacie have to get into her head?

Just minutes after she slid into bed, she slid out and made her way down to the basement, pulling out a bottle of Jameson and sipping from the bottle. She _meant_ to take a sip anyway, but before she knew it, she was sitting against the wall with half the bottle gone. She wanted so badly to understand, but she was terrified of confronting her wife. What if her accusations and assumptions, the bad ones, were correct? What would she do then? She could not possibly continue pretending, but their son was in the middle of it now. If Aubrey didn't love her, the blonde could tell her. Then she would make a decision, but she could not be the first to make a move. Instead, she just had to find out with actions and not words. She had to heal on her own, and when she healed, Aubrey could then be honest with her. There was no way that she could actually talk to her wife though. That would be absurd, wouldn't it be? With a nod of confirmation to herself, she downed the rest of the bottle, intent on drowning out the thoughts now harassing her mind. When she finished it, she stumbled back upstairs, gargling some mouthwash before sliding back into bed with her wife.

Aubrey did not react to the faint smell of alcohol, and she would not alert her wife to the fact that she had awoken the first time Beca came to bed. She was inside of her head for God knows how long before the brunette returned, but she refused to question. Once upon a time, Aubrey would have been quick to call it. Now, she was walking on eggshells of her own accord. She only wanted to make her wife happy, to keep their family together at all costs. If in the end, Beca decided that she had only settled on Aubrey because she was the one there and admitted it was not what she wanted, that would be the day that Aubrey would act upon her doubts. As of now, she would enjoy what they had no matter the reason because she was no longer the wound up Posen. She was the rebellious Mitchell that did what she wanted and bypassed what needed to be done when it came to their relationship.

"Bree," came a soft voice cutting through the silence now.

"Hmm," Aubrey hummed in response.

"I love you."

She couldn't help but smile, reaching down to intertwine their fingers. "I love you too, Becs. So much."

"So much."

Just as Beca began to slip into peaceful and inebriated sleep, her phone buzzed loudly on the bedside table, jolting awake both occupants of the bed. Beca's hand shot out, searching blindly for the device. When she found it, she answered it quickly, putting it to her ear.

"Yeah," she grumbled, and her eyes bulged as did Aubrey's because both could hear the stern response through the receiver.

"Master Sergeant Mitchell?

"Uh? Yes."

"Colonel Daniels."


	10. As Good A Time As Any

**_A/N: Okay, so...yes, yes, I know. Trust me, it's so hard not to just put them together, but that would be too easy. I mean, they're together. Don't get me wrong. I mean, to get them to talk. I've had that talk written out since the jump, but it just hasn't been the right time. We're getting there though, I promise. They still have some obstacles to endure, but they're going to be okay. so._**

**_To the first review guest: I'm not calling Beca Colonel Daniels. Colonel Daniels is on the phone, so...I don't know what you meant._**

**_: I always appreciate your reviews and love reading them. Yes, Pacman is here. he's my favorite, so I had to add him. _**

**_AcaPitch: hey your English is spot on there! Don't be too hard on yourself. I truly appreciate your review. Yes, I know that they are super stubborn, and it's frustrating. For me too lol but they're getting there. The best things take time and all that. And we always need those talks. Otherwise, what's the point of having a best friend? Lol_**

**_Guest #3: No, no Lt. Staley complaint. I promise that now. That flashback was simply to prove how dedicated Beca always was to Aubrey, and I think that Beca herself had to recall it so that she could remember that though she admitted and showed herself that she loved Aubrey, she never vocalized it TO Aubrey. Plus, I used the sex conversation in order to give Beca an opening about telling Stacie the secret she had been hiding for Aubrey, but it goes more in depth in a bit about how hard it was for Beca to keep the secret._**

**_Reda V: Hey, no problem. Just taking the time means a lot, and i know that you know how it is. and I know that you're still one of my biggest supporters lol always have been as I have been so its much appreciated._**

**_mitchsenlover: lol I know that it's frustrating. I am super frustrated because each time I think it's time, it's not according to plot, so im getting there as well. soon though_**

**_guest#4: yes they have horrible communication skills, but they've always just been so stubborn lol_**

**_Melanocortin1: your support is always appreciated, so I thank you for that. I know that it was a bit shocking for me to jump from Bechloe into Mitchsen, but once it started, it just kept running in my mind because some situations just fit Aubrey and Beca better. But Im glad that you've enjoyed them._**

**_Charisma123: Thank you so much for all of your reviews tonight. I really appreciate your insight. Im glad that you are enjoying this story as well._**

**_Gleefulness: I know what you mean. Just when you think it's safe to be happy, BOOM! so I know lol but we're getting over the hill soon enough_**

**_Kate: Oh, Kate you never cease to outdo yourself. Yes, lol I know the boxing scenario is a bit iffy, but I can promise you that no bad comes out of it. We'll go in depth in that soon. I just figured that Beca needed a bigger outlet with the situation at hand. I also promise that no, Beca was not raped. The flashback was simply for proof of her dedication to Aubrey as well as her stance on the entire thing. She would not allow herself to be put in that situation even if it was her superior due to her love for Aubrey. Even if Aubrey never found out. And thank you. It's going well so far, so I think I'll be okay._**

* * *

_She needs me now but I can't seem to find the time,_

_I've got a new job now on the unemployment line,_

_And we don't know how,_

_How we got into this mess_

_Is it god's test?_

_Someone help us 'cause we're doing our best,_

_Trying to make it work but man these times are hard_

_Shit talking up all night,_

_Saying things we haven't for a while_

_A while, yeah,_

_We're smiling but we're close to tears,_

_Even after all these years,_

_We just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time_

* * *

_"Yeah," she grumbled, and her eyes bulged as did Aubrey's because both could hear the stern response through the receiver. _

_"Master Sergeant Mitchell? Colonel Daniels."_

_"Uh, yes, sir."_

_"I need you on base in my office at 0900 hours."_

_She glanced at the clock. "O-okay, yes, sir. Copy that."_

* * *

Aubrey paced the kitchen nervously, biting on her thumb as she had been doing for the past hour. Amy and Stacie watched her from the table while Luke, Jesse, Benji and Cynthia Rose sat in the living room, fidgeting in their seats anxiously. They could only watch their friend pace for so long before they went mad with worry. The crew had rushed over immediately once Aubrey had called them that Beca had been summoned by her colonel. It had been the longest hour of their lives. Chloe had attempted to calm her to no avail, and she had resorted to taking Maverick upstairs to play, shielding the boy from the growing tension downstairs. When the blonde could no longer handle the wait, she rushed out of the room down to the basement and into the small bathroom within, emptying her stomach. Its only contents at that point in the day was hot, acidic bile that scorched her throat mercilessly. No one dare follow her though Stacie stood and began pacing in her place. Another hour passed without word, and by then, the blonde's resolve had come crashing down. She sat in the basement bathroom sobbing into her hands. If Beca were to be deployed again, she had no idea how she could take it. The brunette had sworn to her, promised her it was over, but the blonde had known better. How many times had Colonel Eric Posen sworn to Gina Posen that he would never leave again before re-enlisting and taking off on the next flight out? He had had a choice. Beca was still under contract. If they gave the order, she had no choice but to oblige. Aubrey had known it would happen. She had warned Beca and warned herself, but it didn't make it any easier. What would she tell Maverick? How could the boy, who had become accustomed to his daddy's presence yet still cried out some nights for her, that she had to leave again? It just wouldn't do.

When Beca entered the house looking exhausted, she was surprised to find the home full of her friends. Everyone stood instinctively upon her entrance, Stacie halting in her steps to look at her best friend with a grim expression. Beca held her hands up, moving them forward as if telling her to calm down. The question in her best friend's eyes would be put on hold.

"Where is she?" she breathed.

"Basement."

Beca immediately made her way down the stairs. Upon hearing the front door open, which wasn't hard in the dense silence above, Aubrey had immediately stood from her place on the floor and began cleaning herself up, gargling mouthwash and drying her eyes. She turned back into the room when Beca entered, cautiously descending the stairs. The brunette tentatively eyed her wife a moment, but Aubrey was already composed. She would show no weakness here.

"What was it?" she asked curtly before pursing her lips.

"It's okay," Beca huffed, moving to hug her wife, but she stopped when the blonde flinched. "The -base in Iraq was bombed, and there were rumors of nukes. They sent out a pretty big number, but they need me on domestic duty. I'll be working on base again, but they won't be sending me out."

"Not yet."

"No, I don't think that they'll deploy me when-"

"You don't know that. You said they wouldn't call you back, and they have."

"I'll be on base, Bree. I'll still be coming home. We don't even have to move back. We just-"

"You have no idea, Beca." Her anger began to shine through now as she balled her fists, cheeks flushed. "You can't promise me that, so don't bother!"

"Bree, what do you want me to do? You knew that this may-"

"Yes! I knew, but you consistently said 'that won't happen. They won't. no'. And they did, so all I ask is that you stop lying and making bullshit promises you have no control of!"

Beca cringed at her screeching tone. "O-okay, I'm sorry."

She scoffed now. "Sorry? Don't say sorry to me! Say sorry to your son when-"

Beca huffed. "Why must you always use him against me? I know, okay? I'm a horrible fucking dad, alright? Is that what you want to hear? A horrible dad and a horrible wife, and-"

"Oh, who cares what kind of wife you are! That isn't the point! We never did this for us! We-"

"Aubrey, stop!" she snapped, looking up at the door.

"Oh, you still wanna put on a show, Beca? Don't do it for my benefit! Nothing you ever did was for my benefit! You-"

"Bree, stop! I told you I'm sorry! Please don't do this! I'm here because of both of you! I love both of you, and - please stop. I don't know what else you want me to say. I broke my promise, okay? But at least we can be thankful that I'm not being sent out and not worry over something that may not happen. I was only trying to keep you calm. You worry too much, and I'm just trying to keep us together. That's all. Please."

Aubrey turned away now as hot tears blurred her vision, leaning heavily on the work desk to maintain her balance. She tried in vain to choke back the sobs shaking her body, and Beca's own eyes welled up. She moved across the room now, wrapping her arms around her wife's waist.

"Babe, I'm right here," she whispered. "I'm here. Just please trust me. The one promise I will never break is that I will always come home to you two."

"Dead - or alive, Beca?"

"The way I am right now."

"I - you don't have to tell me that this was for my benefit. You don't have to pretend that-"

"Aubrey." Beca knew that now was the time to speak, to fully pour her heart out because the doubt had gone on long enough. "Look at me."

Aubrey could no longer keep up her fight. She didn't want to argue with the brunette, to make Beca angry with her so that she would run away. She didn't want to push her wife away. With all the strength she could muster, she turned around, wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck and nuzzling her face into it. Beca's grip tightened around her, massaging her back and kissing her temple softly. She could have left it at that, but it wouldn't be enough. She pulled back slightly to meet her wife's eyes, all of the love in the world displayed in her own.

"All I ever wanted was to come home to you, to my family. I only wanted to be everything that I could for you. I don't want you to think that I only married you out of convenience. I know I should have said this a long time ago. I should have soothed your fears and manned up about it, but I was so afraid of rejection. Then you told me that you were in love with me, and I still couldn't bring myself to say it. I know that it's my fault that you doubt us, but listen to me, okay? On everything that means anything to me, I - I'm in love with you, Aubrey. I am, and I always have been."

"Then why did you leave to begin with?"

The question fell from her lips before she could stop herself, but Beca did not falter.

"I'll be honest, Bree. I ran. I was afraid that with all of my issues, I would hold you back, that I would bring you down. Misery loves company. I didn't want that. I - I didn't know how to love you. It's one thing to know I do but to admit I do, to prove that to you in a substantial way is - unnerving. I mean, I meant what I said when I told you that I wanted to fight in this war, to honor my mother, but I also meant it when I said I wanted to keep in touch. I understood though when you didn't because - well, you were Aubrey Posen, you know. People like me don't get girls like you, and I'm starting to think that you're only here because-"

"I was in love with you, Beca, from the start. It's just -so funny because I said the exact same thing, that girls like me don't get Beca Mitchell. You have no idea how much it hurt me that you left, but you're right. I was a Posen, and Posens don't beg. They don't chase. I couldn't keep in touch. It was selfish, but - I just couldn't continue to fall for you when you were in the line of fire. I was terrified that I would end up running back to find you, and I - I would find my dad there. I was afraid that all soldiers turned out like him, and it was too much. That was the truth. It wasn't just about that soldier coming to my door. It was about you coming to my door and not being my soldier anymore. Then - we did this, and I appreciate it, but that's even scarier because I couldn't help but want you home, with me. I admitted it to you that I always said it was just because of Maverick, but it wasn't. I wanted you home. I still want you home."  
"And I'm home now. Right now, this very second, so what are you gonna do with that?"

"I - I don't know if there's anything I can do."

"Be with me. I mean, we've been together, but we never actually said it out loud. We never gave each other the luxury of acknowledgement. Let's be a real family. We've been married almost five years, and I'm in love with you. We shared a bed, and we kiss and cuddle. What's there left to do?"

"Is that really all that you want?"

"Of course it is, Bree. It's what I've always wanted. The only thing we haven't done is made it official for ourselves, not for anyone else but you and I. You've given me everything else. We've built a home. We're raising a son. The only thing missing is acknowledgement of what's been between us from the start."

"I - I'm in love with you, Beca, but I'm not sure that I can give you-"

"You already do. Everything. Anything else is irrelevent."

"I'm broken."

"That makes two of us. Don't be afraid anymore."

With that, Aubrey nodded and Beca fused their lips together, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist and pulling her closer. Aubrey's hands reached up, gently caressing Beca's neck, a soft whimper escaping the taller woman. Beca pulled back slightly.

"When do you start?" the blonde gasped out.

"Monday," Beca replied. "Just a normal nine to five on base with my own battalion of the force. I'll probably sit up in the watch tower or something, and you and Little Man can come have lunch with me in the hall, or we can go to the park. It'll be good."

The blonde nodded into her shoulder. Beca then took her face in her hands, bringing it up so that their eyes met. She then pecked the blonde's lips softly. Aubrey concealed her shame, deepening the kiss and shutting her eyes. She still held the notion that maybe she was once again guilt tripping the brunette, but she could hardly help it at the mere thought of her leaving again. She wanted so badly to believe all that Beca had said, and with each passing second, she began to. She needed her there despite her constant reassurances that she was fully healed. No, she only felt completely safe with her wife around, and taking that away from her again would tear her apart.

* * *

_Aubrey placed a soft kiss on her son's head before leaving the room and entering her bathroom. It had been a long night. Beca had only left a week ago, but Aubrey knew she would be gone no less than seven months this time. She had been doing her best to keep it together, Stacie, Chloe and the others coming around to help any way that they could. Still, it was baring down on the blonde. The moment the warm spray of the shower hit her, she collapsed, sliding down the wall of the shower and bursting into body-wrenching sobs. She dropped her head into her hands. This was a normal occurrence, her way to purge herself of all of the pain and ache of Beca missing. Even in the confines of Barden Air Force Base, she never felt completely safe. Having her son there with her did not quell these apprehensions in the least. She had been hurt before, and she never wanted to be hurt again. Only Beca knew of her strife, so there was no one she could turn to, and she was tired of being patronized by Dr. Harris. At least, to her, it was patronizing, but she couldn't be too sure. She only wished she could forget the events of that fateful night or at least remember it as a whole in order to face it head on. These bits and pieces she was plagued with on so many nights only succeeded to throw her mind into chaos. It became difficult at times to even look at her son, but then she would see that small smirk the little boy had picked up, and she would see her wife. Still, she was nowhere near one hundred percent, and she was terrified to think that she may never be. She never saw this for herself, and at times, her father's words played in her head._

**_"Posens do not allow themselves to be overpowered or undermined."_**

**_"Daddy, I - it wasn't my fault. I didn't-"_**

**_"You are too weak to carry on this name then. Take the blame for your misfortune. You could have prevented it, and you failed to do so. You have disgraced this name."_**

**_"Daddy, he raped me! He forced me to - I-"_**

**_"Who, Aubrey?"_**

**_"I - I don't know!"_**

**_"Then you hardly have proof of these ridiculous allegations. Tell me the truth of this mishap or pack your bags. There is no room for inferior will in this family."_**

**_"But, daddy, please listen!" She tried to control the tears to no avail. "I didn't-"_**

**_"This is pathetic, Aubrey. Clean yourself up and remove yourself from my presence. I cannot bear to look at you when you have been reduced to something so pitiful. Posens do not cower, and they do not lose control. If that was the case, you allowed it to happen."_**

**_"Daddy, please! I beg of you! Listen to-"_**

**_"Remove yourself, Aubrey, or I will have the guard do so."_**

_Yes, it had become a cadence that scourged her mind and body alike, and the only one capable of blocking it out was Beca. When had the blonde become so weak, so dependent? When had she lost all that she stood for, all that had been instilled in her since birth? Her father had been right, hadn't he? She could have prevented it. She could have removed herself from the situation. She could have avoided it altogether and just returned to her room until she would leave two days following. No, she had not. She had allowed herself to be undermined, overpowered, forced into submission. She was weak, much too weak to be a Posen. However, she wasn't quite sure she was even strong enough to be a Mitchell._

* * *

While Aubrey reported Beca's reinstatement to the boxing council and Stacie fielded the press in regards to it, Beca sat with Maverick at a nearby McDonald's as the little boy indulged in a Happy Meal. She sipped her iced tea, smiling over at him lovingly. Although she would only be down the way on base, being away from him for eight hours a day would still be rough. Being away from him at all was always a task, but she only hoped that he would understand. She knew that he still struggled with her leaving, crying sometimes when she could not be found in the morning or when she left for training on difficult mornings. It was never easy leaving him. It never had been, but she wanted him to realize that she would only be down the street, close enough to rush home at any given moment. Despite their intimate talk as well, Aubrey was still apprehensive and overly tense about the situation, and she had not talked much to her wife since. Beca tried to remain calm, knowing it was the way her wife delt with things, but it did not quell her guilt.

"So, Buddy," she sighed.

"Yeah, Daddy?" he replied after swallowing his chicken nugget.

"Well, Daddy's gonna have to go back to work soon, okay?"

His eyes bulged, and he looked up from his meal. "You weave?"

"Well, I'll leave in the morning, but I'll come home at night time. Then you and Mommy can come have lunch at the park with me, okay?"

"Wunch? Wike Happy Meals?"

She chuckled. "Yes, like Happy Meals, so I'll be home at night, okay?"

"But you come home, wight, Daddy?"

"Yes, Buddy, I'll come home."

"Okay, but Mommy stay wit me, wight?"

"Yes, sir. All day."

He huffed. "Okay."

"Thanks for understanding, Little Man. I love you."

"I wuv you, Daddy. Now I eat my nuggets, k?"

She chortled. "Okay, Son."

Chloe now slid into the booth with a coffee. She had agreed to meet Beca during her lunch break.

"Hey, Mav," she greeted, kissing his head.

"Hi, Aunt Chwoe!" he gasped. "Wha' you doing?"

"I came too see you and Daddy."

"I eat nuggets."

"I see that!"

"Daddy, I done! I go pway now?"

"Yes, Son, put your shoes right here."

He did so quickly before running into the play palace. Beca and Chloe watched him go before turning back to face one another.

"So."

"So," Beca sighed.

"Becs, she isn't mad. She's terrified."

"I understand that. I'm not - I'm just asking you to please watch after her."

"Oh totes. She's my best friend."

"And him? I mean, I know you can't babysit them all of the time with school and stuff, and I talked to Stacie and Amy. I just - okay, I guess that maybe I'm freaking out for nothing, but I don't want this to tear apart our marriage."

Chloe reached over, placing a hand on Beca's. "B, you don't give her enough credit. She stuck with you for four years, you have a son together, and you just poured your heart out to her. I'm pretty sure you've gained some leverage. Did I mention you have a son together?"

"Is that supposed to keep us together then? If that's the case, my mom and dad would still -" She halted, looking away now, and Chloe squeezed her hand.

"I know that you're afraid, B, but seriously. Give her some credit. She wouldn't just leave you because of this after finally getting comfortable. You're not being deployed-"

"And what if I am? Then what? I - I hate myself for this because I don't - I never wanted this. I mean, I never wanted to have to leave them so much. You know that had I known we would have a son, that we would be married, I would have stayed at Barden."

"And that's fine, but it's too late for regrets. You two worry way too damn much, and I love you, B. I love talking to you. We all do, but you talk to us way too much when you need to talk to each other."

Beca nodded. "Yeah, it's just - so hard, you know. I mean, like you said, I just put everything out on the table, and she's still stressed. I - I'm just asking you to take care of her please."

"Okay, but aside from that, how _do _you feel about this?"

She chuckled sardonically now. "Pretty fucking scared. I mean, no, I'm not being deployed, but just - being back in that position where it could happen is - it's terrifying, but - you know. I'm -"

"Don't say okay. I swear to God, Beca, after eight years, you are still just as infuriating as ever. You aren't bulletproof, and you're not immune to fucking emotions the way you try to make it seem."

Beca's eyes bulged, shocked by the bubbly redhead's outburst. "I - I don't know what you want me to tell you, Chlo."

"The truth!"

"How the hell am I supposed to be!"

"Hurt! Scared! Anything but fucking indifferent and detached! You went to war! You saw death in its purest form! Let it out!"

"Can you calm down? We're still sitting in a McDonald's play place."

"Then spill it."

"There isn't much to spill. Yes, I'm scared, but I can do my job. I can handle my responsibilities. I didn't die. I'm here, and I'm fine."

Chloe sighed. "Look, B, I don't know what you went through out there. I have no clue, but I know that you aren't the same person you were five years ago. I just don't want you bottling it away so that it tears you apart later."

Beca scoffed albeit nervously. "I'm fine, Chloe. I've been fine, and I will continue to be fine."

"You don't have to be honest with me. I can't force you to be, but just understand that those issues in the long run will effect more than just you. You lead by example for Mav, for Aubrey too. Remember that. You're going back, and if there is still some tension there that you haven't delt with, it could be very painful and dangerous for you."

Beca was well aware that she spoke truth, but what was she to do? It was something she had to cope with on her own. Allowing it to consume her had never been the goal, but she had no idea how to prevent or diminish the nightmares that plagued her. What could talking do? She had talked about it, faced it, given the truth of its entirety to Luke, to her wife. Where else could she possibly go? In time, she would heal. The wound was still fresh after nearly two years, and going back to work was only applying salt to it. However, she would power through it because she was a soldier. She had chosen to enlist knowing every possibility that came with it. For that, she would take it in stride as per her fate with the choice that she alone had made. No one had to drown with her.

* * *

"You will report to Lieutenant Staley," Captain Benning informed her, and Beca cringed but nodded. "Standard patrol of our base and all other obligations commanded by your officer. Sergeant Bryant will be your partner."

"Yes, sir."

"Also, you are a professional boxer, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Researching our guidelines, this may continue. However, we are not liable for any injuries sustained outside of this base, and your obligations to your country will not dissipate."

"Of course not, Sir."

"Therefore, you are still bound to your oath of service, and you are expected to perform as per expectation at all times."

"Yes, Sir."

"Now, I will tell you, Mitchell. You are overly favored here, and we can't say how many more deployments we will have to proceed with. For now however, we are only attempting to fill our staff for this base as you know how vital it is."

"Yes, of course, Sir. Whatever is needed, I will provide."

"Very well, Mitchell. Dismissed."

As Beca left the captain's office, she took notice of the group of men now standing outside, older men. Yes, she was aware that many of the officers that had been manning Robins Air Force Base had been transferred over to Barden. Barden was the technological headquarters of Georgia's military presence, and they were heading all of the intel on the east coast behind Washington, D.C. Their counter-terrorism group was very effective and respected by all, and Beca's technological expertise had been the reason for her initial reinstatement.

She made her way around to the patrol's administrative building, saluting her superiors as she went along. When she reached the correct office, she was greeted with a familiar sight.

"Master Sergeant Mitchell," Lieutenant Staley greeted enthusiastically, her eye shining.

"Lieutenant Staley," Beca returned, saluting the woman.

"At ease, Sergeant. I was pleased to find that the colonel had granted my request of calling you in for my unit."

"You - requested me?" Beca blurted before she could halt herself.

"Yes, that is correct. You were one of my best, and if there are threats of attack on our central east coast base, I will need my best prepared for defense."

"Yes, of course, Ma'am."

"Now, you will be patrolling the base, but I will also need you in here overlooking our staff's intel. We need to make sure that all transmissions are correctly being delivered, and since you are fluent in the language of the enemy, you have full discretion. Also, we know that your training with tracking and location is superb, so we need to be aware of where our enemies lie at all times."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Why are you so tense, Mitchell?"

"Just - trying to ease back into it, Lieutenant."

She nodded. "I get it. You lost some men preceding your end of term, and it must be hard to come back after that."

"Yes."

"What about - your home life? Still married?"

Beca internally huffed. "Yes, married, and our son will be four in May, ma'am."

"That's something to look forward to, huh?"

"Yes, of course."

"Well, we'll try to keep you in the states long enough to be present for it then."

"Thank you, Ma'am."

"Report to Hilliard and Quest now, man the tower there. They have supply trucks and Army infantry coming in for training, so heads up."

"Thank you."

* * *

Beca returned home that night to her son's delight and her wife's reserved relief. The brunette was only glad that the situation with Staley had not been awkward or dense. She did not need another worry on her mind now. The blonde had dinner on the table, but Beca's mind was far from that. Her wife was more tense today than she had been before, and she no longer wished to run from the problem. If this marriage was genuinely going to work, they had to communicate. Once they put Maverick to bed, the brunette did not allow her wife to run off to bed quickly as she had been doing lately. Instead of simply following suit, wrapping her arms around the blonde and finding sleep, she kneeled beside Aubrey's side of the bed and moved a stray strand from her head.

"Bree," she sighed. "Talk to me. I want you to talk to me."

"About?" the blonde returned, refraining from opening her eyes.

"What you're feeling. What-"

"There's nothing to talk about then."

"Are you just gonna stay mad at me then? You're just gonna ignore me."

"I'm not ignoring you, Beca. I just don't-"

She scoffed. "Really? You hardly say a word to me even after what we talked about, and it's driving me crazy."

"Why? What's-"

"Because I want you to talk to me. I don't like being ignored. So what's the problem?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It matters to me. Aubrey, please. Just - talk to me. Don't do this again. Don't shut me out."

She snorted. "So it's okay for you to do it, but not for me-"

"I'm letting you in. I let you in. I told you how I felt. I'm trying to talk."

Her eyes snapped open so fast that Beca retracted. "What is there to say, Beca! I'm terrified, okay! I'm scared that you'll go back!"

"And that's reason to stay mad at me? Who does that help? I'm here right now. I'm here with you, and every single day, I do all I can to make sure I come back to you."

Aubrey rolled onto her back, wiping tears from her eyes. "I - I don't know how to be strong for all of us. I don't know how to-"

"Then don't be."

"I won't let you do it alone."

"Then let's even it out. It doesn't have to be one or the other. I'm here, Baby, and I hate to see you like this. I love you so much, you know that?"

The blonde chuckled lightly. "I love you too, Beca, more than you will ever know."

"Well, we can try our best to show each other in the interim."

Aubrey looked over at her timidly as Beca ran her hand over the blonde's abdomen. A soft smile adorned the brunette's features, and her wife could not help but return it. She swiftly took the smaller woman's face in her hands, pulling her onto the bed and connecting their lips. Beca hovered over her, propped up by her elbow as their lips molded together. Aubrey's arms wrapped around her neck and back, Beca's hand caressing her waist. She swiped her tongue beneath the taller woman's lower lip, Aubrey granting her access. Their tongues gracefully danced around one another, breathing becoming labored quickly. Aubrey could feel herself becoming lost in the brunette's touch, needing it as much as the air she breathed. She deepened the kiss, pulling her wife impossibly closer as she released a moan into her mouth. Beca groaned in turn, gripping the blonde's hip. Aubrey's hand slid up her shirt, caressing her taut abdomen. She ripped the brunette's shirt from her frame swiftly, Beca pushing up her wife's nightgown and eliciting a moan. Aubrey's nails scraped at the smaller woman's back, Beca's eyes darkening several shades now. She slid between the blonde's legs now, but the moment that Aubrey felt the bulge in Beca's boxers pressing against her heat, she snapped from her trance, shoving Beca away with a yelp. Beca stopped her ministrations instantly, eyes bulging as her wife jumped out of bed. Tears were falling without warning, and she began to hyperventilate. Beca yanked on her shirt, stepping towards her wife. As she reached out for her though, Aubrey shied away.

"No!" the blonde screeched, backing into the wall.

"Baby, it's okay," Beca coaxed. "It's-"

"No! Don't! Please! Just-"

"Aubrey, come on. It's me. I'm here. Just - calm down please."

"No, I -" Beca once again attempted to take her hand, but she yelped and jerked it away. "No! Don't touch me! Don't!"

"Aubrey, it's me. Hey, it's me. I'm here. No one's going to hurt you, Baby. No one is-"

"They already did!"

With that revelation, she collapsed against the wall, her body shaking vigorously with sobs.

Beca's heart plummeted into her stomach, her throat contracting rapidly as she caught her wife in her arms. Aubrey no longer pulled away, her strength depleted. Yes, the blonde still fought her own war in her mind. She had seen Beca's night terrors, how she had been effected by her own traumatic past, but Beca had not seen Aubrey's anguish since they had first wed. Still, she understood.

"They already did," she choked out again.

"It's okay, Baby," the brunette breathed, holding her tighter and stroking her hair. "Never again. I - I'm so sorry, Bree. I'm so fucking sorry that I wasn't there. I know that I - I should have been there. I should have always been there, and - I'm sorry, but remember. They - it gave us our little boy. We have our little boy, and we're here. We're okay. No one is going to hurt you anymore. I swear-"

"I - can't - do this. I can't-"

"Yes, you can, baby. We have our babyboy. We have each other. We can do this. The past is the past, but you survived. You made it, and you are an amazing mother, an amazing wife. You're amazing, Bree."

"My -father -"

"Fuck your father, Bree. He has nothing to do with us anymore. He's an idiot, and he turned away from the best thing that he ever created, and that was you. I love you. I fucking love you so much, and our family should be all that matters."

"How - can you love me when - I can't even give you -"

"Stacie's my best friend, but we're not that alike, Bree." The blonde let out a breathy laugh. "I love you for all that you are, and I don't care about what you can't give me because anyone can give me that, but no one can give me everything else that you do. I am in love with you, Aubrey. How many times do I have to say it?"

"You - you'll leave."

"I'll never leave. I'll always be here. I got you, Bree. I'm here."

"You - really mean it? You still want me? Like this?"

"What the hell do you mean like this? Your past doesn't define you, Baby. You are beautiful, and to me, there is nothing closer to perfection than this family, than you and our little boy. Stop doubting yourself. Stop letting it run you. You are no longer a Posen, and Mitchells are so much more badass."

She chuckled. "Shut up."

"Am I lying?"

"No."

"Okay then. Come on, love. Let's get to bed. We can cuddle."

Another giggle. "I love you so much, Beca Mitchell, and I'm so lucky to have you."

"Yeah, you kinda are." The brunette chuckled as the blonde smacked her thigh. "But you know, I'm the luckiest. I got the better end of this deal. Now come on."

WIthout hitch, Beca hoisted her up carefully and placed her on the bed, laying down beside her and pulling the blonde into her arms. The blonde rested an arm over her midsection, her head on the brunette's chest as Beca kissed her temple. She had had no idea how bad Aubrey's past still haunted her, how much fear she still harnessed towards the entire situation and intimate contact as a whole. Even though she knew it was Beca, it still scared her. For once, the brunette was a bit bitter about her condition, and that had never been the case prior. Sex wasn't an issue however. She had not had it in over four years, and that was fine. She loved Aubrey far beyond physicality, and she would do anything to make her feel safe, feel loved. She only prayed now that she herself was strong enough to endure all of the hardships that now made themselves known. Her wife was not healed in the way she had believed, and that meant she had to continue to try and heal her. Could she do that when she herself was not yet healed? Well she would damn sure try.


	11. The Woman Who Can't Be Moved

**_A/N: Okay, so generally, Lt. Staley has been added back in, but I promise she wont be as big an issue as its believed to be. Yes, the whole keeping her in the states thing was a threat, but it sets the pace for the evaluation and a couple chapters down the road. bottom line: dont mind the biotch lol. Also, I know that Beca telling Stacie about the rape was rough, but I dont think anyone else is going to find out. It was just beca needing to give someone insight because it bothered her as well, but that will continue to be discussed. Apart from that, the big issue is coming. I'll warn you, but I just ask you bare with me. I have it all worked out, and it won't be too long, but still. It had to be addressed. okay and I found another beautiful song. "This = Love" by The Script. its at the start_**

**_Lackluster brilliance: Yes, I think Maverick maybe my favorite kid but then again, he's had the biggest part so far, so I may be biased lol_**

**_LaraAelric: yes so there is actually a flash of Aubrey's therapy in the next chapter and Beca's evaluation from her colonel this chapter, so we're getting there._**

**_acaPitch: hey you make perfect sense to me. thank you so much for your review! I really appreciate it and Im glad you like the characters. I know ive been questioned about my take on Beca many times, and I try not to be such a guy about it lol but i figured im ok with being THAT guy._**

**_cxcxcx386: I know what you mean, and Staley is a big factor in all of that regarding her same job she's had, but that comes up a bit later. The evaluation sets the pace for that at the beginning of this chapter._**

**_Al: yes they still have a long way to go, but they will get there. There's still a lot unsaid, but eventually, something has to give._**

**_cheekymadom: It was Aubrey's first time, so of course it wont be easy. its their first time trying to be intimate, so I promise it wont last forever, but it does become an issue for a quick second. _**

* * *

It's in the eyes of the children  
As they leave for the very first time  
And it's in the heart of a soldier  
As he takes a bullet on the frontline  
It's in the face of a mother  
As she takes the force of the blow  
And its in the hands of the father, yeah  
As he works his fingers to the bone, yeah

It's in the soul of a city  
What it does after it crumbles and burns  
And it's in the blood of a hero  
To know where he goes he may never return

This is why we do it  
This is worth the pain  
This is why we fall down  
And get back up again  
This is where the heart lies  
This is from above  
Love is this, this is love  
Love is why we do it  
Love is worth the pain  
Love is why we fall down  
And get back up again  
Love is where the heart lies  
Love is from above  
Love is this, this is love

* * *

_"Bree?"_

_"Hmm."_

_"Look at me."_

_"What is it, Beca? I-"_

_"Look - at me."_

_The blonde turned around timidly to face her wife, registering the determination written in those steel blue orbs. Beca reached up, cupping her wife's cheeks and boring into her emerald eyes. It had been a week since Aubrey's breakdown, since Beca's reassurance, and though she had made an appointment with Dr. Harris, she had yet to actually speak to her wife again. Sure, they had been doing well, but the brunette could sense that it still plagued the blonde. Beca had been working a lot, as well as training a lot. She was barely home. Despite her own battles however, she had become comfortable with her wife. They had come too far to be thrust back now by this. No, not now._

_"I don't care about it, okay?" the brunette said softly for the nth time. "I don't need us to have sex. I've been fine without it for four years."_

_Aubrey's eyes bulged. "You - what? You've never-"_

_"Aubrey, no. I'm married."_

_"Yeah, but not for real. Not at the time. For-"_

_"It's always been real to me, and I love you. I never needed anyone else but you and Maverick, and that hasn't changed. It won't. I'm going to be here. You can't push me away, remember? If you could, we wouldn't be here."_

_Aubrey blinked back tears, seeing for the first time something that she could admittedly identify in Beca's eyes. Love. "I know. I just - I wish I could give you everything that-"_

_"You've given me everything, Aubrey. You have. God, I mean, you have been the perfect wife, and no one in this world can convince me of otherwise. Just trust in me. I'm not going anywhere."_

_"I - I love you so much."_

_"I love you too. Just trust in that. Nothing else matters."_

_"Okay, I trust you." _

* * *

"Colonel Daniels."

"Yes, Lieutenant Staley."

"I have just been given the roster for the May deployment. I requested to have Master Sergeant Mitchell on that list."

"Yes, we received that request, and that request has been denied."

"May I ask why, Sir?"

"We - don't believe that Master Sergeant Mitchell is needed overseas, and we have other soldiers more - _fit_ for the deployment at this point in time."

"You don't believe that Mitchell is fit, Sir?"

"She endured a tough final few months before her end of term, and she her last evaluation was questionable at best. We believe that she is better off here."

"But, Sir-"

"That is final, Lieutenant Staley."

"Yes, sir. I will then allow Lieutenant Hopper to lead them. I shall maintain my position here."

"Very well."

* * *

_"How are you feeling, Mitchell?"_

_"I'm okay, Sir."_

_"We are aware that you have yet to hit the shooting range. Is there a problem?"_

_"Uh, no, Sir. I have only been attempting to man the patrol."_

_"Have you spoken to anyone? About your final months in the desert?"_

_"Uh, well, yeah. My family, and -"_

_"A professional, Mitchell."_

_"Uh, no, sir."_

_"Did you consider it?"_

_"Yes, sir, but I've been able to slowly sort through what happened on my own."_

_"So if we made you reimburse the time missed in the shooting range-"_

_"I can do it. That's fine."_

_Daniels sighed. "I won't do that, Mitchell. You have three months left here maximum. However, you won't be deployed. I guarantee that. Your son's birthday is coming up, isn't it?"_

_"Yes, sir."_

_"Well, you'll be home for that. We'll have a lot of the Robins base superiors migrating our way, and you'll have a new squadron leader in July, and I just need you to help him settle in. After that, I'm sure we'll be able to get you back home permanently. Just - bare with me, okay?"_

_"Yes, sir."_

_"Just consider it, Kid. For the sake of your son, your wife, _**_yourself_**_, it's worth it to talk it out."_

_"I will consider it, Sir. Thank you."_

* * *

"Mitchell up! For the shot! Slam dunk! And the crowd goes wild!"

"Yeah!"

"And Maverick Mitchell wins the game!"

"Whoo!"

Beca set Maverick down once he released the rim of the basketball goal in their driveway, dunking the ball through. Aubrey clapped as she sat beneath the tree on the front lawn watching the two play.

"You see that, Mommy! I dunk it!" Maverick shouted, running over to her.

"Yes, Baby, I did," she replied, catching him. "Good job."

"Daddy dunk it too."

"Yes, she did. Good job, Daddy."

Beca leaned down as she reached them, kissing her wife. "Thank you."

"It's only because you lowered the goal."

"Oh, hush." The blonde giggled as she kissed her wife once more.

"Okay, Mav, are you ready to take a bath and get ready for today?" Aubrey asked now.

"Yeah! Party!"

The two elders chuckled. "That's right. Let's go get you all ready. Everyone will be here soon."

"Okay, Mommy."

"I'll get the grill started," Beca assured her, kissing her again.

"Thank you."

"Don't take too long."

Aubrey blushed now as she met her wife's eyes, pecking her lips once more. "We'll hurry."

Once her family returned inside, Beca headed around to the backyard to start the grill. She had been floating through the morning. Seeing her son turn four today was surreal, and she was having trouble adjusting to the idea that another year had passed them by. Yes, things had changed in the past couple of months for both better _and _worse.

Aubrey was seeing Dr. Harris again. Beca refused treatment. At the start of her new active term, Beca had no longer been able to sleep at night without alcohol because returning to work with the probability of being deployed had caused her night terrors and fears to intensify beyond control. However, Colonel Daniels had just assured her that she would remain stateside, so she was working her way out of worrying about it and drinking less. When she wasn't dodging Lieutenant Staley's advances or in the gym, she was focused fully on her wife and son. Yes, sometimes the nightmares were still overbearing, but she was learning to sort through it even if it just meant talking to the cab of her truck alone. At first, she had resorted to taking a later shift at work. She would return just past one in the morning when her family had already retired, and she would slam down a bottle of whatever liquor she decided to pick up on the way home before washing up and laying in bed with her wife. Aubrey was only glad that she was there because on a good note, the two were doing well. There was no sex, but the blonde _was _working towards a comfort level. Beca couldn't care less. She was only glad to wake up beside the blonde. Even inebriated, the brunette could control herself, and Aubrey was able to deal with the usage of alcohol based on this fact. In her defense, she attempted to show Beca as much affection as possible to minimize the issue while Beca did the same to soothe her fears, and it worked. Beca's drinking had declined. They truly believed that in time, they would heal one another, and no one was pushing the boundaries. It was clear to see that they were getting better, their friends acknowledging the fact. Yes, the Mitchells were going to be okay.

Jesse, Benji and Luke were the first to arrive to the Mitchell house. Beca greeted them as they made their way into the backyard baring beer and gifts. Jesse handed Beca one before the men admired the large structure that now occupied the yard, the reason Maverick had not been allowed back there all week. It was a massive play place with slides, swings, tunnels and a large ball pit lining the bottom layer.

"Where the hell did you find that thing?" Jesse asked, eying it in awe.

Beca shrugged. "Internet."

"How much was it?"

"Well, it was twenty-five hundred before tax."

Jesse and Benji both shot her a bewildered look. "B, that's more than my first car costed."

"Well, I figured he needed a way to stay active. He's always on his tablet, and he plays basketball, but he gets bored playing alone when I can't."

"Maybe you should have more kids," Luke suggested.

"Maybe you should!"

He rolled his eyes. "Too early for that, Mate."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Hey, so are you taking the Torres fight?" Jesse now asked, sipping his bottle.

"Yeah," Beca sighed. "Colonel Daniels says that I should maybe have two more months at the most, and they cleared me to fight when I was first reinstated, so we're taking it."

"Marshall is still dancing around it, huh?"

"Yeah, but that's to be expected, you know. He's taking his time."

"What about you, Luke? You know how long you'll be active?"

"Probably another two months or so," Luke replied. "Since I'm under B, I'll either be released earlier or at the same time."

"Well, that's convenient at least."

"I agree."

Moments later, the back door opened to reveal Stacie and Chloe leading the others into the backyard. Chug barked in greeting from his place at Beca's side. They greeted the boys before awing at the play set in the yard. Stacie ruffled her best friend's hair as she gawked at it.

"Damn, Mitchell, you went all out," Chloe scoffed.

"You better believe it," Beca smirked. "He only turns four once."

"That's your excuse every year for the outrageous gift you get."

"He's my boy. He deserves it."

"Babe!" came a voice from the door now, and Beca looked up to see Aubrey.

"Yeah," she called back.

"He's ready."

"Okay."

The brunette handed the spatula in her hand over to Luke before heading into the house. Maverick stood near the wall freshly bathed and dressed. Beca smiled, picking him up.

"Okay, Buddy, close your eyes," she instructed. "Let's go see your surprise."

"Okay, Daddy."

He quickly slapped his hands over his eyes before burying his face in her neck, and they followed Aubrey outside. Everyone became quiet as they entered the yard, Beca approaching the large play set. She halted before it as Aubrey readied the video camera.

"Okay, Buddy, check it out," she whispered.

He cautiously looked up, and when he took in the sight before him, he gasped.

"Whoa!" he yelled. "Daddy! That's too cool!"

She chuckled. "Isn't it?"

"Happy Birthday, Mav!" everyone greeted, and he looked back, grinning when he saw everyone including his grandparents, who had just arrived.

"Hi!" he squealed. "Wook!"

"Why don't you go check it out, Little Man?" Beca suggested.

She set him down, and he immediately disappeared inside of the tunnel, jumping into the ball pit.

"Wow, Daddy!" he shrieked, waving his hands. "Balls!"

"Yeah, buddy. You get to swim in them."

"Swim?" He giggled at his daddy. "This not water, Daddy."

She chuckled as well. "No, but you can still play in them."

"Okay! I will!"

Once the food had finished cooking, Maverick agreed to a break so that he could eat with his family. He sat between his parents at the table on their patio as Beca served burgers and hot dogs. She at last settled beside her son, taking the offered beer from Jesse as Chloe handed Aubrey a wine cooler.

"So the Torres fight is going to be here?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah," Beca replied. "At the Harden Center."

"What did your superiors say about it?"

"Well, they're allowing it, and I was able to use some of my leave, but they just can't help me if something happens. I'll still have to do my job, you know. Plus, the Torres fight isn't a championship bout, so it doesn't interfere with WBC guidelines. My superiors just have to be able to get ahold of me at a minute's notice, and my commander gave his okay on it."

"Well, that's good then. How do you feel about the fight?"

"It was a bit last minute, but I think I'm good to go. We have six more weeks, and we'll be ready."

"Damn, I don't know how you're working _and _training," Chloe admitted.

"Well, I'd be working out anyway, so it's pretty much the same, and patrolling the base isn't all that hard. Luke and I have a lot of down time, you know."

"How the hell did you two end up partners?" Amy asked incredulously, the others chuckling. "You two together? That should send out a red flare."

"Hey, we have great team work ethic," Beca defended.

"Besides, Lieutenant Staley is kind of B's stalker," Luke pointed out, and Beca slugged his arm.

"What?" Aubrey now asked, eying her wife.

"I tell you, that woman is a predator," Beca huffed.

"She's just a lonely beast of a woman, Bree," Luke snorted. "Nothing to worry about. She's just always trying to warm B up, but the woman has that crazy look in her eye that makes you wonder, you know what I mean?"

"Kinda like Barb, Babe, you know," Beca said, and Aubrey giggled.

"Hey!" Chloe now snapped. "Speaking of which, you never told us that you went out to dinner with Barb and Bumper when we came back from Vegas. I ran into that ding-a-ling the other day. His son apparently stabbed his twin brother with a pen in the arm." Aubrey and Beca cringed, well aware how maniacal the twins were. "Anyway, he said you guys went out."

"Yeah, but we don't speak of it because we don't want our son to have to relive it," Beca huffed.

"Yeah, Auntie Chwoe!" Maverick now piped up. "Them little Speed Bumpies is cwazy!"

The group burst into unadulterated laughter at the little boy, Jesse leaning over to spit out his beer. Amy slapped the table as she clutched her stomach.

"What are you talking about?" Luke asked, confused.

"Aubrey used to date a guy in high school named Bumper," Beca began once she caught her breath.

"Bumper?"

"Yeah."

"What a strange name."

"Yes, but suitable for a total tool. Anyway, the douchebag married the girl he - well, let's just say Barb and Aubrey were never friends. He was the same in college, and I don't know how many times I had to tuck my hands in my pockets so that I didn't knock his teeth out. He put my wife through a lot to be blunt about it. So we run into them at the toy store, and he brags about being CEO at a fortune 500 company. The guy works at a call center." Luke snorted. "Before he sees me, he asks Bree if Maverick was from a donor, and he assumed she was a single mother on welfare."

"What a douchebag," Chloe scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, but then he sees B, and he's drooling over her, kissing ass and whatnot," Aubrey said.

"Yeah, so they invite us to dinner-" Beca went on.

"And I'm guessing your pride agreed," Stacie smirked.

"Not the point. So we go, and these kids are the spawn of Satan. Maverick's sitting there cool, calm and collected even when I'm about to lose my mind, but I mean, they're completely evil. On top of that, Bumper's still trash talking Aubrey while simultaneously kissing my ass."

"Bad word, Daddy!" Maverick mumbled.

"Sorry, Son. My butt. Anyway, I call him on his whole CEO thing. He offers to sponsor me, and-"

"She shoots him down," Aubrey adds.

"Yeah, but eventually we're able to get through it. Barb was on the verge of a nervous breakdown, and Bumper just didn't care."

"Yeah, but now he's bragging about having dinner with you," Chloe giggled.

"The highlight of his life, but if anyone asked, I would swear up and down I didn't know him," Beca deadpanned. "Or tell them that he used to come clean my boots. Something like that."

The family chuckled. "You can always say he used to carry your jockstrap around."

Another fit of laughter, Beca choking on her beer. "I - like that one."

"Of course you would," Will snorted.

That night as Beca and Aubrey put Maverick to bed, he looked up at them with a big grin.

"Thank you, Mommy," he sighed contentedly. "Thank you, Daddy. You the bestest."

"Aww, you're the best, son," Beca replied, ruffling his hair.

"I wuv you."

"We love you too," they both said.

"Daddy, thank you for coming to my birthday."

Beca's eyes instantly welled up. "I promised I wouldn't miss it, Son."

"I wike when you home. I don't want you to weave."

"Never, Son. I'll always come home to you."

"Pwomise?"

"I promise."

* * *

Beca checked her watch for the millionth time in the past hour, and just as it had been last time she checked it, only a minute had passed. She sat with Luke up in the south watchtower, awaiting five p.m. when she would be able to have dinner with her wife and son, the highlight of her day. They had been up in the tower a little over two hours now after patrolling the streets, their workout commencing early that morning.

"So Torres?" Beca now asked, attempting to keep herself busy as they sat there.

The fight was that weekend, so this would be their last work day before they had the week off, utilizing their available time off as active soldiers. On top of that, they had about two weeks before being released from active duty. It was looking good. Tonight was to be their busiest as they aided new arrivals in settling in.

"Torres," Luke huffed, spitting out his mouth full of flower seed shells into the trash. "He's a bit of an oaf if you ask me. He's just another fighter who wanted a crack at you. He just lost to Merritt, and he only beat Reagan last year by unanimous decision. He's a big guy for only 124 pounds, but he has a nice jab I suppose. Nonetheless, you can tire him out. He has the wing span of course. He'll go for head shots, but you keep ducking and take it to the body, he won't last long."

"When do you think Marshall will finally take the bout?"

"He took another fight with Murphy for September, so I know it probably won't be any sooner than December. Well, unless you start antagonizing him again."

They shared a smirk. "I don't know what his deal is now."

"He expected Marquez to beat you. He fought Marquez just before you fought him, remember? He only won by decision, and it was a real controversy. He was dancing around the ring half the fight, and Marquez landed more punches. He only won because of that final round where he shook him up, but I would agree that he won by favor of his record."

"He trains with Torres though. I know he expects the guy to wear me down, maybe shake me up before he takes the fight."

"Like I said, Torres has won a lot of fights, but he's never faced the speed. He was a welterweight for three years before dropping down. It's no big deal."

"Yeah, I know. I'm not afraid. I just think that he's only dodging the inevitable."

"I agree it's a bit of a cowardly act to keep egging other fighters on you, but the time will come. The more fights you take, the more experience you have. We'll keep up with the training, and we'll be okay."

She sighed now. "You ever wonder what it would have been like if they had deployed us again?"

"It would have been tough, but they didn't, so there's no need to worry, Mate. They neutralized Kuwait, so I think that it's beginning to simmer down. They honestly could pull our troops out now if they so wished, but you know how it is. They make up excuses to keep them out there for their own gain. You beat a country, you tend to take what you can, you know."

"Yeah, I know. I just - I really don't think that I could-"

"Then don't think, B. Not about that. You're right. A lot of shit happened back then, but we were in the eye of the storm at the time. Right now, it's cooling down. We'll be fine. We're almost done here now, and if it wasn't getting better, they wouldn't be letting us go. Let's stick to that for now."

"Yeah, you're right."

The horns now sounded throughout the base, and the two soldiers stood, watching as cars pulled over onto the sides of the base roads. They removed their caps, standing at attention for the pledge of allegiance, which was broadcasted at sunup and sundown around the base. Any cars on the roads or residents out of their homes had to stand and recite it. This was good however. This meant that five o'clock had arrived, and Beca searched the perimeter. Aubrey's Lexus was visible just inside of the gate, and Beca smiled. Once the pledge concluded, the two made their way out of the tower, meeting their two substitutes at the bottom and saluting them. They then exited the building.

"You meeting Bree and Mav then?" Luke asked as they headed towards their cars.

"Yeah, he loves coming on base and eating at the park," she replied.

"Well tell them hi. I'm meeting Amy, so..."

"Tell her the same."

"I will. I think we're headed to that new Chinese buffet. That woman and buffets. I swear she wants to see my abs deteriorate."

"Hey, don't degrade my best friend that way, Luke. She loves buffets. Always has."

He chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, I know. See you at 1800."

"1800."

Beca slid into her truck, bringing her engine to life and heading for the large park on the eastern edge of the base where they always went. It was also where the base set up their fireworks demonstration every year, a Fourth of July celebration where they had food and live music along with games and other activities for kids. Maverick always enjoyed the festivities, and Beca was thankful each time she was able to enjoy them with him. She reached the lush lawn of the park, pulling up beside her wife's car. She could already see her two favorite people setting up at a picnic table, Maverick running around the table laughing and squealing. Aubrey was unpacking Taco Bell bags now, and Beca smiled as she headed over. When Maverick saw her, he changed direction and ran towards her. She noticed that his locks were no longer shaggy and in his face, his hair now short with the front spiked upwards.

"Daddy!" he shrieked.

She caught him, picking him up in her arms and tussling his hair. "Hey, Buddy! You got a haircut?"

"Yeah, I did cut my hair, and - and I was a good boy."

"Yeah? Good job, Son. You look handsome."

"Wike you, Daddy?"

She chuckled. "I don't know. What does Mommy think?"

"Yes, you're as handsome as your daddy."

"Yay! Daddy I just wike you."

Beca set him down on the bench before pulling her wife into her arms, pecking her lips lovingly.

"Hey, Beautiful," Beca whispered against her lips.

"Hello, Sergeant Mitchell," she returned, wrapping her arms around the brunette.

"Come on, let's eat!" Maverick demanded. "My tummy's wumbling!"

The two chuckled as they parted, moving to sit on either side of their son. Beca quickly grabbed a few tacos out of the bag, Aubrey sliding her a Gatorade to which she grinned at.

"So how did today go?" the soldier asked her wife before scarfing down the first taco.

"Good," Aubrey returned. "We signed him up for preschool today, and he starts September fifteenth."

"What! You're gonna go to school, Buddy!"

"Yeah!" he cried out after swallowing his mouthful of his bean burrito. "Daddy, I go school soon. You wanna hear my, um, numbers first?"

"Yeah, let's hear them."

He set down his burrito, and he began counting on his fingers. "One, two, thwee, four, five, six, seven and eight and nine and - ten!"

"Alright, Buddy! What about your letters, huh?"

"Oh, I know those!"

"Let's hear them."

"A, B, C, D, E..." He went through singing the entire alphabet without hitch, and she kissed his head.

"That's my boy. You're going to be the smartest kid in class."

"I know!"

His parents chuckled. "Man, you are just getting too big, Son."

"I still come home fwom school, Daddy, pwomise. Wike you pwomise you come home fwom work."

She had to smile down at him now. "Good, because I would miss you."

"I miss you too and Mommy, but you Mommy still come have happy meals wit you, Daddy."

"Good, I'd like that."

"Were you on the tower today?" Aubrey asked.

"Yup," Beca huffed. "With Luke. Nothing much except waving the school buses through, you know."

"Hey, don't sound so sad about taking it easy."

"I'm not. I just - it takes forever for dinner to come so I can see you guys. Then all I hear is Luke chewing on his flower seeds all afternoon. I'm going crazy."

Aubrey giggled. "You would go crazy without him, and you know it."

"Yeah, I know."

"Where is he?"

"Oh, he went to meet Amy for Chinese buffet."

"Of course."

"Yeah, but he did tell me to tell you hi."

"Tell him we say hi too. Huh, Baby?"

"Hi, Unco Wuke!" Maverick immediately piped up before he froze, looking around. "Where hims is?"

"He's with Amy Roo right now, but I'll tell him you say hi, okay?" Beca assured him.

"Kay, Daddy. Don't forget."

"I won't, Son."

"Anything fun happening tonight?" Aubrey went on.

"Well, we have more superiors coming in from another base," Beca huffed. "I forgot which one, but Colonel Lowry was moved out 148th, so we have someone else coming in, and we'll have to escort him I believe. Luke and I won't meet our new superior until we come back from break though, but he'll be coming in today. I'll have to meet Luke at the Mayberry gate in front of the commissary after this."

"Well, we'll drive with you. I wanted to stop and get some more fruit. This kid goes through grapes like it's nobody's business."

"I wuv gwapes!" Maverick confirmed, lips full of cheese.

The chuckled at him before Aubrey wiped his mouth off. "We know you do, Baby." She then turned back to Beca. "What time are you off tonight?"

"Probably once we're done with getting these new guys settled in."

"How's your - lieutenant?"

Beca smirked. "Haven't seen her all day. Luke and I were here before her. We got our rounds and left the admin building. Nothing to worry about, Babe."

Aubrey scoffed. "I'm not worried."

"Good, because you shouldn't be. What are you doing after this?"

"Stopping by Chloe's and Stacie's house for milkshakes because Chloe wants to celebrate his enrollment."

"Of course she does. The way she celebrated his first tooth coming in, his next five teeth coming in, his first haircut, his-"

"Auntie Chwoe just wikes ice cweam wike me, Daddy," Maverick now defended, giving his daddy a pointed look, and the elder brunette had to chuckle.

"I know, Son. Just save me some, okay?"

"Okay, Daddies."

"Did you tell Daddy we had to get Chug his 'medicines today?" the blonde now asked.

"Yeah, Daddy, Chug have to see the doctor today," Maverick enlightened her, Aubrey making sure that she didn't mention the fact that his puppy had been subject to shots that day.

"Oh really?" Beca gasped. "Was he a good boy?"

"Yeah, and - he gots a tweat!"

"Sweet." She looked up at her wife. "When do we have to-" She gestured at Maverick now cautiously, knowing he would need shots before school.

"With him."

"I set an appointment for August fifteenth. "

"Okay, good. I should be free by then."

"Well, if you can't, Chloe will be there."

"No, I'll be there. I promise."

Aubrey smiled over at her now. "Then good."

Once they finished their meals, Beca and Aubrey cleaned up their trash and disposed of it in the bin near their table before they packed up the leftovers in Aubrey's car. It was nearing six already, much too quickly for anyone's liking, but Beca was glad that she only had a few more hours before she would be off for the week to spend with her family around the fight that would take place Saturday night. All was going so well that Beca constantly berated herself for having to work when she could be home cuddling with her wife, her _real _wife, and her little boy. It had become her favorite past time, and she prayed that eventually, she would no longer need alcohol to sleep. She would be content with them and only them. Unbeknownst to her, Aubrey hoped for the same.

"Daddy, I wide wit you to the store?" Maverick asked once his parents had finished picking up.

"Yeah, buddy, come on," she replied, picking him up.

Aubrey opened the back door to the truck so that Beca could climb in and settle him. The brunette always kept his spare booster seat in the truck for him, and she strapped him in quickly. Aubrey retreated to her car, following her wife towards the Commissary grocery store. When they arrived, Aubrey parked in the store's lot while Beca parked in the administration lot next door where she would meet Luke. She then consulted her watch. She still had fifteen minutes before meeting Luke, so she ventured inside of the store with her family. They picked out grapes and other fruits for the house, Beca being saluted by other lower - ranked soldiers inside though it was unnecessary here for her. Everyone greeted her, the cashiers who knew her and her family well from the past years. One of the elder cashiers, Kacey, happily greeted little Maverick, commenting on how big he had gotten since she had last seen him. He, like his daddy, was shy around new people, and he only greeted her timidly with his cheeks flushing red before burying his head in his daddy's shoulder. Aubrey would constantly chastise Beca for continuing to carry him through the store, but Beca just loved taking the moments she was given to hug and hold her little boy.

"You can't baby him forever, Babe," the blonde chided lightly as they reached the checkout line.

"I know, but I will for as long as I can," she whispered. "He won't be smaller than me forever."

Aubrey giggled. "That's for sure. Not many people stay smaller than you."

"Hush up, Mrs. Mitchell."

"Just stating the obvious."

Once they finished paying for their items, they headed back outside, Maverick lightly snoring into his daddy's ear. He had had a long day surely, and she wasn't surprised that he had fallen asleep immediately after he had eaten. Aubrey loaded the groceries into the car while Beca carefully placed her son in his carseat, buckling him in before kissing his head softly. She could now see the parking lot of the building next door lined with Humvees, no doubt the new superiors coming in. Her thoughts were confirmed when the doors opened up to reveal several men in suits lined with authoritative insignia and medals. Luke had yet to arrive, but he had about five minutes, no doubt held up by Amy. Beca now rounded the car to the driver side where her wife stood, pulling the blonde into her arms.

"PDA, Mitchell?" she smirked as she wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck. "In front of all of your coworkers and employees? Your new superiors?"

"Have you seen you?" Beca shot back, slightly pulling away to look in her wife's eyes pointedly. "I really can't help myself, and I'm pretty sure they would understand."

Aubrey giggled though her cheeks were now a deep scarlet. "Cut it out."

"I'm just stating the obvious." Beca smirked now, pecking her wife's lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"How about we go see a movie or something tomorrow?"

Aubrey gasped now dramatically. "Beca Mitchell, are _you_ really suggesting we see a movie?"

Beca snorted. "Shut up. I just wanna do something with my family if that's okay."

"That's perfectly fine with me."

"Okay, good. Besides, it's my excuse to yawn and wrap an arm around you."

Another giggle as she smacked the brunette's shoulder. "You're a dork."

"But I'm yours. Deal with it."

"I wouldn't have you any other way."

Beca now looked up to see Luke's vehicle entering the next lot over, and she sighed. "I guess that's my cue then."

Aubrey now smiled at her, cupping her cheek. "Just a few more hours."

"A few more hours too long."

"When did you become such a sap, Mitchell?"

"The day I finally admitted that I fell in love with you, Mrs. Mitchell."

Aubrey grinned now, a sight that had Beca's heart soaring each time she was blessed with it.

"You're good," the blonde at last breathed in response.

"You make me better. I'll see you tonight, okay?"

"I'll be waiting."

"I love you, Bree."

"I love you too."

Beca pulled her in for a soft but passionate kiss that lasted quite awhile but not nearly long enough for either party. It dwindled down to tiny pecks before Beca at last released her wife, Aubrey sliding into her car before Beca closed her door for her. The brunette then rushed off to where Luke now stood awaiting her, catching the man smirk as she approached. She only shook her head with a giddy chuckle, the butterflies in her stomach flapping full force. She would never get tired of holding Aubrey, kissing Aubrey, generally _loving _Aubrey Mitchell. It was the greatest gift in the world, Maverick included.

Aubrey remained sitting in her car idly once Beca had disappeared, basking in the feeling of floating on a cloud. Her heart was racing, her stomach fluttering viciously, and it was amazing to see that after all of these years, the little brunette still had this effect on her. Being married to Beca Mitchell for real was the most enthralling experience she had ever been through. She sometimes still wondered if it would be the same had she not been pregnant, but she was learning to bypass that train of thought. She was beginning to at last believe that Beca truly loved her and always had. They still had a lot of work to do on their communication skills, but that was just Aubrey and Beca. They just worked that way, portraying their emotions through actions. It was becoming good enough for each of them now, and all that mattered was that they were finally on the same page. They were together, and their mutual fantasy had at last come to life, that strand of hope they had been holding onto for years at last becoming fruitful.

As Aubrey finally reached out to place her key in the ignition, there was a knock on her window that brought her fully from her reverie. She jumped slightly, looking up and expecting to see her wife there smirking from the opposite side of the window. However, when she glanced upwards, she did not find Beca there. Her heart went from soaring on a cloud to plummeting into her gut. Her breath hitched, her mind immediately going into a flurry of flashbacks as her eyes bulged in horror. No, this could not be. It definitely could not be. No, not here, not on base where she had always been safest, not with Beca only leaving moments ago. No, this could not be. Yes, it was.


	12. How Do I?

**_A/N: I love you guys so much, man. I swear. So th question was pretty much the same. The guesses were pretty much split, and I warn you now. Bad new and good news. Bad news. This chapter's going to hurt. Its going to make you curse me out, BUT the good news is that the next three chapters are written out, so it all works out pretty quickly I think...So you know. Apart from that, Im sorry. Its Tuesday, but not just any Tuesday. My first Tuesday back in the actual admin building at work since the accident, so therefore, my concept meeting ran me over about three hours, but Im here. Okay, let's go_**

* * *

_And I am feeling so small._

_It was over my head_

_I know nothing at all._

_And I will stumble and fall._

_I'm still learning to love_

_Just starting to crawl._

_Say something, I'm giving up on you._

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you._

_Anywhere, I would've followed you._

_Say something, I'm giving up on you._

_And I will swallow my pride._

_You're the one that I love_

_And I'm saying goodbye._

* * *

_"Aubrey, what is your greatest fear still tied to the past event?" Dr. Harris asked cautiously._

_"I just - I - I guess that, I still hear him, degrade me," she choked out, tears falling from her eyes._

_"Who is he?"_

_"My father. I still see the shame and - and disgust in his eyes, and I'm afraid because even now after all of this time, I still wish that I could make him proud. I still wish for his forgiveness."_

_"Aubrey, you cannot ask forgiveness for a fault not your own."_

_"But it is. I should never have been at that party. I never should have been in that predicament."_

_"Unfortunately, this occurs a lot on college campuses and frat houses, but trust me when I say that you deserve no blame. You were living your life, and I understand why. You had no idea this would happen. You were the only one confronted about the event, and it was by your father. The one who did this to you has never been reprimanded, and you feel as if you're the only one standing trial. They needed someone to blame, and you're the only one here."_

_She nodded. "Yes, but I know that even now, if my father were to appear and ask of me anything, I would fully put my faith in him because it's what I've always known."_

_"You are a wife and mother now, Aubrey. This is your life now, and you must learn to take control."_

_"I know, and I'm trying."_

_"What about Maverick? Does it still effect you when it comes to him?"_

_"No, not in a long time. He's - he's become so much like Beca, you know. He's her clone in so many ways, and I - I don't see it in him anymore. I only see her."_

_"So is it safe to say that Beca has aided you in your healing process?"_

_"Oh, more than I can say. She - has been so loving and nurturing, and she - she understands so well. It's amazing, you know, because when we met in high school, she was nowhere near this caring. I mean, she was just a rebellious teenager, but now, she has become the most amazing parent, and - and the most amazing wife."_

_"Have you been intimate with each other?"_

_Aubrey's head now dropped as she took in a sharp breath. "We - we tried - a couple of weeks ago, but - I just couldn't. Once I felt her - appendage, I couldn't go through with it. I freaked out, and - that's why I've come back. I - I thought I was okay, but -"_

_"Hey, Aubrey, that's okay. If that was the first time you've tried, it's normal. It's basically like the lab after a written test, you know. The knowledge of the situation is there, but you won't know where you stand until you've actually attempted the task. It may have shocked you."_

_"I guess that - maybe I forgot that she - had it for a moment, you know. I don't know. I just - forgot about it in that moment, what it felt like."_

_"And what about Beca?"_

_"She's constantly assuring me that it's okay. She hasn't changed a bit. It didn't change at all. I mean, I - sort of brushed her off for that first week, but she continued to fight, and I - I believe her now. I believe in us."_

_"It only takes time, Aubrey. I know that's hard to hear after all of these years, but it's true. You have to be proud of yourself though. Whether you see it or not, you have progressed so well. The fact you are raising your son is a phenomenon in itself. Not many women can come away from something like this in such good shape. Especially when that was your first time ever being intimate. Having your virtue stolen away is enough to drive anyone mad, but you have maintained yourself, and you should be proud. I bet your wife is."_

_"She is."_

_"Then what remains a concern apart from that?"_

_"I - the nightmares."_

_"What about the nightmares? Do they still occur? Is it still the same?"_

_"They - happen every once in awhile. It's still just a blur, and - I can never get a clear image, but it's just so scary to think that maybe - one day, it clears because - I won't know what to expect."_

_"And you remember nothing of him?"_

_"I - in some flashbacks, I can - see his eyes. They're really bright, like an auburn color sort of, and - I -" She ducked her head, choking back a sob. "I - I-"_

_"Hey, Aubrey, it's okay. It's good that you remember. It is."_

_"No, because even if - I did, I would do nothing about it."_

_"No, but you would be able to face it."_

_"I'm just - afraid that one day I'm going to see him, and - I'm not going to mean to, but when I see him, it's all gonna come flying back, and - I - my wife is boxer, Dr. Harris. I know that she won't hesitate to hurt him, and I - I just don't want him to take my family apart."_

_"Then that is your choice, Aubrey, but you still deserve to face it and recover fully." She was silent now. "Is that your greatest fear now? That Beca will hurt him?"_

_She released a yelp now. "No."_

_"What is it?"_

_"I - I'm afraid that when I see him, and he sees me, that Beca won't be there to protect me, and my father will be right. I won't be strong enough to - protect myself. _**_That's _**_my greatest fear."_

* * *

Beca was thankful that she and Luke concluded their duties early, just after eight p.m. They could now begin their short vacations, a training session scheduled for the following morning. They bid one another good night, and Beca hurried home, unable to contain her excitement. She could not get over just how enthusiastic she became over just going home to her wife and son. When she pulled into the driveway, she quickly shut off the engine and headed inside. The house was quiet when she entered, and she figured that maybe Maverick was still asleep. She bounded up the stairs, searching for her wife. She found her in the bedroom, but the act in which she found Aubrey caused her to halt in her tracks at the door, eyes widening in confusion and shock as her throat constricted. The blonde did not offer her a glance, and the tension instantly became overly dense. Beca at last composed herself, cautiously entering the room.

"Bree?" she called shakily. "What - what are you doing?" The blonde didn't answer. "Babe? What's going on? Why are you-"

The blonde spun around so fast that Beca visibly retracted, ceasing movement once again. She was still trying to process the scene before her, and she now registered the swollen red eyes of her wife, the trails of dried tears on her cheeks. Aubrey had now ceased packing the duffle bag on the bed full of her clothes, but Beca still had yet to understand why she had been doing so in the first place. If she didn't know any better, she would believe that her wife was leaving. Leaving _her_.

"I - I don't want to do this anymore, Beca," the blonde at last breathed.

Beca's heart dove into her gut, nearly knocking the breath out of her. "Do - what? What are you talking about? Why -"

"I - this. I can't pretend anymore. I - I can't be what you need. We only married because you wanted to help me, and I appreciate that, but I can't make you stay anymore. I'm back on my feet. I'm okay, and - I'll continue to be your manager if you wish, but I-"

"Whoa, Bree. What - why are you - where is this coming from? Is this because of me going back to work? Because we just talked to the commander. We have less than a month left now, maybe two weeks after vacation, and we're done. Everything is coming down, and they're bringing troops home."

"No, Beca, no that isn't it."

Beca was now fully panicking. "Is it - the drinking? Because I - I swear I haven't been drinking that much. I didn't even get any on the way home. I just wanted to come home to you guys. I - I just usually have trouble sleeping, but I - I mean, I can stop. I'm stopping. You know I am."

"Beca, it isn't about the drinking, okay! It's you!"

A large lump rose in her throat now. What? "B-but why? Bree, please, don't - why are you-"

"Because I - I hear what you say. I hear you say you love me and you're in love with me, and it's nice to hear, but in the end, I know that it's all a hoax. You've never been with anyone else for real, Beca. Neither have I, and - we jumped into this too fast. I'm sorry. I never should have let you-"

"Aubrey, please tell me you're kidding right now." Tears were already streaming out of the brunette's eyes. "You - you have to be kidding. You don't mean that. You don't! You're lying. You-"

"No, Beca, I'm not. I want -" She took a deep breath to maintain her composure, to keep the tears threatening to spill at bay. "I want a divorce."  
The brunette's heart now shattered, everything going blurry as the revelation hit her hard. "Wh - what? Why?"

"Because this was never meant to go on this long. We weren't-"

"Aubrey, I love you. What are you talking about? We just had a good day. I'm on leave now, and we can spend time together. I'm here. I wanna be here with you, with my son."

"And of course you can still see him, Beca. He's your son too, but I - I can't do this."

"Aubrey, I didn't just marry you out of convenience, okay? I - I swear to God I didn't! I'm in love with you. I - I was in love with you long before you were pregnant."

These words nearly broke her resolve completely, but Aubrey knew she had to stay strong and stick to the plan. She had to end this for the sake of them both. It was necessary. Beca could never know the truth behind her decision, but in the end, she would be thankful. Aubrey believed this. She had to.

"Beca, you - you only think you're in love with me because I've been here."

"No, I fell in love with you, Aubrey! A long time ago! Long before any of this! Long before I liked you, I loved you! I - how can you tell me what I'm feeling? I _know_ that I love you. I know that I-"

"Beca, no, you don't. You've never experienced anything else. You don't-"

"I don't care! I want you! I - I need you, Aubrey! I - I want to be with you!"

_Time for Plan B._ "Well, I _don't_ want to be with you."

The words were the killing blow, not so much the words themselves but the cold and sharp tone in which they were delivered. Beca stumbled back as if she had been hit, leaning heavily against the wall as her body shook with sobs. She dropped her face into her hands. Aubrey, no longer able to watch, turned away and continued packing the bag on the bed. Never had Beca lost herself to her emotions, not in front of her wife like this, but this was too much. Losing Aubrey, losing her family now when she was sure they were perfect was unnerving, her undoing ultimately. Where the hell had this come from? How could this possibly be happening? It wasn't supposed to be this way.

"I'm sorry, Beca," Aubrey now said sternly, not turning around to look at the other woman because it was hard enough saying this aloud without having to see her. "I'm sorry that I led you on. I - thought this could work. You were having a rough time, and I just wanted to pay you back for what you've done for me, but I can't lie to you anymore. This isn't what I want. We have a son together. He'll always be your son, but I know that you and I aren't meant to be." Beca tried to cry out, to tell her she was wrong, but she could not, so Aubrey proceeded. "I was only trying to compensate you. Now, we'll go stay with Chloe and Stacie for the time being so-"

"No!" came the choked out reply, Beca now able to gain some semblance of composure and shakily stand up. "No, you - stay. I'll go."

"No, Beca, I think it's best if-"

"His - room and - everything - is here. I - he - I'll go."

"Beca, I-"

"I'm going. I - I'll just - go."

As she turned, stumbling out of the room, Aubrey at last looked back. The sight of her wife leaving tore her apart, ripped her into shreds, heart and soul, but she could not stop her. This was the best thing for them. No matter what the truth was, this was the reality. She had to be strong and go through with this. She only prayed that it was enough to satisfy.

Shortly after Beca left the house in her truck, Aubrey decided she needed to at least ensure the brunette's safety. She texted Luke to ask him to check on her. The man asked no questions, only simply agreeing to do so. He knew exactly where to go judging by the urgency conveyed in Aubrey's written word alone, and he called Cynthia Rose so that he could pick her up and take her with him. Sure enough, he found Beca already overly drunk at O' Malley's, three shots of Patron lined up before her and a beer in hand. He rushed over as she began throwing back the shots, grabbing her hand before she could down the final one.

"Hey, Mate, what's going on?" he asked cheerily though he now saw her condition, bloodshot eyes and cheeks streaked with tears. "Are you okay?"

"I'm - fine," she managed, ignoring the fact he had just snatched her shot away and resorting to slamming her beer. Luke was instantly alarmed.

"I'm just - I needed - drunk."

"Hey, come on, Mate. Let's uh, let's take this to the house, huh?"

"No, I can't. I just - I-" She chuckled now, a sound that made him cringe under the circumstances. "She doesn't love me, Luke. She-"

"Okay, B, come on. Let's go. Let's just go. Come on."

Luke was at last able to steer her away from the bar after handling her tab and get her to his vehicle. He took her truck keys from her, handing them over to CR and instructing her to follow him to his house. He then buckled Beca into the passenger seat before sliding into the driver seat and pulling out of the parking lot. The brunette was fast asleep the moment she was settled in her seat to her friend's relief, but he knew that they would have to talk about it once she awoke in the morning. He only had a hunch as to what was wrong with Beca, and he hoped that he was wrong.

Beca jolted awake the following morning, sitting upright as her eyes blinked rapidly. She was covered in cold sweat, remnants of yet another nightmare as she now found herself in a room not her own, a bed not her own, a home not her own. In moments, the events of the night before crashed down on her, but she bit back the sobs now swelling in her throat. She could not allow anyone to see her this way, to know how deeply the pain ran in her body. She had to keep it together until she was alone because she had yet to process exactly what had happened the night prior, the final words her wife, the love of her life, had spoken to her. She quickly slid out of the bed, wiping the sweat from her face with her shirt before searching for her shoes. She slipped into them, grabbing her phone, her keys and her wallet off of the bedside table before standing up and heading for the door. Checking the time, she found it to be just past ten in the morning. When she reached Luke's kitchen, she found the man at the table drinking coffee. She halted in the doorway, trying to find a way to make a quick escape without too many questions.

"Hey, Mate," he greeted warmly, getting up to fetch her a mug of coffee. "How are you?"

"I'm good," she replied. "Uh, no need for coffee. I'm gonna head out."

He turned now to face her. "B, don't try to run from this. What happened?"

She sighed. "No, Luke, I - I can't do this right now."

"You can never do it right now, and that's always been an issue, but you have to."

"No, I don't. Look, I'll talk to you later. We train tonight. Can't forget about the fight."

"B, you-"

"I'm gonna go reserve a room on base, okay? I'll see you at six."

With that and nothing more, she left the apartment in haste. Immediately, Luke picked up his phone. He knew he was going to need all the help he could get because if Beca bottled this away and refused to regain some focus, she could be severely injured in the ring as well as out of it.

* * *

"You did what!" Chloe now shrieked as she eyed her best friend.

The redhead had stopped by the Mitchell house after work to see the family. She had not seen Beca all week due to the brunette's work schedule, and she and Stacie had some big news to share with them. The taller brunette was to meet her there, but what Chloe discovered upon arrival was far from gleeful, and she quickly texted Stacie to not come and instead go find Luke or Beca. The redhead's best friend sat at the table, eyes swollen and glossy as she stared off into space. Maverick sat quietly in the living room watching TV, but it was no mystery that he too had been crying, and it was later concluded that he had done so due to the fact that his daddy wasn't home when he woke up. Chloe now stared down at her best friend, awaiting a substantial explanation.

"I asked for a divorce," Aubrey croaked out, not meeting the glare locked on her.

"Aubrey, you - why?"

Her eyes snapped up now. "Because you were all wrong, okay! We - aren't in love. We aren't meant to be together. We married out of convenience and - obligation, and it was the wrong choice."

"Says who?"

"Says me!"

"You're kidding me, right? You have to be kidding. You admitted it to me that you were in love with her, that you have been in love with her forever!"  
She dropped her gaze once more. "I - I thought I was. I - I was wrong, and I wanted to believe it for our son's sake, but I can't. I-"

"You can honestly sit here, look me in my eye and tell me that you don't love Beca?"

A moment's pause. "Yes."

"Then look at me."

Aubrey could not. "Chloe, just leave it alone, please."

"You can't do it, can you?"

Aubrey's eyes now looked back up full of rage. "What does it matter!"

"Oh, it doesn't matter, huh? Did you think about your son, about Beca, about-"

"I've been thinking about them for five years! I've been playing house for them for five years!"

"Oh, bullshit, Aubrey. Beca's in love with you, and-"

"No, no she isn't."

"How the fuck do you know!"

"Language!"

"Well! Tell me! Did you ask her? Did you talk to her, or did you just shove her off? Do you even know where she is?"

"Probably drunk somewhere."

Chloe scoffed. "You are being so hateful right now, and that isn't fair, Aubrey."

She sighed now. "Luke - has her. He went and found her."

"So that's it? Just like that? Out of the blue, you're going to tear your family apart?"

"I - know I messed up, okay? I know that I led her on, and I-"

"And I know that everything you're saying is bullshit. How can you do that, Aubrey? Really? After everything, after all of this, you're going to do exactly what Will did? Just know you're not just hurting Beca for whatever reason. You're hurting yourself, and you're hurting Maverick because wherever this idea came from, it wasn't completely you, and I know that. You told me yourself that you were in love with her. You were the one saying that 'girls like you don't get Beca Mitchell'. Now you have her, and you're just going to let her go?"

"I - was wrong, Chloe. I thought I loved her, and I-"

"Stop lying! Just stop!"

Aubrey couldn't do this now. "Just - can you please take Maverick? I have to go run some errands, meet with the Torres camp about Saturday's fight."

Another scoff. "How are you so calm and-"

"Chloe! Please! Just take him. Maybe - he can see Beca, and - you can make sure she's okay."

The redhead opened her mouth to retort, but judging by the fierce anger in the blonde's eyes, they would be getting nowhere today. Instead, she only nodded.

"Come over when you're done then," Chloe suggested, and Aubrey nodded before they moved into the living room to get to Maverick.

She postponed the announcement they had planned to make, knowing that Beca was probably in worse shape than the blonde at this point, and she would need to see her son. Once she had settled Maverick into the car, she headed home, her heart shattering at the dejected look in her small nephew's face. He had not even reacted to her picking him up and telling him she would be taking him with her. He had only nodded, and she knew now that whatever this situation was, they would need answers before Aubrey not only destroyed her marriage but her son's outlook on the subject entirely. Beca too had been put in the same position, and she had still tested it out. Look where it had landed her.

"What happened?" Stacie asked the moment Chloe and Maverick walked into the house, making her way into the living where Stacie already had cartoons on. "Did you talk to Aubrey?"

"Yeah," the redhead huffed, moving into the kitchen before she collapsed into her girlfriend's arms. "She asked for a divorce, Stace."

"Wh - what? Why?"

"I - I don't know. She said - it's because she doesn't - love Beca, but she's lying. I know she's lying."

Stacie cringed as she held the shorter woman tightly. "Chlo, maybe - she isn't. Maybe she-"

"No, Stacie. I told her to look me in my eye, and she couldn't. She couldn't, and she was just being so cold, and - it's not her. I know that when she acts that way, she's on the defensive. It isn't, but - she won't talk to me."

Stacie sighed. "I don't even - Beca won't answer my calls. Luke said they're training right now though, so we can go down there with Maverick. I know it's going to be hard, but-"

"Have you seen him, Stacie? It's like - he knows how bad it is. He is so sad, and I - I don't know how he could possibly deal with this."

"We'll figure it out, Chlo. We'll be there."

"How can we - you can't be stressing either, Baby."

"I know, and I'm fine. We'll sort through this, and then everything will be normal."

"What if it isn't? What if -ugh, I don't know."

"Hey, let's just try and talk to Beca first, but Chlo, you have to understand that this may not be something we can fix this time. We may not be able to help them. They may have to help themselves."

"Wh-what if they don't?"

Stacie's frown deepened. "Then we'll just have to be there for them."

They stood there for a long time, holding one another and trying to process the situation they now faced as a family. Once they composed themselves, they entered the living room where Maverick lay on the couch, mumbling to himself.

"Hey, Buddy," Chloe now called as she kneeled beside him.

"Hi, Aunt Chwoe," he returned in a hushed tone.

"You wanna go see Daddy now?"

For the first time since she had first seen him that day, his eyes lit up though he only offered her a skeptical look at first, his lips still pursed.

"Daddy?" he asked slowly.

"Yeah, Daddy. Do you wanna see her?"

He only nodded tentatively, and Stacie nearly burst into tears at the reserved expression on the four - year -old's face. He should have lit up at the mere thought of seeing Beca, but it were as if he were afraid to trust them each time they promised his daddy was coming. It tore her apart as it did Chloe, but they only put on a smile before the redhead picked him and headed out to the car. They drove down to the gym, and as they did so, Stacie could see Maverick's expression begin to gradually morph. He knew the route to Beca's gym all too well, and he anxiously tapped his fingers together now, his leg swinging back and forth. His light brown locks and bright green eyes seemed to find some color as they approached their destination, his cheeks flushing red. This is what they needed to focus on. While Aubrey and Beca did what they felt was necessary, the family's first priority was little Maverick. He had to know he was loved by all of them, and Stacie knew that Beca's struggle through her parents' divorce had been absent of this support. She would not let Maverick fall to it no matter what.

When they arrived at the gym, they found Beca literally tearing apart a heavy bag with the most enraged punches she could muster, the bag ready to split in two. Luke was watching her tentatively, torn between being proud and being worried. Amy stood beside him looking just was perplexed, gnawing on her bottom lip. She had always been their comic relief, and in their decade of friendship, they had never been in a situation so critical that it had her lost for words. When she saw Stacie enter with Maverick and Chloe, her face donned a thoroughly relieved expression. It was then that Beca split the bag in two with one devastating jab to its center, sand and cotton spewing out everywhere across the floor. She ceased her destruction, breathing heavily as her hands fell limp at her sides. Her mind was lost somewhere within itself, oblivious to the world around her until a familiar voice shattered the dense silence.

"Daddy!" Maverick squealed, jumping out of his aunt's arms and bounding toward the brunette.

Beca turned to see him, and the ghost of a smile adorned her face if only for a second, her eyes glossing over instantaneously. She pulled her gloves off, tossing them aside as he launched himself towards her. She leaned down, scooping him and hugging him tightly to her. The others' hearts swelled and broke as Maverick's own eyes brimmed with tears.

"Daddy, I miss you," he cried. "You - you wasn't home."

"I missed you so much, son," she breathed. "I'm sorry. I - I had to work."

"You come home at night night though, Daddy. You pwomise!"

"I know, Baby, and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"S'okay, Daddy. I just miss you."

"I missed you too, Buddy."

She kissed his forehead lovingly, staring down into his bright green eyes. It was both beautiful and painful because those eyes had always been a reminder of her first love that preceded him, a remnant of his mother. How could she do this? How could she not come home to them? How had everything fallen apart so quickly?

"We go now, Daddy? You come wit me?"

"I-"

"Let's call it a day, Mate," Luke now prompted.

"Yeah, we'll go have dinner," Chloe now suggested. "All of us. Stacie and I have some big news to share with you all anyway."

"What about - uh, Aubrey?" Beca croaked out.

"I already told her, and she had to meet with Torres's camp about the fight."

Beca gulped. How the hell could she allow Aubrey to continue being her manager at this stage? How could she endure the torture of being in such close proximity to the woman after she broke the brunette's heart. She choked it down now, knowing nothing could be done at the moment. Still, she really didn't want to go to dinner. She didn't want to be probed for information.

"Pwease, Daddy," Maverick now begged, his best puppy dog eyes on display.

Beca looked up at her best friend now, trying to put on a smile. "You're pregnant, aren't you?"

Stacie grinned widely now. "Yes, but we still have to celebrate."

"Hell yeah, we do!" Amy now whooped. "Don't worry, Legs. I'll drink for you."

"We go then, Daddy?"

Beca looked down at him thoughtfully a moment before sighing with a nod. "Yes, Son, we go."

"Yay!"

* * *

Aubrey swished around the wine in her glass, eyes zoned out on the coffee table before her as she became lost in her thoughts. She was surely miserable, dying inside with each passing moment surrounded by the impregnated silence of the empty house. Each time she was sure that she was fresh out of tears, a new stream would begin as the ache in her very soul overwhelmed her. Yes, she had lied to her wife, looked in her eyes and fabricated the words said. Yes, she missed her wife, and she would give anything to just call her and tell her it was a mistake to let her leave. She wanted to be in Beca's arms now, to feel her touch and bask in her presence. It could not be however. For the sake of Beca, she could not do what her heart commanded her to. She had done the right thing, the best thing for the woman that she was hopelessly in love with, for her son. She would not allow Beca to become a target, not because of her. She had vowed to protect the brunette as the brunette had protected her, and that was what she was doing. Still, the conversation of the night before in the Commissary parking lot continued to play in her head, a conversation that she could never share with anyone, especially her wife because no matter who she told, there was nothing that anyone could do. The threat given was clear, and she would not jeopardize Beca for own happiness. No, she had made a terrible mistake, and now was her only chance to reconcile.

* * *

_"Lieutenant Staley, who is that?"_

_"Who? Oh, that is Master Sergeant Mitchell. I'm sure you've heard of her."_

_"No, the other woman."_

_The lieutenant's expression contorted into distaste. "Mrs. Mitchell."_

_"Mrs. Mitchell?"_

_"Her wife, yes."_

_"Very well. Give me a moment, will you?"_

_"Of course."_


	13. The Cleansing

**_A/N: Wow I really love and appreciate the response. Thank you for trusting me and not flipping out on me though I know you wanted to. I did as well. It was tough writing that which is why I was able to write the rest so quickly because i needed to resolve it and clear my conscious. Either way, I think it all worked out for the best. Judging by the angst though lol you could probably get another chapter out of me tonight. But great reviews. Al you're rambling was great lol I really love that everyone's thinking through it, and it shall be revealed in time. Now this chapter is really just the eye of the storm. This is Beca coming to terms with her own demons before she can face a divorce. Some new insight and some closure. You're gonna hate Staley a bit more, but she's no big deal. But ill say that it took a lot out of me emotionally. _****_But here we go. I wont hold you up any longer._**

* * *

_So wake me up when it's all over_  
_When I'm wiser and I'm older_  
_All this time I was finding myself_  
_And I didn't know I was lost_

_I tried carrying the weight of the world_  
_But I only have two hands_  
_Hope I get the chance to travel the world_  
_But I don't have any plans _

* * *

_The sounds of the gunshots from the shooting range struck fear in her heart, her body going rigid outside of the door. She began to shake, attempting with all of her might to fight against the oncoming panic attack._

_"Luke, you - you go ahead," she breathed out, turning from the door._

_"You alright, Mate?"_

_"Yes, I - I just forgot I was supposed to check in with Daniels about the week."_

_"You sure? I can wait or go with you if you-"_

_"No, I - I think I'll skip it for today. Thanks."_

_He sighed. "B, you've been skipping it all month. What's-"_

_"I'm fine, Luke. Just please. Just go. That's an order."_

_He opened his mouth to speak, but thought better of it. "Yes, Sergeant. I'll catch up with you later."_

_"Alright."_

* * *

Torres would forever regret challenging Beca "The Omen" Mitchell to a fight. The moment that the bout began, he was in trouble. The woman had harvested so much anger in the past few days, bottling it away until tonight, and it all came bursting forth in an annihilating storm from the moment the bell rang. He had no time to react before she had surged forward, burying fist after vigorous fist into his body and face. He could not block everything, and though Luke was yelling at her to be cautious, she would not listen. She roared and growled with every punch, her eyes flashing so dangerously that Torres was thoroughly frightened after one look in those stormy blue orbs. He almost wondered if they had met before, if he had wronged her in the past the way she was attacking him. His own stamina drained quickly just trying to block each hit, but Beca was only getting started. The second his gloves dropped ever so slightly, Beca was pummeling his face. His eyes were swollen and bleeding after seconds, the crack of his nose resonating throughout the arena and causing the crowd to visibly cringe in their seats. The referees were in awe as they watched on, unsure of what could be done for the man taking a merciless beating. It didn't matter. Soon, Torres could not even defend himself, and Beca cocked back her left hand with a roar of anguish. She connected straight on with his face, and his eyes rolled back as his body went rigid, falling to the mat like dead weight. The referee, taking no chances, immediately wrapped his arms around Beca and moved her back to her corner. She was breathing heavily, tears now spilling from her eyes though she did not initially notice. Luke and Amy were in the ring immediately, the man wiping her face with a towel while Amy removed her gloves. Soon, she was being moved to the center of the ring, the referee hoisting her hand in the air in victorious tradition.

"And...your winner...by total knockout with one minute, seventeen seconds left in the first round...Beca...'The Omen'...Mmmmmmitchellllllllll!"

The moment the crowd erupted into cheers, Beca pulled away from the referee and made her way out of the ring, giving the journalists and reporters no time for interviews or further pictures. She returned to the locker room, pulling on her sweats and shirt then grabbing her bag. Amy and Luke pushed through the crowd, attempting to reach her with CR, Stacie and Chloe following close behind carrying Maverick, but by the time they reached the locker room, she was gone. Maverick was immediately in tears, and it had been this way for three days since the night they had dinner. Nothing had been the same, Beca becoming increasingly worse. When Aubrey at last reached the locker room to confirm the payout, she found her family looking lost and dejected.

"What-"

"She left, Aubrey," Stacie now spat, completely fed up with seeing her best friend in this state and hearing the blonde's nonchalance. "She left, she keeps leaving further and further from all of us, and you don't give a damn! Not about her, and not about Maverick!"

Aubrey scoffed. "How dare you-"

"Look at him!" She gestured over to where Chloe was attempting to pacify the boy. "Do you not see what you're doing to him! You can't even give us, give _Beca _an honest answer as to why you're doing this! You don't even-"

"I can't, okay!"

"You know, I'm sick and tired of hearing that you can't. Grow up! It isn't just about you two. That little boy is going to be the one to grow up just like his daddy, wondering why the hell he wasn't good enough to have both of his parents around. The fucked up part? He's still young. He doesn't even understand the half of it, and it's already tearing him apart."

Aubrey opened and closed her mouth several times, unable to say anything. Instead she moved over to take Maverick gingerly in her arms before leaving the locker room. Stacie looked back at her girlfriend, who now had tears in her eyes.

"I'm gonna go with her," Chloe assured her, kissing her softly.

"No, Chloe," came another voice from the door, and they looked up to see Will. "I'll go. You guys go find Beca."

* * *

Beca took another long drink of the bottle in her hand before setting it down on the floor beside her, returning to fiddling with the ring still on her finger. She had refused to talk to Luke and Amy during training all week as well as anyone else, only assuring them that she was focused on the fight. All of her friends knew that the more they pushed her, the greater their chances were of being shut out further. They then relented, but it weighed heavy on all of them. No one really knew what had happened between the married couple, Aubrey not offering any further insight either, but all were worried. How had their most beloved couple fallen apart in a matter of moments?

Beca wasn't really sure what to think at this point, so she didn't. She was numb to everything, her eyes trained on the silver band adorning her finger. There were so many questions and not one answer, and she had no idea where to begin. Nothing could have prepared her for this. All she could think about was the ice in Aubrey's tone, the finality in her words absent of waiver or indecision. She had surely meant it, and she wondered how anyone could speak in such a way to someone who cared about them. She wondered if it was the way her father had told her mother he no longer wanted to be with her, disregarding the child in the other room as he ripped their family apart. Had it been that easy for him? It surely had been this painful for her mother.

As of now, Beca could not search for an answer, and she was so lost in herself that the only person who should matter found no place in her thoughts. Her son remained, and she couldn't escape herself long enough to consider him and what he needed. Aubrey had effectively pulled the cork from the bottle that had held the anguish of all the brunette had endured. Hall had died in her arms after she had been shot herself. That would forever remain with her, a deep guilt on her conscience, but there of course was more. For years, she had been keeping a secret not her own, her wife's secret. Yes, she had spilled it to Stacie and Cynthia Rose, but it didn't make it any easier to bare. She held pain for her wife's past within her, and it too took pieces of her day after day. Aubrey had yet to recover, and how could Beca help her do so when Aubrey was not only divorcing her but pushing her away? When the thoughts began to plague her once more, she picked up the bottle, cleaning it out in a quick swig. She then reached into the bag at her side for another, popping it open and continuing her reckless endeavor. It was the only way for her to remain numb. She had to stay numb. She could not allow the pain to consume her.

When the knock on the door sounded, she by no means intended to answer. She just took another drink of her bottle, the wedding band now grasped between her thumb and index finger as it glinted in the dim lighting of the bedside lamp. When the door opened, she simply assumed that she had not locked it and silently berated herself for being so careless. She did not expect it to be a superior who could easily request a key from the clerk, but that is what she was met with.

"Master Sergeant Mitchell," the sultry yet stern voice called through the room once the door clicked closed. "Where are you?"

Beca immediately hoisted herself up, turning to face her visitor. "Lieutenant Staley," she breathed. "Uh, what -what are you doing here?"

"I saw you stumble in here," she smirked. "You okay, Sergeant?"

"Yeah, I - uh, I'm fine. Thank you for checking in. I was just off to bed."

"Are you sure about that? You look like someone's stolen your favorite toy, soldier."

"No, I - I'm fine."

"I heard that you won the fight tonight. Congratulations."

Beca gulped as she strolled across the room. "Yes, ma'am."

"No need for formalities, Beca. Why are you staying here rather than going home to your family? You do, after all, have this week free."

"I - well, I - I just needed a night is all. We-"

"Trouble in paradise?"

"What? No, I just -" She could not hold out any longer, so she took a deep breath and grasped her composure. "Lieutenant Staley, I am asking you to leave."

"I was just checking on you." She reached out now, but Beca stepped away. "Beca, we-"

"I'm asking you to leave. Now."

"Why don't you just relax, and-"

"Lieutenant Staley."

"You know, you have been skipping the shooting range, Mitchell. When I suggested you for the final deployment last week, Commander Davis and Colonel Daniels denied the request." Beca's eyes bulged. "They do not seem to think that you are fit for the combat. Why is that?"

"I'm - fine. I just-"

"Why are you drinking so much, Sergeant?"

"I - have less than a month left. I just-"

"Are you sure? I was considering another request for-"

And Beca's resolve broke as the gunshots went off in her head, causing her to jump back. "Lieutenant Staley, please do not threaten me! I have my little boy at home who is about to watch his life be torn apart and ripped away from him when his parents separate, and I - I can't let him do that alone! I can't leave them here alone! Just please-"

The lieutenant froze now, eying the tears being shed by the shorter brunette. She said nothing as Beca collapsed onto the floor again, her face in her hands. It was then that another knock on the door sounded before the knob was turned, revealing Stacie, Chloe, Luke and Cynthia Rose. The lieutenant looked up, and Stacie gave her a quizzical look. She then noted the woman's name tag, and it seemed familiar, like from a story. Luke was the first to identify her of course, and he took a defensive stance as he glared at her.

"Lieutenant Staley," he growled. "May I ask your business here tonight?"

"I - I was just checking on our sergeant," she managed, attempting to keep cool.

"Well, we'll take it from here, _ma'am_."

She made to speak again, but took in the expressions of Luke and his counterparts, deciding against further antagonization. The lieutenant moved past them out of the room. Cynthia Rose stared at her retreating form before closing the door as Stacie rushed to her best friend's side. She tried to grab the smaller brunette, but Beca only pushed her away as she continued to weep. She was mumbling to herself, and Stacie was soon fighting back tears because she was sure that her best friend was losing her mind right before her eyes.

"Becs," she squeaked out. "Beca, please, I-"

"Just - leave me alone!" Beca screamed, causing Stacie to jump back. "Just let me go! Let - me - go!"

"Beca, what happened? What-"

"Let me go! I - it was my bullet! Just let me go!"

Luke immediately rushed to her, grabbing her shoulders. She lashed out at him, but he would not release her. She screamed and cried, and Stacie just about collapsed right there, unsure of what to do. Chloe moved closer to grab her girlfriend, her own eyes filled with tears.

"Listen to me, Beca!" Luke commanded albeit shakily, the first time the man had ever been this deeply scared. "Listen to me! Come back to us, Becs."

"Just let me go! She - she isn't here anymore. She-"

"Yes, she is, Beca! She's in there somewhere, and you have to let her out! Let her come back to us!"

"No, I - I can't! I lost - everything."

"No, you have not! Your little boy is looking for you right now. What about him? What about-"

"I can't. I - I can't!"

"So you just leave him! That's it! You walk away from him! You leave again when-"

"I never came back, Luke!" she roared, at last shoving him off as she stood. "I never came back from that fucking desert! It swallowed me whole, and I never came home! She's gone! Beca's gone!"

Luke now stared her down. "No, she is not! Darius Hall did not take that bullet so that she could die in that desert with him! He didn't, dammit! He took it to get you home!"

"He died in my arms, Luke! I let him die when he didn't let me! He pulled me out when I got shot, he pushed me out when they shot at me, and I let him go!"

"No, mate," he softened, his eyes brimming with tears. "There was no time, B. There wasn't enough support, and you tried your best. I know it's still hard for you, and no one can blame you for being broken. No-"

"I'm fucking alive thanks to him taking _my _bullet. He died, and I had to hand over his dog tags to his five-year-old daughter! He didn't have to try and explain to Maverick that he failed his daddy. No, I shouldn't be broken because I'm fucking breathing _his _breath, living _his _life."

"And that's where your logic is bullshit. It's _your _life and _your _breath because if it was supposed to be you, it would've been. You would've done the same for him, and we all know that. You think he would be proud to watch you risk everything you love being broken?"

"I - I don't know. You want the truth? Huh? I know that Aubrey's doing the right thing, okay? I know that my wife deserves so much better. She deserves someone that would die for her, not someone that let others die for them."

"You didn't let him do anything, Mitchell, got dammit! Is that what you're gonna do then? Instead of enjoying your family, watching Maverick grow up, you're gonna forever punish yourself for what you can't change?"

"I DON'T HAVE A FAMILY ANYMORE, LUKE! SHE FUCKING GAVE UP ON ME!"

"Yes, just like your father gave up on your mother, but that gives you no right to give up on your son!"

She retracted now,expelling a yelp. "I - I can't do this."

"God, grant me the serenity to-"

"Don't. Just don't."

"Beca, why? Why are you doing this to yourself? Why-"

"That was _my _bullet! That was - it should have been me!"

"Beca, if it was supposed to be you, it would have been! Everything happens for a reason."

"Don't give me that bullshit! It's all a sick joke! What did I come back for? Huh! For my wife to leave me! For her to divorce me! To tear our family apart just like my dad did! To make me live through it again, so that I could die slowly! I'd rather die as quick as he did!"

"You came back for Maverick, Beca! Your son! You came back-"

"Hall left behind a daughter and a wife! A wife that actually loved him! She loved him, and I took him from her! I let her lose him when she trusted me to protect him! She trusted me, and I failed her! It should have been me!"

"And you would have left behind a broken wife and a babyboy who would never understand."

"Yeah, but now they get to leave me!"

"Maverick isn't going anywhere, Beca. Stop blaming yourself for this, but most importantly, stop punishing _him _for this. Stop-"

"Do you - wanna know why I fight? Huh? I - I get in that ring as punishment because I know that I deserve every punch thrown at me, everyone that hits me! I deserve it, and sometimes I pray that they just - hurt me really bad so that I can feel what he felt! I want them to give me all that I deserve! I want people to stop thinking I'm a hero when I failed! I don't deserve a fucking belt! I deserve a fucking coma for what I did! I don't deserve that little boy or his mother! I - I try to let out my own anger before I come home to them. I - I can't even go into the shooting range because I still hear it! I hear him calling for me! I - I feel his blood on my hands, and - I feel those bullets hitting me, taunting and teasing me but not killing me! I know that what haunts me could - easily turn me into someone I don't want to be, and I - I just couldn't - let him down."

"Beca, it already has. Look at you, running from him. You keep denying help, but you're only making it worse. I know why you dodge the shooting range. I know why you keep drinking because you think it's the only way to forget, but it isn't. The only thing you're doing in the long run is killing yourself, is denying your son a father. Is that what you want? You don't want Aubrey to do what your dad did, but what are you doing? Will left your mother, but he didn't have to leave you, and you don't have to leave Maverick, neglecting him until he's eighteen, until he starts to resent you. You still have a responsibility!"

She broke down again, releasing a deep sob. "I can't. I can't do this anymore. I-"

"B, if you keep it bottled up, that pressure's only going to continue building until you explode. It's hard, but just think about your son. You may think you're protecting him by putting on this mask, but in the end, it'll do so much more harm than good. He would never think less of you. He loves you so much, and he only wants you around to love him. You will never be able to fully enjoy your boy when your fighting these demons."

"I'm - I'll be fine. I will. I know it. I just - I need-"

"You need to face it, Beca. You need help."

"No, I don't. I can do it myself. I -"

"You're giving up, Beca," Chloe now choked out, moving to stand in front of the brunette with a furious gaze that startled the soldier. "That's what you're doing. I know you're hurt, but I can't feel sorry for you when you refuse help. I'm pulling your card, Mitchell. I'm giving you the truth raw because you can't seem to take it any other way. He didn't take that bullet so that you could waste away hiding behind your golden gloves and your fucking sarcasm. He gave you a chance to love and cherish your family, not drag them along. I know Aubrey hurt you, and I don't understand why, but my nephew is still there just crying for his daddy. Maverick doesn't see it yet. He doesn't see your pain that you refuse to deal with. He doesn't understand why you're not there. He just knows that you're not, and that kills him. You are so good with him, but one day, he's going to be able to read that distance in your eyes, and he's going to wonder why he isn't enough. He's going to ask himself why his daddy is falling apart when he's right there, and when you don't talk to him, he's going to blame himself. Don't you ever wonder why Aubrey's mom abandoned her along with her dad? Why Aubrey couldn't be enough? Because Gina let everything get in the way of her ability to cherish her greatest blessing. It didn't start right away. She was so close to Aubrey in the beginning. Then she just distanced herself because of how she allowed Eric to run her life. It wasn't anything _she_ did wrong, and yet she still allowed that guilt to ironically push away her only daughter because she believed it was for her own good. I watched it with my own eyes, and it killed me because it shouldn't be that way. You may be able to give Mav every part of you now, but if you continue to let the past eat away at you, there will be nothing left in the long run, and your son will be left to wonder what he did wrong!"

"Don't compare me to them," Beca managed, looking down.

"It's the truth!"

"I would never abandon my son."

"You don't have to leave him to abandon him, Beca. You are letting yourself go, leaving yourself back in that desert piece by piece, and it won't last forever. Whether they deploy you or not, you're still not here. Look where you are right now. You wouldn't abandon him, yet he isn't here now, and you're not there either."

* * *

Will eyed his daughter - in -law carefully, attempting to read her body language, but she was about as readable as her wife. He knew it would be impossible to get through to her if she refused, but he had to try. For the sake of his grandson, who was fast asleep upstairs, he had to try. He of all people knew what a parent's lack of communication could do to a child.

"Bree, I'm not here to lecture you about the divorce," he at last sighed. "I know what's it like to fall out of love with someone, or to realize that you had led yourself to believe you were in love when you weren't." Aubrey tensed, hands tightening around her tea mug. "What I would just like to say is that you two should really talk it out, not for yourselves but for Mav. I - _didn't_ talk to CeCe after the divorce, and my daughter suffered for it. I harnessed so much resentment for her that I lost sight of what was important, and Beca in turn resented me. It took me a long time to get back in Beca's good graces, and even then, I know I can never fully make it up to her, but - for the sake of Maverick, you two have to talk. You can't be on bad terms with one another because he'll see that, and he'll begin to either blame himself or he'll pick up on it. One way or another, it will negatively effect him."

"I know," Aubrey choked out. "I just - need time to process all of this."

"What is there to process, Bree? Usually you process it _before _you ask for divorce."

"Why - why did you leave them?"

He sighed now. "Well, I believed that I fell out of love with Beca's mother. We wanted different things. She was a dreamer, and I was a realest. She dedicated so much time to writing, and sure, I was an academic. I can appreciate it, but I just felt as if it was too much. I always knew that she - would go the way that she did, that her job would take her life because she was willing to risk everything for a story. I would rather teach than do, you know. I can admit that, and in that, I fell in love with Leah. I know that I didn't go about it the right way, but that's how it happened. My wife wasn't there at the time. Even then though, I didn't think about what it meant to Beca, how it must have felt to wake up one day to find her family torn down the middle without her consent. By the time I realized that the birthday calls and the belated cards weren't enough, she was eighteen and rebellious." They shared a soft chuckle. "It's not fun waking up and realizing where you went wrong too far back to change it. All you can do is try and repair it, but trust me. Once it's broken, it won't be fun to fix, not with a kid who will spend the years in between driving himself mad with questions and guilt."

"I just - I don't know how to face her. I know that she - hates me for-"

"She doesn't hate you, Bree. She could never hate you. If she did, this wouldn't be so hard. She just wants to understand because she never wanted to end up like her mother _or _her father, and she never wanted to put her son in the position we put her in without her permission."

"I - don't know what to do."

"Bree, even if you aren't in love with her, you must still have love for her."

Aubrey wanted to tell the truth, to tell her father - in - law, who had been a better father to her than her own, that she didn't want this. However, she could not. For the sake of those she loved most, she had to remain strong.

"I know, and I will talk to her. I just - I need time. She can still see him. There are no problems."

"Yes, but the longer you wait, the more lost she becomes. She's falling apart, Aubrey. That's the problem at hand. For your son, I think that you need to talk to her as soon as you can."

She could only nod. "I know."

* * *

Beca awoke the following afternoon with a pounding headache and a heavy heart. She had sent her friends home the night before after her outbreak so that she could have time to herself. That time consisted of continued drinking, sobbing and love songs lofting through the speaker of her phone. Now that she was awake and mildly sober, the pain had intensified from the time she had succumbed to sleep. She looked over at the bedside table where another bottle of whiskey sat, but before she could decide whether or not to drink it now, there was a knock on the door.

"How the hell does everyone keep finding me?" she muttered, placing the pillow over her face.

"I know you're in there, Mitchell!" came a stern and familiar voice, and Beca froze in her place. "Come on now. Open up, and don't you _dare_ pick up that whiskey bottle."

It took the brunette a few moments to process the situation, but once she had, she carefully slid out of bed and made her way to the door. When she opened it, she internally cringed, her heart torn between shattering all over again and swelling with joy. Her bottom lip trembled, and the woman took that as her cue to envelope the soldier in her arms. Beca wrapped her arms around her as well, nuzzling her face into the taller woman's shoulder.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked softly.

"I - I - she left me, Lisa," she croaked. "She left me, and - I don't know why. I just - don't know."

"Luke called me. I tried calling you last week to tell you we would be in town this week. We were at the fight, but you were gone before we got back there. He and Amy have JJ right now, and I came right over once he got me a pas. What happened?"

"She just - she said she didn't love me, that she didn't want to be with me anymore."

"Oh, Sweetie. Come on." Lisa shut the door now, leading them over to sit on the couch in the room. "Hey, it's okay. I was going to go talk to her first, but Luke also told me about last night." Beca froze now. "I figured I needed to come see you first." Lisa now pulled away, turning to face Beca and taking her hands. "B, listen to me, okay? I know that - you feel guilty. I know you think it was your fault that Darius is gone, but-"

"But Lisa, you - you don't understand. I - I never told you that - he-"

"I know what he did, B. Commander Davis sent me the report, and I know he received the Purple Heart for it. I know that he took that bullet for you, but let me tell you something. The only one blaming you is the one you see in the mirror everyday. My husband, your brother, your best friend, JJ's father? He loved you very much. You were the sibling he never had but always wanted. I never worried because I knew that he had you to watch over him, but I also didn't worry about you because you had him. If there had been any other way, I know for a fact that you would have done it. He would have done it. He told me a long time ago, B. You know what he said?" Beca shook her head. "He told me that if he ever had to die for one of his brothers or sisters, he would die for you without a second thought. He would die for Luke just the same, and you know why?"

"Wh-why?"

"Because he knew in his heart that you would and Luke would die for him."

She nodded vigorously, fresh tears streaming down her face. "I would. I would have. I should have-"

"No, B, that isn't the point. It shouldn't have been you. Had that bullet been meant for you, had God said that it was your time, you wouldn't have been able to dodge death. Darius as well. If he was supposed to be alive today, he would be. This life, us living, that's bigger than you, bigger than him, bigger than all of us. I'm not bitter anymore because I know that my husband gave his life for someone who he loved, someone who deserved it, and that in my eyes, in our daughter's eyes, is a hero. And you're a hero because even when given the choice to come home, you stayed with him."

"But - he wouldn't have to had saved me had I - come home."

"B, you're always going to be able to do that. There will always be another reason to blame yourself, another 'what if?' on the subject, but what you have to do is stop picking up the pieces trying to put it back together with the guilt on your shoulders. You have to let it go. Not him, no. You keep him with you every day, but what happened, you have to let go. You have to leave that back in the desert because, Beca, he didn't die to let you die with him. He wanted you to come home to your family and live. He wanted you to live, Beca, and just because you're alive, it doesn't mean you're living."

"It just - it isn't fair. You love him, and you wouldn't have divorced him had he-"

"No one knows that, Beca. No one does. Yes, I love my husband so much, but I know Aubrey loves you. For whatever reason she's doing it, it isn't because she didn't love you. No one in their right mind would marry a soldier without loving them."

"It - what if there was no other choice?"

"There's always a choice, B. I had choices. I didn't have to let Darius marry me, but he wanted to, and because I loved him, I agreed. It isn't easy, but even if you get divorced, your little boy will always need you. Beca, you have to understand. When you were gone, he cried for you. I saw it. His second birthday, he was looking for you in a toy plane, and when he didn't find you, he panicked. He loves you so much, and you have to stop beating yourself up over the past. I know you're tough. I know that you don't want to sit in an office talking to a stranger about your feelings, but talk to someone. I don't just mean tell Luke or Amy or Stacie or Chloe what happened. I mean tell them how you feel. I'm trying to give you closure because I know for a fact that my husband doesn't blame you for where he is now, and neither does your niece. She asks about you all the time, and we didn't call as much as I wanted to, but she did miss you. She missed you and her Aunt Aubrey and her cousin Maverick. She wants you to live too, Beca. If you're waiting for me to sit here and tell you I wish that you could take my husband's place, you're waiting in vain because I won't. I am thankful everyday that you're here on this earth, that you're alive, and that my husband's last breath went to protecting someone he trusted and cared about, someone _we _trusted and cared about. He loved you, Beca. So much. He wanted you to live and be happy. Don't throw that away."

"I just - I don't know what to do."

"Well, first of all, you have to stop drinking. Second of all, don't you dare get in that ring just because you want someone to beat the shit out of you. That's just stupid because one, they can't do it, and two, if you wanted that, you should've called me." Beca couldn't help but chuckle, and Lisa did as well. "I will gladly whoop your ass for trying to take my nephew's daddy away. He loves you though, B, and even when you stop being a wife or husband or boxer or soldier, you will always be his daddy, and that is all that should matter."

"I - I know. I'm sorry."

"Don't say sorry to me. Just make it right with him, and you better. You know why?"

Beca smirked, wiping her eyes. "Why?"

"Because now that we're moving back to Barden, I'll have my eyes on you."

The shorter woman froze now, looking up at Lisa. "What? You are?"

"Yup, we came to finalize the lease on the apartment, but we'll be back in two weeks for good."

"Wow, that's great."

"Yeah, so get your shit together. Go shower now, so we can go see your niece."

"Okay."


	14. A Father's Integrity or Lack Thereof

**_A/N: Whoo! Roller coaster! Right? Lol Im sorry. We're getting there I promise. I know that you're torn between guesses, and trust that I understand why everyone is so confused. It's all going to make sense soon, but maybe not in the way everyone believes. So here's another chapter. Your question shall be answered concluding this chapter then we will delve into the 'why'. I just had to make sure Beca delt with her own fears before Aubrey. Man I love the response though. I hate making you cry, but if its any consolation, I made myself cry too so...OK lets do this._**

**_Guest: It's okay, Buddy. I cried MANLY tears too dammit. Just try not to cry as much as I did writing this first flash with JJ._**

* * *

_Staring at the bottom of your glass_

_Hoping one day you'll make a dream last_

_But dreams come slow and they go so fast_

_You see her when you close your eyes_

_Maybe one day you'll understand why_

_Everything you touch surely dies_

_Staring at the ceiling in the dark_

_Same old empty feeling in your heart_

_'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast_

_Well you see her when you fall asleep_

_But never to touch and never to keep_

_'Cause you loved her too much_

_And you dived too deep_

_But you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missing home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

* * *

_"Uncle B?"_

_"Yeah, JJ?"_

_"I love you, you know."_

_"I love you too, Kiddo."_

_"You're a hero just like my daddy. Mommy says that you're still sad that my daddy's gone, and - I'm sad too sometimes, but then I remember what you told me. You told me to remember the happy times, so I do. I remember when he used to tickle me and make funny faces to make me laugh and sing to me even if he can't sing." They both laughed. "He was a good daddy, and I miss him so much, but he's in Heaven now. He's happy, and he wants us to be happy too."_

_Beca's eyes welled up as she chuckled softly. "You're a lot tougher than me, JJ. Just like your daddy."_

_"No, you're tough too, Uncle B. Daddy said so. He said you're the toughest soldier he knows, and you are. You're tougher for coming home, you know, and I'm glad you're here. I think you're sad because you wish that you could go get Daddy for us and take his place." Beca could not believe how smart her goddaughter was. "But I wouldn't want you too. I know that he loves me, and I have good memories of him, but Maverick is still a baby. He needs good memories too, and I want him to have his daddy. Plus, I still have my uncle, so I'm okay."_

_"You are too smart for your own good, JJ." She wrapped her arm around the six-year-old. _

_"Well, someone has to cheer you up, Mister."_

_She chuckled. "Well, good job, and I'm glad you still love me."_

_"Oh, I'll always love you, Uncle B, but Pastor Derek says that all of the love in the world from everyone else will never be enough until you love yourself."_

_Beca's eyes bulged, looking up, and Lisa only smirked from where she stood watching them from near a tree in the park. Beca then looked back at the little girl beaming up at her, and she knew that it was absolutely true._

* * *

Aubrey fully intended to talk to Beca the next day when she retired to bed that night, but when she woke up in the morning, she just could not do it. It was tearing her apart, and if she were to see her wife right now, if she were to witness Beca's shambled state, her resolve would break instantly. She knew that, and that couldn't happen. Once the divorce was final, they could speak, but not now. However, as if a higher power knew of her plans to evade confrontation, she received a visitor that afternoon.

The doorbell rang as she prepared herself a mug of tea, Maverick sitting on the couch paying no attention to the cartoons displayed, his expression as indifferent as his blonde mother's until the bell rang. He perked up, hoping more than anything that it was his daddy. He missed her so much, and it was beginning to really effect him the longer Beca was absent.

"I'll be right back, okay, Baby?" Aubrey told him, but the moment she walked off, he jumped off of the couch to follow.

Aubrey opened the door, and she was shocked at what she found. She stood there frozen for the longest time, Maverick peeking out behind her leg at last with a gasp.

"Hey, Mav!" Jada greeted as he rushed to her.

"JJ!" he squealed. "You gone so long!"

"I missed you."

"I miss you, JJ."

"May we come in?" Lisa asked now, snapping the blonde from her trance.

"Oh, of course." She now embraced the woman. "Lisa, it's so good to see you."

"You too, Bree."

"Hey, Mav, I have a present for you," Jada now said. "You wanna open it up in your room so our mommies can talk?"

"Yeah!" he nodded.

"Okay, come on."

The two women smiled as their children vacated the area, Aubrey glad that her son had a distraction if only for awhile, but her gut was in knots. Lisa had to have already seen and spoken to Beca, and she didn't want to have to sit and lie to another person she cared about in reference to what was going on. Still, she led her into the kitchen and poured her a cup of tea. They sat at the table silently for a moment, each pondering how exactly this would play out. Lisa decided to ease into it, but it was Aubrey who spoke first.

"So how long are you in town for?"

"Well, we came to finalize the lease on our new apartment here, and we'll leave Tuesday then come back in two weeks permanently."

"Really? Oh, that's great. Maverick will love that."

"Yeah. JJ too." Both women smiled slightly now. "So how has Maverick been? He's getting so big."

"Oh, I know it. He's doing well though. He starts school in September."

"Oh, that's a big day. I'll never forget the day JJ started school. I'm pretty sure Darius cried more than she and I did." They both giggled. "She loves school now though."

"Well she's getting big too. About to be seven, right?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"How has she been holding up?"

"She's doing great. She's part of a youth group at the church, and it's been going well. There are still some tough nights, but she's a soldier like her daddy."

"Yes, and her mother. You're both very strong women."

Lisa now looked up with a sigh. "Bree, what's going on? I've been gone two years, but we were inseparable for just as long before that. I know you too well. How are you two really doing?"

Aubrey huffed now, attempting to keep her emotions in check. "Well, Maverick is taking this split really hard. Beca hasn't really come to see him."

"Well, have you talked to her?"

"No, I just - I can't right now."

"Why not?"

"I'm just - I know that I hurt her. I know that I royally messed up, and if I see her right now, I may give in when it isn't what I want. I'll feel guilty, and I'll stay when I don't want to."

"You're really serious?"

Aubrey paused a moment. "Yes."

"I just don't see it, Bree. I see that you're trying to hold it together now, but I can see the cracks too, and it isn't just because of Mav. You two were the power couple. You two could move mountains together, and you have done a hell of a job raising that little boy. How-"

"I just - I thought I loved her because of how she treated me."

"Isn't that why you're supposed to love someone?"

"I - it's complicated. I don't - I - it isn't working. I know everyone expects me to give them some other reason, _any _other reason, but the fact of it is that I don't feel comfortable in this marriage anymore."

"You know, she loves you, Aubrey. She would do anything for you."

"I know, and so would I. This included. She needs to experience life and be free without me-"

"Don't go there, Bree. Don't make this about her when you didn't even talk to her about it. She's falling apart, and today, it took her six year old niece to make her see that she was not to blame for my husband's death. Still, she needs her family. She needs you."

"I - she doesn't. She-"

"I just think you should talk to her before you start speaking for her. It's one thing to get a divorce, but it's another thing to just completely sever ties without reason or rhyme. That's just as traumatic as having your best friend die in your arms, Bree. She's already broken. What is there left to break?"

"Well, so am I. I am."

"I just want you to know that I'm right there with you. It isn't easy being the wife of a soldier. It's even harder losing that soldier to a force beyond your control, and I can't imagine what Beca's going through because yes, I lost him, but I didn't have to watch him die. I didn't feel his blood or have to close his eyes or feel his body give out in my arms. I wasn't shot right before it happened either, so I just hope...no. I _pray_ that fear is playing no part in this."

Aubrey gulped. "I - I know."

Lisa now reached over, taking the blonde's hand and squeezing. "Now, how about we take the kids out to eat? Really catch up on the last two years and let Maverick have some fun."

She smiled. "Okay. Sounds good."

While Lisa gathered the kids, Aubrey turned off the TV in the living room and went up to her room to change into a more suitable blouse rather than the t - shirt she was wearing. As she retreated back down the stairs where the others awaited her, her phone began to ring. She pulled it out, and she nearly dropped it when she registered the name. Lisa now gave her a pointed look, knowing who it was. Aubrey gulped, unsure of what to do.

"We'll wait in the car," Lisa now softly informed her, and the blonde nodded.

Once Lisa and the children had gone outside, Aubrey tentatively answered the phone, choking down bile. She knew that she at least had to speak now, not for her but for Beca and Maverick. She owed her as much.

"Hello," she breathed.

"Bree?" came the cracked response.

"Beca."

"Yeah, I - I was just - I wanted to, uh, check on you guys. Are you okay?"

"Well, uh, Maverick really misses you. JJ and Lisa are here right now, and we're taking them out to eat, so he's distracted for the time being, but - he really wants to see you."

"I know. I - maybe I can get him after or something."

"Yeah, that's fine, or - you can just come over. Stay in your room."

Beca choked back a fresh sob now. "Bree, I - can you just tell me the truth? Can you tell me why you're doing this?"

The blonde huffed now, collapsing onto the stairs. "Beca, I - one day, you'll understand. I don't know how else to explain it to you. I thought that I was in love with you, but-"

"Is there someone else?"

"Wh - what?"

"Is there-"

"Beca, no! There's no one else. I mean, I - I'm terrified of the world." She chuckled bitterly now. "There is no one else, and there will probably never be, but I cannot make you settled with me."

"I wanna be with you, Bree."

"And like I said, I hear you, but I don't want the same."

"So - you don't love me."

"Beca, I love you so much. You are my friend and the father of our son and an amazing person, but - I know that the feelings we developed for each other-"

"Please don't speak for me."

"Well, for me then. I thought I had fallen for you because you were there, but-"

"Why do you keep lying to me? Why can't you just tell me? Don't you think I know you better than that? After all these years?"

"I - don't know what you want me to say, Beca. I can only give you that."

"You're honestly not in love with me?"

It never became easier lying. "I'm just - not comfortable in this marriage anymore, Beca. I'm sorry. I'm just - not. I tried to make it work for you, for our son, but I can't do this. I'm not ready for-"

"Aubrey, we've been married five years, but we never tried to help each other. Now we are. We're finally giving it a real shot, and you're giving up? I'm sorry, but it doesn't make sense."

"And I'm sorry it doesn't, but it's the truth."

"Something happened. I know something did, and I wish you would just stop being the old you and tell me so that I can fix it because you know I would. I would do anything for you, Bree. I-"

"You can't fix it, Beca. Now, I have to go, but like I said, you can come over, and-"

"Why? So you can ignore me? So you can shut me out or continue to lie to my face?"

"I don't know what you want."

"The truth!"

"I've already given it to you, Beca. I know it isn't what you want to hear, but it _is _the truth. Now, just text me. Tell me if you're coming or if you want me to drop him off at Chloe's and Stacie's. He just really wants to see you, so please just focus on him. I'm begging you to just please don't shut him out. I know you hate me, but-"

Beca now cut her off with a bitter chuckle. "See, that's the fucked up thing, Bree. I _can't _hate you. I'm still just as in love with you as I was in high school, the rebellious alt girl with the weird condition that didn't get girls like Aubrey Posen. I still love you.  
Aubrey now choked down a gut-wrenching sob. "I - I'm sorry, Beca. I'm just asking you to please concentrate on our son. He needs you, and he always will."

"Yeah, it's just - who knew that the woman who was so scared of only being married out of convenience would be the one to break my heart _after _I told her that I was in love with her?"

The line went dead now, and Aubrey emitted a soft whimper. She took a moment to compose herself before leaving the house, intent on a break from the week's chaos.

* * *

"Daddy!" Maverick screamed, rushing into the brunette's arms. "Daddy, you here!"

Lisa had coerced Beca into meeting them at their hotel room after they ate, and the soldier had been waiting on the stairwell for them.

"Hey, Buddy!" she gasped, pulling him into a tight hug. "I missed you."

"Why you not come home, Daddy?"

"I - I've been working, Son. I'm sorry."

"Mommy real sad, Daddy. You - you come home. Pwease."

Beca had to combat more tears now. "We'll see, okay? Tonight, we stay with Auntie Lisa and JJ, alright?"

"Okay, Daddy. Don't weave, okay?"

"You got it, Buddy."

"Pwomise?"

"Yes, I promise."

He nuzzled into her neck now. "I wuv you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Son. So much."

"I wuv you more."

"No, I love you more."

"Okay, you win."

She chuckled. "I know."

The two children fell asleep after playing in the pool with their parents and watching a movie. Lisa and Beca sat at the table in the hotel room sharing a six pack of beers and stories of the last two years, far from the devastation of current and past events.

"It must have been very convenient being able to potty train him yourself, huh?" Lisa smirked.

"Shut up," Beca chuckled. "But yes, it was."

"He's getting way too big now. He has your smirk."

"So I've heard."

"He's so smart though. Are you ready for him to start school?"

"Shit, if it was up to me, he would be two forever."

"Yeah, don't I know it. The day we took JJ to her first day of preschool, she just ran off. Darius was crying so hard, and she just waved at us and ran to play with the other kids."

"Don't tell me that! I think I'll have a heart attack if he does that."

She giggled. "I don't think he will. He's shy like his daddy."

"Yeah, I know, but he's getting better."

"And the fighting? When I heard you were pro boxing, I couldn't believe it."

"Yeah, it was so crazy. Bree was so mad, but you know. I had fun doing it. I don't think I'll be doing it much longer. There's just one fight I really need to take when the time comes."

"Marshall?"

"Yup."

"Yeah, that was all over the news. The guy's a punk."

Beca chuckled. "Don't I know it. Mav always had to check me for bruises after every fight then we got him some gloves, and he was all over me trying to fight all of the time. He knows that he doesn't fight just because though. He knows not to hit people unless he asks first."

"Such a polite brawler." They both laughed. "Yeah, he showed JJ his gloves, but he said he can only fight with his daddy when you have gloves on."

"That's right. Aubrey made me sit him down and have that talk. It was hilarious. She didn't think so, but - you know."

"Of course not. When Darius first told me you were out there fighting too, I scolded him for an hour straight, telling him to watch your back but stay out of that ring."

"You know that man wasn't jumping in that ring. He was a peace officer with an assault rifle."

Lisa giggled. "His daughter's the same way. She can talk her way out of anything. This one little girl pushed her on the playground, and boy, did she scold that kid."

Beca chuckled. "She gets that from you, you know."

"Oh, I know, and I'm proud."

"You should be."

"So, what are you gonna do after the last fight?"

The shorter brunette shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe music again. I mix here and there, not much, but - I don't know. I finished my business degree right after I got out last term, so there's that."

"Well, the whole world is your playground then."

"I just - wanna do something where I have time for him, you know. I know I was being an idiot all week, but I don't want my son to feel like I forgot him. I've been there, and my dad didn't come back into my life until I was eighteen. I wanna watch him grow up. I wanna cherish every moment with him, you know."

"Yeah, I know. Me too. I'll be working here with a marketing company, but the hours are very flexible. I'll be able to take her to school and pick her up, be home by dinner time."

"Where will she stay until then?"

"My mom's going to move up with us, so she'll be here. She doesn't want to be in Jacksonville anymore. I know she misses my dad still. She's been missing him for five years, but she's getting there, you know. She smiles now, gets out of bed and gets dressed. She was my strength, and she taught me that just because my husband is gone doesn't mean that I'll ever be lonely."

"Yeah, I remember you telling us about him when we first met. Your mother's a strong woman."

"You know it. I would have flipped out had it not been for her all those years with Darius gone plus these last two. She wasn't here at the start, but you know. She was on the phone all of the time."

"Yeah, I know. I still miss my mom too. After five years, it started coming back, remembering why I enlisted to begin with."

"She would be proud of you, B."

"I hope so. I know she just wanted me to be everything I could be. She wanted me to do something with my life, and I was proud of her too. I never told her enough. I was so mad at my dad that I rarely gave her the time of day, but I loved her very much. She did what she could, you know."

"And that's what matters. You always do what you can, and once you get that down, you can do whatever you want. You made out well for yourself."

"I'm still getting there, you know. I just - thank you, Lisa."

"For what? The swift kick in the head?"

The soldier chortled. "Yeah, that pretty much sums it up."

"I'm happy to do it, and I'll do it again if I have to."

"I know you will."

When Beca slid into bed beside her son, the boy immediately curled into her side. She wrapped an arm around him, kissing his forehead with a small smile. It hurt. There was no doubt about it. Her world continued to shatter around her because she was in love with Aubrey. The crazy thing? She didn't regret any of it. She had always had her reservations about marriage after her mom and dad separated, convinced that the act itself was a curse prepared to rip away the one you loved. She believed that divorce was always the ultimate end to every marriage, and nothing would ever last. Still, five years ago, she had offered Aubrey an out for more than just the blonde's benefit. She knew now that she never would have done it for anyone else. Not for Stacie or Amy or Chloe or anyone. She could have only done it for the woman she had fallen in love with long before she even liked her. Long before Aubrey Posen even fully acknowledged her existence or helped her study for finals, Beca had been head over heels in love with her. She still loved Aubrey. Divorce wouldn't change that. She remained in love, and that was the worst part.

Wouldn't life be so easy if the feelings you had for someone were signed over with the divorce papers? Wouldn't it be convenient if the one you loved took that love with them as well, if your feelings left when that person who installed them did. Yes, it would be grand, but it was only wishful thinking. It didn't work that way, and Beca knew this. She remembered the day her mother told her of her divorce from her father, how CeCe continually tried to protect his honor whether he deserved it or not, and now Beca understood why. The love was still there. CeCe had still loved Will although he was already too far gone. The affair was another big issue for Beca, but with Aubrey's past trauma, she only worried about the blonde healing not sleeping around on her. Nonetheless, trust was always a touchy subject. To this day though, Beca remembered, and she now constantly compared her parents to her and Aubrey.

What she understood now though was that she could not let it consume her because with the opportunity of marrying Aubrey, she had taken the responsibility of being a parent. Her son meant the world to her, but what she now feared once again was that she would turn out like her father. She was afraid that Maverick alone would not be enough to mend her heart, and she never wanted her son to endure what she had growing up. No child should ever be subjected to such inner turmoil. She loved him. She truly did, but she wasn't whole without Aubrey. There was a large hole in her heart that she could not feel even with the small hand on her stomach and the tiny body beside her. Yes, she loved Maverick, but she had never thought of what it would be like to love one without the other. She now truly understood her father's reasoning, but that could not possibly justify it. That didn't make it okay, and she was well aware that she had to combat that route now. She had to be there for her little boy. She was not that hard - headed fourteen year old anymore. She was grown, and she was a parent, and that entailed responsibilities that could not be evaded. For her son, she had to be a soldier now and forever. Maybe one day, her heart would heal. Maybe.

* * *

Returning to work was not easy despite the assurance from Colonel Daniels that in two weeks, they would be given leave from active duty and returned to the reserves. She had spent the remainder of her vacation with her son, subconsciously dreading the day that she was served with the divorce papers, which Aubrey had forewarned her of. The blonde was pulling out all of the stops on this, and it only intensified the agony. Beca now understood the anticipation of bad news showing up at her door, and she was not fond of it in the least, less so now. The only spark of light in the darkness now was her son's smile each time he saw her, whether it be at Chloe's and Stacie's, on base or elsewhere. Beca didn't go to the house. She couldn't. Not now. Seeing her soon - to - be ex -wife would do more harm than good at this point, and she had to be strong for her son. He was smart, and he continually questioned her as to why she had not returned home. She never had a substantial answer, and she knew he wouldn't buy it forever. How do you explain to a four - year -old the concept of divorce though? She was fourteen when her mother told her, and she already had knowledge on the situation. Eventually, she would have to explain it to him. For now, the arrangement would have to work. As long as she was around though, he was happy.

Luke and Beca headed into their squadron's headquarters after their morning patrol. They were set to meet their new colonel today after being moved into the squadron. With only two weeks left on this term, their only order was to help the man become accustomed to the base and the men. The men here trusted Beca, understood Beca, and she had the objective of making them comfortable underneath a new head.

"Who is this guy anyway?" Beca now asked Luke.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Mate," Luke sighed. "Staley debriefed him upon his arrival, so I wasn't introduced either. He came in with the Echo group though."

"Probably reenlisted then."

"Yeah, probably."

"We're a bit early, aren't we?"

He consulted his watch. "Eh, about twenty minutes. We can just get it done though."

As they rounded the corner, they halted outside of the colonel's office, hearing the voice of Lieutenant Staley inside. They figured they should wait to be summoned, so they lined up outside of the door, postures and berets straightened. Then they heard their names, and they listened closely to the conversation on the opposite side of the wall.

"So Staff Sergeant Bryant?" a deep voice said, no doubt the colonel.

"Yes, Sir," Staley replied. "Very dependable. He specializes in satellite triangulation and data recovery. I did two tours with him."

"And - oh, well, Master Sergeant Mitchell."

"Exquisite officer, Sir." Beca rolled her eyes as Luke smirked. "Although, they did not clear her for deployment."

"Why not?"

"They did not find her initial evaluation substantial. Also, news is that she is currently going through a divorce. She has a wife and a son, and the separation seems to be very hard on her."

"Right."

Beca gritted her teeth now, her fists clenched at her sides. Before Luke could react, the brunette swung into the doorway of the office. She froze then as she took in the man standing there. He looked all too familiar with bright green eyes and sharp facial features. His head was shaved naturally, and he was rather tall but built in body mass. Yes, he looked vaguely familiar though Beca could not put her finger on the reason. Then Staley spoke.

"Ah, Master Sergeant Mitchell," she greeted, snapping Beca from her trance so that she quickly saluted her superiors. "Staff Sergeant Bryant. Always on time. Sergeants, this is Colonel Posen."

Beca's eyes bulged. Yes, now she understood why he was so familiar. This was Colonel Eric _Posen_.

* * *

_"Mom? Where's Dad?"_

_"Hey, Baby."_

Cecelia quickly wiped the tears from her eyes, looking down at her daughter.

"Mom, where's Dad?" the fourteen year old asked again in a stern tone.

_"Beca," she sighed. "Sit down." _

_The shorter brunette only crossed her arms over her chest. Her mother took a few moments to compose herself, taking deep breaths before turning back to her daughter._

_"Okay. Beca, your father and I are getting a divorce. He-"_

_"What? Why?"_

Beca knew about divorce. A good percentage of the kids at school had parents who had gone through a divorce, and she was a teenager now. She wasn't incompetent or ignorant, but she never expected it to happen to her family. It happened to other people, not the Mitchells. Her parents didn't fight. Her parents didn't sleep in separate beds. Their family was perfect. Their family was idolized. Their family was not broken. Well, this goes to show how ignorant she truly was then.

"Well, your father is - he - we don't love each other in the way that-"

_"Don't stick up for him, Mom. Just tell me the truth."_

_She huffed now, looking away once more to compose herself. "Your father is with someone else now, Beca, and-"_

_"He cheated on you?"_

_"Well, we - have been talking about this for awhile. He doesn't love me the way he used to, and-"_

_"So he won't live here anymore?"_

_"No, he'll still be in Barden. In another home. He's going to come see you later this week though."_

_"So - that's it? You just give up on each other?"_

_"Beca, it isn't like that. We have tried to make things work, but - it just isn't working."_

_Beca scoffed. "When did you try? I've never even seen you fight before."_

_"Well, I've been on business, and your dad is-"_

_"So since you're gone, it's okay for him to just fuck someone else?"_

_"Beca! Language."_

_"I'm serious, Mom."_

_"Look, we know that this is hard on you, but we'll get through this. it's okay. Your father will be here later this week, and we can all talk about it together."_

Needless to say, Will never came. In fact, she didn't hear from the man until her birthday six months later, and she allowed him three words before she hung up on him. For four years, those would be the only attempts he made, upping it to a few cards with a couple of twenty - dollar bills inside or some more expensive technology, but nothing more. Twenty minutes away, and he couldn't make the trip to see her. It was Cecilia who sent him the graduation card, and though he came, facing him was one thing Beca refused to do. In the end, she had attempted to make amends, only because she was tired of being bitter, and with her mom gone more, she felt the need to have one parent around. Either way, it was a rough journey that she never would have chosen for herself, and she vowed to never choose it for her own children if she ever became insane enough to have some.


	15. Misery Loves Military Company

**_A/N: Okay okay Im here! I was on a two hour Skype call with my daughter trying to calm her. This is the first time we've ever been away from each other more than a day or two in her one year of life, and she isn't happy lol. Kate, thanks for asking. Its going very well planning the party though the whole getting older thing is still getting to me. With my birthday and their birthday in one shot, Im still adjusting haha. Okay, so yes, Mr. Posen. Everyone had some really great guesses, pretty spot on, but it shall be explained. I actually wrote out the conversation between Aubrey and her dad three chapters ago, but I pushed it back so that when confronted, it would happen there. So here it goes._**

**_AND SINCE YOU WERE SO PATIENT ALL DAY WITH ME, I DECIDED NOT TO SPLIT THIS CHAPTER. :) ENJOY! Just let me know what you think of it. Namely the Mitchell - Col. Posen face off._**

**_And to AcaPitch: I still have no idea what you mean when you ask me if I understand you lol you have some of the best grammar on this site so..._**

* * *

_Today was gonna be the day  
But they'll never throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you're not to do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do  
About you now_

_And all the roads that lead you there were winding_  
_And all the lights that light the way are blinding_  
_There are many things that I would like to say to you_  
_But I don't know how_

_I said maybe_  
_You're gonna be the one that saves me_  
_And after all_  
_You're my wonderwall_

* * *

_While Beca lay in bed attempting to enjoy her son's presence, Aubrey was back in an empty house, alone with her tormenting thoughts. She had advised Chloe that she would be dropping off a bag with fresh clothes for the brunette, and with sleep far off, she decided to tend to it now. She rummaged through their closet for a bag since Beca had taken her training duffle, and the scent of the brunette's cologne wafted into the blonde's nose from her coats and various shirts. Beca always had to spray her shirts immediately after washing though Aubrey never understood why. It stalled her for a moment, causing her to reach up and run her fingers along the fabric before her. A soft whimper escaped her, and she wished to just bury herself into one of the brunette's shirts, clinging to all that was left of the love of her life in this home. She could not however, so she took a deep breath and continued pulling out shirts. She found a bag in the back of the closet, recognizing it as the duffle Beca would take while deployed with the Air Force logo stitched into the front along with "Mitchell" beneath it. She traced the emblem, the letters. She would no longer be a Mitchell. Hell, she may not even be a Posen. She had no idea who she would be anymore, and it terrified her. But then again, that was the issue, right? She had to know who she was. She had to find herself without depending on Beca. However, with a hole in her heart, could she endure it alone? Could she be the old Aubrey and take control? Could she raise her son on her own and allow the person she had loved more than anyone walk away from her, become practically a stranger to her? She knew that in the way she was ending it, she and Beca could never be the same. They wouldn't even be the way they were in high school butting heads and trading banter. They would forever be broken as a pair, and even for their son, they may be civil but never close. What about when Beca finally moved on? Then what? How could Aubrey watch without wanting to gouge her eyes out? No, there was no room for weakness now. The deed was already begun, and as a Posen at heart, it must be finished to completion._

_WIth a heavy sigh and a heavier heart, she pulled out the bag, placing it on the bed and unzipping it. She froze when she found that it wasn't empty. Her hand tentatively slid inside of it, extracting a familiar yellow crop top, a blouse she had had throughout high school and college that Beca had inadvertently admitted to loving on her during one of their study dates at Barden U. The faint smell of her favorite perfume was still distinguishable, and she knew that the only one to ever use this bag was Beca. She also knew that she had been looking for this shirt and hadn't seen it in years. This meant that Beca had been keeping the garment, taking it with her overseas doused in the blonde's perfume that the brunette had complimented many times. With this revelation sinking in now, Aubrey collapsed onto the floor, body shaking viciously with sobs. Beca loved her. Beca was in love with her, had always been, and though it had been everything she had ever wanted, it could never be enough. Nothing would ever be enough for Eric Posen, but in her heart, Aubrey was still a Posen, still his daughter, and she still had to attempt to appease him. Even if it meant walking away from all that she had ever wanted, the only one she had ever needed. Now, what defined a coward?_

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

* * *

Beca pulled into the driveway, killing the engine with haste and jumping out of her truck. She bursted through the door, checking each and every room. Her eyes flashed dangerously, the anger bubbling up further with each passing second. Her breathing was labored, her cheeks flushed a deep scarlet as her biceps flexed and her fists clenched. She ground her teeth vigorously as she moved through the home. She rushed upstairs just as Aubrey appeared in the doorway of her room, a look of shock and confusion on her face.

"Beca, what-"

"Where's Maverick?"

"With Chloe and Stacie. What are you-"

"Aubrey, I'm going to ask you a question, and you are _going _to tell me the truth."

Aubrey internally cringed, retracting slightly at the look of pure rage and determination etched in those stormy blue eyes which would usually bring her peace. She gulped audibly, unsure of what this question was but knowing it wouldn't be good for anyone. She could only nod, pursing her lips.

"Did you...or did you not...talk to your father?" the brunette growled.

Aubrey's eyes bulged. "Wh - what? Beca, I-"

"Answer me! The truth! We're still married, and I deserve the fucking truth!"

The blonde cowered into the room now, but with each step she took back, Beca took one forward, an expectant look now adorning her features. No, Beca wasn't going to back down today. Anyone could see that. Today was the day she fought for something much more valuable to her than revenge or redemption. It was love. The blonde's eyes now filled with tears. She averted her gaze, shaking her head forlornly as she clutched at her stomach.

"Dammit, Aubrey, tell me!" she shrieked, her own eyes red as she fought to keep the tears at bay. "Tell me please! Did he or did he not do this to us? Tell me he doesn't still have that effect on your life! Tell me that you're not still afraid-"

"I had to, Beca!" she now cried. "I had to! It was the only option."

"Why! What did he say to you!"

The blonde only shook her head once more, but Beca would not relent. She moved forward, taking her wife by the shoulders and steering her to sit on the bed. Aubrey could do nothing but allow herself to be controlled, taking the seat with her eyes downcast. Beca released her shoulders to drop to one knee before her wife.

"Now, I'll stay right here as long as I need to," the brunette breathed. "But you are going to tell me _everything _that he said to you because there is no way in hell that _that _bastard is going to tear my family apart. I will slit his fucking throat before he does that."

Aubrey looked up, meeting her wife's gaze. As she allowed herself to fully process the situation, she could see through the rage in the steel blue. She saw the concern, the fear, the love, the despair and pleading there. She allowed herself to fall into those orbs now, and with a slow nod, she began to recount the dreadful conversation with the man who had disowned her so long ago.

* * *

_As Aubrey finally reached out to place her key in the ignition, there was a knock on her window that brought her fully from her reverie. She jumped slightly, looking up and expecting to see her wife there smirking from the opposite side of the window. However, when she glanced upwards, she did not find Beca there. Her heart went from soaring on a cloud to plummeting into her gut. Her breath hitched, her mind immediately going into a flurry as her eyes bulged in horror. No, this could not be. It definitely could not be. No, not here, not on base where she had always been safest, not with Beca only leaving moments ago. No, this could not be. Yes, it was._

_He knocked again, prompting her to at last open the door to the car and step out, unable to fully meet his gaze as she attempted not to shake and shiver in fright. She could feel his piercing gaze scrutinize her, shooting from her to the back window of the car where Maverick slept soundly. Yes, he had had known who she was from across the lot. Though she was out of sight, out of mind, he could never forget her. Still, he had to be sure that what he was seeing before him was real. The reason that Barden's most skilled and qualified sergeant would not be deployed on the most critical operation was due to that sergeant's wife, to Aubrey, or at least that's how he saw it. _

_When it became too much, Aubrey gathered what little courage she possessed and looked up at him, a stern gaze replacing her timid look._

_"Can I help you?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest._

_Unfortunately, all it took was the sound of his deep and mocking chuckle for this resolve to break. She returned her gaze to her feet, squeezing her eyes shut to fight off tears. He at last sobered, his own stern demeanor returning full force._

_"Look at me, Aubrey," he demanded, and she did so tentatively. "What are you doing here?"_

_"I could ask you the same question," she managed with little conviction._

_"I am now stationed here for the time being, taking on a contract with this branch. And you?"_

_"My - wife is on duty here currently."_

_"Your- wife?"_

_"Yes, Master Sergeant Mitchell."_

_"Master Sergeant Mitchell is your wife?"_

_She refrained from rolling her eyes. "Yes, sir."_

_"And - this - child is-"_

_"Is our son."_

_"Your son? As in both of yours?"_

_"Master Sergeant Mitchell and I have a son together, yes."_

_"Now, that's impossible. For two women to-"_

_"Master Sergeant Mitchell is quite different from other women."_

_His eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"_

_She scoffed. "She has a penis, Da - Colonel Posen." _

_The sneer he now conveyed made her internally cringe. "You stated to me that you were attacked which had concluded in this pregnancy. How-"_

_"No, Sergeant Mitchell fathered him. I didn't want to make her stay out of obligation however, so - I - I lied. My apologies."_

_"This is preposterous, Aubrey. Do you understand that? This is a pathetic way of life to live on the shoulders of an American soldier because of your own mistakes. You allowed our military and one of their own to provide for you, to carry you. I shed you of your resources to teach a lesson, and what do you do? You find another innocent soldier to care for you? Isn't that the most pitiful execution I have ever heard of?"_

_"It isn't like that. Beca and I love each other. We have been happily married for five years, and-"_

_"Is that the honest truth, Aubrey? Or is that what you have allowed yourself to believe? Did Sergeant Mitchell in fact father that child, or did you only allow responsibility to be claimed without proper proof? Only you would know the truth of course, but whatever that may be, I would suggest that you think about your approach to the situation. I raised you better than that."_

_"You - abandoned me," she now growled, teeth gritted in frustration._

_"I did what was best for the family."_

_"No, you did what seemed fit for you!"_

_"What happens when it ends, Aubrey?"_

_"I don't know what you're talking about, but what I can say is that Beca isn't you. She would never abandon us, abandon him!"_

_"Do not make a scene on this base, Aubrey. The fact that you are here to begin with is disgusting and pathetic, and it is a disgrace to-"_

_"Don't you dare say this family, Colonel. I am no longer a Posen. I am a Mitchell now." _

_"Well, you'll change that quickly if you know what's good for you."_

_Her body went rigid now. "Wh - what are you saying?"_

_"What I am saying is that either you learn the lesson in the way I intended you to, _**_alone_**_, or I will find my own means to teach it to you. You either let that sergeant go and find your spine again, or I will tear you apart again. Think about it, Aubrey. How about we delve into the legitimacy of this relationship? Possibly a paternity test?" Aubrey's face was beyond pale now. "Not only will you be in debt for the rest of your life paying back what you were given, but you will also destroy the reputation of the most renowned sergeant in this branch. Yes, I know who Master Sergeant Mitchell is, and I personally do not think she deserves to have her life put on hold for someone as weak and fragile as you. She was supposed to be deployed. Her troops need her, and you have held her back too long. Therefore, you shall end this, or you will force me to do so, and I will not be happy about it, but I can and I _**_will _**_tear your life apart, you ungrateful little brat."_

_"You can't - do that. We have a son, and-"_

_"_**_You _**_have a son, Aubrey."_

_"No, she - she loves him. She loves me."_

_"Who could love you? Not even I, and I am the one who created it. I will forever live with the shame, but I will not allow any of my counterparts to do so, especially the master sergeant who will now be working in my squadron, who _**_will _**_be deploying with my troops. With her evaluation, she would need to request deployment, and she won't do that with you anchoring her. We need her out there, so you will end this now." Aubrey now choked back bile. "Do I make myself clear?" She could not answer. "I said - do I make myself clear?"_

_She at last nodded, and he did the same._

_"Now, clean yourself up and do not speak of this conversation to anyone," he snapped. _

_He then moved off back towards the administration building, and Aubrey had to hold herself together long enough to get in her car and drive home. Once she reached it and settled Maverick in his bed, she collapsed on the floor of her bedroom, sobbing uncontrollably and letting everything out because she knew that all too soon, she would have to pull herself together and do the right thing. No, she had never expected this. Colonel Posen had been a member of the U.S. Army, and she had never expected him to be moved to the base, to Beca's base, to her branch. He had been stationed in New York before being moved to Virginia, and she had never expected this to happen, to see him again. She could not risk Beca's career regardless of what she felt for the brunette or even what the brunette felt for her. In fact, it was due to those feelings she harnessed that this had to be done. For Beca's sake, she had to protect the brunette's reputation. She had to do it in the way Beca had done for her._

* * *

"Colonel Posen."

"Yes? Oh, Master Sergeant Mitchell. How goes it?"

"Fine, Sir. I was wondering if you had had dinner yet."

"Well, I was actually heading off now."

"Would you care to have dinner with me? It's the end of my shift, and I figured I could show you around, Sir, help you get a feel for our town. There's a great Italian bistro up the street from the south gate."

He froze a moment, taken aback and slightly nervous of the offer. "Uh, yes, of course."

When they arrived at the restaurant, Beca was silent for a good moment, scrutinizing the man intently as he perused the menu. It took every ounce of will within her to withhold from reaching over the table and strangling him, beating into him like a heavy bag until he choked on his teeth. However, that would not repair anything. Aubrey had been terrified since Beca had left home, _their _home that morning, oblivious to what the brunette would do once in Colonel Posen's presence. She had cried herself to sleep in the brunette's arms that night after reiterating her story of the encounter with her father, neither saying a word when she finished. Beca had then stayed up all night plotting on how to approach the situation. After greeting Maverick and putting him to bed, she had paced the living room multiple times, going over the ensuing conversation in her head. All she knew was that she had to get her point across to the colonel because he of all people would never be allowed to rip their family apart. Aubrey was no longer a Posen, and he no longer held that power over her wife, the mother of her child.

"What do you suggest here, Sergeant?" the elder asked now.

"The chicken penne here is exquisite here, Sir," she replied with a smile. "My wife loves it."

"Oh?" His eyes widened now. "You're married?"

"Yes, five years come October with a son."

"A son?"

"Yes, sir. He just turned four."

"How did that come to be?"

"Well, Sir, I'm surprised you haven't heard the legend." He had. "I'm a special case. I have a condition that caused me to be born with ambiguous genitalia."

He already knew this, and his act of ignorance was not fooling Beca. "You - have a-"

She smirked. "An extra piece of equipment between my legs. Yes, sir."

"So - your son is - biologically yours?"

"That's correct."

"You're sure?"

"I'm positive. Why wouldn't I be?"

She now could tell he was becoming flustered. "Well, uh, I don't know, Sergeant. It's a common occurrence when wives of soldiers - sleep around while they are gone."

"Did that happen with your wife, Sir?"

He nearly choked on his saliva. "Oh, no, I just - it happens."

"No, not for my wife. I know that it's my son. Regardless of any formalities, and he's my world."

His eyes widened further. "Is that so?"

"Yes, sir."

"And how long were you with your wife prior to the marriage, to the pregnancy?"

"Well, we hadn't been together long, but I had been in love with her since high school. We were both very stubborn actually." She laughed now. "We could never admit our feelings to each other, but - she was a gem though not many people took the time to see that. You know, she double majored in law and business. My wife is an amazing woman."

The man's eyebrows knitted together, but he digressed. "So you've known her since high school?"

"Yes, sir."

"And you're genuinely in love with her? You didn't, say, marry her out of convenience?"  
"No, sir. She assumed that at first, but I let her know that I was for real. When she became pregnant, I had just come home from basic training and tech school, and she was afraid I would be mad, so she wasn't going to tell me. I made her though. I knew something was bothering her, so I made her tell me. That's when I poured my heart out to her, and we got married."

"And you're still going strong after all of these years?"

"Well, we were."

He cleared his throat now. "Were?"

She sighed, ready to blow it wide open. "Colonel Posen, do you have children?"

"Well, I-"

"Okay, scratch that because we both know the answer." His eyes now took on a defensive gaze, but she matched it, continuing on as she clasped her hands. "I would do anything for my son, for my wife. They are everything to me, and I know that sometimes, people still look at us and try to find our inconsistencies or flaws because it all seems too perfect. Neither of us came from the best upbringings," His eyes narrowed, "But the bottom line is that we love each other with everything that we possess, and we refused to let our past forfeit our future. I love my son and my wife more than anything in this whole world, more than this job, and I would fight to the death for them. I would kill for them without a moment's notice. How far would you go for your child?"

"Master Sergeant Mitchell, I suggest you-"

"How far would you go to make them happy? You see, my son isn't happy right now because his mother is, for some unknown reason, under the impression that the only way to protect her family, to protect _me_, is to divorce me even though it isn't what either of us want."

"I am warning you-"

"I will not allow anyone to make my son unhappy by tearing apart something they have no right to. Colonel Posen, with all due respect, I know what Aubrey told you happened. Yes, she thought I was staying out of guilt or obligation, but I love your daughter very much, and everything else is irrelevant. I want nothing from you though it is a great honor for you to have someone such as myself marry your daughter had she still been your daughter. She's not. Therefore, I will not sit here and insult you or your parenting or anything else you have done. You chose this occupation over your family. I am not you. Our values differ."

"You are a U.S. soldier, Master Sergeant. This should be priority over-"

She slammed a fist on the table lightly. "I gave this job half my damn soul, Colonel. I know you. I know who you are. I did my research, and though your wife and daughter thought that you were bitter and cold because of your tours overseas, I know the truth." His eyes widened now, his body going rigid. "Yeah, you sat in an office building in Berlin sending troops on suicide missions that you _knew_ would fail. I know why you wanted me, Colonel. You thought making my wife divorce me would get me to ask to be deployed on an operation _you _put together. You're asking twelve men to walk into the hideout of one of our biggest enemies and expect to walk back out? Are you kidding me? You're trying to coerce me into a kamikaze mission, but you failed."

"It is your duty to protect your brothers. It is your-"

"My best friend died in my arms! I took two bullets that should have killed me to save my brigade. Do _not _tell me about duty. I never made executive decisions from a desk, Colonel. I was out on the field everyday while you took credit for the accomplishments made by soldiers like me, soldiers who actually lost something out on that battlefield, pieces of their soul. Then you have the audacity to come home and take out your fabricated frustration on your family."

"You know nothing about my family, and-"

"And I don't care because honestly, had you not done all that you had, I may have never had the guts to admit to Aubrey that I loved her. I may have never been brave enough to propose to her, but she needed me, and in truth, I needed her just as much. I am not here to argue with you though I surely want to reach over this table and punch you in the mouth. I will not negotiate with you because if I don't leave immediately after I say this, I may just strangle you for your arrogance. What I am here to do, from soldier to soldier and father to father, is tell you that I would greatly appreciate it if you would leave my family, _my_ wife alone. She is no longer a Posen. You wanted her out of your life, and she is. I have two weeks left on duty, and then I'm going home to my family. My wife and I are not going to get a divorce, I am not going to request deployment, I will not abandon my son, and if you would like to waste your time in court with me counter suing you for harassment by all means. Let me be clear however. With or without that test, that is my son. My name is on his birth certificate, and legally, he is mine. Therefore any argument posed pertaining to my benefits is invalid, and you know that. What I can guarantee you though is that there is no way in hell anyone is going to take my family from me. Whatever your reasons are, they are not substantial. Whatever your claims are, they are circumstantial. None of it means a thing. I don't care about a reputation or defamation of character. This isn't up to you. We have nothing to do with you. We asked you for nothing, and this is the only time I will ever ask anything of you because next time, I won't be asking. Do not approach my wife. Do not threaten her because I guarantee though you are of higher ranking, my credibility on this base, my relationship with Commander Davis and Colonel Marshall, my blood and sweat and tears laid down for this military, and my love for my family will overrule any status that you hold. I have given more of myself to this job than I have to my family, and unlike you, I intend to change that. That means that I _will_ not allow anyone on this earth to prevent me from doing so by separating us. So please, Colonel Posen, grant my request and stick to your original plan, Sir, because Maverick Mitchell _is _my son and Aubrey Mitchell is no daughter of yours as if you deserved her anyway."

With that, Beca stood up, throwing some money on the table before leaving the man stunned and alone in the restaurant. She arrived home shortly after, greeted with her grinning little boy.

"Daddy, you home!" he squealed as she picked him up.

"Yes, sir," she replied.

"I miss you."

"I missed you too. Where's Mommy?"

"She weft."

Beca halted, her smile falling away. "What?

Now Chloe and Stacie entered the room donning a grim expression, and Beca's heart fell into her stomach once more. The redhead looked away from her, unsure of what to say while Stacie took Maverick from her best friend's arms, returning to the living room with him.

"Where's Aubrey?" the brunette asked cautiously.

"I - don't know," Chloe returned. "She asked me to come over and watch Mav, and - she left. She told me about her father, but - she wouldn't say where she was going."

Beca dropped her head now, shaking it slowly. "This was supposed to fix everything."

"Yeah, and I thought it would, but - Beca, I don't know if it can be fixed. I don't - know if she's going to let it be."

And Beca collapsed in the nearest chair, confused and all out of options.

* * *

"What is it that you fear, Aubrey?"

"I - don't know. I guess I'm afraid of - being loved. I - used my father as an excuse, but maybe it's just me. I mean, I knew that his threats meant nothing. I knew that we could easily fight him and win. Maybe - it's me that believes I don't deserve her. Maybe I believe that I'm not supposed to be loved."

"We all deserve to be loved, Aubrey. I mean, Beca knows everything. She knows all that has transpired, and still she has stayed to aide you. Don't you think she deserves some credit?"

"She deserves so much credit. I know that, but I also know that she deserves so much more than I can ever give her."

"Do you not think that you have given her a significant life? Building a home and raising a son isn't a substantial contribution to you? Many could only dream of finding a woman capable of doing so, especially for a soldier whose past is as traumatic as yours."

"Yes, but I - I'm still dealing with my past, and I - can't carry her anymore. The drinking and the boxing and - and-"

"Aubrey, have you discussed these concerns with her?"

She paused now. "No."

"Don't you believe that you owe it to your family, yourself included, to try? You love her, and I think that's means to give this a fighting chance. You don't want to wake up one day and think 'what if'. You don't want to live with regrets, and regrets in love are the worst when you know you had the chance to be with someone, and you walked away. You still have a chance, Aubrey. You don't have to just give up when it's repairable."

"I just - I don't want to hold her back or control her."

"Well, if that's how she sees it, that's a whole different situation, but as of right now, you have yet to talk to her about it. I mean, you didn't even give her an ultimatum. You just walked away without reason, and I believe that in that, you both will never find closure or reconciliation. Therefore, your ability to be civil for your son will be hindered."

"I just - I don't know how I can be happy."

"You have to let her help you, Aubrey. You have to try, and you have to communicate."

"And if I can't? I really just want to focus on my issues and my son now. I - don't want to have to do this with her."

"Well, that's your choice no matter who believes what. I cannot force you to speak to her, but if she has gone to confront your father, that says a lot about the woman you fell in love with, the woman you married and raised a son with. But if that's your choice, it isn't that you can't because you can. It's that you won't."

"Then - I - I don't know. I just - no. No, Dr. Harris. She deserves better, and I need to heal."

"Very well, Aubrey, but it's still necessary to give her the truth. She deserves that as a human being."

She nodded. "Very well."

* * *

Beca stared down at the band on her finger, a common past time as of late. Maverick was fast asleep on the couch, and Chloe and Stacie sat at the table with her. They had not spoken in a very long time, the hours passing in deafening silence, but no one really knew what to say. Identifying and confining the problem had not fixed the situation, and the soldier was at a loss. Her mind was running rampant with all other possibilities, but the only plausible conclusion she could come to was that Aubrey had in fact been telling her the truth. The blonde did not love her, was not in love with her, and she no longer wanted to be married to her. If that was the case, there was nothing the brunette could do. She had fought too hard, too long, and she was tired. She no longer wanted to rob her son of time, of attention, and she knew it was time to lay down arms and accept it. With that resolution, she chuckled bitterly, shattering the silence and startling her friends.

"I don't even know what I expected to happen," she breathed, fiddling with her ring. "When she told me she wanted to divorce me, I - I had so many suspicions. Is she cheating? Is there someone else? Did she fall out of love with me? Was she ever in love with me? None of it made sense though because - we were so happy that day, you know. Before I came home that night, we had an amazing day. Maverick was signed up for school. We ate in the park, and there was - so much love in her eyes when she left me on base. Then - it just - it were as if she had been replaced with this evil clone. She was - so cold to me, and I had no idea who that woman was, you know. Then I came last night. I made her tell me the truth, and - she was so scared. She fell asleep in my arms, and I was sure that once I handled Posen, we were golden, and I - I was wrong. He had never been the problem. He was just - the perfect scapegoat."

Chloe and Stacie grasped one another's hands, biting their lower lips to refrain from tearing up at Beca's calmest form of opening up they had ever witnessed. They no longer saw that trademark determination in her eyes, that unrelenting strength etched in her features. All that they saw now was defeat, broken defeat, and it scared them to no end.

"I just- I want her to be happy," she went on, her voice cracking. "I just want her to find someone she really loves, and - I don't want her to think she doesn't deserve to be loved because of the way things happened." Only Stacie flinched, Chloe unaware of the entirety of her best friend's past. "I know that her father still holds so much power over her. She never faced him, stood up to him, and I understand. I just - I tried so hard. We were married five years, and it took all five of those years to make her see how beautiful she was, how in love with her I was, and it's all shattered in a matter of minutes. It just - isn't fair, you know, but - I hope she can be happy one day. I hope that she can keep fighting to heal, for our son, but also for herself. She's an amazing woman, and I - I am still hopelessly in love with her, and because of that, I just want her to be happy. If she's more comfortable without me then - I'll let her be. I -" She looked down now, tracing the band with her fingers. "Just tell her I love her, okay? I better get going. It's late, and-"

"Beca-"

"I have work in the morning, and she'll be home soon, so. Good night, you guys, and thank you for watching him."

"Beca, don't-"

"No, Chlo. It's okay. Just - watch over her, will you? Don't let her give up."

The redhead could only nod now as Beca stood up, pulling on her fatigue jacket and grabbing her keys. Stacie and Chloe followed her to the door, but as she opened it, she came face to face with her wife. She had to choke down the lump that instantly materialized in her throat. They stood there frozen for a long moment before Aubrey at last stepped around them and rushed up the stairs to her room. Beca bit back a sob, dropping her head before moving forward. However, she was stopped by Chloe's and Stacie's hands on each of her shoulders. She turned around to face them, question and pleading in her eyes.

"I know, Beca," Chloe breathed, "but - just give it one more shot."

"I - I can't, Chlo," she replied in a hoarse tone. "I just-"

"Beca Mitchell," Stacie now lightly said. "You've never been a quitter in your life. Get back in that ring for one more round, and you don't let up until it-"

"Until it knocks me out. Right."

It wasn't what Stacie had intended to say, but Beca moved around them, so she did not correct her. Taking a deep breath, the soldier made her way up the stairs, finding her wife sitting on the bed, staring into oblivion with her back to the door. Beca moved in front of her though Aubrey did not react. Beca attempted to grasp onto whatever hope and faith she could muster one final time.

"Tell me," she breathed, sliding down to sit against the wall across from Aubrey.

"What?" came the distant response.

"If I said that I took care of it, would you still want to go through with the divorce? Would you still say that you aren't in love with me?"

"You can't fix it, Beca. He will-"

"Your father has no power here. I don't care what happens. I don't give a fuck about a reputation or what the military says. I went to Colonel Marshall and Commander Davis this morning, and I gave them the situation. As far as they're concerned, my name is on his birth certificate, and you and I are legally married here. There is nothing he can do because, paternity test or not, Maverick is my son. You are my wife, and the only thing he can do is trash my name, but he can do that all he wants as long as I have my family."  
Now Aubrey's eyes met hers with focus. "You -went to the colonel? The commander?"

"Of course I did. I knew they would protect me, and they assured me of that. I've given a big chunk of my soul to this fucking job. They owe me much more than that."

"And - what did you tell -"

"All I told Colonel Posen was that he needed to stay away from my family, that it was none of his concern. I didn't give him much room to talk either. I know what he wanted, what he was doing it for. You see, Colonel Posen made a living on sending the best soldiers on suicide missions and being the only living teammate to enjoy the rewards of 'valiance and honor'. He wanted me to deploy myself, and I told him that this wasn't the way that would do it. And now I think that maybe, either you used him as an excuse to go through with this because you're scared, or you used him as _your _excuse to pacify your guilt. Either you're afraid that you can't make me happy no matter how many times I tell you that you do, or you're afraid to let yourself be happy because of how many times he told you that you shouldn't be. I'm here, Aubrey. I'm still fighting for you, and maybe all of this was to prove that I really loved you because you're a lawyer. You _knew _he couldn't do much of anything about the military benefits, and you still let him scare you. Point is, either way, you don't have to do this unless you can really look me in my eye and tell me you don't want to be with me. If you can do that, I will get up right now, I will walk out of this room, and I will not pester you about it again."

Aubrey's eyes brimmed with tears now as she looked away. "You - know that I can't do that, Beca. You know that I am - so hopelessly in love with you that it kills me."

"Then don't let him control you anymore, Bree. Either of them. The two men that tore your life apart? Do they honestly deserve more of you than the two who put it back together? Your father walked away. Don't let him terrorize our son the way he terrorized you. Don't let him win this time."

"I just - I still - don't know how I can give you everything you need."

"Got dammit, Aubrey!" she barked, and the blonde flinched slightly. "All that I need is the satisfaction of knowing that I can come home to my wife and son without the fear of finding an empty house, without the fear of walking in and finding my wife packing up her shit to leave me just because she's afraid. Do you think I wasn't afraid when I asked you to marry me? I was because I was already in love with you, and I was scared that it would only hurt more if you didn't love me the same way. I was terrified of the pain I would feel when I would come home to you and not be able to kiss you or hold you in my arms or sleep next to you. I was dealing with my own demons. I was holding onto your secret as well as my own, and it still haunts me, but none of that is more terrifying than the fear of losing you. I will gladly carry that burden for the rest of my life as long as I can keep you."

"Why?"

Beca chuckled sourly now. "Because I'm in fucking love with you, Aubrey. I've _been_ in love with you. You know, looking back, I was in love with you the day that you called me a hobbit outside of the cafeteria in my sophomore year." Aubrey let out a light giggle. "I was in love with you the day that you puked during your class speech. I was in love with you the day that you insulted me during our English debate about my ear monstrosities, calling me 'the alt girl with the mad lib beats who has never even in a competition'. I was in love with you the day I asked you to dance with me at prom, and I was in love with you the day I asked you to be my wife. I know you're scared. I know it's scary, but I love you way too much to give up out of fear."

"I'm still broken, Beca."

"That makes two of us."

The brunette got up now, moving to kneel before her wife and cup her cheeks, steering her eyes upwards so that they met her own.

"It's gonna be hard work," Beca breathed. "It's gonna be exhausting, and we're going to fight, and you're going to have doubts, and I'm going to get frustrated, and we're going to revert back to those two bullheaded kids we were in high school, and you're gonna hate me sometimes just as I'll hate you. You're gonna call me a pain in the ass, and I'm gonna call you a chicken shit, but once we go through all of that, it's going to be beautiful. It's going to be worth it. It's scary, it's tough, but it isn't impossible. I don't care about anything else but you, but coming home to you and sleeping in our bed and waking up with you in my arms. I'm coming home soon. After the Marquez fight, win or lose, I'm done with the ring. I just want our family. That's all I've ever wanted. Are you really going to choose him over us?"

Aubrey shook her head. "Don't do that, Beca. Don't guilt me into-"

"Is that what I'm doing then? Seriously, Aubrey, I can take it. I knew there was something else before, but if you absolutely do _not _want to take this journey with me even without your father in the picture, I will sign those divorce papers without further 're in the truck. I refrained from dousing them in whiskey and burning them, so just say the word, and I'll go get them. I'll sign them. I'll schedule my time with Maverick, and I'll be whatever you want me to be. I will be an adult, and I will be civil with you. Just look me in my eye and tell me that's what you want. Tell me you want me to leave these pieces on the ground."

Aubrey now took a deep breath. She wanted this more than anything. She wanted her wife back, her life back. She didn't want her father to win, not anymore, but there were still apprehensions that even she didn't entirely understand. So many questions and scenarios plagued her, but she could not deny that she and Maverick both were miserable without Beca coming home to them. It was all too exhausting. Yes, she still worried about her own past especially after another attack by Eric Posen. She was still afraid that she would never heal, that she would never give Beca everything that she desired whether the brunette admitted it or not. Hell, even Aubrey housed that desire, but fear refused to allow her to act upon it. Still, she knew that she needed her wife. Maverick needed his daddy, and it was now plausible that Beca needed her as well. This was their family, one that had been built over five years. They had fought through so much to get to where they were, and Beca was still fighting. How could Aubrey possibly continue to doubt the brunette? How could she revert back to the inferior Posen and allow her father to tear away her entire life once again? There was still much to sort out, to face, but it would all be much easier with her wife beside her.

"I - I can't do that," she hissed. "I can't - choose that, but-"

"We - we can go to counseling together," Beca now breathed as if reading her mind, and the blonde's eyes shot up. "I'll go with you, and - I'll see someone, one of the base psychiatrists. I - I'll do anything that you ask of me, anything I need to do, but I will make this work. No more drinking. I'll deal with the problems another way, but I dedicate myself fully to you and Maverick. I'll be home, and I won't keep liquor in the house, and I'll go to regular appointments, and we can have a huge wedding to make it real again, and we-"

She was cut off by the blonde's lips pressed to her own, her wife's arms wrapped around her neck and pulling her in. She wrapped her own arms around the blonde's waist, cherishing the feeling that she had missed so much, the sensation of her wife in her grasp. When they pulled apart, Aubrey rested her forehead against the brunette's.

"Don't - leave me," she breathed, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Please."

"Never," Beca returned softly.

"I'm broken."

"That makes two of us."

"But-"

"I'll fix you. We'll fix each other."

"You promise?"

"I promised long ago. In sickness and in health, for better or for worse."

"I lied."

"What?"

"I lied. I _am_ in love with you, Beca Mitchell."

The brunette smiled now. "I'm in love with you too, Aubrey Mitchell, but you don't have to lie to me anymore."


	16. Everyone Has A Dark Side, You Love Mine

**_A/N: So...thank you everyone for the reviews. It's greatly appreciated. So Im now working on another story. It started as a one-shot since Ive run into a wall with Hero & Her Heroine. But I like the idea. It's another one that branched from a work-related project, but it's gonna be fun I think. I don't know if it'll be GP and I dont know if itll be Bechloe or Triple Treble, but it should be up soon, so there's that as we round this out. There may be two or three more chapters of this, but here we go._**

* * *

_Oh oh oh, there's a place that I know_  
_It's not pretty there and few have ever gone_  
_If I show it to you now_  
_Will it make you run away?_

_Or will you stay_  
_Even if it hurts_  
_Even if I try to push you out_  
_Will you return?_  
_And remind me who I really am_  
_Please remind me who I really am_

_Like a diamond_  
_From black dust_  
_It's hard to know_  
_What can become_  
_If you give up_  
_So don't give up on me_  
_Please remind me who I really am_

_Everybody's got a dark side_  
_Do you love me?_  
_Can you love mine?_  
_Nobody's a picture perfect_  
_But we're worth it_  
_You know that we're worth it_  
_Will you love me?_  
_Even with my dark side?_

_Don't run away_  
_Don't run away_  
_Just tell me that you will stay_  
_Promise me you will stay_

* * *

_"How are you two doing today?" _

_"Very good, Dr. Harris, thank you," Beca returned, squeezing her wife's hand._

_"So, this week. What's new?"_

_"Well, I'm sleeping now, and I haven't had hard liquor in six weeks."_

_"Congratulations, Beca."_

_"Yes, and though they kept me on base another extra week, they finally followed through, and I'm back on reserves. I also had my last session with the military psychiatrist, and I was able to get into the shooting range without having a panic attack."_

_"That's great. You have had a huge week. A great one. What about you, Aubrey?"_

_"Well," the blonde sighed. "We - attempted to be intimate again." Beca gripped her hand tighter. "We didn't - go through with it, but I didn't freak out as badly as I did before."_

_"Well, I do have a suggestion. It may help you both, Beca, if you allow Aubrey full control. You just allow her to, you know, get familiar with you and ease into the comfort."_

_"So - lay on my back and don't move then?" Beca asked with a smirk, and Aubrey giggled, smacking her wife's arm. "Can she tie me up?"_

_Dr. Harris chuckled as well. "Yes, that's exactly what I mean, but I don't know about the whole bondage thing. That's up to you."_

_"I can do that."_

_"No, we will not be doing that," Aubrey replied, and Beca only patted her thigh._

_"And have you spoken about the incident since?" Dr. Harris asked. "About the issue?"_

_"Yes, we have discussed it."_

_"Beca, I never asked you how you felt about the incident in general. I mean, as her 'husband' for all intents and purposes, a boxer and a soldier, I would expect that you hold some anger for the unknown culprit. Would I be correct?"_

_Beca sighed, leaning forward in her seat. "Well, yeah, you would be. I mean, before I was married with a son, I was the epitome of pessimism, you know. I was an angry kid, and after the war, I harnessed a lot of anger. When it comes to that, I guess, I always tried to look at the bright side for Aubrey's sake. We have our son, and though I hate what happened because of the effect it had on my wife, I am glad that we have him. I know that it would never be a sure thing to have a kid just like him in another way, so I guess there's that."_

_"But..."_

_She tensed slightly now. "But, yeah. There's still anger when I think about it. I still see the cracks left by it in my wife, you know. I know she still has trouble with some things, and it isn't just the sex. I've been abstinent five years, and I'm okay with that, but I know that she still fears some things. Strangers still scare her. She's very overprotective, and that's a good thing to an extent, but you know. With kids, it's scary to think what could happen, but you know, I guess the question you want the answer to is, 'do I personally wish I could face him and get revenge?', right?"_

_"Yes, do you wish so?"_

_"Sometimes, I think so. Sometimes I think about it and wish he was one of those guys in the ring, but as for seeing him on the street and Aubrey somehow recognizing him, I don't because I know that will only bring trouble we don't need. I want her to heal. I don't want us to relapse. If I do ever have to see him, I would hope that I would have enough self control by that time that I wouldn't allow myself to get in trouble by hurting him. I wouldn't want to tear apart my family by being put in jail or worse. There's no battle to be fought. I already won, and I wouldn't jeopardize that for some pointless blood shed. So therefore, right now since I don't trust my self control enough, no. I hope he stays far away from our lives. I pray for us both that he keeps hidden."_

_Dr. Harris smiled now. "Now that is progression, Beca. You should be very proud of her, Aubrey."_

_"I am," Aubrey assured him._

_"And you should be proud of yourself, Beca." The brunette nodded. "That's a beautiful thing to know the consequences of such actions, to be self aware."_

_"Thank you," Beca returned._

_"Well, aside from that, how is Maverick?"_

_"Good. He's starting school in a couple of weeks, so he was excited to go clothes shopping, picking out his backpack and stuff."_

_"And I hear that Marshall at last took the championship bout for January."_

_"Yes, sir. My final fight."_

_"That's great, and what do you plan to do after that?"_

_"We haven't really decided yet, but we have some options."_

_He smiled. "Well, you two seem to be doing very well, and I am proud of the progress that I'm seeing. Great teamwork. You two should be very proud."_

_They smiled, intertwining their fingers. "We are, Sir, thank you."_

_"You, Sergeant and Mrs. Mitchell, are going to be just fine."_

* * *

"Come on, Buddy, let me tie your shoes."

"I tie them myself, Daddy, see?"

"Let me see." Beca looked down to see her son's laces in a flurry of knots, and she chuckled. "Come here, Son. Let me fix it just a little."

He sighed in exasperation. "Daddy, we gotta go!"

"I know, I know. Mommy's already in the car. Just let me see." She quickly unraveled his laces and tied them correctly. "Okay, do you have everything?"

"Mommy, did a double check."

"Okay, good. Let's go before Mommy comes back in here."

The trio pulled up to the small tan building ten minutes from their home, the sound of both laughter and fear permeating the air. Maverick unbuckled himself, but when his daddy opened the door, he did not jump out right away.

"Daddy, I wanna talk to you," he mumbled.

"What is it, Son?" Beca asked, pulling him into her arms.

"Are these kids going be nice?"

"Yes, I think so, Son. There will be nice kids, and you guys are going to do all kinds of cool stuff together, and then Mommy and I will be here to pick you up in three hours."

"Thwee hours?"

"Yes, sir. Then we'll go get some ice cream if you're a good boy on your first day, okay?"

He smiled now. "Okay, Daddy."

Maverick kissed his daddy's cheek lovingly, but as Beca lifted him up, he turned to look at her, cupping his hand around her ear and whispering.

"Daddy, it's okay. I a big boy. I walk."

Beca had to blink back tears now, but she nodded and set him down. Aubrey patted her shoulder before they each took one of their son's hands and ventured into the school yard.

"Oh, and who are you, Sir?" an older woman with a bright smile asked him when they walked into the small building housing his classroom.

"I Mav - wick Wey Mitchell," Maverick replied proudly as always. "Wike my daddy."

"Oh, aren't you sweet? I'm Miss Tina. Hello."

"Hey," Beca greeted her, shaking her hand before the woman shook Aubrey's. "Sergeant Mitchell."

"Mrs. Mitchell," Aubrey introduced.

"Well, it's nice to meet you both, Sergeant and Mrs. Mitchell. Maverick, would you like to go play with the other kids on the playground?"

"Yeah!"

He made to run off, but he then froze, turning back to his parents, who kneeled down to be level with him. He put a hand on each of their shoulders, and they smiled.

"Three hours, okay, Buddy?" Beca reminded him.

"Take your time, Daddy," he assured her, and she didn't know whether to cry or laugh. "I be okay. She a nice lady."

"Good. I love you, okay?"

"I wuv you, Daddy." He kissed her cheek before turning and kissing his mother. "I wuv you, Mommy."

"I love you too, Sweetie," she breathed, her eyes welling up.

"No cwies, Mommy. I pwomise no owies, and I listen good."

Aubrey smiled now. "I know, Baby. You behave, okay?"

He giggled. "I just say that, Mommy." She smiled. "I a good boy so Daddy can get me ice cweam."

"Of course." She chuckled. "Okay."

"Bye, Mommy and Daddy. Come on, Miss Tina. Let's go pway."

She took his hand, waving to his parents before leading him away. Beca wrapped an arm around her wife's waist as they watched him toddle off, talking the elder woman's ear off as he did so.

"What the heck, Mitchell? " Aubrey snapped as they reached the parking lot. "He was supposed to be shy like you."

"Hey, don't blame me," she retorted, sliding into the car. "Last time I checked, he was."

"Then what was that?"

"He decided to be assertive like his mother."

Aubrey scoffed as she brought the engine to life. "I can't believe our son just started school."

"It's preschool, Bree. They're probably gonna kick him out and send him to kindergarten before-" Aubrey smacked her hard in the arm. "Ouch!"

"Don't say that! He can't go to kindergarten yet!"

"Well, Babe, he already colors in the lines, he knows his alphabet, he can write his name, _and _he counts to twenty - five before consulting us. He doesn't even need preschool, so we can always just keep him home for another year."

She sighed. "No, Baby, he has to develop his social skills. JJ's back in school, so she can't play with him as much, and we don't want him becoming lonely."

"Lonely? He has his daddy!"

"His daddy who will be training overtime soon."

"Yeah, of course. By the way, thanks for coming with me to the gym today."

Another scoff. "I'm not going for you. I want to meet Pacman."

Beca's eyes snapped over to her with a scowl in place, but she only smirked. "Way to stroke your spouse's ego, Baby. Thanks."

"Anytime, Pumpkin."

"Don't be using those pet names around Pacman either."

"Why? I'll bet he's super jealous."

Beca groaned. "You're a monster, Mrs. Mitchell."

"Yeah, well, us Mitchells aren't bitches."

The brunette barked a laugh now, reaching over and taking her wife's hand. "Yeah, we keep it tight."

After biding time walking around a local park, the couple picked up a giddy Maverick from school. For him, the day had flown by, but for his parents, it had dragged along.

"What did you do at school today, Son?" Beca asked as he munched on his ice cream cone.

"I did lots, Daddy!" he squealed. "We color and pway outside and - and wead books. I wite my name, and Miss Tina say I a good witer!"

"Oh, really? Wow, I'm proud of you, Buddy."

"I miss you though, Daddy. And Mommy too."

"Well, we missed you too. Your Mommy cried." Aubrey glared at her, and she chuckled.

"Mommy, I said no cwies! You want me go home and no school?"

"No, Son, I want you to go to school," Aubrey assured him with a smile. "I just missed you."

"I miss you too, Mommy, but I not be wittle forever! I gonna be bigger than Daddy."

"Well that's not too hard." Beca gripped her thigh now. "Hey, mind the driver."

"Pway nice, Daddy."

"I am, Son. You ready to go to the gym with Daddy?"

"Yeah!"

The Mitchells pulled up to the gym shortly thereafter, entering hand in hand with Maverick on Beca's shoulders to find Luke and Amy entertaining their guest. Beca was immediately in awe at just how large Manny Pacquiao, her biggest role model, was, or rather, wasn't. He was no taller than Aubrey. In fact, Beca's wife had a few inches on him, but he was surely bulky. He had ben serious about the sparring session, and he had quickly set up a date when he heard that Marshall had at last taken the bout.

"Oh, there she is!" he now said as he turned to look at them. "The Barden Slugger."

"Hey, Short Stack!" Amy greeted, and the man chuckled.

"I guess it isn't my pet names you have to worry about," Aubrey smirked, and Beca bumped her shoulder.

"Hush up."

She reached out to shake the man's hand.

"It's an honor to meet you," he assured her in a thick accent.

"It's an honor to me, Pacman," she returned.

"So what do you say? Some agilities before we get in the ring?"

"Of course."

Soon, Beca's entire family as well as Manny's wife and kids were present, his children gushing over meeting Beca, who they had heard much about and had also seen in action against Marquez. His legendary trainer, Freddie Roach, talked all things boxing with Luke as they watched on. All watched in awe as the two fighters sparred in the ring, the intense speed leaving them speechless as each moved around gracefully across the mat. By the end of it, they were both breathing heavily, Luke handing them each a towel and some water.

"You have speed," he huffed, and she chuckled.

"You have wings," she retorted, and he laughed as well.

"So this will be your last fight?"

"Yes. I know that I was never in this for the long haul."

"Well, I'm sure you will end it with a bang, and a belt. You're ethic and skill is impeccable."

"Hey, I learned a lot watching you. I remember seeing you take 'Sugar' Shane awhile back, and man."

"Oh, he is a fascinating fighter, I assure you."

"Oh, I know, but you took him down. It was a fight for the ages. Still trying to get that Mayweather fight though, huh?"

"As your opponent evades you, mine does the same."

"Hey, I'd put money on you."

"I appreciate that. You have no idea how fascinating it is to see you fight, and - you have a beautiful family."

"So do you. Your kids are almost grown. My son just had his first day of preschool."

"Oh, that must have been exciting."

"Yeah. His mother cried more than he did." They both chuckled now.

"It's always hard seeing them grow up. You plan to have more?"

"I hope so. One day. We're working on it."

"I admire your values, Mitchell. It's an honorable thing, dedication to the family that way. Remember that it always comes first. They will be there long after the crowds disappear and the belt deteriorates."

"Don't I know it."

"We have our hobbies, but in the end, we are fathers and husbands, or wives. Nothing is more valuable than the integrity and drive of a father. In the end, there is a much more valuable prize than a championship title."

"Yeah, and I believe we already found ours."

* * *

The roar of the crowd overflowing the arena was deafening. The energy was palpable, a steady yet vigorous buzzing throughout the place. Beca couldn't even hear herself think at this point, her body rigid with anger and frustration.

"They gave him another round!" Amy reported.

"For what!" Beca roared. "The bastard's been dancing around the fucking ring for eight rounds! When was the last time he threw a fucking punch!"

The Aussie could only shrug, and the brunette dropped her head. They needed a new plan. She needed something. January had come quickly, Christmas coming and going in a blur. The entire world had been anticipating tonight, the night that Jacob Marshall would at last step into the ring with Beca Mitchell. Tickets had been sold out since they had gone on sale in October, and HBO projected their highest pay - per - view boxing sales since the Oscar De La Hoya - Floyd Mayweather fight many moons ago, a bout that accrued over $136 million in sales. This was to eclipse that entirely, and the fans were making good on it. With both fighters undefeated, Marshall more so over the span of seven years, Beca was in fact the underdog despite the unsanctioned fight she won. Through eight rounds, Marshall had thrown minimal punches, but due to his status, the judges had been giving him round after round. It was not looking good, and with only four rounds remaining, the chances of Beca winning now at decision was slim to none. Her final fight, and she planned to go out on top one way or another.

The ninth round began, and she hopped around anxiously with Marshall towering over her. She threw a hard right jab, but he deflected it. He threw a flimsy right hook that she ducked under. She then attempted a flurry of shots, but he literally fled from her now. She needed to bait him. She knew that, so she allowed her gloves to drop to her abdomen. He did not bite, and she grew increasingly frustrated. She rushed for him again, but he continued to evade her. This would go on for two more rounds, and before she knew it, the final round was upon them, and the outcome looked grim.

Beca spit out her mouthpiece, allowing Sarah and Amy to tend to her face and get her some water. Judging by Amy's expression, the brunette knew she had been robbed of another bogus round. She dropped her head once more, breathing heavily. Luke immediately grabbed her face, steering her eyes up to look at him.

"Listen to me, B!" he yelled over the noise. "If we let this go to decision, we _will _lose! They're going to give it to him because he's the undefeated champ, and they don't want you to win. You have to knock him down! Knock him out! Earn it!"

She nodded as Amy placed her mouthpiece back in her mouth, standing up and jumping around to get her blood pumping once more. It was the final round, and she had no choice but to put him out if she wanted to win. If she tried too hard, she could make a costly mistake, but if she was too patient, he would wait it out. It was now or never though. The round began, and he continued to remain on the outside of the ring. She now dropped her gloves again with an exasperated sigh.

"Is this how you want to win!" she jeered loud enough for him to hear. "You wanna play ring around the Rosie for your title, you fucking coward! Fight me! Come on!"

She could see his muscles flex, but he would not come. She smirked now, placing her hands behind her back. Her family in the front row cringed as they watched his anger unfold, but Beca stood there looking at him expectantly. The crowd was now laughing and oohing at him. Then she whistled at him like a dog, and he rushed forward with a roar. There we go. She sidestepped him with her hand flying up and into his mouth, knocking him to the side. She whirled around slamming her fists into his sides mercilessly. As she did this however, he slammed his elbow into her face, catching her off guard, and she fell to the ground, blood spewing from her lip.

"What the fuck, Ref!" Luke yelled now. "That was an elbow!"

The crowd was booing, but the referee only shrugged, insisting he saw nothing. The secondary referee was now on the ground, counting Beca out.

"9...8...7..."

Beca's ears were ringing, her vision blurry as Marshall stood in his corner with a smug smile. Blood poured from her mouth in a steady stream.

"6...5...4..."

Then she heard it. Above the deafening crowd and ring in her ears, she heard one distinct voice.

"Get up, Daddy! Get up! Go, Daddy! Get up! No owies!"

She blinked twice now, trying to flush away the haze.

"3...2..."

She quickly rolled over, jumping to her feet. The referee stood with her, grabbing her wrists and asking if she was okay. She spit the blood out of her mouth, resetting her mouthpiece correctly and nodded. He gave a nod of confirmation, and she and Marshall met in the ring. He smirked at her, but she only returned it.

"You gonna man up now, or do you wanna borrow my balls!" she questioned.

"This is my ring, bitch!" he barked.

She threw her hands up now. "Earn it then! Bitch."

He charged at her again, but she juked right and stepped left, slamming a heavy fist into his gut. He doubled over for only a second, a second too long nonetheless. She whipped around, a strong uppercut catching him in the chin to send him staggering back. She followed, slamming fist after fist into his body wherever she could reach. He threw one that caught her in the shoulder, but that only flung her opposite hand forward and into his stomach. He threw another left hook, but she ducked beneath it, giving him a shot to the kidney.

"Fifty seconds, B! Fifty seconds."

That's all she needed to hear. The man was now in a rage, throwing wild punches at her. He tried to create distance between them, but she wasn't having it. Each time he threw a punch, he took one. She ducked and dodged, constant shots hitting his abdomen. Then with a quick combo, she caught him right in the kidney, and the air was knocked out of him as he doubled over. She did not relent. One uppercut. Left jab. Left jab. He moved to the side. Right hook to keep him in place. He tried to straighten up. Left hook to knock him back. He brought up his gloves to defend himself. Another kidney shot. He doubled over, and it was time for the killing blow.

"Twenty-nine!"

She cocked back with all her might. Three uppercuts in quick succession, his body rising in the air. Another uppercut as he began to descend, his eyes rolling back. One final left jab straight to the temple, and he crashed to the mat in a heap. She moved back to her corner now as the crowd came to its feet, screaming and chanting. The referee was counting it out, and Marshall's arms were twitching, but there was no real effort to get up. He blinked his eyes but could not find footing. Beca roared in both anxiety and triumph, standing on top of the ropes and raising her fists. She found her son at the forefront sitting in his grandfather's lap, his tiny fists also raised in the air. Stacie, regardless of her swollen belly, screamed at the top of her lungs, jumping to her feet with Chloe. The referee then called it, and she jumped off of the ropes to meet him at the center of the ring.

"Anddddddd...your winner...by total knockout...with twenty-five seconds left in the twelfth and final round...your NEW WBC featherweight champion...Becaaaaaa...The Omen...Mitchelllllllll!"

The crowd screamed impossibly louder as her fist was hoisted in the air, the coveted green and gold belt taken from Marshall's corner and draped around her waist. There were many cameras flashing now, and it took a lot longer for a journalist to reach her, but they did in time.

"So you finally got the belt against your quickly gained nemesis," the man started. "What do you have to say about it?"

"It was tough, you know," she breathed heavily. "It wasn't much of a fight, but you know. It was dragged out, but we came back for it. We knew what had to be done. Had I not knocked him out, he would have been handed the bout, and I wasn't with that."

"Now there was a nasty elbow in that last round. How did you come back from that? How did you put it out of your mind and finish the fight?"

"I didn't come to make excuses. If that's what he had to do, so be it. I can deal with that. I wanted to win on my terms, the way I know how. I shattered his win streak in honest fashion. I wasn't going to let that shot take me out of it. I planned to go out on top."

"So this in fact will be your final fight?"

"Yes, Sir. I plan to settle down with my family now. I've been taking far too many risks all of my son's short life, and I don't want to miss a thing."

"And if Marshall challenges you to a rematch?"

She smirked. "Well, first, he would have to promise to box and not tango. Then he would have to consult my wife and son. They're all that matters now. I got the belt. I proved myself. I'm satisfied."

"Well, you also stand to make ten figures tonight."

"That's a sweetener, but I came for this." She patted the belt. "I came to finish what I started, and that's what I did. I'll quit while I'm ahead."

"Well there you go, folks! The final stand here at MGM Grand in Las Vegas, Nevada and the largest event in WBC featherweight history has come to a close. Your new WBC featherweight champion, Beca 'The Omen' Mitchell!"

They returned home the next day, and there was no celebration that night though Luke had insisted. Beca took a raincheck, settling for reading Maverick a bedtime story and taking a nice, hot bath after Aubrey gave her a thorough massage. The blonde then made tea for her wife. When Beca returned to bed, she slowly slid under the covers. Aubrey smirked as she followed suit.

"Don't laugh at me, woman," Beca groaned. "I'm in pain."

"Whose fault is that?"

"I never said it wasn't my fault, but it still hurts."

"Of course it does. He elbowed you in the mouth. It's a wonder your teeth are intact."

"Actually, one of them is loose."

"Aww, poor baby."

"Are you really mocking me right now?"

She gasped, feigning shock. "Who? Me? Never."

Beca smirked now. "Oh, no, not my wife."

"Exactly."

"Jerk."

The blonde chuckled. "Aww, let me make it all better."

Aubrey ran her hand up and down Beca's abdomen beneath her tanktop softly, pressing light kisses to her jawline. In the past few months, they had not been anywhere close to intimate due to the intensity of Beca's training. It had left her ragged most nights, falling asleep the moment she arrived home. In between training, they had story time with Maverick at school every Tuesday, therapy sessions two days a week, and every Friday was family fun night out at Chuck E. Cheese or the mini - gulf emporium or a movie. In all honesty however, Aubrey had been missing her wife's gentle touches and caresses, and Beca had felt the same. Falling in love with each other over and over was only becoming easier with time.

The brunette groaned, sliding an arm gently around her wife's waist. The blonde's lips moved across her skin so lightly that it drove her mad with the desire for more. She halted at the brunette's pulse point, delicately nipping the skin.

"Better?" she husked.

"Getting there," Beca breathed out shakily.

Aubrey moved up to capture her wife's lips, her hand coming up to cup Beca's cheek. Her tongue snaked into the shorter woman's mouth as Beca wrapped her arms loosely around her wife.

"I'm proud of you," the blonde whispered. "I think I forgot to tell you that."

"No, you told me," Beca assured her. "I'm glad I make you proud."

"You always made me proud, Mitchell."

"That's all I ever wanted."

Aubrey's hand descended down her taut abs once more, fiddling with the hem of her boxers. Beca hissed as lithe digits danced across her waist and hip. The grip on her wife's waist tightened.

"Baby, if you keep doing that, I won't-"

"Shhh," Aubrey now breathed. "Just let me keep control."

Beca only nodded, relaxing her body beneath the blonde as she fused their lips together once more. Aubrey's hand now slid into the brunette's boxers. She needed to take it slow, get acquainted with her wife's anatomy and face her fear because it wasn't the act she was afraid of. It was the remnants attached to it of an incident that occurred over five years ago. She wanted to overcome it. Being in love with Beca Mitchell, the soldier/boxer with the body that looked to be chiseled by gods, tended to test her patience. She wanted her wife, and she was ready to face her fears.

Her hand gently ran down Beca's shaft, causing the brunette to bite down on her lip as her head lightly fell back onto the pillow. The muscle twitched beneath Aubrey's fingers, but the shorter woman refused to make any subtle sounds or movements. She didn't want to startle her wife. A soft moan escaped the blonde as she felt Beca's head pulsating in her hand. This was as far as she had ever come, and she had yet to have any second thoughts. She now took another step, grasping Beca's hand and slipping it under her own shirt. The brunette looked up, her eyes requesting permission, and the blonde nodded. Beca gently massaged her stomach and side before reaching her breast, eliciting another moan as her grip on Beca's member tightened. The shorter woman gritted her teeth now as her muscle began to grow and erect in the blonde's hand. Aubrey rose up now, sitting back on her haunches as she pulled off her t - shirt in one swift motion before straddling her wife's waist. She took Beca's hands, placing them on her thighs as she ground into the brunette's lap, getting a feel for the rigidity beneath her. She gasped and groaned, and Beca was patient although she consistently had the urge to buck her hips upwards or grip her wife tighter.

"It's okay, Baby," she whispered into the darkness. "It's me. I'm here. I'm right here."

Aubrey's eyes snapped open now, and they looked down to meet those brilliant navy blue orbs that never failed to make her heart skip a beat. She bore into them, registering all of the love and affection forever etched within them. A small smile adorned her features. Yes, it was her. It was her wife, the father of her son, her friend, her soldier, her protector, her Beca. She was safe. She leaned down now, pressing her lips to the brunette's in a searing kiss. She then rolled over, pulling Beca on top of her carefully. She pulled away slightly to give her wife a nod of confirmation.

"Are you okay?" Beca asked.

"Yes," she assured her.

"Are you sure?"

She reached up, placing a hand on Beca's cheek lovingly. "Yes, Baby. I've never been better."

"You tell me if you're not, okay?"

"I will, but I know you've got me."

"I do. Always."

Beca carefully slid out of her boxers, her muscle springing forth and grazing Aubrey's wet underwear. She gasped, and Beca looked up to make sure she was okay. Another nod. All Aubrey had to do was keep her eyes on her wife, to remember who she was with, knowing that no one could take better care of her than Beca. Her hands wrapped around the brunette's waist, discarding Beca's tanktop and moving to massage her shoulders as she trailed light kisses down the blonde's neck. Carefully, she removed the taller woman's underwear then she entered her, and Aubrey gasped.

"You okay, Baby?" Beca asked softly.

"I'm - more," she breathed. "I need you, Baby."

Beca need not be told twice. Holding herself up so that Aubrey was able to see her eyes at all times, she began a steady stroke. The blonde's nails dug into the small of her back as she moaned out, legs wrapping around her wife's waist and pulling her deeper.

"Don't - hold back, Baby," Aubrey pleaded. "Come - on."

Beca gradually gained speed, eyes intently boring into her wife's which only intensified the act of love itself. The bond being solidified now was deeper than ever. Beca took a firm hold of Aubrey's thigh as she plunged deeper, faster. Aubrey cried out, but she kept her eyes on Beca to let her know that she was okay. The brunette grunted with each stroke now as the blonde's walls began to tighten around her. This made movement difficult, her thrusts becoming short but quick. Aubrey's yelps matched it as she clawed at the skin of Beca's back. Her legs tightened around her wife, her hips bucking upwards to meet the stroke. At last, she toppled over the edge with a loud cry that Beca smothered with her lips. Aubrey deepened the kiss, holding the brunette tightly to her as Beca slid her arms beneath the blonde. She urged the shorter woman on, allowing her to reach her peak at last. The tightening around her member pulled her over the edge, and she buried her face into Aubrey's neck with a guttural groan. Aubrey pulled her face back up, pressing light kisses to her forehead before melding their lips once more. When their lips parted, she pecked Aubrey's chin and cheeks and forehead lovingly.

"I'm so proud of you," she whispered. "Don't let me forget to tell you that."

"I'm glad that I can make you proud," Aubrey returned.

"You always make me proud, Mitchell."

"That's all I need then. Thank you, for not giving up on me."

"Aubrey Danielle Mitchell, I will never give up on you. You have too much of my heart for that."

"How much of it?"

"Eh, like all of it and then some."

She smiled softly, pecking the brunette's nose. "I love you."

"I love you too, with everything I have."

"I know. As do I."

"Don't ever forget that, Baby. You're stuck with me. For good."

"That's the best news I've ever heard."


	17. We Heal & We Hail

**_A/N: Okay so here's a little short thing because once again, my ADD has not allowed me to do much else at a time. I will do the wedding although I may not write the vows because I have no idea what more I can say without being redundant but we'll see lol. Apart from that though, yeah, there will be at least one more chapter if not more, and the new story will be up soon i believe. okay._**

* * *

_"What you gotta tell me, Daddy?" Maverick asked, looking up at his parents as they sat before him._

_The five year old clasped his hands, swinging his legs back and forth with an inquisitive gaze adorning his features. Beca and Aubrey sat on the coffee table across from him, eying him skeptically as they mapped out how exactly to proceed with the matter at hand. Beca decided to be as blunt as possible._

_"Well, you remember how Auntie Stacie's tummy used to be really big?" Beca now asked, her fingers intertwined with her wife's._

_"Yeah, wike Mommy's is." He pointed at Aubrey's gradually swelling stomach. "Wike that?"_

_"Yes, like that. Well, you know how Aunt Chloe and Aunt Stacie have a baby? They have Leland, right?"_

_"Yeah, he my cousin," he said with a big grin. "He funny."_

_They chuckled. "Yes, he is. So, Mommy's stomach is big now because Mommy and Daddy are going to have another baby too."_

_The little boy gasped, his eyes lighting up. "You is!"_

_"Yes, sir. You're going to have a little baby sister."_

_"She mine?"_

_"Yes, you're going to be her big brother."_

_He now eyed his mother's belly thoughtfully, reaching out and gingerly stroking it. "When she gonna come out of there?"_

_"In four months."_

_"Four months! That far!"_

_They chuckled. "Not too far."_

_"Can she pway wit me and JJ?"_

_"When she gets bigger, but she's going to be small like Leland is first."_

_"Oh, okay, but I can help you, Daddy. I help Auntie Stacie wit We-wand's bottle."_

_"Yes, you can help us, okay? While Daddy works, you have to be a big boy and help Mommy, okay?"_

_"Okay, so Mommy don't work too hard no more, huh, Daddy?"_

_Aubrey scoffed, but both her son and wife gave her pointed looks. "Yes, Son, so she takes it easy."_

_"Okay, I can do that, Daddy. I'm your Huckleberry."_

_Beca chuckled and Aubrey smirked at her wife. The two had been watching Tombstone for two weeks straight, and he had picked up Doc Holiday's signature phrase once Beca assured him it wasn't a bad word._

_"That's my big boy," Beca said. "Now come here."_

_"But you still be my mommy and daddy, wight?" he asked carefully as he climbed into his daddy's arms._

_"Yes, Sir. You and your sister are going to share. Can you do that?"_

_He sighed in exasperation. "I guess so."_

_His parents chuckled. "You're a good big brother."_

_"Yeah, I a big boy now, Daddy, so you can hold my baby, and I walk now."_

_They smiled lovingly at him now. "Thank you, Son. I think she would like that."_

_"But I still get cuddles at night."_

_"Deal."_

_"Okay, I go pway wit Chug now, Daddy?"_

_"Yeah, go on, Son."_

He ran off quickly as Beca and Aubrey stood up, the brunette pulling her wife into her arms and pressing a soft kiss to her jawline. Aubrey wrapped her arms around her wife's neck with a sigh.

_"I can't believe we hid it from him that long," the blonde admitted._

_"Baby, he's a five - year - old _**_Mitchell _**_boy," Beca now argued. "We have the attention span of a squirrel at that age."_

_Aubrey scoffed. "And every other age."_

_"Not the point. What I'm saying is that he knew your tummy was big, but he couldn't hold attention long enough to question it. He used to rub Stacie's belly all the time when they watched cartoons and not ask."_

_Aubrey giggled. "Yeah, I guess you're right."_

_"I can't believe _**_you _**_didn't know the first three months."_

_"I know. I'm horrible, but getting the business plans for the studio set up plus all of the paperwork for the management company, I really wasn't paying attention. I thought I had the flu."_

_"Yeah, you were puking more than you did in high school." She chuckled as Aubrey smacked her arm, and she immediately sobered. "Shit."_

_"What?"_

_She looked up at her wife with a face of horror. "What if - our daughter is a - a PUKE MACHINE!"_

_Aubrey smacked her again as she burst into unadulterated laughter. "You're evil."_

_"I'm only kidding, Baby. I would give the world for my daughter to be just like her mother."_

_"Stop kissing ass."_

_Beca now cupped her cheeks, meeting her gaze. "I'm serious, Bree. You're the strongest woman I know, and I love you more every day for it."  
Aubrey smiled, pecking her wife's nose. "I love you too."_

* * *

A light four pounds and six ounces but a hefty seventeen inches long, and Dallas Cecelia Mitchell was a healthy little girl with wild golden tuffs and a wail that could contest a choir. When Beca took her daughter in her arms, it was different from taking Maverick. It wasn't any more or less phenomenal, but it was surely a unique experience. The combative instincts of a soldier and the protective instincts of a father were instantly brought into play as she gazed down upon the beautiful little girl in her arms.

"Did you really name your kids Dallas and Maverick?" Stacie questioned, gazing down at her niece as Beca traded her newborn daughter for her seven - month - old nephew, Leland Taylor Beale-Conrad. "As in Dallas Mavericks? As in the basketball team that beat the Hawks in the championship?"

Beca snorted. "Actually, it didn't occur to me until just now," she quipped sardonically. "Guess I'll have to change her name to Atlanta, and my son's name to Hawk."

The two best friend's now froze, wide eyes snapping up to meet one another's, and in chorus, they both yelled "That would dope-"

"Don't even think about it," came the chorused response from behind them, their wives now leveling them with pointed glares.

"Dammit," Beca grumbled. "Maybe next time."

"Well, our next two kids, we each take one," Stacie whispered, and Beca grinned.

"Deal."

As the two cooed over the two children in their arms, Beca once again taking her daughter in her arms proudly, there was a light knock on the door. The shorter brunette had yet to leave the room, knowing her parents and the others must have arrived by now, so she figured it was her overly anxious father. However, when Chloe opened the door, she gasped. Beca, Stacie and Aubrey looked up, and the blonde's body went rigid. There stood a woman, tall and blonde with hazel green eyes and a tired, timid smile adorning her withered face. Beca quirked an eyebrow, intending to ask the woman who she was, but her wife spoke first.

"Mom?" Aubrey breathed.

"Aubrey," the woman sighed, locating her daughter in the bed, and Beca and Stacie exchanged shock looks. "Hi, Chloe."

"Hello, Gina," the redhead returned nervously.

"And this must be Beca," she now said, looking to the veteran.

"Uh, yes, Ma'am," Beca returned with a small smile.

She nodded with her own smile before looking back at her daughter in bed. "Aubrey, I - well, I went looking for you at the address I was given on base several months ago, and - a man, Beca's father I believe, was there picking up some clothes for you. He said that you were here. I couldn't wait. I - really wanted to speak to you."

Aubrey only gawked at the woman a long moment before she at last came to her senses. She then looked up at her confused wife, who had migrated to her side.

"Um, Baby, why don't you take Dallas out to meet her grandparents?" she suggested.

"Okay," Beca nodded.

The brunette leaned in, pressing a gently yet firm kiss on her wife's lips, and Aubrey understood it to mean, 'I'm here if you need me'. The blonde patted her wife's arm before kissing their daughter, and Beca followed Chloe and Stacie out of the room into the waiting area. Gina now approached her daughter's bedside tentatively, halting just feet away as Aubrey looked down into her lap, twiddling her thumbs. There was now two deep sighs.

"I - I saw your little boy out there. He's very handsome."

"Thank you."

"What's his name?"

"Maverick. Maverick Rey Mitchell. Like his daddy."

"Right, Beca's rather special, isn't she?"

Aubrey smiled at the thought of her wife. "Far beyond that."

"And - that little girl?"

"Yes, our daughter. Dallas Cecelia Mitchell."

"Dallas Cecelia. That's beautiful."

"Cecelia was Beca's mother's name."

"How thoughtful of her." Another deep sigh. "Aubrey, I - I know that I can never apologize enough for the mother that I've been. It took your father months before he told me that he saw you, where you were, and what he tried to do. I would just like to say that I really am sorry for our behavior."

"Don't apologize for him, Mom," Aubrey now interjected. "I am tired of you apologizing for him. That was always the problem. You took his guilt and made it your own, and that was the wedge between us all of these years. I don't want your apology on his behalf. If you would like to speak for yourself, I would be more than happy to listen, but if this is only for him, we are done speaking."

The woman's face fell as she processed the information. "I know you're right, but - Aubrey, how far would you go to protect your wife?"

"You can't ask me that. It isn't the same. My wife, who mind you was a soldier as well, more of a soldier than your husband, did not allow herself to become a tyrant. She loves her children whole - heartedly. She loves me with every fiber in her being, and she has never allowed her past to hinder her ability to _show_ us how much we mean to her. If anything, she allowed it to tear her apart from the inside out for so long for our sake, so that we weren't subjected to it. In the end, she faced it for the same reasons, for us. My soldier is not your soldier, so for me, I can be comfortable with protecting her against men such as your husband."

"I know that you're mad. I really don't know what more there is to say. I'm not asking for placement in your life. I'm not even expecting for forgiveness, but for my own conscience, I just wanted to make amends. You are a much better mother than me, and your children have a much better father than you did. The fact that your father was unable to tear you apart proves that, but for me, I am sorry for allowing your father's actions to become my own. I love you, Bree. I always will, but I know that you are grown now, and I can't fix the past. I can't erase or rewrite it, and for that, I am sorry."

"And I forgive you, because I don't want to be bitter anymore. I nearly pushed my wife away. I nearly damaged my son because of the fear Colonel Posen instilled in me since the day I was born, but I am not his little pet monkey anymore. I have my family, and they gave me purpose again. I just gave birth to my little girl, and I could not be more happy. Today is our anniversary. Beca and I have been married for six years now, and I'll tell you that it was hell, but I am not angry for what was done. My father broke me, but it gave me the means to start over, to let Beca back into my life, and in the end, I was able to let her put me back together again. That's my reality, and my parents no longer have a say in my life."

"And that, I understand. I do love you though, Aubrey, and - maybe, after you get out of here, we can talk again. I would really like to try."  
Aubrey looked up now to meet the woman's eyes, finding only sincerity in them, and she smiled. "I would like that as well, Mom."  
Gina now leaned over, kissing her daughter's temple. "You have a beautiful family, Aubrey, and I know that you and Beca both will be fantastic parents. You already are, and I am so glad that you learned from the past instead of letting it break you. You are much stronger than me."

"Only because my wife is much stronger than my father."

"You know, your father does love you."

"Yes, Mama, but it means nothing coming from a third party, so..."

"Right. Of course."


	18. I'd Marry You A Million Times Over

**_A/N: Okay so Kate gave me a much easier idea. Here's the reception and a bit of a rundown of the wedding lol so much easier. And to you as well, Beca and Aubrey's study dates didn't start until college, and no, Beca never met the Posens. lol but yes more confrontation, but I feel it was just a bit necessary for Mr. Posen. And there will be another chapter after this which should be the epilogue but no promises. I was struck by inspiration lol_**

* * *

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"I came to see you, Sergeant."_

_"It is six in the morning, and I have just put my daughter down to sleep. I would really appreciate it if we could do this at a more appropriate time. Or not at all. That's okay too."_

_"Once a soldier, always a soldier. This is common timing for us, is it not?"_

_"I switched professions. Therefore, I'm on the opposite schedule now."_

_"May I just - have a word, Mitchell?"_

_She scrutinized the officer before her now, searching for a sign of the reason for their early visit but found nothing. At last, she nodded slowly. Stepping out onto the porch, she closed the front door behind her._

_"Make it quick," she huffed._

_"I would like to apologize to you for-"_

_"I'm not the one you need to apologize to, Colonel Posen. I am not the one you damaged almost beyond repair. Though you did attempt to tear my family apart, you failed. If you had something to apologize to me for, I would have already hit you in the face, Sir."_

_"Must we be so violent, Mitchell?"_

_"Must you be so cruel, Posen?"_

_"Mitchell, I-"_

_"Like I said, if you aren't here to apologize to my wife, you have no business here."_

_"I'd like you to know that I love my daughter, and-"_

_"Okay, I'm going inside. Apparently, your hearing is hindered so early."_

_"No, it isn't."_

_"Then?"_

_He sighed. "Very well. I shall speak to my daughter."_

_"Well, come back later then."_

_"You just said-"_

_"My wife is asleep. She's been up all night."_

_"Oh, yes. Another child, correct?"_

_"Yes, that's right. Now, you may stop by later on."_

_"I do not want that. I cannot apologize when I feel no remorse for what I did."_

_"Then either find some remorse or find some distance."_

_"I only wanted what was best for her. Obviously, I did the right thing if she was given a wife and a family-"_

_Beca now jabbed a finger in his face, snarling at him and causing him to retract slightly. "Don't you dare try to take credit for this, Posen. _**_I_**_ gave her that chance. Not you. Her friends, our son and I healed her. You broke her to pieces, and you know damn well you didn't want any good to come from it. You wanted her to drown, and since you failed, you're pulling the old Colonel Posen stunt, taking credit for the success of others. I'm not doing this. I told you months ago. I'll tell you one last time. Stay the hell away from my family, from my wife."_

_She turned to grab the door now. "Mitchell?"_

_She froze but did not look at him. "Posen."_

_"I congratulate you. It is indeed an honor to have a soldier of your stature wed to my daughter."_

_She snorted. "It doesn't make us family, so don't think of putting it on your list of accomplishments. Good day, Colonel."_

Beca entered the house now, closing the door behind her, and she nearly jumped in fright when she found her wife standing beside the door.

_"Jesus Christ, Bree, are you trying to kill me?" she hissed._

_The blonde shook her head. "What was that?"_

_"He came to -" She froze now, raising an eyebrow. "Actually, I don't know what he came for."_

_"To kiss your ass, it seemed."_

_She shrugged. "Maybe so."_

_"It's no surprise. He wants to keep his own reputation intact." She froze a moment, pondering something. "You know what? Actually, I honestly think he came with the intention of an apology, but seeing you and knowing that this is a home absent of grief and struggle, his jealousy and bitterness got the best of him."_

_"I second that. But - since you're up, I have a favor to ask."_

_"Anything, my love."_

_Beca now reached into her pocket as she dropped down to one knee, and Aubrey gasped, eyes wide in shock. Beca now brandished a gorgeous diamond solitaire, much more beautiful and elegant and lavish than the small Wal Mart band she had used during their fake marriage. _

_"Aubrey, I love you with all my heart and soul, I have loved you for what seems like centuries, and I vow to love you every century for the rest of time. And that sounded so much better in my head, so disregard that." The blonde giggled through her joyous tears."So...will you marry me? For real?"_

_"You - I - you mean that -"_

_"Chloe was right. My wife deserves so much more than twenty minutes in the base courthouse."_

_Aubrey smiled as she nodded her head. "I did it once. I suppose I can do it again. This is just for show after all."_

_"Nope." Beca slid the ring on her finger before standing. "We have done way too much for show the past six years. This is real, and it's to show you you mean so much more to me than a certificate."_

_Aubrey smiled, wrapping her arms around her wife. "I love you, Becs."_

_"I love you too, Baby."_

* * *

The wedding was put off for much too long, and by the time Chloe, Aubrey, Stacie and Beca had decided that anything more would be beyond the pale, two years had gone by. By then, Aubrey was managing sports players, including Manny Pacquiao, and Beca was aiding her in between hours of producing and songwriting. By the time Beca was satisfied with the layout of the grand ceremony, Atlanta and Hawk had surely been born (six hours apart), and though Aubrey woke up anything but amused naming both of their daughters after American cities, it was nothing compared to Chloe waking up to find that her second son had been named after a bird no matter how strong Stacie made said bird out to be.

* * *

_"You named him what!"_

_Stacie dropped her head, her cheeks flushing as Beca stifled chuckles from behind her. "Hawk."_

_"Hawk! You named him Hawk!"_

_"We did warn you that-"_

_"And what did I tell you?"_

_"To - not to."_

_"And you did it anyway! Hawk!" _

_"Hey, Beca and I-"_

_"Is Beca your wife!"_

_"No, but I-"_

_"Stacie Elaina Conrad, I swear-"_

_"If it's any consolation, your niece's name is Atlanta," Beca now piped up. "But come on, Chlo. You haven't even seen him yet." She now moved forward to show Chloe the newborn babyboy in her arms. _

_And the anger Chloe had felt moments before fell away when she laid eyes on the small boy with auburn hair and tanned skin. She gasped, reaching up and taking him into her arms with a smile. Beca then picked up her own daughter from the cart beside her, light tuffs of blondish-brown hair and ivory skin. Chloe smiled at the little girl as Beca held her out, reaching up with the hand not cradling her son to lightly run her fingers over the little girl's hair._

_"I can't believe you two," she sighed. "Atlanta and Hawk. What a story it will be."_

_"Right?" Stacie said. "That's what I said, but don't worry, Babe. His first name is Declan just as you wanted it to be, but we'll call him Hawk. Declan Hawk Beale-Conrad."_

_"Well, I guess Hawk is pretty cute."_

_"No, no no," Beca cut her off. "Badass."_

_"Language, Becs! And what did _**_your _**_wife have to say about you naming your daughter Atlanta."_

_"Let's just say she's lucky I'm exhausted," Aubrey now called from behind them as she was wheeled into their shared recovery room. "When she warned me, I had been sure she was kidding."_

_"Ah, come on, Babe," Beca now groaned, turning to her wife. "Atlanta Abigail Mitchell? It's perfect."_

_"Yes, well since you used Abigail. I really liked that one."_

_"Besides, she and her sister,her brother _**_and _**_her cousins have like the coolest names on Earth."_

_"Well, can't really argue with that."_

_"Yeah, you're right," Chloe agreed as Stacie and Beca slyly bumped fists._

* * *

The wedding had been a beautiful ceremony in the mountains of Glenwood, which had become an annual family outing location, beneath a cool August sky. Their family gathered, many of Beca's old brigade attending as well to see them get married for real although everyone knew that their love for each other had been real since the start of time...and no one actually knew they weren't married for real to begin with. Will escorted Aubrey down the aisle, Stacie, Chloe and Lisa following her while Chloe's mom Melanie and Leah held six month old Hawk and Atlanta. Two year old Leland and Dallas sat there between JJ and Maverick, who had promised to keep a close eye on them. Gina Posen was present as well, and though her relationship with Aubrey wasn't as warm as it once was, it was existent. No, she wasn't considered a grandmother to the children. She still wasn't around nearly enough for that, but Aubrey managed it.

The vows had not changed much over the years, Beca and Aubrey only reciting the constant promises they made to one another each day since venturing into their relationship, promises Beca had been genuinely making for eight years now. Love, honor, fidelity, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse. With renting out enough cabins to situate everyone, a justice that could make the trip, the horses that would take them to the peak and the military guard that would be present with traditional garb and the brandishing of swords, two years had been put to good use. They had not disappointed, and the ceremony was much more extravagant than Aubrey could ever imagine. She was even more flattered to find that Beca had secretly reserved the skating rink for their reception with large, heated tents placed around it. To have their first dance on skates was magical.

_Today is gonna be the day_

_That they're gonna throw it back to you_

_By now you should've somehow_

_Realized what you gotta do_

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do about you now_

_Backbeat the word was on the street_

_That the fire in your heart is out_

_I'm sure you've heard it all before_

_But you never really had a doubt_

_I don't believe that anybody feels_

_The way I do about you now_

_And all the roads that lead you there were winding_

_And all the lights that light the way are blinding_

_There are many things that I would like to say to you_

_But I don't know how_

_I said maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_And after all_

_You're my wonderwall_

_Said maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

Aubrey rested her head on her wife's shoulder, Beca softly singing in her ear in between periodic kisses to her head. To the blonde, no moment between the two had been more magical. They had come so far from not being able to touch each other much less talk to constant communication and more constant intimacy.

* * *

_"And what is the major milestone you two have reached today?" Dr. Harris asked with a smile. "I know there is one because you two make it mandatory to impress me with your progress each week."_

_"We - we, uh-" Aubrey began, unsure of how to say it._

_"We went all the way," Beca filled in cheekily, and Dr. Harris laughed as Aubrey smacked her thigh._

_"Well then, that's a very big milestone!" he cheered._

_"Yes, and I did exactly what you said. I let her have control, and it went very well."_

_"Beautiful, and Aubrey. How do you feel about that?"_

_"Well, I feel amazing," the blonde sighed dreamily. "I just - I found that it wasn't sex I was afraid of. It was maybe the feeling of closing my eyes and not being able to see my surroundings. I was afraid of being vulnerable and not having control. I was afraid of the memories coming back, but - my wife." She smiled over at Beca now. "She - was always so shy when we were younger, but - during our intimacy, she never shied away from my eyes. As long as I could see her eyes, I was okay, and she gave me that. After the first time though, I registered her by the touch, by her breathing, and I could close my eyes without fear, so. Yes, I feel great about it."_

_"That's beautiful. And you, Beca?"_

_"Oh, I loved it!" Aubrey smacked her arm now as she chortled. "No, but - it was everything I could ever imagine, you know. The wait was well worth it. It made it that much better. It was - I mean, I've never made love either, so it was a first for both of us, and - I don't see that broken woman anymore. My wife is the strongest woman I know, and - if anything, I was a bit nervous too because - I wanted my first time with her to be perfect. I wanted it to be - I mean, I wanted her to know that making love wasn't scary with the right person, and I wanted to be the right person. I needed to be."_

_"And you were," Aubrey assured her. _

_"Good."_

_Dr. Harris smiled proudly now. "You two never cease to amaze me. The love is always evident, and I know that Aubrey is going to be just fine as you will be Beca."_

_"Thank you." _

_"And do you plan to make additions to your family?"_

_The couple intertwined their fingers. "Yes. We do. We want more children, and we believe that we're ready."_

_"I would say so. I think it's magnificent. Congratulations to you both."_

_"Thank you."_

_"You two are going to be something beautiful. You already have been. The idol couple that average people love to hate and hate to love. You have something special."_

* * *

"I love you, Sergeant Mitchell," Aubrey said, and Beca would never get over the blonde's initiative when saying the words, a fresh development even now.

"I love you too, Mrs. Mitchell," Beca breathed as 'Beneath Your Beautiful' began to play as it had at prom, and they continued to sway. "More than you will ever know."

"I think I have an idea."

"Maybe. Maybe not."

Then 'No Diggity' came on, and Beca quickly pulled away from her wife. The blonde, as she had been at prom, was in shock as she saw Beca, Amy, Stacie and her six - year - old son hit the dance floor outside of the rink, the old breakdancing that the trio could still manage after so long. Amy kept it light with 'pirate dancing' since she was now expecting, but Luke joined in as well. Chloe and Aubrey giggled, remembering this scene so many moons ago, and Aubrey wished she would have known then what she knew now. She wished she would have been aware that Beca Mitchell, the shy and pale and awkward alt girl DJ that had asked her to dance in order to salvage her night, had been in love with her even then. Still, she was glad they were together now, and she would never get tired of marrying Beca. She would do it a million times over.

She picked up Dallas now, the little girl's golden brown curls swinging around as they danced with the others, Chloe picking up Leland in her arms as well. Beca rapped the first verse as always before the others, Aubrey included this time, broke into the bridge. No one could deny that the blonde had never looked happier. When the song ended, pictures of the Mitchells were taken by the hired photographer, but before they could settle down with their children, Luke bumped Beca's arm. She looked up at him, and he gestured to the door. Beca was surprised to find Colonel Posen sitting in the doorway in a wheelchair with Gina. Gina had advised Aubrey of the heart attack the man had suffered several months ago, and Aubrey had waved it off as none of their concern. However, they had not been aware that he had made the trip to Glenwood. Therefore, this was surprising. Beca kissed Aubrey's forehead, who was now watching her parents in suspicion, and she made her way over to the man. She would not allow him and his heart attack to be an excuse today or ever. The son of a bitch couldn't even come to the actual ceremony. Therefore...

"Can I help you, Colonel Posen?" Beca asked now, and the man looked up at her with shining eyes.

"Ah, Master Sergeant Mitchell," he greeted in a hoarse tone.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"I would actually like to speak to my daughter." Beca raised her eyebrows. "If that's okay."

"You would have to ask her. Excuse me."

When Beca returned to her wife, informing her of his request, the blonde handed over the bundle that was Atlanta and moved around to approach her father. When she reached him, Gina walked away to speak with Chloe's parents.

"Can I help you?" Aubrey asked as she had the last time she had spoken to the man, and once again, he chuckled, but this time, Aubrey's resolve endured it. "Colonel Posen?"

He sobered gradually, settling for a soft smile which was more like a grimace. "Yes, I - may I speak to you outside?"

She gestured to the tent exit, and he rolled off, his daughter in his wake. When they made it to the side of the tent, Aubrey crossed her arms as he turned to face her.

"Aubrey, I -" He took a moment to take a deep breath, swallowing his pride (kind of) for the first time in his life. "I want to apologize for my behavior in regards to your family and the family of a fellow officer. You have a beautiful family it seems, and I have only come to say that I am sorry for attempting to interfere with that. I hope that you and the sergeant can forgive me."

Aubrey scoffed now, and he flinched slightly. "You came all the way up here on my wedding day to say sorry for that? Is that it?"

"Well, your mother said it was today, and I-"

"Okay, Colonel, you know what? You have been speaking down on me all of my life, and now it's my turn." She paused. "No pun intended. Anyway, you have so much more to apologize for than that, but if that's it, fine. So be it. What I know however is that you didn't have a military vehicle bring you all the way up to Glenwood to apologize for the least of your worries. I think you came up here to finally be apart of an important day in my life for the first time ever, and your egotistical pride and harnessed fear got in the way again, the way it had the day you showed up at our doorstep two years ago. You're still a coward it seems. Let me tell you something though, _Eric. _Neither I nor my wife need your pathetic apologies. I needed you a long time ago. I needed my father, and you weren't there, but that's okay because I have my wife. My children have their father, the most amazing father, and I will never have to live that life again, neither mine nor my mother's. I was always the recycle bin for your grief, for your anger, for your fear, for your pride. I will_ not _be so for your conscience."

"Aubrey, I do believe that as your father, I still deserve-"

"You are _not _my father. You disowned me eight years ago. You had me severed from all legal ties. Therefore, you are not my father. The only father I have is Will Mitchell. The only father I had prior was Marcus Beale. Aside from that, you are no father of mine. Now, either you're here to give congratulations on my wedding and apologies for the way you treated me my _entire _life, or you came here to be cut down and thrown out."

"I - will not be spoken to this way."

"Great. Me either. Good night, Eric."

After the reception, the Mitchell children went to stay with their grandparents in Will's cabin. Of course, Mommy and Daddy sang them to sleep with the help of big brother Maverick, who had a beautiful voice, before the couple retired to their own cabin. After dancing for hours and a surplus of wine and beer, Beca was exhausted, but she seemed to wake right up once she was alone with her wife.

"So, your father didn't stick around long," she stated with a smirk as she unbuttoned her shirt.

"_Eric_ had nothing of value to say, and I didn't need his scrutiny on the biggest day of my life," Aubrey replied in a sharp tone as she shimmied out of her dress. "I sent him packing."

The blonde had been a bit more tense after speaking to the man, and now Beca could see that she was still a bit wound up. She tossed away her shirt and moved to help her wife out of the gown. She then snaked her arms around the taller woman's waist, pressing delicate kisses to her shoulders. Instantly, the tension began to melt away.

"Hey, you're here," Beca breathed against her skin. "I'm here, and we're okay. We have three beautiful kids, and we just got married for the second time. How many people do that before they're thirty, huh?"

Aubrey smiled, turning around to face her wife. "Not many, but then again, not everyone gets a chance with Beca Mitchell."

"Hey, you got much more than a chance. Plus, I'm pretty sure that I'm the lucky one in this scenario."

"No, Baby, I've always been the lucky one."

"Just know that I've always come back to you."

"I know." Aubrey pressed a light kiss to her lips now, wrapping arms around her neck. "So, Mr. Mitchell, are you tired?"  
Beca raised an eyebrow, attempting to fight off the grin threatening to mask her face. "Eh, I -" Aubrey's teeth now nipped at her pulse point, causing her voice to crack. "Can stay up a bit longer."

"Really?"

"Y - yes."

She leaned in now, lips brushing the shell of the brunette's ear. "Why is that?" she husked.

"Because do - do you know how sexy it is when you initiate?"

"Oh, really?"

Before she could respond, Beca was pinned against the wall, Aubrey's lips attacking her neck as she groaned. Yes, the blonde had come a long way from eight years ago, and Beca could not complain. She unclasped her wife's bra before she hooked her thumbs in the blonde's underwear, pulling her closer. It was then that Aubrey pulled back, yanking Beca with her and driving her to sit on the bed. The underwear came off completely before she straddled Beca's hips, capturing the brunette's lips in a searing kiss with her fingers entangled in chocolate tresses. Making love with Beca was the most enthralling experience she had ever endured. It brought her to life time and time again, and each new encounter held something new, something extraordinary.

Aubrey ground into Beca's lap, eliciting a groan of acceptance as the bulge beneath her began to grow. The brunette gripped her wife's thighs, peppering kisses along her collar bone.

"You are beautiful," she breathed against the taller woman's skin, sending chills down to her core.

"Oh, Baby," Aubrey gasped as Beca's hand massaged her breast.

"I love you."

"I love you t - ahh!"

Now, Beca's member pressed firmly against her heat, causing her hips to dip and buck forward to create friction. Her nails scraped the brunette's scalp as Beca grasped her hips tighter. She then reached down between them, moving her own boxers down so as to free her shaft. It grazed Aubrey's heat, and the blonde immediately lowered herself down onto it with a guttural moan. She instantly ground harder and faster into her wife's lap, unfazed by the sensation of Beca's nails moving up to abrade her back as the brunette thrust upwards. Her lips continued along Aubrey's collar bone up to her neck and jawline hungrily. Their pace sped up, Aubrey's loud moans and Beca's fierce grunts creating a steady rhythm that filled the air. When the amount of movement allowed became inadequate, the brunette flipped them over to lay on the bed, and she continued plunging into her wife, who instinctively wrapped her legs around the shorter woman. The blonde's hands slid down to Beca's backside, yanking her deeper with each thrust. Beca's lips latched onto her pulse point now, spurring her onward. When Aubrey's body could no longer control its longing, she surprised her wife by flipping them over, mounting the brunette and continuing ministrations as she rocked her hips roughly. Beca's eyes rolled back, hands tightening around the woman's hips and nails clawing her skin as her own hips bucked skywards. The blonde now took Beca's hands, pinning them above the brunette's head as she sunk further down into the brunette's lap, and that was all it took for the shorter woman to come undone, one final sharp stroke up into her wife as she let out a deep groan laced with the taller woman's name. Aubrey came straight after, a scream fused with Beca's name as her walls tightened mercilessly. As always, it was a moment of pure bliss and fathomless love that neither minded living over and over again.

Aubrey collapsed atop the brunette, breathing heavy against her neck as both descended from their highs. Beca began to stroke honey blonde locks, a light kiss placed to her wife's head.

"I love you, Bree."

"I love you too, Becs."

"You have no idea how much though."

"I'm pretty sure I have an idea."

"You keep saying that, but each time you do is another second passed, and with every second passing, I fall more in love with you."  
Aubrey smiled against her skin, hand coming up to stroke her neck. "You spoil me in love all too much, Mitchell. Who knew that the badass Beca Mitchell of Barden High was such a sap?"

Beca smirked. "Only you knew, and that will forever be the deal."

"No, because your children know as well."

"Well, I can't really help it now, can I? Maverick with those big green eyes. Dallas with her big blue eyes and her mother's smile. Damn, that smile. I will never get over that smile, and I plan to see it every single day for the rest of my life."

"Well, you've got a nice streak going so far."

"Yes, I do."

"You know, I really hope that Attie keeps your eyes."

"I wouldn't mind another pair of emeralds, but I guess it would be nice to be represented. Dallas's are too blue. They're like my mom's."  
Aubrey chuckled. "I still can't believe you and Stacie. Did you guys really plan it that way?"

"Babe, come on. Really?" Aubrey now looked up with a pointed look, and Beca sighed. "Okay, so I _may_ have been adding some extra rounds around the time that Chloe had her appointment."

"Ohhhh, so that's why we were having so many quickies in the studio after you 'accidentally threw away my birth control pills'." Beca shrugged, and Aubrey smirked. "You are unbelievable."

"Oh, come on, Babe. Atlanta and Hawk? That's do-"

"I swear to God, Beca Rey Mitchell, if you say dope, I-"

"Awesome. That's awesome. That was what I was gonna say."

"Yeah, sure."

"You really don't like it though? We have time to change it."  
Aubrey giggled but shook her head. "No, Baby. You've done an amazing job naming all of our kids, and though I was skeptical at first about _all_ of them, they grew on me. I love our daughter and her name just the same."

"Good, because I really didn't want to change it."

Aubrey giggled once more as Beca kissed her temple, but she sobered quickly. "Babe?"

"Yeah, Baby?"

"I - I know what you're going to say, but I need you to let me say it anyway."

"Okay, what is it, Babe?"

"I just want to say thank you again. I need you to understand that even though you have been there since day one, it is still amazing to see you with all three of our kids and know that Maverick is just the same as -"

"Hey, why wouldn't I? The only difference between him and his sisters is his gender."

Aubrey grinned. "I only want to tell you that you are an amazing daddy, and though it shocked the hell out of everyone including me, I could not ask for a better partner to raise my children with. You're not the same Beca that you were in high school, but at the same time, you're the same Beca that I fell in love with though upgraded. We have to be the luckiest family on this planet to be yours. To be Mitchells."

"And I am just as lucky to be yours."

Aubrey smiled, pressing light kisses to the brunette's cheek now. Beca kissed her forehead before laying her head back down in the pillow.

"Okay, good night, Love," the brunette mumbled.

Aubrey smirked now, her lips beginning to descend. "Oh, no, Mitchell. You're not done here yet."

"What are you -" Beca's eyes snapped wide open now as her wife disappeared beneath the covers, the brunette's body shivering under her lips as they reached her chest then her abdomen and beyond. "Bree, what are you - oh!"

Yes, it had not been an easy journey getting to this point, but it sure was a hell of a ride that Beca would take a million times over with this woman.


	19. With Every Breath, She Saved Her

**_A/N: Okay, so I THINK this is it. Pretty sure. As for the next story, I had one started then another struck me, so Im a bit torn, but either way, one should be up shortly. If not, I may be able to throw out a few one shots, you know. something lol but December's always just THAT month, and it's pretty hard on this family. It's my kids first Christmas and birthday, and it's my first Christmas and birthday without their mom in over a decade, so it's going to be tough, but I'm pushing through it. Just thank you to everyone who has taken this ride with me. I really appreciate it._**

* * *

_"Hey, baby," Beca cooed to the little girl in her lap, and Atlanta giggled gleefully. "Attie. Attie." She looked up now. "Hi. Look at you. Don't Mommy and I just make the most beautiful girls in the world?"_

_"Da - Daddy!" Dallas squeaked as she jumped onto the couch and nuzzled into Beca's side._

_"Aww, my girls. Who loves you?"_

_"Daddy!"_

_Maverick now entered the room, sitting on the opposite side of his sister beside his daddy. "Daddy, can I - hold Attie?"_

_"Sure, son. Let's see."_

She gently placed the little girl in the seven - year - old's arms before taking Dallas in her lap.

_"Hold her head," she instructed him. _

_"She's pretty," he gasped, his eyes lighting up as his little sister grabbed his finger. "She has hair like Mommy, huh, Daddy?"_

_"Yeah, she does. Beautiful."_

_Aubrey now entered the room, leaning over the couch and running her hands down her wife's chest._

_"Look at all my babies," she cooed, kissing her wife's temple. _

_"You love us, huh, Mommy?" Maverick asked with his large grin._

_"Yes, I do, Baby." She kissed his head softly. "Very much. More than anything."_

_Beca looked up, capturing her wife's lips in a soft kiss. "We did a good job, didn't we, Mrs. Mitchell?"_

_"The best job, Sergeant Mitchell. I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

* * *

Beca stared down at the headstone before her lovingly, lithe digits running over smooth marble before dropping to feel the fabric of the American flag beside it. They had been here for a couple of hours now, and she looked up at the teenager standing beside her with bright blue - green eyes and flowing dark hair.

"You ready to go, JJ?" she asked, patting the girl's shoulder.

"Nope," the younger girl said, grabbing her uncle's hand and moving away from her father's grave and down the line.

"Where are we going?" No answer as the girl skillfully weaved through the plots. "JJ, where are-"

She ceased speaking as they came to a plot, so vaguely familiar yet vividly strange. She looked up at her goddaughter now with wide eyes.

"I had to talk to my daddy," she said softly. "Now you should talk to your mom, Uncle B. I think she would like that. I'll wait in the car."

Before Beca could say another word, the teenager walked away, leaving Beca alone with her mother. She had not been to visit her mother since...well, the last time she had come to this plot was the funeral. She had never been able to do so. Though she never spoke of her issue with it, it had always been fear. Aubrey had asked her several times about it, and she had simply said she was busy and would get around to it. She missed her mother more than she cared to admit, and she still felt guilty for her lack of effort while the woman was alive. She was always so bitter because of her father, but because he was scarce, she had inadvertently taken it out on her mother. As a tear slid down her face, Beca kneeled beside the grave, tracing the name on the headstone. Cecelia "CeCe" Merritt.

"Hey, Mom," the brunette said softly. "I - I'm sorry I haven't been by to visit since - you know. I do think about you. I really do. You know, your granddaughter has your eyes. They're not as dark as mine, not as light as Chloe's. You remember Chloe, right? Stacie's girlfriend? Yeah. Well, Stacie's wife now." She chuckled. "Can you believe it? Stacie Conrad married with kids, right? Well then again, we can say the same about me and Amy too. Yeah, Amy's married, and she has two kids, Keenan and Cathryn. Stacie has Hawk, Leland and Annabel. And - well, you have _three _grandkids, another on the way. Yeah, there's Maverick Rey. That's my little soldier. He has these big green eyes like his mom and the most amazing smile. He's so smart, Mama. He's twelve now, and he loves to write. He writes all kinds of stories, and I have a feeling he might be a writer like you. Dallas Cecelia, the one with your eyes of course. She's about to be seven. She is a story teller too, but she loves sports more than her brother does. She wants to play football, you know that?" She chuckled once more. "She is so full of life just like you, and she always smiles. That smile just turns me to putty in her hands, and she knows it. Then Atlanta Abigail. Yes, Atlanta and Hawk. Get it? Our wives weren't all too thrilled at first, but you know. Anyway, she's five, and she is the sweetest kid on this earth. She is always laughing at the craziest stuff, and she's a daddy's girl. Dallas is a mama's girl, but Attie? She is just - she's amazing, Mom. Then in five months, we'll have another one. We don't know what it is yet, but we're hoping for a boy. And my wife, Aubrey. I don't remember if you ever met her in high school, but Mama, she is amazing. She's the strongest woman I know. She went through so much, and still, she's the backbone of this family. I wish you could see them all. I really do. You would love them. They're amazing. That girl you just saw too? That's my niece and goddaughter, JJ. She's fifteen, and she is the best softball pitcher Barden has ever seen. Her dad and I were in the war together. He was my best friend, and - he died out there. He took a bullet for me, and I thank him every day for it, so if you see him, Mama, make sure you make him some of your famous peach cobbler. Take care of him. We miss you both very much, and I promise, we'll all come to visit again soon." She leaned down, kissing the headstone. "I love you, Mom. I'm sorry that I never told you enough, and I know I didn't show it enough, but I do. I love you. Don't forget that."

* * *

"Daddy!" came the piercing squeal that resonated around the Mitchell house when Beca entered.

"Hey, Baby," Beca smiled as she took her five year old into a hug. "Where is everyone?"

"Mav and Dallas is pwaying games, and Mommy making yummies."

Beca grinned, still confused as to why her five year old called dinner 'yummies'. "Come on. Let's go see Mommy."

"Where did you go, Daddy?"

"I went with JJ for a little bit."

"Aww, I wanna see JJ."

"She'll come over tomorrow."

"Daddy!" came another voice as Dallas appeared in the hallway.

"Hey, Baby," Beca returned, hugging her as well.

"Hey, Dad," Maverick now greeted, following his sister.

"Hey, Son, what are you two playing?"

"Madden."

Beca chuckled. "Of course you two are."

"That's all Dallas plays, Dad!"

"Hey, I like football!" the little girl retorted, and Beca ruffled her hair.

"I know, babygirl."

Beca walked into the kitchen where her wife was putting lasagna and garlic bread into the oven. The brunette wrapped her arms around her wife.

"Hello, Mrs. Mitchell," she breathed, kissing her neck.

"Oh, you're home," the blonde sighed contentedly, resting her hands over Beca's once she closed the over door. "How did it go?"

"Good. I, uh, talked to my mom."

Her wife whipped around now. "You did?"

"Yeah."

Aubrey now cupped her cheeks, kissing her forehead. "Oh, I'm so proud of you, Baby."

"Thank you." Beca now squatted down, placing a kiss on Aubrey's belly. "How's the little one?"

"Craving pasta."

"Mmm, well at least he got us lasagna too."

"Oh, no. This is for me."

Beca now snapped up. "Oh, no, Mrs. Mitchell. What's mine is yours, and what's yours is mine."

"Oh, right. I forgot about that clause."

"That's what I'm here for. I remember everything I agreed to."

Aubrey giggled, smacking her arm as Beca peppered her face with kisses. "You know, your daughter beat your son in Madden today."

"Is that why he's so bitter?" she whispered.

"Yes, but don't bring it up because-"

"Daddy, I forgot to tell you I beat Mav in Madden today!" Dallas yelled.

"Dallas!" Maverick growled.

"I even let him be the Niners, and I won with the Broncos, and he-"

"Dallas, cut it out!"

"I'm just telling Daddy!"

"You better go handle that, Daddy," Aubrey whispered, pecking her wife's cheek.

"Yay!" Beca replied sardonically, pressing a chaste kiss to the blonde's lips. "I know exactly what to do." She released her wife and headed to the den. "Okay! Best two out of three against me! You two are about to learn teamwork if you wanna beat the champ!"

The children squealed, always happy to play with their daddy. Aubrey couldn't help but chuckle, leaning against the counter as she watched her wife disappear down the hall. Each and every single day in the Mitchell household was an adventure. There was never a dull moment raising three Mitchell children and being married to thee Beca Mitchell herself. And each day, Aubrey found more and more to be grateful for, and she no longer remembered that Maverick wasn't a Mitchell because he was. Though the traumatic events would always remain in her past, they no longer remained on her conscience, and she was completely happy and comfortable. Eric Posen was no longer involved, and though she spoke to Gina at times, it was light. She had all that she needed right there.

* * *

_"Congratulations, Mitchells! It's a boy!"_

_"Score!" Beca cheered, kissing her wife on the temple. "Two and two."_

_"Are we done then now?" Aubrey asked, laying her head down on the pillow._

_"Are you kidding me, Baby? We have time for a few more."_

_The blonde sighed but smiled. "You're going to be the death of me, Beca Mitchell."_

_"It's my job."_

_"What are we naming him this time? I need to know before I fall asleep because last time-"_

_"Hey, you love my names. Don't lie. How about Chicago?"_

_"Beca Rey Mitchell!"_

_Beca chuckled. "I'm kidding. Totally kidding. I mean, I was actually thinking we name him Elam Royce."_

_"You're going to let me choose his first name this time?"_

_"I figured you earned it by now." Beca smirked as her wife chuckled. "And Royce."_

_"That was Darius's middle name, right?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"That sounds perfect. Elam Royce Mitchell."_

_"Good."_

And with that, the doctor handed over a beautiful brunette babyboy and another addition to the ever growing Mitchell family. Each time Aubrey brought a new child into the world was magical, seeing the light in her wife's eyes when she was handed their child. This was when she remembered their journey in full as her eyes drooped with exhaustion. She had almost allowed her past to ruin her, to overrule this beautiful future they had been given, but she didn't because she had the great Beca Mitchell beside her. In turn, Aubrey had made sure that Beca recovered from her own strife. They had become equal halves of the same heart, partners in all that they did. They woke up each morning intent on demonstrating gratitude for another. Each day, with every breath, she saved her. 


End file.
